Avastasia
by NewInTheSun14
Summary: What if there is a secret to Kataras life that could change everything? Rags to Riches? No to Yes? And who would step in and bring her to destiny? What is this destiny? Zutara
1. Prologue

**Ok sorry I know that this is my third prologue but I just can't get it right! _Reginastar _gave me a good idea to shorten the whole thing so I did…bah. And I am sorry for all my errors and grammar mistakes. I mean come on I know better but I was just being careless. I'm going to try and do better and not rush so you guys won't yell at me. **

**So anyway this prologue is Kataras Gran-Gran speaking (thanks for the tip _Boylessgirl52941_) Yes I was saying "Gram-Gram" Gosh I have been stupid lately! So again I'm sorry and I am so happy you guys are reviewing! Keep it up I love it! And I am trying not to take constructive criticism as harsh 'I hate it' Simon Cowel clone stuff…but constructive criticism is welcome anyway! I need all the advice I can get! But thanks again and I hope that this will become a famous Avatar story! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I wish I did though, that would be sweet! There would be a nice bog chunk of Zutara for everyone. **

**Prologue**

0000

My granddaughter was always a lovely girl. She was full of life joy and energy at all times. Most came to admire her in our village. Her name was Katara of the Southern Water Tribe; born of Aki and Remu. Her mother was a fair waterbender and taught Katara many things of the bending ability. They were the closest I had ever seen mother and daughter because of their talents. Her brother Sokka was closest to their father Remu; a fine warrior in our village that Sokka aspired to be.

Ok…Yes I know this is the third Prologue

I remember the day I found out whom my granddaughter really was. Though I did not understand why the spirits placed this burden upon her shoulders. Her life would become complicated and confusing with this; curse or blessing I'm not sure. She was too young to know, she had to have been.

I suppose I should explain myself for my rambling. A long time ago before there was any war or conflict our village had a special being. Her name was Mora and she was supernatural if you will. She was a beautiful mistress of the spiritual forces, an angel on earth if you will. Everyone in all elements admired the Water Tribe woman for her wondrous works.

Then it happened, the day of fate. Mora was in the Fire Nation for a visit when she came upon a sick Prince of the Fire Nation named Aun that was in fatal condition. She was asked to commence a slow likely healing process on him by the Fire Lord. She felt pity upon the Prince of the Fire Nation, so she took the job to heal him.

Over the time they spent together in this healing process they began to grown fond of each other and soon it blossomed into love. When he was healed the Prince asked for her hand in marriage.

She accepted and they flourished in their happiness of each other in the palace. But their joy did not last. Aun was murdered by a man named Resbuto who claimed he loved Mora with all his heart. But Resbuto was an evil man, power hungry and full of hatred and greed. He too was spirit blessed but combined with the dark forces. Mora was devastated that the mortal love of her life was gone and that even with the all the spiritual forces she had she could not reverse Resbutos awful dark deed.

Mora grew in anger when Resbuto proposed to her. She pulled up every ounce of magic she could to banish him from her land which at the time was still Fire Nation. He swore to her that he would have her no matter what.

Despite that the Prince was now dead Mora was considered a Princess to the Fire Nation. They claimed her as new royalty to the throne and she accepted it. Even after the war began they could not renounce her royalty because of their love for her.

She died years after the war began never having to rule and decided that to fulfill her destiny of joining Water with Fire she needed to reincarnate herself in future female generations of her Water Tribe family. And no one has ever heard of her since, until now.

I knew that Mora rested in my grandchild the moment she was born. She had deep purple eyes for only a moment, but I know what I saw. Mora had deep purple eyes; the only ones you would ever see ever; and Katara had shown signs along her childhood as well. She would have nightmares in the middle of the night that matched Mora's life almost perfectly. Also, she never truly hated the Fire Nation; I always noticed she tried to hate them but secretly I knew she couldn't.

And then I took it upon myself to tell her.


	2. Ice Rose

**Okay yeah this was in my last prologue but there may not be as many mistakes. I hope not! I went over it more than twice; it might just be my style of writing also. But yeah I'm so sorry that it's this short, my others will defiantly be longer! And I don't know, I don't really like how it turned out. I mean its fine but it seems like there isn't enough detail and backing to it. It seems jumpy. Oh well, it's too late to fix now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar to make Zutara happen. Sucks doesn't it?**

**Review me if you think I should run Avatar!**

**Chapter 1: Ice Rose **

0000

"Gran-Gran!" the happy little Katara squealed and lunged into her Grandmothers arms. Gran-Gran laughed happily and rubbed her old wrinkled hands on the small back of her grandchild. "Well mother I see you riled Katara up." Kataras mother laughed. "Why don't you two go for a walk?" Katara squealed in delight of the idea and bounced up and down staring hopefully at her Gran-Gran. The old woman smiled and nodded her head in approval of the idea.

Katara bounded out the mouth of their igloo and pounded her feet into the snow jump by jump. "Look what I can do Gran-Gran!" the five year old girl squealed and made a giant jump. Her heels hit first causing her to fall backwards on her rear. "Ow." The little girl stated blankly. Gran-Gran laughed and helped the young child up and in an instant Katara was over it.

After a long while of trying to put up with Kataras hyper-active attitude Gran-Gran grew woozy. It wasn't healthy for an old woman to try and keep up with a five year old girl. She steadied herself on a rock and took in big puffs of air to settle her tired body. Katara looked over her shoulder to see her Gran-Gran had stopped and immediately ran over and hopped up next to her on the rock. "Why did we stop Gran-Gran? Are you tired?" the innocent little girl asked. Gran-Gran panted a little before saying a yes. "Now why don't we take a rest, eh?"

Katara scooted over to her Grandmother a little more and settled her head against the old woman's shoulder as they looked out over the village.

"Gran-Gran, can I ask you something?" Katara asked quietly.

"Yes child, what is it?"

"Why are you leaving for the Northern Water Tribe? Are they better than us?"

Gran-Gran laughed lightly. "No darling they're not better than any of you. I am going up there to visit my old friend whom is a healer, I shan't be gone long, I promise."

"Oh." Katara said. "Gran-Gran?"

"Hm?"

"Why did mother give me her necklace?"

Gran-Gran looked down into the child's tan palm to see a glittering blue circle with a velvet strap; she recognized it all to well. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly. "I gave that to your mother as a sign of courage and wisdom and as a sign…" she paused, "of a loving mother."

Katara looked at it for a long time. Soon it was being taken from her hands and being wrapped around her neck and gently tied. Katara put two fingers up to the gem and felt its cool metal tickle her fingers. "Forget your gloves dear?" her grandmother laughed handing them to her. Katara graciously took them and clumsily put them on.

"Wait I have something for the necklace dear." Her grandmother said and searched through her animal skin bag. "Now where is it?" she thought out loud scavenging around the contents of the oversized bag. Katara peeped over her shoulder to see inside the bag but was shooed away by her grandmothers flailing hand.

"Ah yes!" her grandmother exclaimed with something clutched into her hand. Katara tried to see through the lines of her enclosed palm but could not and became frustrated. Gran-Gran smiled and extended her hand under Kataras nose and opened it. Katara titled her head to the side wondering what on earth the thing was.

It was a golden gear shaped object that was only a little smaller than the necklace she had on. In the center it was purple with a spiral of water and fire intertwined. "What is-" Katara began but her Gran-Gran began reading a small golden word underneath the sign. "Destiny." She stated simply and snapped the gear shaped bauble into the back grooves of the blue necklace.

"What does that mean Gran-Gran?" Katara asked fingering the weird bauble that was latched on the back of her necklace.

"Darling there is something I have been keeping from you." Gran-Gran admitted sadly avoiding her granddaughters questioning eyes. "W-what have you been keeping from me?" Katara asked nervously putting her face closer to her grandmothers. Gran-Gran sighed sadly and turned to face her hope-filled grandchild and smiled and patted the child's hand.

Katara listened quietly and patiently her eyes opening wide at some occasions. The necklace was still clutched in her hand at her neck. The story didn't really register at all times like the part where the Water Tribe and Fire Nation need to be joined; and the part where it was almost like another person was inside of her.

"Does my mother know?" Katara asked quietly when her Gran-Gran finished. "Yes." The old woman replied shyly. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Katara." Her grandmother said and put a hand on Kataras tiny shoulder. Katara slowly lifted her head to face the old woman but when looking into the old blue eyes of someone she cared for she found herself smiling. "It's okay." She stated once again happy and bubbly and hugged her arms around her grandmother's stout figure.

0000

Young Prince Zuko through the brown leather ball in the air and caught it in-between his chest and scooping arms. He had already spent most of his day outside by the small pond but didn't feel quite ready to go inside just yet. He found it peaceful to sit outside and think and just be isolated from all the pesky servants always asking if he needed anything. If he needed anything he would ask, correct?

Plus, it was another way of getting away from his pugnacious little sister. She was always looking for a fight and somehow she always won it when she got it. She knew exactly where Zukos weak spots were even when he wasn't willing to show them, she knew. Her twisted and demented mind always got inside his.

He heard a body shuffle and sit in the grass next to him. He slowly turned his head to see a long red dress spread over the grass and a blue flower clutched in the pale hand of his mother. "Mom, I didn't realize you were here." Zuko stated surprised. His mother laughed lightly as she sniffed the blue flowers. "That's because you were so far off in thought Zuko." She giggled and flipped Zukos ponytail around. "Hey." Zuko laughed.

His mother suddenly sighed. "Mom, what is it?" Zuko asked alert. His mother gave a half-hearted smile. "I was just thinking about some things Zuko."

Zuko arched a brow at her. "Like what mom?" She laughed and pulled him in next to her.

"I was just admiring these blue flowers. Don't they just remind you of snow? They're like ice blue closed roses, see? They're called Ice Roses for a reason." She stated pointing to the flower. Zuko looked at it admiringly. "Its pretty mom, but I've never seen snow."

"Of course, but this flower only grows in the Southern Water Tribe. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to send professional soldiers out to pick these flowers from the Water Tribe." His mother sighed and put the flower in Zukos lap.

"What are you trying to say mom?" Zuko asked innocently.

"Nothing darling." She replied and kissed the top of his head.

Zuko turned the flower around in his hands and examined it. It was such a pretty flower. He wished that flowers like those grew in the Fire Nation.

"I want to go see these flowers in the _snow_." Zuko said carefully, not sure if what he was saying was spoken right. His mother frowned. "You will be seeing snow soon. But I doubt you will be seeing the flowers." She said slowly. "What are you talking about?" Zuko asked not sure if he should be excited or not. His mother knit her brows together.

"Your father-he wants you to go on a Fire Nation raid to the South Pole." She said distastefully.

"What's that?" Zuko asked oblivious. His mother arched a brow at him.

"I-I mean I have heard of them I just never knew exactly what they were." He blushed at his stupidity.

His mother smiled weakly. "You're going to find out soon enough Zuko." She said sadly standing up. She placed her long hand on Zukos shoulder. "Just do what you think is right."

Zuko watched as she walked back into the palace. He knew Azula knew what a raid was but there was no way he was going to ask _her_, of all people! He laid on his back still examining the flowers outlines in the sunlight. He never understood why their greenhouse had an icebox, but now he did. He suddenly came to wonder; were the people as great as the flowers?

"Ow!" Zuko wailed in pain as he bolted up straight. He clutched his throbbing shoulder and looked over at Azula whom was filing her nails innocent looking. "Why'd you do that?" he asked now agitated.

"What are you talking about, Zuzu?" she asked a little too sweetly. She was leaning against the tree holding the Ice Rose his mother gave him. He gasped.

"Give it back!" he barked lunging up and reaching for the flower. Azula stepped back to avoid her brothers snatching attempt.

"Oh this?" she asked innocently twisting it around in her hand. "What's so special about it?"

"Give it back Azula!" Zuko said now really becoming irritated.

"No." Azula said simply and then the flower went up in flames, the ashes spilling through her fingers soon after. Zuko stupidly lunged on top of the ashes as if that would save it and grit his teeth. "Oh and dad wants to talk to you." Azula said silkily and turned to walk away. Zuko fought back tears as he stood to go face his father.

Zuko was soon walking out of the throne room after receiving news that he would indeed be going on this 'raid'; and soon after that he was onboard a ship in a room that almost matched his own.

He was already bored and it had only been a day! He decided that he needed to so something to occupy himself so he guided himself over to the ceiling touch bookshelf and took a look. It took some time until he saw a purple worn with age book. He reached for it and blew all the dust off the cover and was met with gold letters that read out "Destiny"

Zuko opened it to the first page and immediately took interest. You didn't hear about joined elements at all around the palace or anywhere for that matter. It was something new.

"_Only then will her spirit rest when Fire and Water are once and for all joined together in her blood."_ Zuko finished and was disappointed there was not any more. He sighed. He had been reading it for the past week and they still had a few hours to go. He grabbed the books edge without closing it and was going to put it back when he heard something lightly fall to the floor. He turned and saw a yellow piece of paper on the floor. He raised a brow at it and bent down to pick it up.

"_Anyone who can find the re-incarnated Mora of the Water Tribe will have a special position in the Fire Nation and will be highly honored in all sorts."_

"Prince Zuko you are wanted on deck." Someone's voice said from the door.

Zuko stood up and hid the paper behind his back with a large adrenaline rush. Zuko gulped and slid the paper in his back pocket. "Do I need my armor?" he asked.

"It is not required." The soldier said blankly and ushered the young Prince to the deck.

The captain was at the front of the ship looking out into the distance with his hands behind his back. Zuko ignored him and focused on the tiny white flakes that were fluttering all around him. "Whoa ha ha" he laughed and held out his hands to touch them. They were cold and he realized—this must be snow. The_ snow_ made puddles on the deck which he whole heartedly jumped and splashed in, laughing merrily. Someone coughed behind him, it was the captain. Zuko immediately stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Prince Zuko, you are to stay with this guard until the raid is over with. It is for your own safety." The captain stated and turned his back and left. Zuko extended out his hand and opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. He kicked at a puddle and was ushered onto a small rowboat with a tall skinny guard.

Zuko had his arms crossed the whole boat ride and even when they got to a cliff his arms were firmly crossed together. "We stay here to watch the raid." The guard said gruffly and stood at the edge as Zuko sat cross-legged by it.

0000

Katara sniffed the air and made a gagging sound. She buried her face in her mother's parka to hide from the smell. The snow had turned black and the air smelled of burning flesh. "Mommy when's daddy getting home?" Katara whined with her words muffled by the parka fabric. "I-I don't know sweetie." Her mother replied honestly stroking her daughter's hair.

It was true the men had all gone out in search of new supplies, to hunt and even for an ice dodging trip. It would be days until they would get back. And Sokka was actually allowed to go with them to watch.

Gran-Gran stepped beside them and looked off into the distance and gasped. "Oh Mora help us." She mumbled and looked at her quivering grand-daughter.

Soon all the villagers had gathered into the center of the village to see what was going on. They were nervous that none of warriors were there to save them. Everyone could hear each others heartbeats it was so deadly quiet. That's when utter chaos exploded. A large bang sounded and everyone went wild. Katara began to cry into her mother's parka and clutched herself closer.

"Mother get Katara out of here!" Kataras mother said handing the sobbing girl to Gran-Gran. "No Mommy not without you!" Katara squealed reaching out to the woman. "I'll be there soon." Her mother said and bent down to her height and pulled her in for an embrace and kissed her forehead. Katara sobbed into her chest and soon pulled away to look at her mother through teary eyes.

Her mother smiled and tapped her necklaces gem. "I love you." She whispered and stood as Katara was pulled away by her grandmother. "No! No Mommy No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs still trying to reach out to her still. "Katara come along!" Gran-Gran said and tugged a final tug and Katara finally cooperated.

They ran to the foot of a cliff and when they thought it was safe they heard an evil cackle.

0000

Zuko yawned with his head in his hands. So far he hadn't seen anything but a bunch of blue people standing around doing nothing. It wasn't much of anything really. He had heard the band and then he saw the blue figures run and scream. He had even heard crying of a young girl somewhere down there.

He turned to the guard with a pleading look to go down and see everything. But before the guard could say anything in response he was swooped off the cliff and disappeared in the snow below. "What the-" though soon enough he heard a shriek of a girl. He peaked over the edge and saw an older woman and a young girl about his age in front of a tall skinny man with a long square beard and bald head. He was wearing a large monk outfit and had a long staff with a green orb on top of it.

"Resbuto—alive!" the older woman screamed cuddling the young girl in his arms. Zuko decided to take a closer look and began to climb down rock by rock to see what was going on. He settled on a platform rock and just barely peeped over the edge to see and not be noticed.

"Ah yes, Resbuto alive and in the flesh." He cackled sickeningly and took a step closer to the little girl.

"Not another step Resbuto. Leave Mora and Katara alone!" the older woman stated bravely stepping in front of the girl Katara.

Zukos ears perked up at the name. Mora, he had just read about her! Could she be?

"Aha, why would I want to do that?" he asked venomously taking yet another step. "I am going to kill her so Mora can finally face me." He said pointing to his green orb.

"No!" Katara cried. Resbuto took this as fuel and put out his staff, blasting the woman aside to find a trembling little girl.

"Aw look at this; a small girl." He said in a baby-mock-voice. "Who would grow up to be a rather attractive woman." He said venomously putting a long dagger-like fingernail under her tan chin.

_Do what you think is right Zuko_ a voice inside Zukos head said.

"Now you die!" the man laughed and the girl screamed in horror.

_Do what you think is right! _The voice said more urgently now

"No!" Zuko wailed and leapt upon the man with both feet pressed into the back of the scary man. Soon Zuko felt a large bony hand grab his ankle and then he felt himself being thrusted downward. "Oof!"

"You boy!" the man hissed now on top of him. "You dare interfere with the workings of Resbuto?"

Zukos struggled underneath the man and found that he could not use his bending for some reason.

"Now you shall die as well!" Resbuto cackled holding the green orb to Zukos cheek, the green illuminated. Zukos pupils dilated into pin-points feeling helpless. "No!" a little voice screamed. Then cracking was heard from underneath the two struggling males. Resbutos eyes widened in fear as Zukos widened in awe as he stretched his neck back to see the little girl with two outstretched hands with her eyes focused hard. The ice was gradually cracking and soon broke sending both Resbuto and Zuko down into the freezing water.

Resbuto clutched onto Zukos ankle for help but was soon kicked off and was sent far down into nowhere. Zuko could hardly swim and was slowly sinking and soon his eyes were closing. This was it, his last good deed he would ever do. When he was about to give up he felt a tiny hand wrap around his arm and yank him up. He –with the help of the waterbender- pulled himself up and coughed to get the air in his lungs again. The girls cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red from tears, but she was pretty.

"Come on!" he said suddenly and pulled the girl by the arm to run. "No wait!" she protested and stuck her heels into the snow to stop. "My necklace is gone!" she exclaimed and began running for the village. "No wait!" Zuko called after her. He groaned and found himself running after her.

She was a decent runner and got pretty far ahead of him. But she suddenly scooped down and retrieved something then stopped. She just sort of froze, and it wasn't just stopping, it was a paralyzed fear. Zuko looked at what she was staring at and widened his eyes. The captain of the ship he was on had a woman that greatly resembled the girl by the throat up in the air. The woman's feet dangled above the snow dangerously as he thin body squirmed around in his grasp.

"Mommy…?" The girl whimpered as she continued to watch her mother squirm and choke. Zuko wanted to scream for the man to stop, he wanted to so bad but he couldn't something was stopping him. The captain raised an inflamed hand; both children closed their eyes but soon heard the sickening sound of a body falling to the snow and then no motion at all. Zuko lunged for the young girls arm and pulled her along but the girl was sobbing terribly and was trying to go back to her mother's fallen body.

"I have to go to my mommy!" she wailed and tugged against Zukos hold. Zuko stopped and spun the girl around and made them both kneel with force. He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and felt as if he two was about to cry.

"Look I will take care of you, but you can't go back. Trust me." He said softly holding out his hand for her to take. The girl looked at it for a second and then grasped it and ran along side the boy who saved her twice already.

They were panting by the time they got to a field of white grasses and they both collapsed side by side breathing heavily. Their breath was visible in the air. Katara looked at the boy and the boy looked at her.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Katara." The girl choked her voice hoarse from her tears and screaming.

"I'm—" he knew he shouldn't tell her his real name he was Prince of the people who just killed her mother right before her eyes. He grit his teeth and uttered the two syllable word he hated. "I'm Zuzu." Surprisingly the girl didn't laugh, she just nodded her head.

Katara rolled over on her side and he heard the pluck and snap of something. Katara sat up and positioned her body to face him. Zuko sat up too in Indian style. Katara held out an Ice Rose shyly and Zuko took it in surprise. He examined it in his hand, this one was prettier than the last, and this one was frostier.

"They don't ever die." Katara stated admiring it as well. Zuko looked at her. "They turn gray when they are away from snow but when they are back by snow they turn blue again."

Zuko suppressed a wow as he still looked at the flower that shined in his hands.

"But these flowers are the ones you give to those you really care about or people you want to purpose to." Katara blushed and looked away. Zuko opened his mouth to say something but a voice rang over his. "Katara? Darling, come back!" it was Kataras Gran-Gran.

Zuko stood. "I should go." He said trying to hand the flower back to her. She pushed it back towards him looking hurt. "It's yours, keep it." She said shyly. He nodded and walked away.

"Wait!" Katara called. Zuko turned his head back a little.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked hopeful.

"Maybe…I hope so." Zuko said shyly this time.

Katara smiled widely as Zuko blushed and turned again.

"Wait Zuzu!" Katara called.

Zuko turned his whole body around to be met with a flying body that belonged to the young Water Tribe girl. She hugged him tightly. He was dumbfounded for a moment and awkwardly did the same but soon he got used to it. Katara looked up at him with shining eyes that matched her pretty young face.

"Thank you." Katara said quietly her hug on him tightening.

Before Zuko could reply Kataras Gran-Gran called again; this time sounding closer. Zuko looked down at her helpless and she kindly nodded and pulled away her hand slowly parting with his that held the Ice Rose that was latched in his thumb.

"Good-bye." She whispered, the wind blowing her hair around violently.

"Good-bye." Zuko whispered back.

He caught eye of something on the ground. It was blue and shiny, probably the necklace she went back for. He grabbed it and extended it out to her. She took it and smiled; he smiled back and turned to run off. This time Katara didn't stop him just watched her hero run off through escaped stands of hair that were blowing in the wind. She couldn't help but smile and hold onto the necklace tighter.

0000

**Yes all familiar I know. I am working on the second chapter now. It is okay but it isn't exactly like Anastasia. God I love OC's. Oh crap…I didn't say that okay? And again I'm sorry for errors and its shortness!**

**Review if you love me, the story, and/or think I should run Avatar!**


	3. Made and Lost

**Oh yeah well in the last chapter I blew my secret. I brought in my own character and she is pretty cool I think. This chapter is pretty long so grab some popcorn and soda…or something like that. I hope it isn't too bad! And just to let you know it has nothing to do with the Anastasia theme, it's just something to introduce you to stuff you know? Well anyway…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and if I did Aang would leave Katara alone and let Zuko have her!**

**A Friend**

0000

"Zuko, please try and eat something." Iroh frowned pushing a bowl of noodles at his nephew. Zuko grimaced at the noodles and turned his body away towards a window avoiding his Uncle. Iroh sighed and pulled the noodles into his own lap and began eating them only halfheartedly.

Zuko had been more distant and weak now that he was officially no longer a member of the Fire Nation. His eyes were nearly always half closed in tiredness and his mouth always turned down in a frown. He seemed so—cold and isolated. So alone and broken. Iroh wished he could help his nephew but there was absolutely nothing he could do. Zuko was hopeless now that he was without his throne or his honor. He was stripped of everything he ever knew and cared for.

Iroh munched on the noodles -his nephew was supposed to be eating- sadly. They had conned their way into the inn by stealing the money for it. They were actually down to con work now. Pathetic.

"Zuko you must sleep now." Iroh told the silent boy. Zuko sat still as a statue watching the sunset. Iroh sat next to him; the boy's scarred side of his face in his view. "As the sun sets it comes up again." He said wisely. Zuko still didn't look at him. Iroh smiled and put a hand on his nephews shoulder. "Though it may seem as if everything is setting it will always rise again."

This time Zuko did look at him with a blank expression. He wasn't sure of what to say or what to do so he silently shifted his gazed back to the tip of the sun that was setting under the dry earth. Iroh sighed heavily in defeat and gave a light pat on his nephews shoulder and walked over to his cot to sleep.

Zuko heard his Uncle shift around a few times and soon heard his slow steady breathing. He sighed in relief that the old man was now asleep. It gave him more peace. He could no longer look at Iroh, it was too painful. He was a failure and his family should not have to face such a despicable creature like himself.

Three years of this constant torture and torment was too long. And now the Avatar was impossible to grasp. There was no hope in going back to the Fire Nation. He gave up his title; himself. And no one cared at how much pain he was in. No one but his mother but, she wasn't around.

He hated conning people. Not because of a dirty and raped conscience, but because of his pride. It sounded ridiculous but he was the one who should be getting conned by desperate poor folk, not the other way around. Constantly stealing, forging, and lying. He had to do whatever it took to stay alive and well, but he mostly handed the riches over to his Uncle who truly deserved them. After all, he was there with him through all of this wasn't he?

Zuko knew he needed some sleep but his thoughts never ceased. They haunted him day in and day out, pushing him down farther and farther until he couldn't breath. Life can't heal what he feels.

Through all his thoughts he hadn't noticed the rain beginning to fall or the lightning strike or even the thunder roar in the distance. And when he did notice he was slightly startled but did not show it in his facial features. There was no point in emotion anymore so why show any?

He laid back on his cot and watched the shadows on the ceiling dance around to the rhythms of the rain and the trees jigs. For anyone that would be considered peaceful, but to Zuko he considered it taunting.

He rolled over on his belly and put his face in the mattress below. He heaved a heavy sigh that was slightly muffled and tried his eyes to go to sleep. The thoughts just wouldn't budge.

So all night Zuko stayed up listening to his Uncles light snores. He didn't feel healthy and he certainly didn't fell well. He felt defenseless and weak and like he was a no body. He wanted out, he wanted to just lie down, close his eyes and everything will just get better. But he knew that was impossible so he decided that he needed to push the burdening thought from his mind.

"Oh Zuko, I didn't realize you were awake yet." Iroh yawned getting up suddenly. "I never fell asleep Uncle." Zuko said dimly. Iroh just looked at the boy and sighed, what he was doing to himself wasn't healthy and it wasn't right--for anyone. "We should be going." Zuko said rising. Iroh frowned and pushed back a protest but followed his nephews lead anyway.

Before they knew it they felt the earth disturb under their feet along the old deserted road. Zuko grimaced as his foot sunk deep into the mud below him and gather at his ankles. He grunted in annoyance and shook the vile substance from his foot. Iroh smiled lightly so his nephew wouldn't notice and continued to walk.

It was a slow and quiet walk to no particular destination. The only thing on their minds was survival; they didn't have time to think about anything else. One wrong taken breath would take a minute of their life at this point.

Zuko felt thoughts rev up their engines again. They sped through him with flying colors; the Avatar, his father, his Nation, his honor, the horrors of this war. He stopped at that thought. Thinking that the war was horrible was going against his Nation again. He was such a fool! That was why he was there in the first place wasn't it? Because he didn't have faith in his own Nation.

Zuko felt a hand shake his arm. He snapped his head around to face his Uncle with defeated eyes. "I didn't notice you were talking to me Uncle." Zuko said sadly and looked down at the muddy earth. Iroh frowned deeply at his nephew's behavior. It was becoming worse and worse with each passing day.

Iroh cleared his throat in hopes that his thoughts would disappear and eyed his nephew. "Does this town look familiar?" he asked cautiously. Zuko arched a brow at his odd Uncle and took a closer look and felt his heart stop in his chest. It was the same town when the Avatar took the waterbenders necklace from him. Oh such a day of sheer embarrassment.

"Do I have to remember?" he grumbled the words and looked away. Iroh smiled and let a small chuckle erupt from his lips. "Maybe if we're lucky that lovely bounty hunter will still be around, eh?" Iroh winked. Zuko shuddered and stumbled on to the town for a rest. It's not like they had anything better to do anyway.

Yes Zuko remembered the hunter clearly come to mention it. She was very beautiful but wasn't worth the time like his Uncle thought she was. And she didn't help him at all she was a worthless waste of woman if he had to classify her; along with that stupid Water Tribe peasant.

Iroh sniffed the air longingly and perked up at the all too familiar smell. He scurried over to a cart and looked longingly down at his favorite liquid of all time. "Is that ginseng?" Iroh asked with his mouth watering. The man working there snatched the bag away from the odd old man with his nose high and walked away with a 'humph'. Iroh gave a smug look at the mans back and then grabbed the second bag the man missed and tucked it inside his robes.

"You know you shouldn't do such a thing." An old feminine voice said in his ear. Irohs mouth turned into a perfect surprised 'O'. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; he laughed nervously. "Sorry, desperate times." He stated putting the tea back. Aunt Wu smiled. "I recognize _you _handsome. You're the man who rejected a reading. But my ego is not harmed; you are welcome to stay with _me_ for the time being." She said politely and bowed.

Iroh thought about her offer, it was a kind gesture that he and his nephew needed without conning. He nodded his head. "My nephew and I would be delighted to stay with you." Aunt Wu beamed and bowed once more. "Come now, I shall show you both to your rooms." Zuko just sat there dumbfounded. Did his Uncle just agree to stay with this woman?

Zuko leaned against the door of Aunt Wu's place. He wasn't fond of the idea of staying with a crazy lady who thought she could see into the future. And he did not accept charities anyway. So when Aunt Wu and Uncle went inside he refused to do the same. He didn't need anyone's help.

He slightly turned his head to look through one of Aunt Wu's windows. She and Uncle were around a round table eating a big healthy meal and drinking ginseng. His mouth watered at the sight of the food but he still didn't go in. His Uncle had agreed to stay with a perfect stranger without his permission, his pride would not allow him to do anything of the sort. He turned his head around with a bitter expression

The sun was beginning to set and everyone was starting to go inside for the night; all but the banished Prince. He held to his stomach that began to grumble for the millionth time that day. He looked at the ground and his eyes began going out of focus. He snapped his head up and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He was tired and hungry, and all those nights of no sleep and food were catching up with him.

Zuko stumbled around a little trying to regain some sort of stable ground. "Hey watch it!" a girls' voice growled. It echoed in his ears and he groaned. He felt a presence close to his body but was loosing his consciousness. He could feel a voice talking to him with concern, he needed _someone_. He leaned against the small body he assumed was the girl and gave into darkness as the voice continued to talk in his ears.

0000

Akiko pulled up the boys' shirt to take a closer look. She ran a hand down his muscles and rib cage to examine if any damage was done, when she found there was none she checked his other bones. She knew what the cause was but there could have been other injuries as well.

"Akiko what are you doing?" Aunt Wu asked suspiciously. Akiko spun around to face her with wide pale blue eyes. "I-I-I just wanted to see if there were any—injuries ma'am." Akiko said in her usual soft voice. Aunt Wu sighed.

The girl was an orphan, a freak if you will. She had a special bending that only masters of fire bending could possibly ever hope of achieving. Lightning. And her features expressed her element perfectly; the girl was a walking pastel. Her hair was pale blonde, her skin was milky white and her eyes—her eyes were as bright and mesmerizing as lightning itself.

"Akiko excuse yourself and you shall apologize for intruding the boys privacy when he is awakened." Aunt Wu said sharply motioning to the door. Akiko swiftly nodded and fled the room.

Aunt Wu shut the door and walked over toward Zuko. It had been days since the boy passed out in Akiko's arms and he still hadn't woken up. She assumed he had not been sleeping for some time. And right on Q, Zuko began to stir. Aunt Wu gave a knowing nod as he opened his eyes.

"What-where-" Zuko wasn't sure of what to ask but when he met the old woman's calm gaze everything came running back to him with lightning quick speed.

"Good afternoon young man." Aunt Wu beamed and opened the red curtains. Zuko winced and shielded the sun with his arm until he grew used to the lighting.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked sitting up.

"Oh for about three days." Aunt Wu replied casually.

Zuko leapt to his feet. "Three days?" he cried angrily.

"Why? Do you have somewhere to go?" Aunt Wu asked with a smirk. Zuko relaxed and leaned against the bed. No, he didn't have anywhere to go.

"I did not think so. Now get showered and changed. Some clean clothes are in the dresser for you. We are going to walk outside to watch the villagers train." Aunt Wu said and left the room.

Zuko stared after her for a moment a little dumbfounded before turning and leaving for the room he assumed was the bathroom.

Zuko didn't know how long he was in the shower, but it was probably a long time. It had been a long time since he had not bathed in a lake or in the rain. And then he hadn't even used soap and shampoo. Now he had a large variety of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, colognes; anything he need. He even had dental care products all out for him.

He wrapped a fluffy cream towel around his waste and wiped the fog off the mirror. He grimaced at his reflection. He was thin and bony; his cheekbones were more visible, his hair was matted, and his skin was paler than it had ever been before. He turned his head away with closed eyes. He was a banished Prince that no longer meant anything to anyone.

The thoughts burdened him like they have for so long; tearing away at his mind, bringing him to his knees. But he was not willing to go down without a fight, though now he was wondering if it was even worth it anymore.

Once changed, brushed and cleaned he walked outside his door. He was greeted with a long hallway that extended either way. "Great." He muttered. He turned to go left and collided with someone and sent them flying to the ground and it followed with a large crash. He snapped his gaze down to a girl not much younger than himself sprawled on the ground with a fallen tray of food beside her.

The girl quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed the tray. She looked up at him in fear and quickly bowed her head. She ran to the left where she came with lightning speed. "Hey, wait!" Zuko called after the strange girl. When her form was growing smaller and smaller he decided to run after her.

He had to give it to her, she was fast. He rounded a corner and lost his balance and his fingertips brushed the floor to regain it. "Wait!" he called again, but the girl kept running and disappeared behind double doors. Zuko stopped at them and regained his breathing before opening them to find an empty room.

He was still trying to pull his breathing normal until he found a large clean tray of food on a counter, almost as if it was waiting for him. He normally would have been suspicious but his stomach was about to declare war on his body already so he hungrily began eating it, though much to his disappointment he couldn't finish, his body wasn't used to eating good sized meals anymore.

"Zuko are you not coming?" Uncle Iroh said behind him in a merry tone. Zuko turned around to face his perky Uncle in distaste.

"We have to leave." Zuko growled and quickly wiped away crumbs from the corners of his mouth.

Irohs face fell in disappointment. "We have just gotten here and it is very pleasant. And you are not fit to go out once more, you need to rest as well as—_I_."

Zuko stared at his Uncle for a long time before giving a defeated sigh. Was he really wearing his Uncle out that much? He suddenly felt guilty. It was true, his Uncle was up there in age and they did not cease traveling. It was not healthy for an elderly man to be doing such heavy duty traveling and work that they were doing.

"So where is this training thing?" Zuko asked through clenched teeth after awhile. Irohs face immediately lit up. "Oh wonderful, it's right this way." He said chipper again. He led his nephew out to the 'back porch' of Aunt Wu's place.

He watched with wide eyes a large clear field filled with teens around his age, some younger or older. Aunt Wu stepped next to the two males. "Most are earthbenders, but there are a few waterbenders." She explained pointing to a threesome with a bucket of water.

"Why don't we watch?" Iroh suggested and sat in a rocker next to Aunt Wu's. Zuko cast a dirty look towards his Uncle but something in the corner caught his eye; the girl that was running from him before was in the corner watching the teenagers bend. He snapped his gaze back towards the benders and sat down on the porches edge.

Some of them were good, others were mediocre. He smirked at himself thinking that if he went down there he would show them all off. But there was no way he would be accepted by a group of earthbenders and waterbenders. Not that he was looking for acceptance anyway.

He suddenly heard the shifting of fabric and felt someone sit next to him. He turned his head to see that same strange girl with her knees pulled up to her chest, just inches away from him. Her robes were a dusty grey with a dim blue sash around her tiny waste.

"I'm sorry." She stated quietly.

Zuko arched a brow at her. "For what?"

She looked up at him with pale blue/green eyes. "For running away from you earlier and before—" she chose her words carefully, "before you woke up I lifted your shirt to see if there were any injuries." She said the words awkwardly.

Zuko nodded his head in an uncaring manner and turned his attention back to the benders.

"My name is Akiko." The girl said. Zuko looked over at her with a blank expression.

"And your name is Zuko correct?" she asked. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise; his Uncle sure was open with these people. He slowly nodded his head unsure of what the girl would do next.

"So being Prince of the Fire Nation must be nice." Akiko said relaxing her shoulders. Zuko grimaced and turned his head away to reveal the scarred side of his face. Akiko gasped as she immediately caught her mistake. "I-I am so sorry I-I didn't mean-" Akiko stammered her words trying to think up a quick easy apology.

Zuko felt unwanted memories rear their ugly heads; the courtroom, the Agni Kai, his banishment, the years of searching for the Avatar. It all was so exhausting and made him just want to curl up and die in the corner. It wasn't fair that he had to go through all this hell when all he did was have his Nations best interest at heart. Maybe being the nice guy didn't get you anything but he noticed that being the bad guy didn't get him anything either.

Maybe it was just about time to give up on the Avatar. All this time wasted on the Avatar when he could have found another way into his Nation. All this time…wasted. No, what was he thinking? The Avatar was the only way and it was not wasted time.

"What about you?" Zuko spat.

Akiko looked taken aback. "W-what?" she asked confused.

Zuko turned to face her again. "What's your life story?" he asked bitterly.

The question was not meant to care it was meant to hurt. He wanted to make her feel bad for bringing back such awful memories. And by the look on her face, he really hurt her. Tears glazed over her eyes and her face was shocked and hurt. Zukos features softened.

"Wait I didn't-" he began, Akiko held her hand up in face to signal him to say no more.

She stood and stood in the grass below them in the middle of a breeze. Zuko was about to say something again when a loud argument erupted in the field below. Akiko's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do Daricko?" A boy Friar laughed and shoved the waterbender into the ground. "Without your pathetic pale of water there's nothing you _can _do." Friar laughed and extended a hand to envelope Daricko in a blanket of earth. Daricko began to gurgle under the growing mud that was surrounding his face.

Zuko watched with distaste. You can't pick on the weaker ones no matter how superior you feel. It's dishonorable. He was about to go down there and put an end to it but someone was already moving ahead of him. Akiko was walking just steps in front of him with fuming stalks.

"Friar, leave him alone!" Akiko spat stepping right into the earthbenders face.

Friar laughed and didn't get out of his stance. "What are you going to do Akiko? Fight me?" he teased. "We all know you can but you're just too chicken."

Akiko just stared at him menacingly with ball fists. Friar decided to use this as fuel for his taunting.

"Why don't you just leave freak? You don't belong any where anyway; no one wants a little orphan like you. You and your freak bending can just go back to where you came from." Friar said his eyes wide with insanity now.

Akiko's fists clenched tighter until blood drew from her palms. "I said let Daricko go." She spat. She locked gazes with Friar for what seemed like forever. Friar smirked and put his arms down. The earth around Daricko fell back into mud leaving the boy to sputter and cough everywhere for much needed air. Friar walked past Akiko with a heavy collision with his shoulder to hers.

Zuko stood behind her with his hands on his hips. If she could bend then why didn't she show them off? He felt like stepping in so many times to show her how it was done but something kept stopping him. It was like he was puttied to the spot with the hair on his arms standing on end. Akiko turned and gave Zuko a sad look and ran off into the house.

0000

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed. Not that it wasn't comfortable, his mind just wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking of his banishment and his father. He wanted everything he lost to be back.

That was it; there was no way he was going to get any sleep. He flung his long legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He heard a loud roar that sounded as if a storm was coming, soon after he saw a flash of light outside. He pulled apart the red curtains and looked out into the sky. He expected to see clouds and rain but he saw a clear sky with the full moon. He then looked into the field with a confused expression but his answer was there. Someone was training in the field. Zuko grew curious and grabbed his robes to check it out.

The air was light and cold when he reached the back porch. He looked out and saw the tiny shadow figure doing complicated moves that he himself had a hard time mastering. He began jogging down to where the person was and stopped dead at a good distance behind some tall grass. He recognized this girl; it was Akiko!

She was different now. She was wearing brown gauchos, a white tank with a short sleeved breast topped vest. She had long metal cuffs on her tiny wrists to the lower elbow and her hair that was normally pulled into a low ponytail at her neck was up in a tight bun. Her soft face was now hard with the expression of a warrior.

She was just standing there now, looking out into the distance like she was watching someone. The next move startled Zuko. She whipped out two thick beak nosed swords and began twirling them around with massive skill. She pulled a back handspring and began fighting invisible opponents with grace and angst.

Zuko watched for only a few seconds until he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun his head around and saw the boy Friar and a few others coming up right next to him. Zuko sucked in his breath so they wouldn't know he was there.

"Well, well, well. Our little Akiko is a fighter after all." Friar smirked stepping out to where Akiko could see him; the boys all laughed at Friars comment. Akiko stopped and turned to look at them with eyes that reflected in the moon. A few strands of hair were now sticking to her face. "Get out of here Friar." She said through gritted teeth.

Friar put a finger under her chin and examined her clear pretty face. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked coyly. His buzz cut was shiny in the moonlight. "I want to see a pretty girl like you fight." He said with venom and threw her to the ground.

She just stayed there on her hands and knees. "I said fight!" Friar barked and kicked her over. She sat up on her knees clutching her now aching side.

'_Fight you stupid peasant, fight!' _Zuko thought with adrenaline.

"Fine Akiko, we'll see what you'll do now." Friar smirked and raised a hand. Zuko felt the ground around him rumble and then shoot him up into the air. He gave a yelp of surprise and fell down to the earth once more. Akiko's gasp was still heard through his loud thud. Akiko shut her eyes tight as if to make it all go away. "Well?" Friar taunted. Without getting an answer he grit his teeth loudly and cracked his neck. "Fine."

Zuko rubbed his sore chin and got to his knees before being swallowed by fine earth again. He was propped up in a wave of earth that was continuously moving making it impossible for him to burn through. He struggled against it.

Akiko just watched and bit her lower lip. Friar growled in frustration in her refusal to budge. "You made me do this you stupid orphan." Friar spat and the spiral of earth began swallowing Zuko whole. Zuko sputtered in surprise as his mouth was being covered by dirt. Akiko watched in horror as his face was slowly disappearing.

Akiko rose to her feet and stared at Friar as if he was the devil. "Put-Him-Down." She growled and took a step towards him. Her eyes were now more luminous than ever. "Who's going to make me?" Friar mocked and made the process move faster. Zukos muffled cry could still be heard through the thick earth. "No!" Akiko screamed and slide kicked Friars feet out from under him. The spiral still did not cease because one of his friends had taken over.

Friar jumped to his feet. "I don't want to have hand to hand with you. Show me what you got." He spat and sent a chunk of dry earth at her. Akiko roared in frustration and extended a fist that was covered in surging electricity. A long shot of lightning came from the middle of her knuckle and broke the earth to bits. Consumed in anger this didn't stop. Akiko scraped her heel across the ground and sent a wave of electricity at Friar who pulled up a wall of earth to block it but that shattered.

Akiko pulled out the swords she was using and spun them around herself fashionably with the metal covered in pulsing white electricity. She snapped the tip of the swords in Friars direction and watched as the electricity illuminated and shot at Friar who toppled over unconscious from the strong blow.

Akiko felt the swords being whipped out of her hands and into another earthbenders. She had almost forgotten about them. She gasped and remembered Zuko. She turned to the earthbender that was controlling the spiraling earth mound and narrowed her eyes. She balled up a fist and let electricity consume it, she side monkey-punched out and a long flare of lightning made the boy topple over and the earth mound fell to the ground with Zuko in it.

Zuko breathed several times and sputtered and coughed. He sat up on his knees to regain his strength and widened his eyes at the sight he saw.

Akiko crouched down and spun kicked with a large circle of electricity erupting in its shape and blasted out to the remainder of the boys. One of them leapt up and attempted to make the ground shift under her feet; it worked. She fell over and the boy stopped down and grabbed her metal cuff. She looked up at him with a smirk and sent lightning vibes surging through the metal cuff. It made a horrible buzzing and hissing sound but soon the boy was on the ground.

She smiled and walked over to Zuko and extended a hand to him. Still with a shocked expression he grabbed it and heaved himself up. "Look out!" he bellowed and ducked Akiko's head down from a flying chunk of earth.

Both teenagers turned around and faced all of the earthbenders that were slowly closing in on them. "Listen here you little freak, we don't want weirdoes like you running around our village got it?" Friar hissed and took another step; he wiped a trail of blood from his lip. Akiko and Zuko pressed their backs together ready for a fight.

Zuko pulled out the first move. He did a side flip and spat out dozens of spirals of fire as he did so. The earthbenders pulled up the earth to prevent it but their walls turned to dust on the heavy impact. Akiko jumped high into the air backwards and did several straight bodied flips, when she landed on her feet a long and thick tangle of electric currents snapped in the gangs' direction. Again the earthbenders pulled up a shield of earth to protect themselves.

Zuko punched out fist after fist sending strong blasts of fire at the boys. He knew he was still unfit to fight at all but he had to try. His energy was running out quickly all the same and he wasn't sure how long he could keep going.

Akiko noticed that Zuko's pace was slowing down. He was certainly not fit for a fight against ten skilled earthbenders; especially ones with master shielding. She followed Zuko's lead in firing shot after shot but nothing was working. Her side still ached from being kicked anyway.

When all attacks were avoided Akiko and Zuko cast each other worried glances. They had no way of powering over their shields. Zuko suddenly had an idea and pulled Akiko over to tell her. "We can combine our bending." He said softly so the thugs wouldn't hear. Akiko looked at him puzzled for a moment before something clicked. She gave him a smirk and nodded her head.

Friar and the boys grew closer until they were all standing in a group before them. Zuko and Akiko hung their heads low in defeat as Friar stepped forward. "You can't win; the sun is not up." He smirked. "Do you give in?"

"I give," Akiko began and darted her eyes towards Zuko who had no expression at all. "I give…you _this_!" She spat and put a foot in Zukos hands who flung her high into the air.

She collected the energy in-between her palms and shot a long blast at the earthbenders. Before the shot could extend, Zuko shot out a stream of flames that spiraled around the energy causing a bright light of combined forces. It happened quickly and there was no sound as it wiped out the earthbenders. It happened so fast that even after the blast Akiko was still in the air. Zuko ran under her and caught her as she fell. She placed her feet on the ground and looked around triumphantly.

She turned around to face Zuko and smiled. "Thank you." She said happily and patted the side of his arm. Zuko backed away with a sour look on his face. "Don't mention it." He spat and turned to leave. Akiko put her hands on her hips and scoffed.

Zuko rubbed his head with his palm as he walked through the doorway the next morning. The previous night he had hardly gotten any sleep and he rose with the sun after all. Sometimes he really did hate the sun.

Uncle and Aunt Wu were sitting around the table happily sipping tea and in a heated discussion over her 'physic abilities'. The thought made Zuko gag. Physic abilities were made up, no one had them. They were all lucky guesses or made up stories to get attention or money.

"Ah Zuko please help yourself to some food. There is plenty of it." Aunt Wu smiled and motioned to a cabinet. Zuko nodded his head and opened the cabinet.

He began craving more food as he went along the days. He could almost feel his stomach expanding and his strength renewing though it was still not enough to go on. Though he was happy his hair was now brushed.

All morning he had not seen Akiko. Not that he minded; she was starting to become a pest; like they were friends or some nonsense. Though he had to admit her company was somewhat relaxing. He wasn't sure if it was her appearance or just her overall.

He bit into the apple hungrily and then dug into the hot oatmeal. He didn't enjoy it here per say but he felt more relaxed, calm, centered. Despite the previous nights fight of course it was rather peaceful.

Zuko gulped down the last of his goat milk before turning to his Uncle. "I need a place to meditate." He said coolly. His Uncle scratched his chin and looked at Aunt Wu for help.

"Ah yes, look to the meditation room. It is the last door down the hall." Aunt Wu said.

Zuko nodded his head and got up.

"But be warned, not everything is what it seems." Aunt Wu said mystically and turned to Uncle again. Zuko arched a brow and suppressed a _'crazy' _and walked to where he was told.

It took a great deal of time to get all the way down the long hall but it gave him time to wonder. What did Aunt Wu mean? It was probably just some gibberish to convince him that she was the real deal. But she spoke so knowingly that it was almost convincing; that's the part that Zuko really hated.

He came upon a set of double doors at last. It was the end of the hall so this must be it; the meditation room. He pulled on the golden handles and walked in and was instantly greeted with the smell of candles and flowers. It had a quiet sound of running water and it was a peaceful green color with bamboo and flowers in the corners.

But he noticed someone sitting on a white center mat and he narrowed his eyes. It was Akiko; meditating. She had ridiculously large white beads around her neck and they were slightly illuminated; okay they were illuminated. "What are you doing in here?" he barked so the room echoed his words. She did not even stir the slightest. "What are you doing in here?" he barked again more urgent now; still no recognition. Zuko's face grew hot and he grabbed the beads. "Don't ignore me!"

He heard someone gasp and scream 'no!' but it was too late. He felt chills scrape up and down his spine and everything turned black. There was a thick white fog at his ankles suddenly and then everything started spinning wildly. He tried putting his arms out to find stability but there was nothing there. The spinning grew faster until everything was just a blur. Soon he began to hear things. There was talking and screaming and crying surrounding him. Soon the spinning slowed and then a picture came to view; a scene.

"_Aunt Meep, where are my mom and dad?" Akiko asked her Aunt. Aunt Meep was sitting at a table with her head in her hands crying softly. _

"_No…Aunt Meep where are they!" Akiko asked urgently with fresh tears spilling down her cheeks._

_Aunt Meep turned around with puffy red eyes. "Akiko, they were killed traveling on their way through an Earth Kingdom village." She said softly and bit on her knuckle to suppress a sob. _

"_No they can't be dead! They just can't be!" Akiko sobbed heavily. _

"_Darling come here, I will take care of you. I will, you'll be okay." Aunt Meep said and sniffled. She extended her arms out to hug Akiko but the young girl staggered back. _

"_No…NO!" she screamed and ran out into the stormy night. _

**FLASH**

"_Get up Akiko, get up right now!" a tall man with a high bun growled into the pale girls face. _

_Akiko was sprawled on her stomach on the ground in training clothes. Beads of sweat were all over her skin and she was panting miserably. The man stroked his pointed beard. _

"_I said get up!" he barked and kicked her over on her stomach. "Get up and fight! Think of what the earthbenders did to your parents!" he hissed. _

_Akiko soon had a tear sliding down her cheek. She roared and jumped to her feet and kicked out to her master with fire consuming her. The master grabbed her leg in between his arms and flipped her into the concrete wall. When she was down on the floor she did not get back up. _

**FLASH**

"_Akiko this is Myricus." Aunt Meep beamed pushing out a boy in front of Akiko. _

_He was tall and tan. He had honey colored eyes and brown shaggy hair that stuck out under his hat. Akiko blushed furiously as the boy extended out a hand._

"_Hi." He beamed as she shook it. Aunt Meep smiled broadly and bowed. "I'll leave you to get acquainted." She chuckled and left the room._

_It was an awkward silence until Myricus broke it. _

"_Is your Aunt looking for a suitable husband for you?" he laughed comically and leaned against a countertop. _

_Akiko rubbed her arm and nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. Myricus looked at her and smiled making his face even more handsome. "Come on I want to show you something." _

**FLASH**

"_This is the field I always go to when I want to think." Myricus said when they got to large field filled with Fire Blossoms. Akiko gasped and took a step forward but slipped and fell back into Myricus' arms. She blushed and looked up at him. He was blushing too but had a smile on his face. Akiko suddenly smirked and pulled him down causing them both to tumble through the grass and flowers. _

_Myricus stopped at the end of the hill on his back and sighed but was soon greeted with a flying body that fell into his chest. He "oofed" and started to laugh as Akiko looked at him with shocked wide eyes. Akiko began laughing too after awhile. _

_She was just laying there on his body with her hands placed on his chest. Myricus winked and pulled out a Fire Blossom and tucked it behind her ear. Akiko patted it to make sure it was really there and looked back down at Myricus. Suddenly feeling brave she leaned down and kissed his cheek. _

_The boy stared up at her with a shocked expression and smirked coyly. He placed a curled index finger under her chin and pulled her down to him again and softly kissed her lips. It seemed like it would be too soon to kiss but it just clicked; it felt just so right._

**FLASH**

_Myricus knocked on Akiko's door; it was two months later. Akiko and Myricus had kept seeing each other and were considered a couple around town. "Myricus!" Akiko squealed when she opened the door. She flung herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. Myricus laughed. "Hey lets go for a walk." He smiled and lifted Akiko on his back. _

_Akiko squealed and laughed on his back as he jogged down to the place where they spent the day together for the first time. _

_They laid down in their original spots in the same position. Akiko picked a flower and rubbed it along Myricus' face. They smiled and their eyes glittered. Akiko's Aunt fell sick yet she still shined with radiance all the time. Myricus made her so happy. _

"_I love you Akiko." Myricus said suddenly. _

_Akiko smiled and laid her head on Myricus' chest. "I love you too Myricus." She said as he began combing through her hair with his fingers. _

"_It has been such a short time but I want you to be with me like this, at all times." Myricus said. _

_Akiko got off him and went to his side and sat up on her knees; he did the same. Akiko looked at him with a shocked expression. "Are you--" she began but felt someone put a flower behind her ear then grab her hands. _

"_Yes, I am. I love you Akiko and I want to marry you one day." Myricus said seriously and pulled out a clear red gem on a thick gold strap of velvet. On the clear gem there was the Fire Nation symbol in gold. Akiko's mouth turned into a perfect 'O' as he tied it around her neck and kissed her cheek as he pulled away. His eyes questioned her answer, a simple 'yes' or 'no'. _

_Akiko felt the gem and then put her fingers on her cheek that was just kissed. She smiled and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Of course!" she squealed and leapt into Myricus' arms._

**FLASH**

_Akiko's Aunt died and she was now living with Myricus and his family. They were set to be engaged in a few months. _

_Akiko was training in the room with her master. He was pushing her harder than he ever had before. Her master threw a fire ball at her and she was slammed against the wall. He threw two swords at her but she wasn't quick enough. They pinned her to the wall. _

"_Akiko build up the energy!" he barked out the order. _

_Akiko struggled and sweat was falling off her every limb. Fire was building all around her. And she was trying to make it stronger; she was pushing herself further and further. _

"_More Akiko, push more now! You shall not stop until I say!" the master screamed. _

_Akiko screamed in pain as the flames grew. "MORE!" the master barked. The tension and power built and veins in Akiko's head were becoming visible. As the power grew the more the master barked out for more. _

"_MORE!" the master spat. _

_Akiko let out a glass shattering scream and the flames erupted everywhere but turned into electric currents. The swords that pinned Akiko shattered and she flung her arms around that blasted the master back. She clenched her fists and put her elbows at her side trying to control this new energy that was found. It surrounded her and made her air stand on end. She screamed in agony as the power would not cease. _

"_Akiko!" a familiar voice rang. Myricus ran to the masters training room and stopped at the sight of his fiancé in such great pain. Akiko screamed in pain and a large stream of lightning spiraled at Myricus. Akiko suddenly snapped out of it and watched as her fatal attack was launched at her love. "No!" she screamed as his body fell._

**FLASH **

Zuko found himself sprawled on the ground with Akiko beside him. Akiko was sobbing heavily and shaking. He stood up with a start. Did he really witness what he just witnessed? He was overcome with guilt at that moment.

Akiko stood up her small body shaking and her tears falling from her chin. "You monster!" she bellowed and shoved him in the chest and began beating on it heavily. Punch after punch until she just collapsed in his arms crying. Zuko looked down at her with wide eyes, it was all true!

He made them both sit down on the mat and Akiko hid her face in her hands as she sobbed. Zuko was unsure of what to do so he just lightly patted her shoulder until she stopped. When she did she sniffed and used her sleeve to get rid of the dampness on her cheeks.

"Is he…dead?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Akiko raised her eyes to look at him and shook her head. "No. No, he's not." She said quietly.

"He survived it but I just couldn't stay there. I loved him but I couldn't go back until I reached control over this damned bending. My master did not survive my attacks though. He didn't deserve to either; he's the cause of why my love almost died." She spat then continued.

"I set sail and found that I would have to teach myself from scratch. No one would take a Fire Nation girl in so I was left on the streets until I found Aunt Wu. She decided that she would take me in as long as I was good and did what I was told. And I have."

Zuko stared down into his hands. "How long ago was this?"

Akiko lowered her eyes. "A year ago."

"A year?" Zuko exclaimed. All this happened in such a short amount of time and she handled herself so well.

"I want to go back but I don't have the money or the supplies. And…I'm scared" Fresh tears began to fall from Akiko's bright blue eyes.

Zuko nodded his head in understanding. He knew what it felt like to want to go home and you couldn't. When that desire pulled you down and strangled you. He hated that feeling and he knew she did too. He didn't know what this emotion was that was bubbling. It was sympathy with a hint of caring. He knew she saw him as a friend and he thought he was starting to see her as so as well.

"I-It's going to be okay." Zuko heard himself say. Soon after he spoke those words he felt a body collide into his. Akiko hugged tightly for what seemed like hours. She stood up and wiped away remaining tears and smiled. "Thank you Zuko. You're a true friend."

0000

Aunt Wu set down the paper she received and shook her head. "I knew that this day would come." She muttered and pushed the paper towards Uncle.

Iroh looked at it and gasped. "Akiko did this?" he asked in amazement. Aunt Wu nodded her head and sighed.

"It is time for her to go though she shall be found again."

0000

Zuko sat silently at the table with Uncle clicking his finger tips on the table top. Aunt Wu wanted to talk to Akiko and he knew right then that something was wrong.

"No Aunt Wu you can't do this!" Akiko hollered and was shoved out of her room. A loud crack of thunder was heard outside.

"You cannot stay here any longer." Aunt Wu said as Akiko followed her.

"Please! I have no where else to go!" Akiko cried. She was wearing an oversized brown coat that Zuko had never seen before. Tears were streaming down the benders face.

"You have over stayed your welcome and have disturbed fellow villagers." Aunt Wu barked. Zuko hung his head low. They were only blaming her and not him.

"But-"

"Enough!" Aunt Wu said and shoved Akiko into the mud outside. Zuko jumped to his feet but his Uncle grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving any further.

"You are no longer welcome here!" Aunt Wu spat. She began closing the door and Akiko shot up and reached out to it so it wouldn't close but it was too late. The door closed and locked. Akiko screamed and leaned against it sobbing. "No please…please…please…" she pleaded softly as she cried. She leaned against the door sobbing as the rain fell over her and the storm continued on.

Zuko looked out the window and saw this with a pained expression. She didn't deserve to be kicked out; she didn't deserve any of this! He just stood there and watched her cry outside in the rain; he too was helpless. He had just made and lost a friend…

0000

**Long enough! Sorry if it wasn't good, it's so long it is hard to keep track of…this is my longest chapter ever! So tell me if you like this sized chapter or not. And it kinda seemed like Akiko and Zuko are like…couplish but they're not! She's his first friend and stuff. **

**Remember this had nothing to do with the Anastasia theme! It is introducing you to the scene and the people, k? **

**Review please! Advice wanted!**


	4. The Gloomy Orphanage

**Hey I am really kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews last chapter. I will discontinue this story if I don't get some reviews! I know it isn't exactly like Anastasia I was only inspired by it…jeez… anyway enjoy this one. **

**Chapter: The Gloomy Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar would I be writing fanfics instead of making episodes? NO!**

0000

Katara pulled her body out of her sleeping bag for the third night in a row. She couldn't sleep. Nightmares always intruded her slumber now but she couldn't tell Sokka or Aang, they would worry far too much.

The nightmares tugged at her sanity. She felt as if that her bridge between sanity and insanity was breaking apart. Her thoughts constantly were moving back to that awful day when her mother died and the secret of her life that her Gran-Gran told her. And now with the Avatar on her plate she had ten million more things to worry about. It was becoming an unhealthy ordeal and she couldn't get control.

She picked up a long stick and began making swirls in the dirt; her knees were locked at her chest with the other arm. She wondered when this would all end, yes at the end of the summer but then a new load of troubles will release on shoulders. Lately she didn't even know who she was before.

She didn't like knowing that another person was inside her. It made her feel uncomfortable and she would have already lost it if it wasn't for Sokka and Aang and now Toph. They helped her stay on the edge instead of falling off. But she needed someone to pull her away from the ledge and onto stable ground. She wanted to know who this person was and what she needed to do because she could feel the presence. The damn thing punctured her mind and sent her images she didn't understand or see clearly for that matter.

The embers of the fire were still blazing and Katara poked them with the tip of the stick she was holding. She sighed heavily; this had never bothered her so much before now. She looked over Aang's young featured face and smiled slightly. He was on his back, head lulled to the side with his mouth slightly open and a tiny stream of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Katara knew that it was worth these lonely late nights to be here with her friends; saving the world. That is such a funny saying, 'saving the world'. It sounds so deep and powerful but they are merely children and teenagers trying to make it through the war. It doesn't seem so deep and powerful when you are living it.

Katara flung her braid over her shoulder and began stroking it between her fingers. She felt in the grooves of the braids design and sighed. She didn't want to be a nuisance to Aang's mission.

Her thoughts traveled to the Fire Nation next. Why the hell didn't she hate them? She should hate their guts and consider them scum but she didn't. She actually had somewhat of a soft spot for them and she did everything she could to hide it. She actually felt sorry for Prince Zuko and his odd Uncle.

She examined her three friends. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay with them. This burden was worsening everyday and she feared that she would begin to take it out on her friends. She wanted to find what this thing was that was growing inside her was.

Sokka muttered something in his sleep and turned over to face her direction. Katara froze; if he saw she was up he would immediately get suspicious and ask her twenty questions. She sighed in relief when his snoring continued and decided she should go to sleep too. There was no telling when one of these buffoons would wake up.

0000

"Katara…" Sokka teased blowing in Katara's ear. Katara groaned and thrusted the base of her palm up smacking Sokka's nose. "Ouch!" Sokka wailed and tumbled back holding his nose. "Oh shut up you big baby, that was hardly even a tap!" Katara yawned and stretched her arms out. Sokka lowered his hands and lifted his sore nose to the sky. He sniffed a few times and wriggled it around to get the feeling back in it.

"That was not a tap Katara. That was like a--mob attack!" Sokka said dramatically with vivid hand expressions. Katara rolled her eyes and began rolling up her sleeping bag. "You have no idea how stupid that sounded." She said comically. Sokka crossed his arms and leaned up against Appa.

"Will you both just shut up so we can leave already?" Toph moaned and swung her pack over her shoulder. Aang nodded in agreement beside her. "Toph is right we have to get going." Aang said. "Where do we possibly have to go?" Sokka scoffed and flicked a bug off his shoulder nonchalantly. "I dunno." Aang said and loaded his things on Appa's back. "Good enough for me." Sokka shrugged and got up from the grass.

Katara shook her head and smiled. Flying without a destination was becoming a pastime. It was true they didn't have anywhere to go really but it was just building anxiety to stay in one spot. So she too loaded her things on Appa's back and got on.

Soon enough they were flying in the clouds and Katara got some peace and quiet to think. She fingered her necklace and the hidden trinket behind it. She yearned to find out who this person was.

"Katara?" Aang asked waving a hand in front of the waterbenders face.

"Huh…what?" Katara shook her head away from buzzing thoughts.

"I was talking to you." Aang stated with a trace of concern.

Katara forced a little laugh and teased where Aang's hair would be. "Sorry, I'm still tired." She said nonchalantly and focused her gaze on the ocean below.

"But we slept in, how could you be tired?" Aang asked and kneeled next to her.

Katara gave Aang a blank look and quickly tried to come up with something. Nothing came to mind so she shrugged her shoulders and leaned lazily over Appa's side and reached out a hand as if she could touch the water if she leaned out far enough. She wasn't in the mood to talk to twelve year old boys anymore.

The fly was becoming awkward and long. Sure Toph and Aang talked but it was quiet small talk; not anything that lightened the mood.

Someone tapped on her shoulder heavily. Consumed in a dramatic mood Katara mistook it as a thick weighty poke. She hated being poked.

She spun around and scoffed. "What reason to you have to poke me?" she screeched a little too dramatic for her character.

Toph tumbled back on her rear in surprise. She stared absently at the suddenly enraged Katara and stood up with her hands on her hips. "I didn't _poke_ you, I _tapped_ you. Get it right princess." Toph countered jabbing a finger in Katara's shoulder.

Katara stood up and glared down at a smirking Toph. "Where do _you_ get off calling _me_ _Princess_? I'm not the one that walks around with some entitled…air or something!" Katara snapped balling her fists at her sides.

"Excuse me? But if I recall _you _have had your nose stuck in the air lately!" Toph scoffed.

"Well what's that suppose to mean?" Katara asked snottily.

"It means; that you have been moody, arrogant, pompous, and a thorn in my toe for the longest time now, and I'm _sick of it_!" Toph screamed standing on the balls of her feet.

"Well it appears to me that you're the only one who thinks that Toph!" Katara snapped lowering her face into the blind earthbenders.

"Ah, that is where you're wrong." Toph smirked and pointed at Aang and Sokka who had been watching nervously the whole time.

Katara's eyes widened. "Is that true?" she asked a little softer then before.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Sokka said and held up his hands defensively. Aang agreed with the young warrior that he didn't want to be involved.

Katara lowered her head. "So it _is_ true." She mumbled bitterly trying to digest the situation.

"Well yeah…you have been really…uh…different lately." Aang said cautiously putting a hand on Katara's stiffening shoulder. Aang wished he would eat his words because Katara immediately turned on him and smacked his hand away from her.

"Katara he is just saying the truth!" Sokka piped defending Aang. Katara snapped her gaze to her brother now. Now he was against her too. Toph stood there with her arms crossed; a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Well if I am such an awful person then why am I still even here?" she bellowed not really expecting an answer. And no one gave one to her. She screamed in frustration as tears prickled he backs of her eyes. She turned and leaned over the side of Appa to look at the sights so she could calm down.

She hadn't noticed that she was becoming such a pain and she didn't want to accept it. Who wanted to be told that they were getting on everyone's nerves and have them point out your flaws? No one wanted that and she was apart of that no one.

She wasn't sure why she was now acting this way. It had just sort of crept up on her out of no where but there was no way that she would tell Aang or Sokka about this, and certainly not Toph.

Being around the group now was starting to become unfit. She suddenly didn't want to be there anymore and had urges to just leave and be done with them; find something of her own. But what was there to find? She asked herself this and came to the conclusion of nothing. That's why she stuck around in the first place but she couldn't help but wonder if she should at least try to find something.

They were flying over the town of Rempuisha now. And from where they started it was a long distance so they were making good time. But still, they had no destination so there was no reason to make good time.

Katara saw a large statue of a previous Avatar in the middle of the town and felt woozy. She stared into the well carved eyes, they looked so clear even high in the sky. They were talking to her, telling her to close her eyes. A flint of purple crossed over them and Katara's head lulled to the side and sleep blanketed her.

'_Katara!' _a voice hissed. Katara snapped her head around through the foggy darkness and saw nothing. _'Katara listen to me, it's me, you…find him, find him Katara. Your health is in danger. Your loved ones are in danger, find him, find her, they can help. Find them! It's your time to leave!''_

Katara screamed subconsciously and jolted up still 'sleeping'. She felt her stomach rise and her body sky rocket downwards with her arms flowing around airily. Someone clutched her wrist and she rammed into Appa's side.

"Katara!" Sokka wailed and held on with both hands to Katara's wrist. Katara opened her eyes getting rid of the purple specks in front of them she blinked numerous times before she realized what was going on. She screamed and used her free arm to grab Sokkas forearm.

"Sokka help me!" she screamed. She heard Aang gasp and saw Toph look around without a clue of what was happening. Toph suddenly got it and reached around for Sokka's waist. She clutched around it and tugged. Aang slowed Appa down greatly as Toph and Sokka tried to pull Katara back in.

Katara felt her brother's grip on her begin to slip and her eyes watered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell from the round of her chin.

'_Leave Katara, go find them…'_

Katara gasped and looked away trying to figure out what all this meant. She thought she had an idea, no…she knew she had an idea. She looked up at her struggling brother with teary eyes and she bit down on her lip. She hoped that what she was doing was the right thing; they were now flying over a lake and this voice…this voice inside her head was beckoning her so.

"Sokka…I have to let go…" Katara said softly.

"What?" Sokka wailed and looked down at his sister in disbelief. "I am not letting go Katara." Sokka said defiantly holding tighter.

"I have to or else it won't ever stop." Katara whimpered.

"What won't stop? Katara…"

"Good-bye Sokka…" Katara trailed off. She yanked her arm back from Sokka's grip and began to fall down into the unknown lake where her final resting place might just have been.

"Katara…no!" Sokka bellowed and still continued to reach out to her. Toph pulled him back and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as the warrior stared down into his hands, defeated.

Aang however wasn't about to give up. "Appa, yip-yip!" he commanded and the flying bison swooped down towards the lake. Sokka felt a burning sensation in the backs of his eyes as he watched his sister continue to fall face first towards the surface of the water.

A sickening splash sounded and Katara went under. "Katara, no!" all three of the friends said in union. The bison was over the place where Katara fell; Aang was about to jump in to save her when she didn't come up but something rumbled under them. A faint mist of murmurs surrounded them. Aang gasped and looked around worriedly; he sensed something that was beyond their world in their presence.

'_LEAVE!'_ a familiar yet an unfamiliar echoing voice bellowed suddenly. A thick column of water sprang up from the lake sending Aang, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa soaring through the air and into the distance.

0000

Katara groaned and curled her fingers through the wet sand under her. She felt the sand particles stick under nails and scratch under her chin. Again she groaned only this time more aggravated and rolled over on her back so the insides of her eyelids were red and they had to twitch.

She wasn't sure what had happened. She remembered falling asleep and waking up hanging over the side of Appa. Another thing she vaguely remembered was the _want_ to fall over the edge. It actually felt…right

She stretched out in the shape of a star and let her back crack. It was a sickening sound really but it felt so good. Once she let her body stretch she decided she needed to get up. After all, you can't spend all your life in the sand no matter how much u wanted to.

As Katara stood she brushed off grains of sand from her rear and what she could reach of her back. She didn't like the feeling of sand in her hair or anywhere on her for that matter; it was like biting into a cotton ball.

She looked out into the distance where her friends would be. She instantly felt a pang of guilt but paid no mind. Her mind was made up; she had to figure out who she was if she was ever really going to be of any help to Aang on his journey. She just hoped she would be back in time to be there for him. But still, she could have at least talked to them about it.

Rempuisha was only a few miles away. Sure she was tired but she was confident she could manage a little walk through the forest for at least a little while. So she refilled her water skin and set out on the path through the forest.

As soon as she set out she realized that the sun was already going down. Perfect. There was no possible way she would reach town by then. By the looks of it the forest would only get thicker as she went so she would have to manage without a clearing to rest in; which means the more dangers there were going to be.

She walked until it was too dark to walk and settled under a massive tree with high branches. The glorious moon was blocked out by heavy clouds that unfortunately threatened rain.

Now all scrunched up in a ball in a niche of the tree Katara closed her eyes to sleep. But the precious substance would not come. Soon the lyrics of rainfall sounded on the leaves that were everywhere around her. She felt a cold drop of rain fall to the corner of her eye and slid along the line of her closed eye. Stupidly Katara opened it regretting the action instantly when it stung her eye. She closed it and rubbed it with a knuckle as she bolted upright.

Something about the atmosphere around her or the way the rain instantly began to drench her after she opened her eyes made her break down. She pressed her back into the trunk of the tree until the jagged edges of the bark poked into her body. Face in knees she cried; she sobbed. She wasn't even sure why she was sobbing like a four year old either. It was like every stress and feeling of the whole journey with Aang and her brother tugged themselves loose of her restraints and released. It might have also been a dash of such confusion of who she was.

In front of the boys and Toph she would never ever dream of crying. She needed to be strong for them and be like a motherly figure. If she wasn't how she was to them, who would be? At that moment she hated them, and she hated everything else. Why the hell did she have to be put through this murder? What did she do? That stupid boy at the South Pole should have handed her to the Fire Nation and let them do to her as they did her mother. That stupid, stupid, boy! Why did he ever let her live? Obviously she didn't deserve it; someone up there in the skies hates her and wants to see her suffer. And she was, that god was doing his job very nicely and now he made her regret, something she hated to do. Regret; going to such extremes as regretting her life.

The thoughts were darker than Katara thought her mind could process. But she didn't care about staying with herself, she wanted to let it out and let it be over with. But a little voice inside her told her it was only the beginning.

'_I'm worthless; a worthless no-name waterbender from a worthless no-name barbaric Southern Water Tribe village.'_ Katara sobbed heavily to herself and closed her aching eyes.

The next morning Katara had a head splitting headache, even a squirrel running through the brush made her flinch. She could already tell it was not going to be a good day. Thoughts of the previous night were slowly slipping away from her mind which was a good thing. It was most likely acting on the mood of the setting but those feelings were always there, she knew they were.

She readjusted her skirt line and began to walk along the path to the town hopefully it would be brighter than the dull gray sky. Now she wondered what the town was like. She doubted it wouldn't be like any other town she had come across during this adventure

Finally the town came into view and it was a pathetic sight to see. The streets were covered in assorted filth and the homes were either boarded up or breaking down from the center. The whole atmosphere was depressing and nauseating was the smell.

Katara rolled up her nose and trudged through the muck of the streets. She had to find to find a place to stay for awhile. Aches and pains wouldn't get her far if she didn't rest awhile in one place. That was something foreign to her now.

Katara flinched at each person that passed her by. They were all so…disturbing. Their presence was depressing because they seemed depressed themselves. But it wasn't hard to imagine considering the drab of the town. She found it hard to be happy here as well and despite the previous night she nearly always had a smile plastered across her face. It was in her nature to do so but now, her nature disappeared.

She gathered up her courage for the next person to walk by so she could ask them where to go. She balled her fists at her side to remain calm as a man walked by in the same depressed fashion as everyone else. Reluctantly the waterbender tapped the man on the shoulder causing him to stop and look at her in a confused fashion through glazed eyes. Katara smiled her warmest and cleared her throat.

"Hello, uh, do you know a place where I can stay for a time around here?" she asked a little awkwardly.

The man surprisingly smiled, somewhat anyway and tipped the hat he was wearing respectively. "Welp, we've got an inn, but dat place ain't very nice for such a pretty little lady like yourself. So's I recommend goin' ta Madam Buzel's Orphanage and be helping der." He said kindly.

Katara pondered on this. She didn't need an orphanage to take care of her but helping out other children sounded nice. So she kindly thanked the man and he gave her directions. And the place was just as expected, depressing and drab. But despite that she heard laughter and joy seeping through the gray stone walls of the towering orphanage.

The wind began to blow a little harder and Katara felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach. Something about this place was calling to her and it was weird to say the least. The sign that read, "Madam Buzel's Orphanage", was flapping dangerously in the wind. Katara dashed to the door when she felt a raindrop and knocked; it echoed eerily.

The door creaked open a crack and Katara tried to see through it and was met with a large green eye.

"Vello?" a sweet woman's voice piped from the other side.

Katara leaned in eye to eye with the woman. "Uh yes I would like to be of service to Madam Buzel? Are there any chances I could…uh…speak with her?" Katara asked loudly over the now pouring rain.

"Vell, she has not veen taking very many ladies, vut I suppose I could have vu talk with her." The voice said cautiously. Katara 'whooped' internally and heard the sound of unlatching locks. The door swung open and a tall thin woman with thick curly black locks of hair stood there timidly. She reached out an ivory palm and motioned for Katara to follow her. Katara nodded her head and stepped into pure darkness.

The place was pitch black and musty as could be. There was a massive draft throughout the entire place and it was cold and depressing. Not very surprising either judging by the rest of the town matched it perfectly.

There was the sound of a match being lit and then the dim glow of a candle soon after. The door was shut with a bang and Kataras' heart rate pumped up a few notches. The place was downright creepy; no other word could describe it.

The woman began walking and Katara jumped to follow right at her heels. She felt as if she didn't the whole place would swallow her whole.

"Vat is your name?" the woman asked suddenly. Her sweet accented voice echoing off the damp stone walls.

"Katara." The waterbender said quietly. In the dim lighting Katara saw the woman nod her head.

"I am Stella." The woman said and decided to continue on with her story. "I am tventy-five and came to vork here ven I vas—eh—seventeen. I had novere else to go so I vade a living here caring vor zee children."

"Vat are vu here for?" Stella asked staring from the corners of her eyes. Katara bit her lower lip. If they knew she was wanted of the Fire Nation then they would kick her out and she would really have no where to go. And she took that mans word that she didn't want to check into the towns' inn.

"I'm an orphan." Katara lied quickly looking away. If you looked Katara right in the eyes you could always tell when she was lying. It was a weakness that was more of an annoyance than a burden. Thankfully Stella bought the lie and just nodded her head, her thick mop of shiny black curls bouncing around her shoulders.

Finally after walking through nothing but darkness they found themselves in front of two heavy wooden doors that look old and damp. Katara cast a wondering look at Stella who smiled shyly. "I suppose I vill talk to her." She laughed lightly and walked in without knocking. Katara assumed it was a privilege for someone who worked there for eight years.

Katara shifted from foot to foot anxiously after a few moments of waiting. Suddenly the door creaked open and Stella poked her head through. Stella jerked her head back to motion Katara to come in with her and she did. The room was well lit but it was drafty like the rest of the place and it didn't escape the sound of dripping water. It was made to appear nice but the furniture was worn and some of the fabric was torn, the floor scuffed, and the wall paper peeling at the edges.

"What is it?" An old woman croaked behind an old water stained desk. Katara felt a bump rise in her throat at the sight of her. She wore far too much makeup. Her cheeks were candy red, lips bright pink, eye shadow a humorous blue up to the brow. The makeup did not hide her wrinkles or her age spots. It was obvious even from a sitting position that she was wearing a corset that was far too tight for her chest perked out disturbingly.

Katara ignored the elderly ladies appearance as much as she could and cleared her throat to speak. "My name is Katara." The old lady leaned up in her seat and folded her hands neatly over the desk. Katara cringed at how long the nails were and how purple. She truly was a comical sight to see. Stella walked behind Madam Buzel's chair and placed her hands on it gracefully.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" the old lady pried with a questioning eye.

"Well I have nowhere to go and I need somewhere to stay. And I would be happy to work with children." Katara sped through the words quickly and eagerly.

The woman closed her eyes and laughed in her throat. "What is your age?"

"I just turned fifteen."

"Well we don't pay anyone under seventeen and you get told what to do and when to do it. You get kicked out when I am bored of your services, understood?" Madam Buzel barked.

Katara nodded her head wildly until she felt her neck pop. She cautiously turned to leave and wait for Stella when the Madam stopped her again.

"Miss Katara are you a bender?" the woman asked suspiciously.

Katara turned around with a smile on her face ready to agree but Stella was shaking her head for her to say no behind the Madam. Katara furrowed her brows in confusion but decided to go with Stella's judgment and say no. "Good." The woman hissed and motioned her leave. Stella pulled up right beside her with a candle in her hand.

Stella shut the door trying not to make it slam with all her nervous adrenaline. The tall woman leaned against the door and heaved a sigh of relief. Katara bit her lip nervously as they began walking through the darkness again. The Madam sure was strange and intimidating. And why wasn't she supposed to tell the Madam she was a bender; that bothered her.

"Stella why couldn't I tell her I was a bender?" Katara asked.

"Zee Madam does not allow venders in zee orphanage. She does not vant to attract Vire Nation." Stella said and furrowed her brows in thought.

"What is it?" Katara asked, noticing Stella's deep thought.

"Nothing." The woman said hastily and they again stopped at a door. Only this time the door was smaller and didn't look as important. "Der, viz shall ve your room. Sorry you shan't have it to yourself." Stella bowed and unlocked the door with a silver key.

"Oh no." Stella muttered and took the key out of the key hole. Katara looked around and didn't see anyone else. Katara looked up at Stella in a confused manner. "I suppose zee Madam vanted to speak to her." Stella said with a fake smile. Katara noticed this and gave the woman a sideways glance. Now that Katara was more settled and relaxed she realized how cold it really was. It was cold enough for her to see her own breath. It was warm outside but in here it was like she was back at the South Pole.

"Vell I am off. I hope dat you girls vill get along very nicely." Stella winked and closed the door leaving the candle behind for Katara. The waterbender looked at the closing door and almost wanted to run out and beg for her to take her too. This place was beyond creepy.

"And I expect you to wear them tomorrow!" a voice boomed outside the door. Katara nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. The door swung open and a thin body was thrown inside. The door was slammed shut and the figure stood in a huff. At sight of Katara sitting on the bed with a blank expression the girl flashed a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Aki." The girl beamed and reached out to shake Katara's hand.

Katara shook the girls hand and smiled in relief. "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aki nodded and looked around in distaste of the room, something bundled in her arms. Katara really couldn't make out the girls features because of unbelievably dim lighting. "I wish it was lighter." Katara mumbled more to herself than to Aki.

Aki smiled slyly and leaned into Katara's ear. "I can help but you can't say anything." Her voice was playful and taunting.

Katara slowly nodded her head in confusion. How could she possibly help the situation? Suddenly a spark ignited at the tips of Aki's two fingers and it shot across the ceiling, catching about five ceiling candles on fire, instantly illuminating the room. Katara gasped and fell off her cot with a thud.

Katara looked up at Aki who had arched her brow. "You're a—" Katara began but her voice gave out. Aki rolled her mystical eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know; a firebender who can amazingly bend lightning in fire's place." Came a sarcastic remark. Katara sat up on the bed and looked with wide eyes at the girl about her age. About her height, thin, pale, illuminating blue and green eyes, and blonde hair loose around her shoulders. She certainly didn't look Fire Nation.

Katara didn't want to ask questions so she only nodded her head and swallowed the large lump in her throat. "And you're a waterbender." Aki stated knowingly. Katara bobbed her head up and down curiously. "I can tell through your clothing, your eyes and especially your posture. Waterbenders have certain things about them that separate them from non-benders." Aki stated in a bored fashion. Katara laughed a little and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"My real name is Akiko." The girl said as she examined some clothes in her hands. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"The wench took away all my good clothes. She said I can't dress so nice in front of the children." She mumbled and stripped down into her under shirt and put on a gray knee high dress with slits up to the hip bone. It was off the shoulder and had bell shaped sleeves that stopped at her slender white wrists. A silvery thin sash was around her tiny waist to make the dress more form fitting. And it did, she looked thin and flawless.

"It's not so bad." Katara said honestly looking over the top dress again. Akiko shrugged her shoulders and pulled up some mildly tight navy blue pants under the knee-high dress. Katara envied the girl for her natural beauty even though she was known for her own.

Katara started to pull off her animal skin boots for rest but Akiko stopped her. "I wouldn't." she warned. Katara arched a brow at her. "You never know when someone is going to call on you, and you won't have time to put on your shoes." She said slipping on her own flat soled, mid-calve brown boots.

"Oh." Katara mumbled and pulled up the thin sheets that were supposedly going to keep her warm. "Can you extinguish the lights?" Katara asked situating herself in the thin sheets. Akiko was finger combing her hair and shook her head no. "But you're a firebender." Katara pointed out now sitting up. Akiko shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hair over her shoulder, tying it into an over-the-shoulder ponytail. "It's a long story but I guess I could tell you."

When she was done Katara sucked in a breath and shook her head of a fog that covered her mind. It was quite a story if she had to say so. "So my bending evolved into its next state; lightning." Akiko finished and leaned back into her cot. Katara nodded her head and uttered a 'wow' before opening her flask. She drew out a sliver of water and extinguished the lights one by one with it.

"Good-night." Akiko murmured to Katara.

"Good-night." Katara murmured back her eyes growing heavy.

Akiko shifted around noisily for a few moments before all grew quiet and her slow steady breathing mingled with the silence peacefully. Katara considered this situation sort of awkward, but peaceful at the same time. She was just glad to have someone her age and someone relatable to work with.

After meeting Akiko, she felt somewhat…accomplished. It was odd and made her want to laugh at her stupidity, but that's the feeling. Loud and clear, announcing itself to her thoughts. It was random but lately everything was completely random in her life.

Through the annoying sound of constantly dripping water that wouldn't leave her presence, cobwebs, cold stone walls, draft, and musty odor, Katara managed to fall asleep. Though right before she fell asleep she felt an eerie feeling about the girl in the cot next to her. Like a piece to a puzzle that she couldn't find through all the clutter. But something was still missing, something really important. The thought was silly and it was quickly suffocated by sleep that was much needed.

0000

"Katara…Katara…_Katara_!" Akiko shook Katara's shoulder violently. Katara's eyes fluttered open to a still dim room. Her eyes narrowed in on Akiko's face. Akiko's hair was in its ponytail draped over her shoulder tickling the waterbenders nose. "Alright I'm up." Katara yawned and arched her back on the mattress. Akiko lifted herself up and straightened out her newly found clothes.

Katara got up and felt down her long braid. Hairs were coming out in all places and some parts were frizzed and gave her that feeling of biting into a cotton ball again. She moaned in irritation and quickly redid it, not wanting the hassle of brushing her hair with her fingers. It never worked out well and it made her aggravated.

"Come on. The children are already up and waiting." Akiko bowed and put a hand on the door, waiting for Katara to follow. Katara nodded her head dazed and followed Akiko out and down the long dark hallway.

They were walking along walls that lead to a small door similar to their own. "This is one of the nurseries for the children under eight. We work in here mostly." Akiko said and opened the door with a silver key.

The room was somewhat well-lit and the children were laughing and playing with old wooden toys shaped like horses and people. Katara smiled at the sight. There wasn't much in the room but a toy box, a few chairs, beds, and cribs filled with bouncy babies. Akiko's eyes lit up immediately and she smiled broadly as children surrounded her legs with hugs.

"Aki who's dat?" a girl asked pointing a chubby finger at a startled Katara.

Akiko smiled and nodded her head to reassure the waterbender. "That's Miss Katara. She will be playing with you all too." She told the curious girl.

The other children kept asking questions which Katara gladly answered but she noticed a small body with fiery red hair sitting in the corner next to a bed. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he had a scowl on his small freckled face.

Katara leaned into Akiko's ear. "Who's that boy?" she asked gesturing over to the lone boy.

Akiko looked over at him and then to Katara. She sighed in despair. "That's Dustin. He doesn't get along with the other children. He never really speaks to any of them and he is very shy." Akiko said and turned around to feed a baby.

Katara 'hmmed' and began walking over to the boy. She sat down on her knees in front of him and smiled warmly as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Hello I am Katara. What is your name?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Dustin got a sour look on his face and turned away. "Why do you care?" he spat.

Katara was silently taken aback and somewhat hurt, but shrugged it off quickly. "Well because I would like to care; about everyone here." She said softly.

A few moments went by of complete silence between them. The rest of the room was loud and joyful but in Katara's ears it was deadly quiet and venomously tense. She sighed and was about to get up when a voice stopped her.

"Dustin." The boy said quietly

Katara snapped her head around and widened her eyes. "What?"

"My name is Dustin." The boy said lifting his eyes up to look at her.

"Well Dustin, shall we go and enjoy ourselves?" she said sweetly holding out a hand for him to take.

Dustin quietly got up and was about to take it when he stopped and looked up at Katara. Katara arched a brow in wonder of the boys mind. "Can you play house?" he asked in a bashful voice.

The girl beamed and took the boys hand herself. "Yes I can." Katara said and winked over to Akiko who had a shocked expression on her face.

The days went by quickly caring for the children. They were all happy and bouncy, taking up much of Katara's heart quickly.

After spending about two weeks with the children Katara had grown about just as attached as Akiko had; especially to that red head boy Dustin. He was a sweetheart but didn't get along with other children upsettingly. He said they didn't like him because he didn't want to be adopted; he wanted to stay the same forever.

Katara opened the door and waved to Akiko who was fixing a little girl's black hair into long braided pigtails. Akiko nodded in return with a smile and continued braiding the shiny black hair.

Dustin was laying face first on his bed as still as stone. Katara frowned at this and walked over to him being careful of stray toys. Lately he had been in more of a pleasant mood but now he wasn't. Katara sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his back that caused him to turn his head and look up at her with glittering green eyes.

"What's wrong Dustin?" she asked. Dustin frowned and sat up on his knees. "Some people want to come see me today so they might adopt me." He spat and stared down into his small hands. Katara restrained a gasp and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine." She said in a positive tone.

Dustin had tears brimming now. "No it won't Miss Katara! They aren't my mother and father, they never will be!"

The hard thing about Dustin's life was that he was seven when his parents left him at the orphanage. They held no reason why and he begged an answer of Madam Buzel but none was given to him. He always held the hope that his parents would come for him again but he found out when he just turned nine that his parents died in a raid. He found this out only four months ago.

"Dustin you don't even know if they will adopt you." Katara stated and wiped away a tear that was falling over Dustin's freckled cheek.

"Do you think I will?" Dustin asked hopefully, wishing the answer no. Katara bit down on her lip hard and debated on her answer.

"I personally don't think so." She said carefully.

She hoped he wouldn't take that as a no but unfortunately…he did. He beamed and flung his arms around her neck. "I didn't think so. Thank you Miss Katara." He said and jumped down to go get a snack. Katara opened her mouth to call out after him and change what she said but she just couldn't. She couldn't see him so sad. She sighed in bitter defeat and stalked off to help Dustin get ready for his visit.

0000

Akiko sighed and pulled the curtains apart to look outside. It was once again storming. "I like spring, just not the weather." She mumbled and closed the curtains as a low rumble of thunder cursed her statement.

Katara laughed lightly and tucked herself into her bed. Akiko did the same and rolled over on her side to face Katara. "Hey I have a question." She said.

"What is it?" Katara asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"I noticed you have a proposal necklace you always wear. And I uh…do you…have someone back…home?" Akiko asked awkwardly and looked down at the stone floor. Katara blushed crimson and held the gem in her palm.

"No I don't. I'm not ready for that." She laughed nervously. "Do you?"

Akiko tensed and immediately snapped her gaze to her bag and then to Katara. "I'm not wearing one am I?" she asked quietly and lay on her back not expecting an answer. Katara arched a brow and was consumed with questions all of a sudden.

"What places have you gone to?" she asked playing with a strand of hair.

"A lot of places. I've been kicked out of every single one." Akiko said softly and played around the place where her necklace would have been. "This one most likely won't be any different."

Akiko's tone told Katara to shut the hell up and she did. Obviously the girl had a lot of tender subject to speak about and Katara did not want to get on a _lightning_bender's bad side.

Katara settled her head back into her bed innocently and closed her eyes. The storm raged on outside and the air was still and full of dust to fill the lungs. The place was still as unpleasant as it was when she first arrived. The children just made her stay; if they weren't there she would throw herself back on the streets.

A loud crack of thunder and a bright streak of lightning consumed the world around them. The door of the two teenager's room was thrusted open and Stella stood in the doorway with her bouncy black curls partly pulled into a silver clasp.

"Gels vake up!" she screamed shining the candle in each young girls face. Both of the teenagers bolted up right and were consumed in worry. "Gels, young Zustin is gone!" Stella bellowed and hid her forehead in her palm as silver tears fell from her eyes.

Akiko and Katara looked at each other in shock. Their gazes snapped back to Stella and they demanded a reason of his disappearance. "Vell, I suppose tis' because he is vanted to be adopted." She said as honest as she could. Katara gasped and pulled her head into her hands.

"It is all my fault!" she wailed.

Akiko scowled at her partner and jerked her from her bed. "You can finish your sob story later. We have to find him!"

Katara was startled but considered her roommate to be correct and followed them out into the halls at a quick pace. "Where could he have gone?" Katara asked. Akiko told her that he loved the forest when they would go out for outings so that would be the wisest choice of where he would go.

They went out the back door and into the pouring down rain. The mud squished in protest under their feet and the rain stung their eyes but they didn't care. They had to find this boy before something horrible happened!

The three females ran to the edge of the forest and began calling his name. When there was no response they had to take drastic measures. "We have to go into the forest." Katara ordered. The other two looked at her as if she was mad.

"Ve don't have any lighting." Stella pointed out. Akiko bit her lip and cast a warning glance over at Katara.

"I don't care. We have to go in anyway!" Katara bellowed and began stalking into the forest. Akiko watched after her in admiration and followed along with a nervous Stella.

The forest was dark and gloomy. It was casting warnings to turn back everywhere but the three did not pay any mind. The tree tops bent together forming a monstrous set of teeth. The rain fell like bullets giving the entire place an eerie feeling and the thunder and lighting were like battle sounds.

It was a good half hour and they were in the forest deep. The trees were tightly knit together until they fortunately got to a clearing. But what was there shocked them. There propped up on a rock was little Dustin, asleep and shivering his wits out.

The three were about to run to him when a growling noise stopped them dead in their tracks, heels high in mud. "What was that?" Akiko whispered hoarsely. Katara shushed her and listened. "Oh my—" Katara began. The three screamed and jumped back when a giant wolf jumped from nowhere. A lone wolf it was, about as big as the three put together. Its teeth glistening, claws at the ready for the first kill.

It took a flash of lightning to see that Dustin had a giant gash in his head. Katara cocked her head to the side. He wasn't sleeping, he was knocked unconscious! The waterbender didn't care who was there and who was not. She spread out her arms and all the rain was balled into a boulder sized orb. Katara felt hot sweat run down her temple and fall from the round of her chin. As the creature approached Katara grit her teeth until she was sure they would wear away and then launched the orb at the filthy creature with a low cry and a whole bodied movement.

The beast yelped and was flung back into the trees out of sight. Katara panted and leaned over on her knees to catch her breath. Akiko lurched forward and helped her up and they scurried over to Dustin.

Dustin opened his eyes and whimpered a little as Katara held him in her arms. He vaguely smiled up at her and he could have sworn he saw her smile too.

Katara felt tears of joy spring to life as she held her little friend in her arms. She was about to pull him in for an embrace when something sharp collided with her body, sending her flailing back empty handed of the boy. She felt her spine twist and twitch as it collided with the hard bark of a tree, her head following not even a second after. She slumped to the ground with the world around her spinning. She looked up at an unfocused image of the wolf and Dustin, curled up against the heart of the rock, scared out of his mind. She was helpless.

Akiko swallowed a large lump in her throat as she watched the sight. No, Katara wasn't necessarily her 'friend', but that shouldn't matter. She had to save them even if it meant being thrown out on the streets for being Fire Nation. She glanced over at a sobbing Stella and sighed heavily. Stella would tell on her, it was her job to do so if it concerned Fire Nation.

Suddenly Akiko's eyes became focused and full of hate and energy. As lightning flashed so did she. She embraced the element and used it to her advantage. When the next streak flashed across the sky she used quick reflexes to grasp it into her control and plant it around the wolf's paws.

The wolf yelped in surprise and backed off the boy. It snapped its attention to Akiko who did nothing but stand her ground as Stella watched with wide eyes behind a tree. The wolf slowly approached the angel-like girl.

Akiko clenched her fists. She felt the bubbling sensation in her stomach, the energy building into a V from her stomach and into her arms and down to her knuckles. She couldn't bend lighting like Princess Azula, oh no. This lightning would take the Princess' out.

The energy released around her knuckles, weaving in and out of her fingers. The wolf snarled and leapt forward for a fast kill but Akiko was far too ready. She lifted her pulsing fists and extended her hands into points. The lightning gathered and shot off into the beasts' direction. The wolf was shot back into the trees and this time, did not come back.

Stella gasped and pulled her body behind the tree out of sight. She could never rat out a friend but this was Fire Nation. She suspected of it all along but never thought that it was true. If the Madam ever found out she knew she would be kicked out onto the streets. She had nowhere to go. She bit down hard on her lip and knew what she had to do, even if it meant betraying Akiko.

Katara groaned as she was thrusted up on her feet by the hands. She wobbled dangerously on her feet but soon found stable ground. When she came to her senses she looked around hastily for the beast. She was expecting it to attack at any given moment.

"Relax bubble-girl. It's gone." Akiko smirked. They began walking over to a sobbing Dustin. Katara leapt forward and consoled the frightened boy with everything she had. "Dustin it's all okay now." She cooed into his ear. She kept repeating the sentence until his shaking stopped and he fell limp into her arms. She blinked away rain that had fallen into her eyes and scooped him up into her arms.

Stella was silent and Akiko was tense as they walked back to the orphanage. Katara didn't know what was going on and at this point didn't care. Her motherly personality kicked in and all she cared about was Dustin.

0000

Once Dustin was cleaned up and in bed Katara decided she too needed a shower and some rest. She shook out her wet hair like a dog and finger-combed down the long chestnut locks. Her temperature was still hot from the shower and she felt a little dizzy because of it. She made a mental note to herself not to turn the water up so high.

She shifted her weight to sit on her bed but stopped when she heard voices echoing down the hall. She slowly stood and began walking to the door and down the long dark hallway.

XxXx

"Fine Stella, do what you have to do." Akiko spat. She was hurt and felt betrayed.

"I am truly sorry." Stella said softly trying to put a hand on Akiko's shoulder.

Akiko backed away as if something burned her. She looked at Stella as if she was crazy and denied the want to cry. The older woman was going to turn her in and she would be kicked out of town. Why did this always have to happen to her? Why? Why couldn't she ever just stay in once place for more than a month?

Stella lowered her eyes with guilt sewed across her face. "I suppose vu should go and git your zings."

Akiko glared daggers into the woman's heart. She stepped up into Stella's soft face and scowled. "If you rat the girl out you are truly unhonorable." She spat. She turned her back on the foreign woman and mumbled a 'wench' just loud enough for Stella to hear. Akiko then ran off with lightning speed to her room.

She pulled open the door and had to once again deny the urge to cry. She could hear the shower running as she collected her things. How would her roommate react to this? She wasn't sure when the Madam would come for her but she knew it would be soon.

She remembered how it was at Aunt Wu's place. Agni she was so different then; she carried the image of weak, soft, and defenseless; all because Wu didn't want to arouse attention with her Fire Nation spirit. Even to Prince Zuko she was different out of habit. Now she was free to act like the Fire Nation girl she was. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks at her actions back at Wu's place. An outcast, a little girl who ran from a fight! It was _pathetic_ to look back on her time with Aunt Wu.

The door was thrusted open and there stood the comical looking Madam Buzel with an ugly mug as always. Her eyes were like daggers as she grabbed Akiko's arm and pulled her out the door. Stella quickly grabbed Akiko's things and trailed along behind the Madam after closing the door.

0000

Katara felt a bump rise to her throat. Something wasn't right here. Her curiosity got the better of her and she perused walking down the pitch black halls that she memorized already.

She stopped when she came to the main entrance and saw three figures standing in the open doorway. She knew instantly who they all were and was mortified. She had the grossest feeling that Stella told Madam Buzel that Akiko was Fire Nation.

Approaching closer around a corner, Katara could hear everything they were saying loud and clear.

"You filth! I should have known you would be Fire Nation." Madam Buzel spat. Akiko did not say anything though Katara could see she was clearly fighting back tears of pain and agony.

"No wonder you are orphaned! Disgusting little bitch." Buzel continued on with streams of insults and curse words.

"That is probably why you have been kicked out of every place you go and have lost everyone you ever slightly cared for." Madam Buzel taunted in her ear.

Katara could still hear her and outwardly flinched. The woman's words were as cold as ice and as venomous as a snake. Her eyes glistened in hatred and putridity and the whole atmosphere around her was of the most vile Katara had ever sensed in her life.

Akiko balled her fists. "And who loves you?" She asked softly.

Madam Buzel was taken aback. "What did you say you gross little wench?"

Akiko looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. "And who, might I ask, has ever loved a disgusting creature like you?" she screamed boldly.

Madam Buzel's nostrils flared dangerously as she grabbed Akiko by the shoulder-swept pony-tail. "You little bitch." She said venomously. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner." She spat wickedly.

"You deserve no respect." Akiko said firmly with the tears still falling.

The Madam snarled and thrusted Akiko out into the mud. Katara almost lurched forward to help but she stopped herself.

The Madam threw Akiko's things at her and slammed the door before heading off into the other direction, fuming. Stella just stood watching the doorway hearing Akiko's sobs. The girl should have been used to being thrown out by now. But then again, no one can ever get truly used to not being wanted anywhere.

Katara put her back to the wall and bit her lower lip. If Stella had told the Madam that she was a bender then that would have been her too! Why didn't Stella tell her? That was a mystery Katara didn't want to find out.

Katara could smell the hatred and betrayal all around the orphanage. Akiko's disappearance depressed the children and everything was in gloom like the rest of the town.

0000

The day came of when Dustin would be leaving. Katara had to discuss it with him nearly every day leading up to it to make sure it was fine. Eventually Dustin came around and actually became excited. Katara never realized she was so persuasive to change someone's point of view.

Katara was tucking the little ones into bed and she finally got to Dustin's bed for a final good-night. "Good-night Dustin." Katara smiled and pulled the blankets over his chest.

"'Night Miss Katara." He said. "Harana, Aryanna, and Cye got adopted yesterday." He said excitedly wriggling into his blankets.

"I know." Katara smiled and sat next to Dustin on his bed. "Are you excited still?"

"Yep. They're nice." Dustin said and yawned heavily. "I don't think I could ever fall asleep I'm so excited."

Katara laughed lightly and brushed his scraggly red hair from his forehead. "Well I hope you'll be happy with them." She said honestly and got up to blow out the candles.

"Miss Katara?" Dustin piped. Katara turned and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you." He said with a large yawn and he snuggled into his blankets. Soon after his words his breathing was slow and deep. Katara felt tears of joy prickle the backs of her eyes as she blew out that candle.

She walked down the hall to her room. Something in her was absolutely dieing to leave this place. She was done with it or something. Mission accomplished. She tried to ignore it but dreams led her to believe that this place wasn't anything anymore.

0000

The next morning Dustin was taken away and there was only twenty children left in the entire orphanage. There was nearly fifty when Katara had gotten there. And Katara somehow didn't feel sad. She was glad Dustin would be going to a better place than this dump. And his new home wasn't even in this town which was another plus.

Katara roamed the halls considering the children were all down for a nap. Stella walked by without a glance and Katara inwardly smirked. She probably felt guilty for ratting Akiko out and she should. She saved her life and she showed no thanks for it.

Katara walked pasted Madam Buzel's doors which suddenly were yanked open by the Madam herself in all of her colorful glory…if you could call it that. She had a slightly irritated look on her face and she grabbed Katara's arm pulling her to the door.

"Madam Buzel what are you doing?" Katara asked suspiciously.

Madam Buzel grabbed Katara by the braid and began walking at a faster pace. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Miss Katara." She said bitterly. Katara tried not to laugh. She hardly spoke to the woman and did nothing to upset her.

"I got you a job at the Fish Market in Dormshaft." She said sourly ignoring Katara's "ouches" and "owes".

They reached outside when Buzel finally released Katara's braid. Katara reached up and stroked it gingerly and eyed Madam Buzel spitefully.

"Now you go straight until you hit a fork in the road and then go left and be grateful like I know you aren't." the Madam spat and thrusted Katara into the streets before she could protest.

Katara looked back at Madam Buzel who was walked back into the orphanage and she stuck her tongue out at the vile woman. She really was a putrid thing now wasn't she? But Katara knew this day would come and she was more than ready for it.

So she followed the Madam's directions and finally reached the fork in the road that she spoke of. There were arrow signs in the middle of the two roads. The one on the right read "Kermau" and the one on the left said, "Dormshaft".

"Go left, she says." Katara said mimicking the Madam's shrewd voice. Suddenly thinking of Buzel's words she remembered that she accused her of not being grateful, which she wasn't but she didn't have to say it!

"And I am grateful, grateful to get away!" she called over her shoulder.

She eyed the signs and wondered. "If I go left I am stuck working at a Fish Market until I am Gran-Gran's age." She thought bitterly. "But if I go right…" she trailed off not knowing the end of the story that was before it. She had two choices, go safe or go to the unknown and find her purpose. Tough call.

She growled and frustraition and plopped on a lone rock in the middle of the signs. She was having an internal battle with herself on where to go. Her mind was telling her to go left but her heart was telling her to go right. Both are reliable, yet one cannot be her destiny.

Katara made her choice and she stood taking in a large amount of air. Her body shifted to the left, Dormshaft. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes. Agni she better be doing the right thing! She felt the adrenaline stab her heart and pulse through her body and pump at her brain. Katara bolted to the right and down the path. She ran at full speed not daring to look back.

0000

**Yeah Akiko pops up everywhere because she is just weird like that. You'll see next chapter. "Angel of Reunions" she's like Pukka in Anastasia, bringing everyone together you know? **

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**

**A/N: If anyone can draw an anime Akiko ring me!**


	5. The Angel of Reunions

**Sorry it took so long but I have been busy and there has been a massive writer's block going on. But I'm back in action and now it gets really good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Zutara would be existent. **

Zuko tapped his fingers on the window pane in a bored-like fashion. It had been a month and his Uncle would not allow their leave. He insisted that Zuko would get a reading before they left but Zuko would not hear of it. That mumbo-jumbo wasn't real. It was a made up scam for money or popularity.

So there he sat waiting for the days to wither away. Maybe his Uncle would finally come to his senses if he waited long enough sulking. It was childish yes, but if you spent nearly a month with a crazy old woman who thinks she can see the future, then of course you would do anything necessary to get the hell out of there; especially if you have no one to talk to.

Speaking of which, that girl; Akiko; she occasionally popped up in his head every once in awhile. She was quite a curious girl really. So shy and quiet around Aunt Wu but has the Fire Nation soul when away. That bothered him; did she have something to hide? What was she really even like? That night when they were battling the thugs she was so different.

But even now what he mostly thought about was the Avatar and his obnoxious little friends. Out of habit he still was out to catch the boy. In his heart he wanted to believe that his father would take him back. But his head told him that it wasn't going to happen. He dared not go with the reason his head but he knew that that feeling was right. But some choose to go with it and others don't. And Zuko didn't.

The day wasn't going to get any more exciting so the firebender stood and decided to go meditate in the meditation room. He hadn't been there since Akiko left but decided he needed to clear his head. The Avatar wore him out physically but mostly mentally. That damned boy!

When he reached the hallway he stopped. He grunted in annoyance as in he forgot where the meditation room was. How stupid! He looked both ways and drew a blank. He really didn't have much of a clue on his surroundings.

Growing irritable Zuko clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes. He picked to go to the right with not much educated guessing. In this crazy old lady's place who knows what or who he could stumble upon.

Alright last door on the right, it looked the same but then again all the doors looked the same. Fabulous, he could be walking into a bathroom on his Uncle and that would be quite a tragedy. Zuko shuddered at the thought; he had almost seen his Uncle unclothed before and it was frightening to say the least.

Trying to push that awful memory to the side he opened the door. He expected to hear the soothing sounds of running water and see the mint green walls but that wasn't the case. It was Aunt Wu's reading room. Zuko felt heat rise to his cheeks in anger and he was about to turn and leave when a voice interrupted him.

"Zuko yes come in, sit." Aunt Wu said with a smirk.

Zuko's back tensed as he heard the old woman speak. Shit. Now she is going to want to give him a reading.

"Come sit. And I will give you a reading." Aunt Wu said like almost reading his mind.

Zuko clenched his fists. "I'm not in need of any reading Wu." He stated as calmly as he could.

"You shall find the Avatar." Aunt Wu stated calmly and sipped her tea.

Zuko once again tensed. Did she just mention the Avatar? Yes, I think she did. He suddenly grew interested in this woman's words. Anything that involved the Avatar caught his attention and his attention was indeed caught… by the throat.

"Come _sit_ Zuko." Aunt Wu said motioning for the pillow in front of her. Zuko took a breath, not believing he was going through with this but obeyed her orders nonetheless. Aunt Wu smiled at him and attempted to grab his hand for a start in her reading. Zuko was about to snatch it back but he kept in mind the Avatar. So he growled and let her examine his palm. He grit his teeth when she made, "Hmm's", "Oh's" and "Ah's". It was highly annoying.

"Do you care much of your love life, Zuko?" Aunt Wu asked still examining his palm. Zuko rolled his eyes. "No." he said simply.

"That's too bad because it is going to be quite an adventure." Aunt Wu said.

Zuko was now becoming furious. He wanted to hear about that Avatar damn it! He didn't want to hear about some _girl_! Curiosity wasn't even present in the least for women.

"Let me tell you this Zuko," Aunt Wu said looking up at him, her long nails still tracing along his palm lines, "It isn't going to be anyone expected. It isn't going to be anyone you like at this moment. But it will be true love from a powerful bender such as yourself." Aunt Wu said her eyes telling no lies. Zuko looked at her for a moment. Interest was starting to become present but he shoved it aside with a force.

"Just--tell me about the Avatar." He said softly.

Aunt Wu smiled up at him. "You're going to do something you thought you would never do for him. Your quest shall end but you will rise." Aunt Wu said with again that no lies look in her eyes.

Zuko looked at her blankly. What the hell did that mean?

"What does that mean?" he asked his eyes prying. Aunt Wu surprisingly smirked.

"You will find out soon enough." She said simply. Zuko was shockingly not angry with Aunt Wu for not telling him. He was too busy in thought.

"You're going to have a brilliant idea that will lead you to your destination but hurt someone you came to love. And you have to console a broken friend." Aunt Wu said softly looking down. Zuko arched a brow. He had quite enough of this.

The banished prince got up to leave but Aunt Wu's voice stopped him. "You will be loosing someone for a short time. They have a destiny to fulfill to help someone." Aunt Wu said.

Zuko nodded and tried to walk again away from this insanity but her voice rang out. "And just remember the name Kiyo a few years from now." She said mysteriously. Zuko arched a brow but continued walking. That wasn't much of a help.

Aunt Wu was a strange person. Zuko would have normally lashed out at anyone who would dare not tell him important information. But when she said he would find all these things out…he believed her. Ugh, what a stupid fool he was; believing in such…_nonsense_.

Zuko growled under his breath and clenched his fists. He was an idiot. He needed to find Uncle and get out of there. He was becoming soft and it wasn't a good thing by any means. Yes he and Uncle would travel far away and forget this place! Forget Akiko, forget Aunt Wu, they would forget _everything_. Yes, good plan, very good plan.

He stalked down the halls trying to find a way out or at least his Uncle. But damn it! What did that fool mean about love? Surely he would not fall in love. He wouldn't allow himself fall for Song and he wouldn't allow himself to fall for anyone else! Love was weakness, love was pain and love wasn't real! He knew this from his parents' relationship. They weren't in love, his father needed a woman in high social status and his mother didn't have a choice. They actually couldn't stand each other from what he saw. They would avoid each others presence at all costs.

Love. Ha!

Before he knew it he collided with a big round beer belly. He stumbled back on his heels but soon caught himself. He brushed himself off sourly and eyed his jolly Uncle.

"Good. I found you. Now lets leave." He said in a commanding voice.

"Ah yes Zuko. Did you get your reading?" Uncle asked.

Zuko paused all movement of brushing himself off and felt his heart stop. He took in a deep breath and turned away from his Uncle not wanting him to see through him. Which Iroh seemed to be getting very good at doing!

"Yes." Was all he said and he began walking. His Uncle gave him a knowing look and followed him from the back. Yes they were ready to leave. Finally! After more than a month of waiting they were going to leave.

Zuko did not make such of a good-bye as Uncle. In fact he did not say good-bye at all. He was just more than happy to leave that crazy old bats presence. But after receiving his reading she didn't seem so crazy after all. But damn it she was confusing! But he decided not to dwell on it for it would only make him even more angry and confused. Zuko hated being confused about anyone and anything.

Zuko suppressed a gag as he saw Aunt Wu smother his Uncle Iroh in a large bodied hug. It was sickening to see his Uncle doing such things considering he has tried to block his Uncle's intimate life out of his mind. If he didn't block out those things…_images _would come up. And no one likes old people images.

"Please Uncle, let's just go already." Zuko snapped; his stomach not able to take anymore hugs.

Aunt Wu and Uncle Iroh parted and gave each other broad smiles. Zuko rolled his eyes at his smiling Uncle as the old man strolled up next to him.

"What a kind lady." He said with that same annoying grin.

"Whatever." Zuko grunted and they began walking with Aunt Wu calling out good-byes and waving around a pink cloth.

"Zuko, the _second_ girl you meet with!" She called which made Zuko stop in his tracks and tense. Why did she always make him tense? But he shrugged it off and kept walking with his Uncle at a much faster pace to get out of there. He was going so fast his Uncle had to tell him to stop.

"Zuko please slow down! An old man cannot keep up." Iroh begged now panting. Zuko growled in his throat and settled for a slow pace beside his Uncle knowing that Iroh would enjoy asking questions of his reading.

"So what was your fortune?" Iroh asked with a grin and a wink.

Zuko grit his teeth and had to wave away the urge to clench his fists. "Haven't you ever heard that you're not supposed to tell anyone or else it won't come true?" he said coolly.

"Ah yes, but that is for wishes, not for fortunes to tell Uncles." Iroh said smartly.

Zuko sighed in defeat. "I am to meet a girl and I will fall in love with her soon. I will find the Avatar and do something for him and I am going to have someone I love leave and help someone." Zuko said vaguely. "She also said to remember the name Kiyo in a few years."

Iroh furrowed his brows in thought. Apparently he didn't get it either but that was no matter. It was just a made up fortune that Aunt Wu does to get everyone to love her. Ha! Zuko didn't fall for her tricks! No sere he was not falling for that crap!

"What about you're reading Uncle?" Zuko asked trying to hide the sharpness in his voice.

"Oh, I did not get a reading." Iroh said simply and tucked his hands into his large bell sleeves. Zuko felt the flame inside him grow and he couldn't take it anymore! The old fool didn't get a reading but he had to? What a bunch of bison shit!

"You mean I had to get a reading and you didn't?" Zuko flared leaning in towards his Uncle with clenched fists.

"Yes. A man my age knows what is coming next and I like the surprise. And you need more hope than I do." Iroh explained calmly.

"MY HOPE IS FINE UNCLE!" Zuko bellowed with smoke escaping through his nostrils.

"Of course nephew."

Zuko growled in frustraition.

0000

"Whoa what happened?" Toph asked rubbing her sore back as she stood. Appa was lying on his side in between some trees. Sokka was draped of his side limply.

"I'm not sure but I don't think Katara had anything to do with it." Aang said flying up next to her.

"Shut it Twinkle Toes," Toph barked holding a hand to his face without looking at him, "I don't think Katara had anything to do with this."

"But I-" Aang began.

"Sh!" Toph snapped closing his mouth with her fingers. Aang felt his eyebrows twitch in aggravation.

Sokka fell from Appa's side with a thud. "Well we have to find Katara and fast." Toph stated as Sokka was busy pulling his boomerang out of his backside. He hadn't realized it had gotten stuck there.

"I don't think Katara wants to be found." Aang said sadly.

"Why wouldn't she?" Toph asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because-" Sokka said seriously causing both children to look at him, "She isn't always Katara. I would know because I have lived with her for so many years. My Gran-Gran said that she has a spirit in her that reincarnated into our family again to fulfill some legacy. That's all I know."

"Wait—what does this have to do with Katara again?" Aang asked taking mental notes.

"She is the reincarnated spirit of our family and she has to fulfill some destiny of hers. Katara has been off and on lately and it's probably because the spirit is showing itself more which means she is closer to fulfilling her destiny." Sokka explained trying not to get annoyed with questions.

"And what's this _destiny_?" Toph mocked.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" he barked in her face. Toph only grinned. She used her two fingers to poke him in the head and she pointed at him and laughed as he fell onto his backside.

"Your going to regret that you little-BWAH!" Sokka was thrown into the air by the abrupt uprising of the earth. Toph was laughing fully at his stupidity. Soon enough Sokka grazed her across the cheek with his boomerang. She stopped her laughing and glared at him causing the situation to become serious. They stepped in the space between them and growled into each others faces.

Aang got in the middle of them and pulled them apart. "Guys settle down. Now do we find Katara or not?"

Sokka stepped back and regained his self-control (or lack-there-of) and leaned against a tree. "As much as I would like to find her… we can't. My Gran-Gran said I can never interfere with this destiny or else I will be cursed by the spirits. I don't need to be cursed. So no we don't find her. We still go on and if we come across her great but if we don't we leave it that way."

Aang looked down sadly and walked away into the forest. Being without Katara made him so depressed. Toph watched after him with a pang of anger and jealousy swarming through her heart. He would never care about _her_ that way. Not that she cared or anything it's just that Katara was so…_perfect._

0000

A crack of thunder sounded over Zuko's head. He didn't care if a tornado came; he was loosing his entire sense of care rather rapidly. He didn't know why he didn't care maybe it was because he felt worthless in every possible way to humanity. He suddenly felt like he wasn't worthy to firebend. And that would take so much a few months ago to make him feel so worthless.

"Zuko I think we should stop here." Iroh said pointing over to an inn. They had been traveling for a few days and were in an unfamiliar town.

"We're going to just because of a spring storm?" Zuko asked in mono-tone.

"Yes. Now come on it's about to rain." Uncle said walking into the inn. Zuko sighed and followed.

The inn was shabby and dirty. Zuko tried not to wince at the place. It was disgusting and vile. The ground was probably more sanitary than this place…it was repulsive to say the very least!

Once they checked into their room Zuko sat on one of the cot and put his face in his hands. Life was becoming such a nightmare nowadays. Why was he cursed to have done the right thing to have spoken out against that damn general! Why couldn't he have just stayed outside until the meeting was finished, why was he so _weak_?

"Zuko, your hair is growing out rather nicely." His Uncle commented randomly shifting his weight on his little cot.

Zuko stared at his Uncle for a long, long time.

"What? It's a compliment." His Uncle smiled a cheap grin and leaned into his nephews' ear. "I bet the ladies will love your hair like this." He whispered

Zuko pulled away and rolled his eyes hotly. "You're being a fool Uncle now get some rest; we have to set out early in the morning."

"What purpose do we have to travel so quickly?" Uncle asked.

Zuko opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He looked away down at his peasant shoes and sighed through his nose. No reason had come to mind. But so he wouldn't give his Uncle the satisfaction of knowing he was wrong he turned over and closed his eyes with a grunt which was supposed to symbolize 'good-night'.

His Uncle sighed heavily. He knew Zuko would really not go to sleep and that he was just avoiding the question but that was no matter really. He was able to get Zuko talking again but just not about the same topic.

"I hear Azula is to be engaged." Iroh said mischievously.

Upon hearing this Zuko yelped and fell off his cot in a whirl of surprise and confusion. He lifted himself half-way back on the cot and stared at his Uncle as if he had two heads.

"Azula…engaged; to whom?" Zuko nearly shouted the words.

Iroh smiled a bit and leaned back with his eyes closed. He seemed so calm. "To that _nice_ young man Boo Fong Chi."

Zuko blinked several times before it registered. He grinned evilly and resumed lying on his cot calmly. "She is to be married to 'Buffoon Boo'." the name said it all.

Uncle Iroh smiled wickedly and settled in for the night. He thought that he would share a bit of his knowledge and lighten the mood of his nephew. It was only funny because Boo really was a buffoon. He had a hunched posture, a crooked neck, greasy black locks that hung like strings and he had a nasal-like way of speaking and when he laughed he resembled the royal Fire Nation pig, Crym. He was about at smart as a shovel and could firebend as well as a waterbender. If you loved humor then you would speak to Boo Fong Chi, Uncle usually spoke to him to get a good laugh back when they lived at the palace. There were some good times back then.

"So about this young lady…" Uncle winked. Zuko groaned and rolled over on his side away from his Uncle suddenly not in a humorous mood anymore. "She wouldn't be any girl we have recently met would she?"

Zuko growled and turned to face his Uncle. "No Uncle. It is not Akiko, she is engaged and I would not busy myself romantically with her anyway." He spat.

"I wasn't talking about Akiko." Uncle responded.

"Then who were you talking about?"

0000

_The rain was beating down on Akiko's poorly clothed back as she shivered her way through the towns looking for work or at least a place to stay. It was becoming harder and harder to find now that everyone was beginning to hear news of her thanks to Madam Buzel. She is going to have something coming to her that woman is._

_The mud stuck to her mid-calve boots like glue, making disgusting squashing noises everywhere she went. It was becoming annoying and it was making her stomach to flips every time she took a step. _

_A heavy sigh came from her mouth as she walked around without a coat of any sort. She had no where to go and no one to talk to. It was tragic really, that was how it had been for over a year now. No one was there to care if she was alive or dead besides Katara and Zuko. Maybe they would meet one day but probably not. Chances like those don't come very often. But who knows, they all could be reunited again. _

_In the midst of her thoughts an open shop with a dim light came into view. Akiko looked at it for a while debating on whether to run for it or not. Just as she was debating her answer she saw the shadow of someone walking by and felt relieved that someone other than herself would be there. Akiko ran for it with all her might. Finally someplace warm to sit for awhile. She needed sleep, and that was something she hadn't gotten in several nights. _

_When she came to the shops entrance she was disappointed to see that it was indeed closed. The light had simply been a Fire Nation soldier inspecting the shop. Wait a tick…a Fire Nation soldier? This could only mean trouble. The Fire Nation was not in control of this town. Of great luck Akiko saw some items of clothing were left outside for costumers viewing and she quickly grabbed a dark orange cape with a hood. She hesitated after she put it on but ran off to investigate despite her hesitation. _

_In the shadows Akiko ran alongside the dense soldier who still kept his fist aflame. The idiot would be discovered by whomever they were looking for at this rate…idiot. Akiko rolled her eyes and continued following the light. _

_Her heart stopped when her foot squashed rather loudly in a mud puddle. The soldier stopped and looked in the shadows with his eyes scanning the area for anyone who made the sound. After looking for a few seconds he finally realized no one was there so he shrugged and continued his walking as if nothing had happened. Akiko sighed in relief from the rooftop and jumped down so gracefully and quietly she was like a cat. She peered around a building and looked at the soldier still walking. She decided to get ahead of him and ran quietly but quickly until she was a good five minutes ahead of his own pace. _

_She began walking normally but was panting at her long quick run in which she had to be sure to be hidden and not make a sound doing. How the guard didn't see her she didn't know, hopefully he was stupid enough the think that the orange cape was his own light flickering or maybe the shadows hid her better than she had thought. _

_Before she knew it voices hit her ears. _Female_ voices, hit her ears. Akiko immediately dodged in the shadows of a building beside the inn and listened carefully, yanking the dark orange hood down lower. _

"_So how do you feel about your arranged marriage?" a dull voice asked. _

"_Oh I love weddings!" chimed a rather perky voice. _

"_Boo Fong Chi is not worth my time. He is only useful for being accepted as Fire Lady." Came an icy voice. Akiko clasped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping. Princess Azula and her crazy friends Mai and Ty Lee were here! This could only mean trouble so she listened even closer. She had heard stories of them all around her village in the Fire Nation and even when she was traveling. They were evil witches out for the Avatar, his friends, and some relatives named Zuko and Iroh. _

"_My brother and worthless Uncle are here. I know they are." Azula said with a smirk. "I want them killed, and Mai you get the honors of executing my brother." _

_Mai tensed but bowed respectively. "The only place we haven't checked is the inn." She said rather bored. "We should look there."_

"_Very well." Azula said with high authority. "I want both of you to search and bring them to me alive. We shall deal with them then." _

_Akiko's eyes widened in shock and fear and she looked up at the inn and saw a light in one of the rooms. It had to be Zuko's and she had to save him! His sister would get him and have that scary girl kill him. _

_Akiko wasted no time running up to the inn and climbing very carefully (so no vines would snap) up the side of the inn to save her friends. _

0000

"Akiko?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"I said I didn't-" Uncle began but Zuko gestured to the window. Akiko was sitting on it in a dark orange cape panting, her platinum hair dripping wet.

Akiko's large aqua orbs looked up at him with fear and concern. She didn't care that she had vines tangled all over her body; she needed to get her friends out of there before Azula killed them all!

"Listen—" she breathed, "I don't—have much time—to explain but,--Azula and her—friends are here—they want you dead. Come—with me."

Iroh and Zuko exchanged glances and looked at Akiko determinedly. "Alright." Iroh said and stood with Zuko at his side.

Akiko grabbed all their stuff and flung it out the window. Iroh winced, "My good tea is—" but he dropped the subject when Akiko tossed him a hot glare throwing Zuko's things out the window as well.

Iroh decided he would slide first down the vines considering most of the vines would snap under his weight first and if he went second or last he wouldn't keep any of his weight up with any vines fewer; and he was certain that the young ones wouldn't be able to catch his weight.

Zuko went next to take up the rest of the vines though he could hardly see anything through the rain and fog and the thunder was very distracting. The vines snapped under his weight during the last few feet but his Uncle caught. Zuko then looked up at Akiko and opened his arms. Akiko looked down at him and bit her lip. She clenched her eyes and leapt from the window with her stomach rising to her throat and her cape fluttering above her head. Then she collided with Zuko's arms and was set down. She grabbed her things that she had left by the side of the inn and made sure that the men did too before running off into the forest with both of them on her heels.

0000

'BANG' went the door.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Ty Lee asked putting her hands on her hips. Both she and Mai looked around the empty room and sighed. Azula was going to throw a fit.

0000

They ran panting into a tiny clearing. That was too close for comfort for any of them to particularly care for. Azula was not one to confront, especially if you're running from her. That would make any child cry, from any Nation, from any family. Azula was just scary.

"Thank you for the warning and escape Akiko." Iroh said straightening. Zuko nodded at her and also straightened out. Akiko nodded to accept their gratitude's.

"We should get to bed and try to keep as dry as possible." Akiko said and put everyone's things in a pile in a hole of a tree.

Zuko huddled next to a large rock and Iroh next to him. Akiko smiled but didn't notice a book was falling from Zuko's bag until it landed on her booted foot. She hissed quietly and picked it up staring at it darkly. But the delicate words on the cover made her mood lighten. 'Destiny' it read out. She opened it and flipped through the pages and stopped at the very back where a wanted add a gray flower rested. She moved the flower and read the paper. She made a 'hmm' in her throat after she was finished. She began pondering over the subject. Zuko moved around a bit from his spot at the rock and Akiko quickly put everything back in its proper place before he could notice anything.

Akiko sighed and lay down under a large tree that would certainly keep her dry. She wrapped her cape around her and let the soothing sounds of the rain lull her into sleep.

Zuko on the other hand was awake but did not see what Akiko was doing with all their stuff. He figured she was looking through her own things for something. But honestly he didn't care, he was just concerned that Azula was so hot on his tail and he didn't even know it!

As troubling as these thoughts were they actually allowed sleep to overcome Zuko.

0000

Katara walked into the village and looked at everything she could lay her eyes on. It was so…different. Kermau was beaten down but it had traces of great and fine extravagances in its time. It was filled with character but seemed a bit on the gloomy side if you would search deep down into it.

She looked around more and more and she began to like the feel of it now. She really felt something strong and right going on here. It was the right decision and she knew it! But how to go about asking around to see if anyone knew anything about the Water Tribe spirit Mora. Suddenly it dawned upon her. Who in the Earth Kingdom would know about Mora of the Water Tribes? Katara groaned and kicked at the earth under her. Great, just great, now how was she going to find anyone to help her get to the Fire Nation and tell her about Mora?

Katara clenched her fists and began stalking around deep in thought of what she could possibly do now that she figured out that no one would be able to help her with this…problem if you will.

For hours and hours Katara walked about browsing in shops to keep people from becoming suspicious of anything. After all she was wanted by the Fire Nation for some reason. Not that she really did anything anyway but travel with Aang. Okay maybe she fought the Fire Nation and their Princess, okay and maybe she taught Aang waterbending but she really didn't do anything.

Soon it became night and Katara had not come up with one single solution. It was aggravating to know you were so…alone. She had never been alone in all her life and she honestly didn't want to start now. But what could you do when you had some big destiny to fulfill and you didn't know how to do it? Especially if it meant holding Aang back from his Avatar training.

A bar came into a view after awhile and it seemed rather quiet so Katara thought she might as well settle there for a while. Who knows it might just be a ticket for someplace nice to sleep for the time being, or at least until she could find someone to help her out with her Mora situation.

The closer she approached the nicer the bar seemed. She didn't even take the time to remember that looks could be deceiving. It seemed empty besides a few people that worked there and it smells of light alcohol but delicious barbeque. It seemed like a rather nice place.

Katara stepped inside and took a whiff of the great and homey smell of it. A fire crackled in the fireplace, a kind but stern looking man polished glasses and a few women sat around a quietly chatted merrily almost as if a war wasn't even going on. Katara loved the feel of the place.

"Erm…Welcomes to 'dis 'er bar ma'am." The bar owner said with a heavy accent. Katara smiled warmly at him and sat up at the bar.

"I don't have much but can I have some fresh stew?" Katara asked with her mouth watering from the very thought of the sliced vegetables, thick chunks of meat and warm broth.

"Yes'm. I bets I sure can make a fine stew for ya'." The man smiled a crooked grin and went to the back of the bar. Katara set her money down with a sigh, at this rate she wouldn't have any money left at all.

"Hello darlin'. You're lookin' a bit down so why don't ya have a seat by us gals?" a clear and sweat voice rang. Katara turned around to see the women that were chatting before looking at her with all smiles. Katara smiled back at them and nodded her head.

The couch wasn't very comfortable. Its springs poked right into Katara's rear and the cushions were stiff and thin. But other than that she had a perfect reason to smile. These women wanted to talk to her and make friends. Katara suddenly didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"Would ya look at that hair." One lady laughed and trailed a finger along a loop. Katara made a nervous laugh.

"Maybe Ah should try to make mah hair like that." Another lady said and began stroking her fiery red locks. Katara thought she might as well tell them that is a Water Tribe hair do.

"It originates from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said proudly stroking down her long braid.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" One lady asked handing Katara her soup.

Katara nodded and blew on the hot broth secretly using her ice breath. The ladies didn't notice just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ah've neva seen anyone from there. I did hear dat befo' the war, it was a beautiful and magical place. But ever since the war started it has been in ruins." The ladies all made "tsk" noises.

"Yes my village is very small." Katara said sadly sipping on the warm broth.

The women made no comment to this. Katara guessed they didn't like talking about the tragedies of the war all too much. But who did? It wasn't the most pleasant thing that you could bring up in a conversation.

Katara finished her soup as the ladies talked and gossiped and people and things that were foreign to her. She sighed and brought her bowl up to the counter. The man smiled at her and began washing it. It was like he could sense that the women didn't make her feel better after all.

"So where you gonna stay, hun?" he asked.

Katara looked up at him for a while and then lowered her eyes. "I don't have a place to stay. I am looking for a way to travel to the Fire Nation but I can't. I don't know how or what to do when I am there."

"Fire Nation, eh? Why would ya wanna travel there?"

"It's…just something that I need to do." Katara said not about to tell him about her other person that just-so-happened to be living inside her body.

"Well I guess you could catch a ride on that Prince's ship." The man said seriously and then burst into laughter. He was actually laughing so hard tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes. Katara on the other hand did not find it funny at all.

"And why would I want to do that?" she spat.

"Oh, you wouldn't dear, he has no ship, he is no long a member of the Fire Nation, and his own father wants him killed. He's one sad case." The man said rounding up his chuckles and cleaning Katara's bowl.

Katara looked down. She didn't feel pity but she didn't feel good about it. No one deserved to have their parents turn on them and no one deserved to be kicked out of their Nation no matter what the reason might be. It wasn't right.

"Could I maybe stay here for the night?" Katara asked eyeing the mysteriously empty couch. The women must have left.

"Welp, I don't see why not." Katara could have kissed that man! Finally she had a place to stay!

Katara smiled broadly at him and said her thanks. And before she knew it she was out like a light on that uncomfortable couch. But that didn't matter; at least she got the chance to sleep!

0000

"Wake up!" the old bar owner hissed. Katara groaned and looked around; it had to have been at least four in the morning.

"I said wake up!" the man spat. Katara bolted upright and looked at him fearfully.

"Ya didn't tell meh that you're wanted by Fire Nation you damn fool! Now get up and get outa here. The Princess is around here looking for any trace of Prince Zuko, the Avatar, and you!" He thrusted her up and pushed her out the back door with a harsh and heavy force.

For a moment Katara stood out in the dark staring at the door. But after awhile it finally clicked, Katara ran out into the forest as soon as she let the realization hit. Okay so the crazy girl with blue fire was looking for all of them right now in this city. This is brilliant, if they catch her who knows what they will do?

Running at full speed this early in the morning did not help her stomach or her muscles for that matter. Her mind was so fogged that she didn't notice a root that was raised above ground and she fell face first into the mud. Katara gasped when she rose and flung the gunk of her face with her fingers. All she cared about was getting away, running far away. There was no place for her now.

Katara ran until her breaths were gasps and her lungs were numb. Her throat was extremely dry and her entire body ached and pleaded for her to stop and rest. It was amazing that she didn't collapse figuring how tired and groggy she was. But there was no use in wondering of such situations, she needed to find the next town and get to the Fire Nation. But the way to go about it was a mystery that was going to be awfully hard to crack.

Slowing down to a walk Katara sighed in relief, her legs were burning like mad. Now being more careful and aware Katara looked around her, the trees were tightly knit together and the leaves and branches of the tree mingled together making it difficult for any sunlight to come through and warm any chilled nose that came passing by.

"Gah!" Katara had tripped over a….bag? Katara took it up and examined it in her hands.

"You!" someone hissed. That voice…that voice was so _familiar_.

Then it clicked. "Zuko!" Katara screamed as she was met with the piercing golden eyes of the Fire Nation Prince himself.

Before she could open her flask she just barely escaped a long stream of flames that warmed her cheeks as they passed by. Katara finally got the chance to open her flask and launch a water whip at his neck. Zuko hissed at its sharp sting but growled at her, igniting his fists as Katara summoned the water ready for a strong defense.

"What are you guys doing?" a familiar voice rang. As Katara saw the familiar girl approach from behind Zuko the water that she had summoned splashed down to the earth.

"Akiko?" Katara breathed, hardly able to believe Akiko was with that…thing.

"Katara, how are you?" Akiko asked and walked up to Katara with a large smile.

Zuko extinguished the fire in his hands and glared at the waterbender whom he had came to loathe with a passion. "How do you know each other?" he hissed not taking his hot glare off the waterbender.

Akiko smiled at him. "We're friends." She stated simply as if that would cover as an explanation.

Katara looked at Zuko with an icy glare. "And how do you know Zuko?"

"We're friends." Akiko said again.

"How?" both Zuko and Katara asked with force.

Akiko looked from Katara to Zuko and Zuko to Katara. "Okay, I must have missed something here. Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" she placed her hands on her slender hips. Iroh was watching nearby with a confused look on his face as he gazed at his nephew and Katara.

"He is Prince Zuko, my enemy. He has been after my friend Aang the Avatar for months now. Both my brother and I traveled with him until I decided to leave just recently." Katara said still not taking her eyes off Zuko. She had once again summoned water in case he tried to pull a fast one.

"Lies! You never left the Avatar, he is around here somewhere, now where is he?" Zuko demanded causing a large flame to engulf his fist. Katara's glare intensified and her muscles tightened under his gaze.

"I know Akiko from Madam Buzel's Orphanage where I have recently worked with her. We both got thrown out." Katara said now ignoring him.

"And we know Akiko from Aunt Wu's place where she worked a few months ago. That must have been before she worked with you at the orphanage." Uncle Iroh said now amused by what was going on.

Zuko scowled at his Uncle for being so open with the enemy but shoved it aside. Right now he needed to deal with the girl and not his annoying Uncle.

"How did you get here?" Zuko asked with the flame still fully blazing and his glare still firm.

"What's it to you?" Katara taunted with a smirk. Zuko wanted to lash out at the girl for disrespecting him.

Zuko growled and took a step towards her still in a position of attack. Katara stepped back to keep a good distance from him. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Tell me and I don't scorch your pretty little face." Zuko threatened.

"Oh Zuko, you're concern for my _pretty little face_ touches me." Katara spat.

Zuko growled loudly and ignited his other fist. "Stop playing games _little girl_ and tell me!"

Katara smirked; she had the upper-hand here. "Fine if you must know." She said with a sneer. "I went into town and found a bar to spend the night. Then I was woken up by the bar owner because those weird Fire Nation girls were looking for you, me and my brother, and Aang. I was forced to run into the forest and get as far away as possible." Katara said honestly but her glare did not falter.

Zuko didn't say or do anything. The two continued to glare at each other. Akiko laughed nervously and stepped between the two benders with their elements ready. "Hey I have an idea." She laughed. "Katara you can travel with us!"

"WHAT?" both Katara and Zuko screamed, their elements vanishing.

"I will not travel with that _thing_!" Katara said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"And I will not travel with that worthless _wench_." Zuko spat crossing his arms too.

Akiko shrugged. "Well I thought it would be nice to go to the Fire Nation without being captured or killed."

Zuko attention was caught as was Katara's. "What are you talking about?" Zuko asked suspiciously. Katara eyed her.

Akiko smirked. "Well I always thought you both wanted a way into the Fire Nation with open arms."

"I never I said _I _wanted to go to the Fire Nation." Katara said still eyeing the illuminating lightningbender.

"That's true." Akiko said with a smug look, "But you said something about it in your _sleep_."

Katara looked down at her feet. Yes, she did have a history of speaking of what has been on her mind for awhile in her sleep. It was something she had no control of.

"And we all know Zuko wants to go back." Akiko said nodding to him. Iroh cleared his throat warningly. Akiko turned to the old man and winked giving him the signal that everything was going to be all right.

"I know I want to go home so this way everyone wins." Akiko said bobbing with enthusiasm.

"What are—" Zuko began put Akiko put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Trust me." She said through gritted teeth. And Zuko did trust her for some odd reason.

"I…But….Does he _have _to come along?" Katara asked putting her hands on her filling out hips. Zuko ground his teeth.

Akiko nodded.

"She is not coming along Akiko." Zuko barked.

"Yes, she is. She's my friend and just wants to get to the Fire Nation like all of us. She's coming." Akiko said firmly.

"I don't see why not. The more the merrier." Iroh said with a big belly laugh.

"My ass…" Zuko mumbled.

"What was that, _royal snob_?" Katara snapped.

"Nothing, you no nothing twit _peasant_!" Zuko snapped right back.

Akiko groaned. "Look all of you just shut up. I have this all planned out and we can all finally go home!"

Everyone was silent. "Ah, so the agreements made!" Akiko beamed, "Splendid!"

No one had the time to rule against her for she already picked up everyone's things and walked alongside Iroh talking about different teas. Katara and Zuko both glared at each other warningly.

Katara stepped into his face. "I don't trust you."

He leaned down to her. "Then why don't you leave and go find the Avatar?"

"Because," she spat through clenched teeth, "I need to go to the Fire Nation."

Zuko growled. "Stay out of my way peasant, or else."

"My pleasure." Katara sneered and spun on heel away from him, her long braid purposefully smacking him in the face. Zuko growled and stalked off to Akiko and hissed in her ear. "This better be good."

"Oh, it is." Akiko said with a smirk.

0000

The night was cold and frosty in the forest. They made camp in a tiny, tiny clearing and no one wanted to make a fire in fear of being discovered by Azula or any sort of the Fire Nation.

Katara sat on the far end of the clearing glaring daggers into Zuko's brain. And Zuko would refuse to even look at her. Katara refused to fall asleep when she was around him. She would not allow any _kind_ of sleep to tempt her!

And they both only slightly tolerated each other (if you want to call it that) because they wanted to go to the Fire Nation for completely different reasons. Both didn't know how they were going to pull it off.

Meanwhile, Zuko was trying not to vomit from the overwhelming smell of ginseng tea. If it wasn't overwhelming it smelled rather nice and calming, but when his Uncle made it well let's just say his upchuck reflex was up and ready.

Soon, before his own eyes Akiko squirmed over to him and opened his bag. Zuko looked down at her in disbelief and then anger. He tried to snatch it away but she turned her body and still rummaged through it as if it was her own.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed in her ear. He could feel her smirk and stiffened his jaw in agitation.

"I'm showing you my plan." She whispered and shoved a paper in his chest.

Zuko was startled at first and then saw the paper was from one of his books. Normally he would have been indescribably angry with her for going through such private things. But before he got the chance to burn her to a crisp Akiko smiled. That smile shut him up, it was so…mischievous. Akiko pointed her index finger to the paper and then to Katara. This motion continued until Zuko's dumbfounded look disappeared into a look of sheer disbelief, he knew it would work if the stupid idiot would only agree to it.

"And what makes you think that she will agree?" Zuko hissed.

Akiko smirked. "Trust me, she will."

Zuko glared at the waterbender who had fallen asleep sitting up. "She better." He mumbled to himself.

Akiko got up and sat next to Iroh with a satisfied smile on her lips as she took the tea that she was given. She sipped it through her smile as her eyes darted from Katara to Zuko. Iroh gave a smug smile at her, he already knew her plan.

"They were not to long ago enemies." He said.

Akiko nodded.

"I don't think they will easily go through this together."

"I doubt it too, but they will do it to get to the Fire Nation. Zuko wants his family and honor back and Katara won't say her reason but it doesn't matter. We're all going." Akiko said and finished her tea.

Iroh sighed and then chuckled lightly in his throat getting ready for a sarcastic remark. "You sure are the angel of reunions."

**Okay that was 20 pages worth people. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! (shakes screen) Now we are getting to the good stuff so stay tuned and REVIEW or else you don't get to enjoy the wonders!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Your Training Starts

**A lot of you are asking what the plan is. I thought it would have been obvious, oh well. Enjoy this chapter and your enthusiastic reviews are amazing! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY!**

Katara opened her eyes to faint light pouring through the trees and she instantly felt disappointed. She wanted to wake up before everyone else. The reason why? Zuko. Even though she put on a tough act around him, he scared her. What if he would have done something while she was sleeping? Or when she was out getting food in the woods what if he pulled a sneak attack? The only reason why she was even staying was because Akiko said she had a plan to get them all into the Fire Nation without going through any trouble. But knowing Akiko it would take a lot of trouble getting to that point.

Katara sat and rubbed her stiff shoulders and looked around. Since when was she sleeping up against a tree? Her eyes caught Iroh sleeping in the spot that she was in the previous night and she couldn't help but pull a half smile. Men and their spots, you can't change them but they can change you.

The morning was young but no one seemed to be around but the ever sleeping Iroh. Katara 'hmmed' and wondered what was going on. She didn't even give a thought about Zuko; it was Akiko she was worried about. But…what if Zuko did something to her? That monster!

Suddenly wide awake Katara bolted up and wiped the dirt from her backside. She looked around frantically for any trace of anyone. Katara bit her lip and pulled apart a bush to peep through and sighed in relief when she saw Akiko approaching with a basket of food. She was silently relieved as well that she hadn't found Zuko.

"Good morning Katara!" Akiko called taking long steps over scattered leaves and sticks. Katara waved a smiled broadly and went to go help Akiko with the basket. Upon her arrival Akiko sighed in relief. "Thanks Katara." The two walked back into camp each holding one side of the basket.

"Do you think you can help me make breakfast?" Akiko asked nearly tipping over a fallen branch.

"Sure. What will we be making?" Katara asked avoiding a tangled vine.

"Potatoes, hot oatmeal, and fruit slices. It isn't much but it will do us some good until dinnertime. Most likely we won't be able to have lunch today." Akiko shrugged.

"That sounds good to me." Katara said with her mouth watering already.

The two teenaged girls sat down and Akiko lit the fire causing Katara to jump a little. Now that Zuko was so close in range the sudden fire made her nervous. Akiko laughed at her a little and set a buttered pot over the fire. She set to work on the potatoes and that left the oatmeal to Katara which needed a second fire.

Katara pinched in a few bits of sugar and stirred it all up leaving it to cook that way for awhile. Akiko was now busily preparing tea for everyone to enjoy at breakfast. Katara wasn't sure how Akiko had gotten all this food and she really didn't want to know. Most likely there was a farm close by that was easy to take from. Katara rolled her eyes and pulled out her flask to wash the fruits. She hummed an old Water Tribe song about three penguins and a seal and bent the water around each piece of fruit to give it a good rinse.

The day was going by at a nice pace, Katara thought finishing up washing the fruits. She walked over to the oatmeal and gave it another stir before pulling out a knife to chop up the fresh berries and other fruits Akiko had 'found'. She worked fast and skillfully with the knife and continued humming a tune that relaxed her.

"My, what is that lovely smell?" Iroh asked sitting up. Katara turned and smiled at him. "We are making potatoes, oatmeal and fruit for breakfast." She said and turned back to chopping up the fruit.

"You girls really don't have to do this." Iroh said, his eyes shifting. "But I'm really glad you are." He made a big belly laugh. Akiko gave a small laugh in her throat not looking up and Katara just smiled. She wondered…how could such a nice man be from the _Fire Nation_?

"Is the oatmeal finished Katara?" Akiko called as she was situated her fire. Katara turned and stirred the oatmeal a few times and nodded. Katara extinguished her fire with water and poured a good amount of oatmeal in each bowl. Akiko poured the tea and passed around potatoes on clean cloth along with the juicy fresh fruit right beside it. Iroh smiled gratefully and began eating with a full appetite.

"Katara, would you please take Zuko's food to him?" Akiko asked already starting to clean before she ate. Katara grimaced. But how could she refuse someone who had promised her into the Fire Nation?

Katara began mumbling indistinct remarks under her breath and gathered Zuko's food up. "He's down by the river." Akiko said ignoring Katara's hot glare that was sent to her

Once more Katara was grumbling rude remarks under her breath and stalked off towards the river to find the selfish and undeserving Prince. She felt like a delivery bird, delivering someone's meal who didn't deserve it in the least.

When Katara heard the river rushing she stopped and sighed. Her features softened and her mind began to change. If she was going to go through this then she might as well try and make it pleasant by being kind to Zuko. Maybe he would return the gesture if she was truly lucky. So with a new attitude Katara began walking to the sound of the rivers flow.

Katara pulled apart some brush with her free hand and gasped. Zuko was sitting by the rivers edge doing what it seemed like…meditating. Katara arched a brow at this action but was not one to pry about such personal matters. His shirt was off and his eyes were closed, he seemed somewhat at ease. Not like the other times she had seem him. He had always looked so stressed and worried about something or another. He would seem like the type to be grudging.

"Zuko…" Katara said faintly, quietly approaching. He didn't stir.

"Zuko?" She said a bit louder trying to peer over his shoulders to see his face. He didn't even seem like he heard her. Katara sighed and walked up to him, she quietly set down the fruit, potatoes, oatmeal and tea next to him. But when she reached down next to him she felt tiny tingles up her back. It was like…she was doing the right thing. Katara stood up and backed away before turning on heel and walking back into camp to enjoy her meal. Zuko opened one eye to examine the food but soon returned to his meditating.

0000

"Do you know if there is a hot spring around here?" Katara asked playing with one of her loops. It was past mid-day and she was bored out of her mind and she was pretty positive she was starting to smell. She grabbed her braid and sniffed it, she cringed. Okay, so she was _certain_ she was starting to smell.

"Oh, yes, some very good springs in fact. Just don't use the one at the far right, that one has been used." Iroh grinned reading a scroll. Katara pulled a fake smile to hide her utter disgust.

Akiko tossed Katara some shampoo and soap. "Here, just return it. I had to swipe it from the Madame and I don't want it getting lost." Akiko said and began reading a book beside Iroh. It was like they were best friends or something! Zuko was just sitting in the corner with his arms crossed and had a hat shading over his face.

"Thanks." Katara smiled and followed the path Iroh had made to get to the hot springs.

Suddenly it became really warm and steamy, she was getting close. It smelled of all sorts of fragrances though none to strong and none to weak. Katara's head began to clear and her mind was calm and relaxed it was almost like she was floating.

There were about three hot springs and Katara avoided the far right one like the plague itself. She stripped down to her under garments and lowered herself into the hot water of the far left spring. It felt nice and hot, exactly as she pictured it. The steam entered her nostrils and emptied her head into sure bliss. Nothing could bring her out of this—

"KATARA?"

Oh great.

"KATARA!" Akiko called approaching closer.

Katara groaned and sat up a little straighter. "Yes, I'm over here!"

Akiko soon stumbled through a bush and fell to her hands and knees. She looked up and smiled before walking over to the side of the hot spring. Katara eyed her warily and shook out her long hair.

"I thought you might want this." Akiko said throwing a brush into the water.

Katara yelped as its bristles trailed down her foot and she cocked a brow at Akiko. "Uh, thanks?"

"No problem." Akiko said faintly turning away. She spun around again. "So have you ever heard of a spirit called, Mora?" Blunt isn't she?

Katara choked and gagged on her own spit before regaining her composure, she leaned back and placed a calm expression on her mug. "Oh, yeah I've- uh -heard of her once." Katara shifted her eyes.

"Oh, that's great because…" Akiko trailed off.

"InordertogetintotheFireNationyouhavetopretendyouareMora'sreincarnatedspirit." Akiko grinned and waved good-bye and attempted to run away before a long string of water wrapped around her middle and pulled her back to face a very angry Katara.

"What do _I_ have to do?" she growled.

Akiko laughed nervously and cleared her throat as Katara released the water around her. "Okay, well in order for anyone to get into the Fire Nation you have to pretend that you're Mora's reincarnated relative."

Katara looked down into her hands. If they could only know she _was_ the real thing. She sighed; she didn't want to have to pretend to pretend she was anything. It was all so…confusing.

"Alright…" Katara said softly turning away in the water to continue her bath.

"I know it was a crazy idea b-wait…did you just agree?" Akiko asked now peering even closer.

"Call me crazy." Katara smiled. Akiko beamed and bowed before running off into the forest clear out of range. Katara leaned back and closed her eyes to relax.

"YOUR ROYAL TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW!" Akiko called from wherever she was.

Katara cringed outwardly and sunk under the water.

…

Katara had washed her clothes in the hot spring and had drained the water from them swiftly. She brushed her now dry hair very carefully and fully. When she traveled with Aang she didn't have a brush and her hair was always a tangled mess when down but now it was straight and a shiny deep brown. She didn't remember when it was so beautiful and soft. She smiled down at her reflection in the water and gathered her things to unfortunately go back to camp.

"Hey Katara." Akiko mumbled through her book, she was engrossed in it.

Katara nodded over to her and sat at the base of a tree. She began stroking down her long hair and could weave her fingers in it without tangles interfering.

"Could you give an old man the courtesy of knowing your name?" Iroh asked now sitting next to Katara. Katara was startled for a moment but found herself smiling. "I'm Katara." She said and shook his hand.

"Just call me Uncle Iroh." Iroh chuckled and he opened a scroll to read.

"What is that scroll you are reading?" Katara asked.

Iroh smiled. "It is a scroll of the elements, with complicated firebending, earthbending, and waterbending moves."

Katara's eyes lit up at the mention of waterbending. Iroh noticed this and chuckled merrily.

"The moon will be out in a half-hour. We should find a river and practice together."

Katara gasped and had to fight down the urge to launch a giant bear hug at the kind old coot! She nodded with a huge smile and was so excited she felt tears brim the edges of her eyes.

No one heard Zuko grumble from behind that very tree. He didn't like the girl, he never would and he certainly didn't like that she was talking with his Uncle. She was an annoying pest that didn't deserve to spend time with his Uncle. And she would most likely try to pull a fast one while they train and most likely spar. Zuko's eyes widened, she _would_ try to pull something! He had to stand guard of his Uncle.

0000

"Alright Miss Katara, let's try a move for yourself." Iroh suggested holding out a scroll.

Katara read over it and gasped. They were very complicated indeed. But she was confident she could handle if she tried hard enough and it seemed that Iroh was a very good teacher so she would trust his instruction.

Katara walked up to the riverside and lifted her arms with bent wrists. She held her breath and focused her face, her arms were twitching and only a small mound of water came up from the calm waters surface. It fell back down and Katara found that she was back at square one. She growled and stomped down on the ground making a large spurt of water drench her, causing her to become even more irritated.

Iroh stroked his beard and examine the scroll and then came to a conclusion. "Here allow me." He said stepping up to Katara's side.

"The elements have many things in common, water and fire are opposites but they are the same in many ways." Iroh said. Katara arched a brow.

"How would you know this?" she asked innocently.

Iroh chuckled. "I always knew it was wise to know about the other Nations. It comes in handy. I know quite a deal about waterbending. I have always found it to be interesting actually, considering it is so different than what I am used to."

Katara smiled. He was very nice.

"Now, you had the wristwork correct but you have to bend your smallest finger up slightly." He walked around adjusting her stance, "Your body has to be facing the water but your legs are facing the left." He used his feet to fix hers. "Shoulders back and mouth open. Waterbending and firebending come from the breath, the calmer you are and the freer your body is then the stronger this move will become. Breathe with the movements of the water and keep a calm expression." He smiled at her perfect pose and nodded at her to try.

Katara did exactly at she was told. The water lifted into the largest column she had ever made and was controlled in the air and was sent flying into the top of a tree. All the top branches fell. Katara gasped. She had controlled water larger than what Master Pakku had preformed up at the North Pole.

Uncle Iroh smiled broadly at his work. "You are much easier to teach than my nephew. He has a hard time realizing that muscle isn't always the key to bending."

Katara smiled, it didn't come as much of a surprise. But in the shadows Zuko squinted his eyes in aggravation.

"Wait, what's this one?" Katara asked pointing to a waterbending move.

Iroh looked over her shoulder and made a 'hmm' noise. "That my dear is water lacing, very strong and deadly. It puts us firebenders at the waterbenders mercy." Katara was now interested.

"Can you teach me Uncle Iroh?" she asked hopefully. Zuko crossed his arms and mouthed _"Could you teach me Uncle Iroh"_ in a mimicking sort of way

Iroh turned to her. "Can you control it?" he asked. Katara nodded though she was a little unsure of herself. But Iroh didn't have to know that.

"Alright then." He said. "We will perform it on that tree." He said pointing to the tree that Zuko was next to though he was well hidden by a bush. Zuko squinted his eyes in wonder if she could such a complicated move or not. If Iroh said it was complicated and powerful than it was.

Katara nodded and faced the water. "This is a move that is beautiful so your pose has to be beautiful." Iroh said, he moved her body to the side so she was facing down the river instead of at it. He moved her upper body to face the water and turned her head up slightly. He bent one arm in and the other bent up above it. He pushed the middle fingers down and the rest up. One foot rested facing out against the toe of the other and her knees were slightly bent. "Aim for the tree, and remember it comes from the breath, not the muscle and you must be at peace." Iroh coached and bit his lip and waited.

Katara breathed and lifted up two large strands of white glittering water. Zuko gasped, she was doing it! She aimed them at the tree and they raveled together like lace around the tree and then there was an earsplitting crack. The tree cracked in three different places. Katara gasped and looked down at her hands. They were capable of doing such things?

"Well done Miss Katara." Iroh applauded patting a shocked Katara on the back. He looked down at a different scroll and furrowed his brow. "The Fire Whip?" he asked aloud. Katara lit up and looked at it; it was plenty like the Water Whip. "Here let me show you." She said pulled Iroh in front of her.

"Alright I'll show you the stance." Katara said. She bent her knees with her feet pointed out. One arm was crossed below the other with hands flat pointing up, the other arm was pointing up a curled hand.

"Now I suggest you summon your element." Katara said now that Iroh had successfully mimicked her stance. Iroh did as he was told and fire roared to life and rested in a pool out in front of him, waiting to be controlled.

"You put your entire body into it. You summon it up into your control with the curled hand and then you lash it out with your flat one, as you lash out you bend your body to where you are whipping and your leg is bent out foot straight out and your back leg straight and your foot on its side." She explained. She went back to her original stance as did Iroh and then summoned water performing the whip.

Iroh watched as she preformed what she explained and nodded his head. He used his curled hand and grabbed the fire and with a large exhale he launched the fire with his straight hand, exactly like Katara had said. The fire lashed out into a bush, it went straight through without catching anything on fire. A loud yelp sounded and a dark figure ran out from behind the bushes. No one could tell who it was and before anyone had time to think Katara went to work. She pulled up the water into a large orb with curled hands and when her hands went straight large icicles trapped the intruder in a prison.

"Very nice." Iroh admired as they walked cautiously to the mystery man. They gasped. "Zuko?" Katara breathed.

Zuko looked up at them with malice. His clothes were burned at the shoulder and his expression was priceless. Katara and Iroh were silent for the longest time before they both broke out laughing. Zuko growled and melted through his icy prison. He stood with his hands on his hips watching the two laugh before he turned on heel and attempted to walk back to camp despite his burned arm. Someone grabbed his unharmed arm and pulled them back. He turned to see a now calm and collected Katara face.

"Let me see your burned arm." She said seriously. Zuko growled and shrugged her off and began stalking off. Katara narrowed her eyes and pulled up the water to wrap around his entire body and she pulled him back and dropped him at the rivers edge with her. "Now let me see your burned arm."

Zuko glared at her and made a point to stand up before strong arms pushed him down. "Zuko." Iroh warned. Zuko growled and lashed his arm out for Katara to see. Katara smiled and looked at it.

"Alright now don't be startled." She said. Zuko glared at her hotly, she just smiled in return. She summoned up water from the river and let it wrap around her hand in a luminous glove. Zuko looked at it with wide eyes and then back at Katara; she smiled and placed it on his burn. He felt an aloe cool sensation ran through his arm. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Then it disappeared and all that remained on his arm was a few trickles of water running down his arm.

Zuko stood and began walking away. "Zuko, express your gratitude!" Iroh scolded. Zuko stopped but did not turn to face them. "I can't if there is none." He said harshly and began walking again. Katara looked down into her hands and felt horrible. She fought back tears and stood.

"I think I am finished for now Uncle Iroh, maybe we can resume tomorrow. Thank you." She said and bowed. She did not wish to return to camp she just settled on a rock that jutted out into the river and breathed in the scents and listened to her element purr softly in her ears.

Iroh nodded and walked back to camp, ashamed of his nephews' rudeness.

0000

"Hey, wake up." A voice hissed. Katara groaned and turned over shielding her head by her arms.

"Wake up!" it hissed again, Katara didn't move.

"I said wake up, peasant!" Zuko growled and pulled her arms off her head. Katara glared up at him and pushed him off.

"Yue, you could have been a little nicer about it." Katara complained rubbing her shoulders, Zuko rolled his eyes. The girl had fallen asleep on a rock!

"Get up; you are starting your training in etiquette considering your exposure to it." He said hotly and waited for her to stand. Katara looked down sadly and stood. She followed Zuko deep into the woods, she didn't even care that she was with a dangerous enemy…alone, she just was upset at the rude comment he had made.

"What possessed you to sleep on a rock in the middle of a river?" he asked blankly.

Feeling the need to strike back and let him know she was hurt she gave him a cold glare, "You." She said and tried to stop tears, lack of sleep really toyed with her emotions. She could have sworn his features softened but he only grunted and turned his head away from her.

"Good you both have finally decided to come." Akiko said sourly. "It's not like I was waiting for about a half-hour."

"Sorry Akiko, I didn't sleep well last night." Katara said honestly. Zuko only grunted and stood next to his dozing Uncle.

"Well I guess we should get started then." Zuko said gruffly.

Akiko nodded. "Okay we work on the walking."

Akiko made Katara stand with her. Katara arched a brow as Akiko circled around her.

She poked her lower back making her lean back and then in the middle of her shoulder blades making her even out. She tilted her head up and then examined her again. "Okay now watch me first."

Akiko glided across the grassy ground and turned around swiftly back to Katara with a straight face and a look of elegance Katara has never seen before. Akiko motioned for her to try it out after her.

Katara walked and felt like she was walking on flower petals. She turned and walked back to Akiko who was giving her a half-smile. "That was good. Now try walking across that." Akiko pointed over to a log that went in between two sides of land.

Katara gulped, Akiko smirked. Katara positioned herself she took a shaky step on the log and began walking. She was doing fine until about halfway there Katara stupidly looked down and lost her balance. She was leaning to the side waving her arms like mad trying to find something stable.

Zuko made a little "Harrumph" in his throat and looked away. Iroh and Akiko looked on worriedly as Katara was potentially fall to her cruel awaiting death.

The young waterbender narrowed her eyes and focused, she jerked her body to the side to she wobbled to regain balance once again on the top of the log. Katara looked straight ahead and gave a perfect posture and walk; she did it back as well.

Iroh gave a large belly laugh when she wobbled in front of Akiko and Iroh, "That was a great job." Akiko nodded, "Very nice."

Akiko smiled and elbowed Zuko. "Mhmm" he said blankly and sat at the base of a tree.

"Alright now we practice table manners." Akiko smiled widely. Zuko gave a short laugh causing everyone to glare in his direction. "Well, now that Mr. Ignorant has that out of his system Iroh will teach you basic table manners."

Katara looked down with a forced smile; they were making her sound so barbaric.

0000

Katara and Uncle Iroh were going over some waterbending and firebending moves that night again. Somehow Katara thought that it was going to become a tradition

"Alright now go in the water." Iroh said sitting down.

"What?" Katara was skeptical.

"This is called 'Skating Water' and you need to get _in_ the water." Iroh said simply.

Katara mumbled something indistinctly and got into her undergarments which made Zuko grumble something from the shadows, something about 'stupid water people'.

Katara shook down her now managed hair and stood in the middle of the moonlight. "Are you sure?" she asked with a tiny smile. Iroh nodded and admired her as she began wadding through the water. "Any man would be lucky enough to have you on his arm." He complimented. Katara blushed while Zuko rolled his eyes.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Okay what you have to do is go underwater in a straight pose with feet and toes pointing down. Your arms are high over your head and wrists are pointing out and down, keep the pose graceful. Then you ravel the water around you to lift you above water and freeze the path before you, and you just skate along."

Katara nodded and walked further until she disappeared under the water all together. Zuko watched in wonder. Suddenly she emerged from the black river with silvery water around her body like lace. The water before her froze into a path or ice and she began sliding along it laughing and howling in bliss.

Uncle Iroh laughed and Zuko just watched the girl slide along, happiest with the littlest of things. Her long hair was pressed against her back vaguely escaping into the wind through some of her curves as she slid along backwards. She chuckled happily. " Iroh come on!"

"I can't get out-bah!" Iroh shouted as a stream of water caught him around the middle and pulled him out onto the ice. Katara laughed and helped him up still gliding along laughing like a little girl. Zuko swore she looked familiar, he just never noticed until now. But that was foolish and a part of him ached to be out there with them laughing and having a good time but that was foolish too.

Iroh laughed enormously with Katara that Zuko was almost jealous. How was it that this peasant was able to make his Uncle the happiest man alive after a few days? He sat there and watched with hostile eyes.

The trail ended at the shore and the ice disappeared back into the water leaving the two to lay on the shore finishing up their rounds of laughter. Katara sat up Iroh following after. They gazed out at the water smiling. Zuko peered in closer to hear any conversation that might come up.

"Iroh, what did you mean earlier when you said that anyone would be lucky to have me on their arm?" Katara asked a faint blush painting her soft cheeks.

Iroh chuckled. "I mean the Avatar is one lucky man to have a woman who has everything a man would want."

Katara blushed deeper. "Aang…well we don't….well…we aren't together." Katara stuttered.

"Oh?" Iroh arched a brow.

Katara looked down into her hands with a faint smile and the biggest blush she could muster. "I kissed him before in an enchanted cave that was run by…love." She paused and kept going, "And Aunt Wu said I would marry a powerful bender, who can possibly be more powerful then the Avatar?"

"Well, she said _a_ powerful bender. That varies between many benders. And do you _like_ Avatar Aang?" Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Katara looked down. "I thought I did. I think I do…" she thought for a moment. "Well…no." she felt ashamed.

Iroh stroked his beard. "Well, then why would you put all that energy into pretending to like someone you don't like?"

Katara shrugged.

Iroh sighed, "If only my own nephew could find someone that would be so kind and nurturing."

Katara looked up and Zuko's eyes narrowed. Katara scoffed, "Well I'm sure he _could_ if he wasn't such a _jerk_ when they are only trying to _help_!" she crossed her arms and stared grudgingly at the ground.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"He'll come around…I hope." Iroh mumbled that last part to himself. "Well, we should be getting to bed. Good-night Miss Katara." He said and walked back to camp waiting for her to follow.

"If you don't mind Uncle Iroh, I just want to stay here for a little longer." Katara said. Iroh bowed and left through the bush Zuko was behind. He leaned down into his nephew's ear. "Respect is the ultimate key in achieving ones desire."

Zuko growled in his throat. Of course his Uncle knew he was there the whole time, it was Uncle! He always knew everything about everyone…the old coot. Zuko sighed and got up to follow his Uncle, he glanced over his shoulder one more time to see the girl watching her element and looking completely at ease. He sighed dejectedly and walked back to camp.

0000

"Akiko wake up!" Zuko yelled and gave the sleeping girl a small kick in her tiny pale side. Akiko groaned and turned her body away from him. Katara was behind Zuko shaking her head. The poor thing was up all night reading.

"Damn it, I said wake up!" he yelled shaking her shoulders.

"You train her for today, I'm tired." Akiko said. Her words were muffled by her cloak that was firmly wrapped around her body for warmth.

Zuko's eye widened. "I will not fulfill _your_ idea, now get up." He barked.

Akiko didn't move or stir in the least, she was fast asleep. Uncle chuckled. "We will have to make do without her. Zuko mumbled indistinct things under his breath and grabbed Katara's wrist; he dragged her to the side of the river with Uncle trailing close behind.

"Fine, it looks like we don't have an alternative so you have to do what I say." Zuko said putting his hands on his hips. Katara glared at him and crossed her arms looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

Katara scoffed, "You could have said it a little bit nicer."

Zuko sighed and put his face in his hand. "Fine," he looked at her straight in the eyes, "Do what I say, _please_." He spat and glared down at the ground.

Katara smile and straightened out. "Okay what are we doing today?"

"I'm going to ask you questions that most likely will be asked when we get into the court." Zuko said sitting down by the rivers edge, Katara sat in front of him as Iroh looked on looking at some of his precious scrolls.

"How did you find out for sure that you were Mora?" Zuko asked.

Katara thought, "Well, I…my Grandmother told me." She grinned innocently. Zuko smacked his forehead.

Katara scoffed, "What?"

"Say that someone came after you when you were a child or something for Agni's sake." Zuko growled and crossed his arms.

Katara arched a brow but did not ask any further.

"What do you remember from when you were child during this time?" Zuko asked.

Katara thought she would be very vague but realistic, "There was a raid and…I ran off with my grandmother and we were in danger from a...man" And then a b-" Katara was interrupted.

"Guys we have to leave now, it's the Fire Nation!" Akiko called. All of the three of them forgot what they were even doing they were all in such a state of panic. Zuko lunged up and Iroh helped Katara up and they ran off to camp to gather all their things.

**GROSS! This chapter was horrible to write and I don't think that it turned out very good. It was only 14 pages. BLAH! There is a point to all those moves Iroh helped Katara with. And I am trying to make Akiko so less Mary-Sue-ish and just so you all know AKIKO DOES NOT RESEMBLE ME OR WHOM I WISH TO BE IN THE LEAST! Jeez…sorry if she is Mary-Sue-ish. I fix I fix. NEXT CHAPTER GETS INTERESTING AND FUNNY---Akiko is hillarious in it, or at least I think so :-D**

**AND OH MY YUE, when Katara and Iroh were skating (comes up againlater) I wished so hard someone would draw fanart for this story, if done right that would make the best picture ever. PLEASE SOMEONE WHO IS AMAZING HELP ME!**

**REVIEW OR YOU GET NOTHING!**


	7. Dance with me Beautiful

**Hey guys, yep I am liking all the reviews, keep them all up! I personally didn't like that Avatar movie, I thought it pushed too much on us at one time. But ZUKO IS SOOOO HOT! Ahem, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**FANARTIST WANTED!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Avatar for Agni's sake! **

Katara walked through the brush to keep up a steady pace with Akiko and Iroh who all were lost behind Zuko's blazing trail. "Will you all hurry up? The Fire Nation will be here any minute!" Zuko barked.

"You said that an hour ago, they probably shifted course already, Zuko. Please let's stop at the next town." Akiko whined stumbling on a root.

"Yes Zuko, we must stop at the next town." Iroh agreed. Katara tripped through Akiko's feet causing them both to tumble through the dirt. Zuko rolled his honey colored eyes and walked even faster as if he didn't want to be seen with them.

"You all want to stop, than we will stop here." Zuko said pulling out a branch a small cozy looking town in view. All of them grinned insanely and nodded there heads and ran down for it before Zuko could object. Zuko groaned and followed them down. He had to admit the town had a nice warm feel to it but he wouldn't admit it to those softies.

Iroh sniffed the air of all the different varieties of foods as the girls were off doing Agni knows what. Zuko had to admit with all of them here it was more comfortable.

"Zuko look at this, have you ever seen anything like it?" Iroh asked musing over a golden dancer. But Zuko was no where to be found.

"Ah, that is what our town in known for, dancers." The owner of the stand whispered. He was a greasy looking man with one mad-eye and four browned teeth.

Iroh nodded in mild interest but gasped when he saw a tiny glass figurine of Mora of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation. "Err…What purpose does Mora have in this town?" Iroh asked picking the figure up and examining it in the sunlight.

The owner gave a wheezy laugh and grinned with his four rotten teeth. "Mora blessed this here town and anything that has any information on her we know about and try to get. I hear that a certain General Bong Su is going to be at our humble dance festival in a few days and he hold some…_hidden secrets_ on Mora's life." The old man gave another wheezy laugh and began polishing a golden bear. "But that will be impossible to get, he always keeps it on the inside of his coat."

Iroh looked away in thought, he knew General Bong Su from one of his battles. He wasn't one to give anything up but he wasn't the brightest either. Someone could easily snatch it from right under his nose if they knew what they were doing.

The retired general looked over at his nephew who was scolding the two giggling girls that talking to boys they didn't know was dangerous. Iroh laughed in his throat, they would all grow on each other eventually. He looked at the Mora figure and thought it resembled… "UNCLE, TELL THESE GIRLS THAT THEY ARE BEING IMBISILES!" Zuko cried angrily with the opposing hollers of Akiko and Katara.

Iroh shook his head and walked over to them. "They are only being girls Zuko. It wouldn't harm you to look and talk to some of the girls around here either. We will be staying here for quite some time."

Zuko fumed and stalked off to look at some old cabbage while the girls struck up a conversation with a long haired boy with _no shirt_, enough said. They were being love sick fools, one of these days a boy is going to talk to them acting all nice and then WHAM something goes wrong.

"Hi I'm Tye Ching Lee, but _you_ can just call me Tye beautiful." Tye winked at Katara. Katara blushed and kicked at the ground. Akiko suppressed a giggle and Katara glared at her heatedly and gave a sweet look to Tye. "I'm Katara."

"Mm, _Katara_, what a beautiful name." Tye said putting a long piece of grass in his mouth.

Katara laughed and chatted with Tye as Akiko was busy looking at some scarves in the stand next to them. Katara was lost in Tye's green eyes as if they were an ocean! He was so handsome she could die.

"Well Katara, I would love it if you would accompany me at the dancing festival this week." Tye said with a dashing smile.

Katara blushed and felt her breath hitch in her throat. _HE WAS ASKING HER ON A DATE_! Katara struggled to keep her voice low and cool though it was several octaves higher, "O-of course T-Tye." Katara smiled cheerily and mentally kicked herself for sounding so completely ridiculous.

"Wonderful, I'll see you in a few days beautiful." Tye winked and rubbed his thumb along her chin and walked away his shirt swung over his shoulder. Akiko popped her head around the stand and calmly walked over to Katara with a solemn expression on her face. "So, Tye asked you out." She said examining her nails. "Yep." Katara said coolly. They both turned to look at each other and began jumping up and down screaming.

"So the peasant can dance?" Zuko teased suddenly, he was standing behind them with a smirk on his face.

Katara stopped jumping and screaming, her face hard as rock. Shit! She _didn't_ know how to dance. She spun around and faced him with a horrid glare, "Yes, a peasant like me can dance!"_ You're lying through you teeth, _Katara thought.

Akiko gasped, ignoring the bickering teenagers, and looked up at the sun to determine the time. "Katara we have to get you a dress before they are all gone!" Akiko squealed and pulled her into the nearest shop. Zuko laughed in his throat and went to go talk to his Uncle but yelped when the old man was already behind him.

"Uncle, don't sneak up on me like that." Zuko growled.

"I wasn't sneaking up on anyone Zuko, but I must tell you an important piece of information I just heard." Iroh said leaning in closer.

"This town is famous for not only dancing but also for…_Mora_. And a general carrying a very important piece of information _inside his coat_ will be in town for the festival, we have to get it somehow." Iroh said and pulled away looking casual.

Zuko nodded his head and looked around in case there were any eavesdroppers. "Well our Mora won't be available for that evening, so she is out of the plan we need to come up with."

"Speaking of plans where do we _plan on staying_?" Uncle Iroh asked curiously.

Zuko thought about this for a moment until it hit him. "Well you said that this town basically worships Mora then there has to be a temple of some sort." Zuko said proudly that he had just come up with their shelter.

"I will ask that cart owner again, come with me." Iroh said tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"Excuse me sir but does this town have a temple to give respects to Mora?" Iroh asked innocently with a gigantic grin.

The own laughed with his tongue between his teeth sending spit onto Zuko's brow. Zuko's bad eye twitched in aggravation as he swiped the disgusting substance off. "Of course we do. But it has long since been closed down because of something to do with Resbuto being alive. We didn't need anyone sabotaging our town, see. It is at the northern corner of this town, it won't be too hard to find." He wheezed and spit in a bowl with oozing brown goo. Neither Zuko nor Iroh wanted to know what it was.

"Right, thanks." Zuko said hastily and grabbed his Uncles arm pulling them away from the greasy old man.

"Well, at least we know where we are staying." Uncle said with a toothy grin. Thank Agni his Uncle had a good sense of hygiene.

"Always the optimist aren't you?" Zuko said bitterly. "In case you haven't noticed we don't have a way to get in."

Iroh chuckled, "We force our way nephew, and you of all people should know that."

"We can't do that on sacred ground, Uncle!" Zuko barked.

Iroh suddenly became serious. "She had a deep respect for both Water Tribe and Fire Nation and we are Fire Nation and Miss Katara is of the Water Tribe. There has to be perks."

Zuko nodded, deciding his Uncle was right. They would find those two boy crazy girls and go check out that temple that they would be staying at for the time being.

"Let us talk about how we will be getting that information on Mora that could just be vital to get into the Fire Nation." Iroh said in a long sentence, obviously he felt the need to express the importance of the situation.

"Fine then, we need to put two and two together; dancing and Mora. What could we possibly do with those two?" Zuko asked more to himself than anyone. He had a finger to his chin and his face was focused hard.

"Someone would have to get close to him." Iroh mused, in thought.

"Yeah, maybe by dancing." Zuko said in the same fashion.

"A girl."

"That would be attractive enough to catch his eye."

"A girl who isn't busy that night."

"Hey guys we got some really great stuff!" Katara grinned pulling up to them with Akiko. They had tons of bags in their arms most that seemed to hold unnecessary things. Both Iroh and Zuko looked directly at Akiko.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Akiko asked suspiciously.

"No reason." The two men said together.

Akiko arched a brow but before she could say anything Iroh began speaking. "We have found a place to stay."

0000

"You brought us to a dusty old temple?" Akiko said bitterly. All their necks extended up the dark stone building.

Zuko snapped his attention to her and gave her a nasty look. "Would you rather sleep outside?"

Akiko scoffed and readjusted the bags in her hands. "Fine, just find an opening or something."

"It doesn't look like a temple to me." Katara murmured to Iroh.

Zuko growled he liked it better when Akiko was shy at Aunt Wu's place. But he listened and looked for someplace to enter. There was nothing from what he could see, everything was boarded up and locked. But by the looks of it, it was a gorgeous building in its time.

"Oh, for the love of Agni!" Akiko yelled growing impatient. "Just let me, Zuko, wouldn't want your shoes to get scuffed by pulling some stupid boards or anything." She set her bags (more like dropped) them on the ground and walked up the boarded door. She began tugging fiercely with one foot pushing on the wood for extra strength. She succeeded.

She fell back into Iroh screaming at something she saw. As the boards fell but out came a screeching wolf bat. Katara screamed and grabbed Zuko's arm as it swooped over her head, instinctively Zuko covered her head and sighed in relief as it was gone. He looked down and snatched himself away from Katara and cleared his throat. Katara was breathing heavily as was Akiko; they were flushed and scared out of their wits.

"Get your bags and let's go in." Zuko said and lit up a fist, he stepped through the now open hole.

Katara and Akiko gave each other skeptical glances but picked up their things and walked behind Zuko and Iroh looking around like frightened little children.

"This place couldn't be anymore—" Katara stopped when they got to the main room, "Beautiful." She breathed.

They weren't in a temple after all; they were in a living space that Mora used to stay in while traveling. There was a large ballroom and a big marble stairway that led up to a huge picture of Mora then there was a long hallway to the right that most likely was led to the bedroom and maybe a few other necessary rooms.

"Wow, she actually looks just like you Katara. It will be easy to fool the Fire Nation." Akiko noticed now up close to the painting. Katara walked up the long stairs and looked for herself. "She has violet eyes and her hair is black, but just look at her face."

Katara found herself becoming entranced in the eyes and she suddenly felt dizzy and had the urge to sit down, to sit down and look into herself forever. Something so paralyzing was hidden in this painting and it was quenching her thirst for knowledge.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Akiko asked snapping her fingers in Katara's face. Katara shook her head and smiled. "Sorry I just zoned out, I don't think she looks like me."

Katara was lying, they looked almost identical! Katara wanted to tell them that she was Mora but what would they think then? What would they do then? They would treat her differently or not even believe her. Actually she wasn't sure why she didn't tell them…maybe she was scared because she worried she couldn't live up to the title.

"We should find the bedroom and settle in." Zuko said interrupting her thoughts. Katara turned around and nodded in agreement. They picked up their things and walked into the extremely large bedroom. It had a humungous bed that had a view of the entire city through the biggest window Katara had ever seen. It was probably longer than all of them put together and was the bed. Katara gasped when she felt a breeze, it wasn't even a window!

"Wow, this room is amazing." Katara breathed.

"It's empty." Akiko pointed out negatively.

Katara gave her a puckered look before walking up to the big window and looking out over the town. The wind faintly blew against her cool cheeks and whispered into her ears. This place felt like home in so many ways. She had always dreamed of living in a big place like this that was fit to her taste. She sighed, she wanted to tell them who she was but something…or rather someone was stopping her. She didn't want to ruin anything.

"We should settle down." Iroh said unpacking his things, Zuko silently followed his example.

"Katara, we have to put that dress in a special place so it doesn't get ruined. You are going to be the best looking person there." Akiko grinned handing her a bag.

Katara smiled and took it before setting it in the corner where nothing would bother it. Zuko arched a brow, slightly curious but brushed it off and unpacked his own things.

"Well, I am off to bed." Iroh said curling up on one side of the huge bed. Akiko yawned and followed his example. " Me too." Katara said snuggling up into the blankets. Zuko rolled his eyes; he was stuck between the two girls. Splendid.

Akiko grunted, "Zuko, seriously stop."

Zuko sat up and looked at her with a funny face. "I'm not doing anything."

Akiko's eyes shot open and she flung the covers off her and screamed bloody murder. There on her stomach was a round fuzzy spider gazing up at her with numerous red eyes. He looked up at her like a confused puppy when she screamed and began thrashing around. The spider shook its fuzzy head and then turned to Katara, its eyes narrowed.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Akiko screamed looking a sight. Katara pushed up against a deep sleeping Iroh to get away from the monstrous thing. Zuko scowled and approached quietly, he grabbed the big hairy spider by the leg and threw it across the room and it went out the big window. Akiko was now breathing heavily and curled up into a ball with wide eyes and a sweaty brow. "I hate this place."

Zuko growled at the disturbance and laid down to feign sleep. Like music to his ears and relief to his body he felt Akiko loosen up into a calm peaceful slumber and her deep breathing relieved almost all his stress. But next to him on his other side was Katara, she just wouldn't fall asleep like Uncle and Akiko would. She stirred a little and looked over at everyone; he immediately closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. He felt a weight shift in the bed and then a weight lift _off _of the bed. He turned and looked at the young Water Tribe girl standing in the window through a breeze the moon highlighting her features. He shook his head and then rested on his loathing of her again.

Katara sighed; something about this place was calling to her. She could faintly hear music in the distance and decided that she should check the place out a little more. Just so Mora would leave her alone and let her sleep. She grabbed a lit candle that faintly flickered in the corner and crept out the door, not even aware that Zuko was watching her with mild interest.

She scurried down the hall and into the main room where she heard the faint music coming from. She yelped in pain and dropped the candle, clutching her ears. They were burning like mad from the sounds that had sudden became into a loud annoying screech.

She looked down and the candle was still upright blazing on. Slowly Katara lowered her hands to the soft murmurs of music again.

Cautiously Katara grabbed the candle and made her way down the marble staircase. She stopped and looked up. Along the walls were portraits of people, people whom she vaguely remembered. She took a sharp intake of breath and suddenly felt drained but when she opened her eyes she could have screamed and ran away.

In front of her own eyes were the people and then others, in very formal wear looking up at her with large smiles. Apparently this was some sort of ball and she was…she looked down at her hands, they still looked the same. She looked down in the marble reflection and gasped, she was wearing a large yellow gown with sheer sleeves and blue lining. Her hair was down in a thick ponytail and her eyes weren't blue anymore…they were a deep violet. She looked up at everyone clapping and the music was playing loudly and fast.

A man came up to her and grabbed her hand. She assumed he wanted to dance, but she didn't know how! She was soon swept away and was being turned in circles, pushed back in forth not knowing what she was doing. She was being passed between different men and then…everything stopped and the music slowed. Katara looked up panting to see a man with honey shaded eyes and shaggy black hair halfway pulled into a ponytail. He smiled lovingly down at her and kissed her hand before taking backward steps up the stairs and then stopped at the hallways corner, everyone disappeared as did the music but that man was still there, she found herself looking at him tears about to spill over. Looking at him caused such emotional pain and she didn't know who he was, but then again she did in a sense. Then he vanished and in his place stood Zuko staring at her in wonder, Katara promptly passed out.

0000

"What was she doing?" a feminine voice asked faintly.

"She was just standing there, looking at me." A male voice stated.

"What was her expression?" an older and wiser voice asked.

"I don't know. She looked like she had just seen a ghost."

Katara groaned and sat up to look at three sets on eyes looking at her in wonder. She looked at each of them and realized she was back in the large bed. She had a splitting headache.

"Miss Katara are you all right?" Iroh asked putting a cold clothe to her head.

"I-I think so, what happened?" Katara asked weakly.

Zuko cleared his throat but didn't say anything, Akiko rolled her eyes. "What Zuko wants to say is, is that he is a paranoid twit that was suspicious when he saw you get up and leave the room. He went to go see what was going on and he saw you staring at him in the ball room and you just passed out." She said sneering at a furious Fire Nation prince.

"Oh." Katara said vaguely and looked off out the window, it was already mid-day.

Iroh sniffed the air and smiled. "Well, if you are feeling better we might be able to resume your training on manners."

"We still have a long way to go with _you_." Zuko said bitterly.

Katara's eyes narrowed and she bolted up startling them all. She glared at all three of them, "Look I am not a barbarian like you think I am just because I don't belong to your precious Fire Nation okay? For La's sake, I know my manners and I don't need any of _you_ to tell _me_ I am a _no nothing peasant_ that doesn't know how to act properly in the company of others!"

Enraged Katara flung the blankets off her and stormed out of the room. She stood outside the door and took in a deep and shaky breath. She had to get out of there, she ran down the marble stairs and out the door into the sunlight. Now she couldn't control them, tears came. This whole experience was so stressful. She didn't want to be Mora; she didn't want to even have to go to the Fire Nation she wanted to be with Aang and her brother again, even Toph for La's sake!

Katara ran through the town with her face in her hands crying until she couldn't cry anymore. She could have run on forever but her body collided into another and strong arms locked around her body, she thrashed and thrashed but those arms stayed locked and someone lovingly shushed her in her ear. "It's okay." The male voice said softly. Katara looked up into Tye's gorgeous green eyes and sniffed; he put his face in her hair and continued shushing her as she hiccupped her sobs.

"You want to talk about it?" Tye asked after Katara calmed down a bit. Katara bit her lip, she would love to talk about it but that would mean telling him their plan and she couldn't risk that. "I would but I just don't think that I could." Katara said sadly. Tye smiled and lifted her head up to look at him. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow night gorgeous."

Tye walked away with a smirk on his face that made Katara's blood run cold. She turned around with a faint blush and decided she would just go to the nearest river and waterbend her troubles out.

The lake was large and perfect for Katara to bend her problems out of. She exhaled and lifted up the water into her control and let it spiral it all around her body with her eyes hard and her mind focused. She threw it all back into the water with a cry of anger and flopped onto her back with her face in her hands.

0000

"Katara, wake up, today is the day!" Akiko said lightly shaking Katara's shoulder.

Katara groaned and looked up at the luminous girl and smiled. "What do I possibly have to do today?"

"We have to get ready of course!" Akiko said now enthused. She threw the covers off Katara and pulled on her arm like a five year old. "Come on we have to go get ready! It's going to start soon!" she whined.

"Akiko, it starts at five." Katara moaned standing and stretching.

"Well its two now." Akiko said crossly.

Katara gasped, "What? How did it get so late?"

Akiko scoffed, "You didn't come back until we were all asleep anyway. What did you expect?"

Katara groaned and rubbed her temples with her indexes. "I guess we don't have as much time as I thought."

Akiko smiled and grabbed Katara's bag. "Okay now I get you ready!"

A nervous smile cursed Katara's lips as Akiko began brushing Katara's hair. "So, why did you let Zuko get you so upset the other day?" Akiko asked cautiously.

Katara scoffed, "_Zuko_ didn't make me angry, it was just the fact that everyone thinks I am so barbaric is all."

Akiko smirked, "Of course, Katara."

….

"Lady and Iroh," Akiko announced at the top of the marble staircase, causing Zuko to send her a hot glare. "I present to you, Miss Katara Mora of the Water Tribe!"

Iroh gave a deep "awe" at the sight of Katara timidly walking out from the corner of the hallway. Her braid was swung over her shoulder and headband for an accessory. Her dress was a light blue and was to her ankles. It was short-sleeved with upturned cuffs; it had a brown belt around her waist revealing how tiny it was. She had on some black tights similar to her old ones and her brown animal skin boots.

"Well what do you guys think?" Katara asked with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Iroh smiled warmly, "You look beautiful Miss Katara."

Zuko crossed his arms and looked at the ground, he wasn't about to say anything to that peasant. Iroh pursed his lips and elbowed his nephew, Zuko only grunted in response.

"You look lovely as well, Akiko." Iroh said not to leave the angelic girl out. It was the same dress she had at Aunt Wu's, a dusty silvery grey with baby blue lining and sash revealing how strikingly thin she was, her silvery blonde hair was only partly pulled up into a bun, the rest hanging down at her neck They both had light makeup on that complimented their dresses, Zuko hated makeup with a passion.

Akiko smiled vaguely and looked away, her smile faded instantly and she appeared to be deep in thought over something, or rather…someone. "Alright, let's just…go."

Zuko glanced at his Uncle, they hadn't told Akiko about their plan yet and they were prepared for the worst. Not that the plan would backfire but what Akiko would do to them when they sprung this on her.

Katara walked around with a small blush from all the stares she was getting. She couldn't wait for Tye to see her.

It was held in the square of the town and everyone was there, laughing and having a good time. There was a large bonfire in the middle of it and a band off to the side playing an old Earth Kingdom song about a rock and a flower that fell in love.

"Katara, hey Katara!" a voice called.

Katara turned to see Tye running up to her looking handsome as ever. She grinned as Akiko nudged her in the ribs to go up and talk to him. Zuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at there girly-ness.

"Hey beautiful." Tye said and used his thumb to trail along her lips. Katara smiled nervously, he sure was touchy-feely.

Tye turned and gave Zuko a dark look, "I'll make sure _he_ won't make you cry tonight." He said bitterly.

Katara looked to see Zuko who has already narrowed his eyes on the dashing boy. How dare he disrespect the Prince of the Fire Nation! Zuko felt the heat swirl in his clenched palms. He could care less about the girl but when someone is disrespectful he would care, and now he cared, he disrespected him for no reason.

The Water Tribe girl laughed nervously at the tension that hung between the boys and tugged Tye past Zuko to dance by the fire. "Come on, let's… dance." Even if she didn't know how to dance; anything to get her out of there would be enough.

Tye brushed past Zuko and managed to whisper, "She's mine for the night." He said it so darkly Zuko almost shuddered but that would not be wise. He didn't even pay attention to what that might mean he was too focused on this guys ignorance and stupidity. _'He's perfect for that peasant.'_ He thought darkly.

….

Akiko was watching everyone dance with sad eyes. She remembered when these things would happen in her own village and she would attend with _him_. She greatly awaited going back into the Fire Nation and running into his arms and--

….

Iroh looked around the crowd to see if he remembered a face. And there in the corner he did and it was exactly who he was looking for. General Bong Su was drinking with a few of his friends. He was just the kind of man to go for young beautiful girls, especially girls with such a foreign and rare look as Akiko.

Iroh coughed and elbowed Zuko to catch the boys' attention. He pointed over to the general boozing it up. Zuko nodded and pulled Akiko away from her thoughts. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Zuko shushed her and made sure no one was listening. "Look I need a favor."

Akiko arched a brow. "Is that all you pulled me away for? Fine, what is it?"

"See that man over there?" he pointed over to the general. Akiko nodded suspiciously.

"Well, in his coat he keeps some very valuable information on hidden secrets of Mora. And we need someone-" But Akiko cut him off by jabbing him in the chest.

"Oh no, I am _not_ doing your dirty work!" she stated and turned away from him with crossed arms.

Zuko growled and gripped her shoulder. "Just do it." He hissed.

Akiko spun around, "No, why don't you go dance with him and grope around a sweaty generals chest!" a few people stopped and stared.

Iroh who had been listening laughed until Zuko sent him a horrid glare. Zuko looked at her with a hard look but in his eyes he was pleading, "I want to go home and you're not going to stop me!" he barked.

Akiko looked up at him now suddenly remembering home. She sighed and grimaced up at Zuko, "Fine, but you owe me."

Zuko felt quite accomplished with himself as he saw his friend hesitantly walk over to the drinking general. Though he felt bad, most likely he would be doing most of the groping.

Suddenly Zuko felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to face about five girls with cheap seductive grins on their overly powdered faces. "Hey handsome, I would love to dance with a big hunk of manly man like you." A busty brunette said batting her fake eyelashes not caring that one fell off and hung to her cheek. Zuko grimaced but Iroh (who had recently begun thinking of grandchildren) had shoved him into her arms where his face got squeezed by her world-conquering breasts. Iroh grinned as if this would do him good. Zuko…hated his Uncle.

….

Katara and Tye hadn't danced yet; he said he wanted to wait for a slow song. Katara was a bit skeptical because she thought slow dancing would be much harder than anything that was quick-paced. After many minutes of awkward silence a slow song was being played and Tye roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the firelight and pressed his body up against hers, grinning seductively. All they were doing was swaying around, Katara didn't realize that it was considered dancing, all she knew were the tribal dances and they were probably very different then Fire Nation dances. Katara noticed Tye's hands began to wonder and gave a little gasp; she grabbed his hands and gently stepped back with a small smile gracing her delicately painted lips.

"Look Tye your nice but—" she began but Tye cut her off.

"Yeah I know, hey why don't we uh- go for a walk." He said with a cheap grin.

Katara cocked a brow but didn't ask anything, "Sure that sounds nice."

….

Akiko groaned as she approached the now severely drunk general, she didn't want to have to put up with this tonight. Of all things, of all people! She hated him and she would want to give him the old one, two if her home wasn't on the line.

"Hello handsome. Would one such as yourself, give a lady the honor of dancing with you?" Akiko asked sweetly her eyes drawn to his face. He was a younger general and he didn't look too bright.

The general turned to his friends with a big seductive grin on his face as he took her hand and guided her into the firelight. Akiko tried to smile as much as she could and seem as pretty as possible

"So what's your-hic-name gooorgeous?" the man slurred swaying her around sloppily.

"Darcy, and yourself?" Akiko asked casually being spun into him.

"Hic- General Bong Su-hic- at your service." He laughed like a two-year old that just got a new toy, it was rather disturbing.

But Akiko still smiled none-the-less. "Oh I see; that will be for good use."

General Bong Su looked up at her and grinned like a mad-man and Akiko thought that maybe, she had said the very wrong thing that would get her into trouble.

….

"Look your nice but—" Zuko began but the girls insistent giggling was powering over his voice.

"Oh, your muscles, oh so big!" a red head mused grabbing a tricep and pinching it in-between her ridiculously long nails. Zuko looked at her grudgingly and snatched his arm back like it was precious gold, which the women thought it was.

"Oh, and that scar, so dangerous and rough." a girl said with a fake swoon. She was wearing a corset that looked too tight for obviously large size. "Well, I am dangerous and rough too." Zuko could have vomited at her last sentence. These girls weren't like Akiko or Katara, these girls were forcing beauty and it didn't look good. At least Katara and Akiko were naturally attractive, not that he would admit that to either of them, but he would take them over these goons any day of the week. That's saying something.

"Please dance with me." A girl squealed clinging to his middle. He gasped and looked at her as if she had grown three heads. She looked up at him with a puppy-dog look that Zuko wanted to smack off her face but he wouldn't do that, not to a girl that wasn't his sister anyway.

Zuko growled, she was the quietest out of the group and if it meant getting away from the 'dangerous fat girl in denial' then he was all over it. The girl grinned massively and pushed him out into the crowd and began dancing crazy even though it was a slower song. Zuko put his face in his hand in embarrassment. The rejected girls sat at the sides looking depressed.

"Come on girls, there plenty to dance with!" the girl called over her shoulder. All of the girls who had recently been 'depressed' shot up with hilarious grins and flung themselves into the firelight with the so-called quiet girl and an ever-so-sick Zuko.

….

"How's bout you give a general a kiss." The drunken General Bong Su slurred leaning on Akiko with almost all his weight.

Akiko gulped, she had to do it to get that stupid paper. She smiled and leaned it tenderly grabbing the sides of the mans face, "Only if you want me too." She whispered seductively.

The general grinned and lowered his face into hers, his drunken breath making her nauseous. Akiko put a hand on his chest and kissed his gruff face passionately. As they were locked up in the kiss she began groping around his jacket and there was the paper, but it wasn't a paper-it was a tiny black book. Deciding she couldn't remove it from his pocket without his noticing she yanked him closer, deepening the kiss further. She really didn't want to be there. But yes, her plan did work he was totally engrossed with her that he didn't notice her slid the book in her large sleeves.

She parted and smirked before walking away leaving a general to sway side to side without a clue of what just happened. She ran away feeling disgusted with herself and hid behind a shadowing tree as the general called her lied name. She looked over her shoulder and screamed suddenly. That big spider that was in her bed was hanging down looking at her with hatred. She backed away with the book clutched in her hand. The spider was still watching her as if it would jump out to kill her at any moment.

Now frightened beyond what she could take she smiled sheepishly and began backing away. When she got to a good distance she spun on heel and ran. That spider was the creepiest little stalker she had ever known!

….

Now slightly in the dark forest Katara and Tye kept walking. "Tye where are we…" Katara began but Tye has spun around and place his lips on hers. Katara shoved him back and gave him a horrid glare. "What are you doing?"

Tye nuzzled his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her body causing her arms to be pinned to her sides. "Shh, don't worry beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you."

Katara reached for her flask with her finger-tips but she had left it back with her other things! She wanted to scream but once again his mouth covered hers. But Katara was not one to just stand there and take it. She bit down on his lips and pulled back kicking and thrashing.

Tye was angry…no…Tye was _furious_. He licked his now cracked lips and scowled at her and tugged on the top of her dress, ripping it all the way down to her waist. Katara gasped looking down at the torn fabric and her exposed tan flesh. She screamed with everything she had. Without her water she had nearly no defense considering how strong Tye was.

…

Zuko groaned as all the women pushed up against him, swaying side to side giggling like idiots. Blast his horn-dog Uncle! All he wants is Grandnieces and nephews and all Zuko wanted was that these cheap whores would go back to hell. He nearly cried with joy when Akiko came running up.

"AKIKO!" he cried. All the girls that were buzzing around him stopped and scoffed at a shocked Akiko. Then turned around and flung their hair around snootily murmuring comments like, 'he wasn't that cute anyway' and such.

Akiko calmly approached with a grin on her face. Zuko scowled and crossed his arms hotly. "Don't say _anything_, Akiko. Now where's the book?"

With a grimace Akiko pulled it out of her sleeves and handed it out in front of her. But before Zuko could take it she snatched it back. "You have no idea what I had to do to get this so it better be good."

Zuko grabbed it with a scowl and tucked it away. "We should wait for Uncle and the girl."

"Yeah, speaking of which…there's Uncle but where is Kat-"

A shrill scream sounded from the edges of the forest. Zuko's ears perked up, he recognized that scream. Akiko probably heard it but thought it was those crazy teenagers doing Agni knows what out in the dark. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Iroh who was taking his fill of ginseng tea.

'_Zuko!' Katara screamed. _

No, the voice wasn't screaming his name but it was definitely from the same girl. He ground his teeth suddenly remembering the other arrogant peasant she was with. That fool must have done something to her, and she didn't even have her defense-what an asshole.

Apparently no one heard the scream but him and he knew who it was. Suddenly enraged with the idea of a man abusing a powerful but unarmed woman he ran off into the forest. Yes, he loathed the girl that just might be being attacked but that didn't mean anyone else should harm her but him. He earned that title a long time ago.

…

"Let-me-go!" Katara growled and struggled against Tye.

"I'm just trying to kiss you." Tye defended with a sly grin.

"I don't want to kiss a scumbag like you!" she cried and thrashed harder, her eyes clenched so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Tye laughed and harshly pressed his lips to hers while Katara screamed into his mouth for some sort of escape. There was none so she began crying about ready to go deeper into hysterics.

"Hey!" a gruff and familiar voice rang angrily. Katara thought she would never feel anymore relieved to hear his voice but now she felt like crying with joy and running behind him so he would save her from this creep.

Tye's grip on her slackened and she fell to the ground holding her sore arms. She looked up see Zuko standing face to face with Tye staring him down with the most heated glare she had ever seen.

"Leave us alone pal, we were busy, she's staying." Tye barked shifting his gaze a bit. Zuko however did not shift his gaze. (He was pissed)

"Do you want to leave?" Zuko asked mono-tone to Katara, though his eyes never left Tye's and his face never changed. Katara lunged up and hid behind Zuko just peeping out from his back.

"I suggest you leave _unarmed_ girls alone from now on, stick with the armed ones and see what happens." Zuko growled and shoved Tye on his back. Zuko turned his back and made sure Katara was walking in front of him the whole time, he never glanced back.

Katara walked down holding her dress together so no one would get suspicious. She looked up at Zuko's stone hard face and managed a genuine smile. She looked in front of her as they approached the square again. It was getting late and many families with younger children had already gone home, the music was slower now.

Akiko and Iroh ran up to them with shocked wide eyes as they caught her torn dress. Iroh looked accusingly at his nephew then back to Katara with concerned eyes.

"What happened, Katara?" Akiko asked nodding at her raw mouth. Katara looked down at her feet deciding that they were interesting enough to stare at.

"Tye." Zuko said gruffly.

Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves. "He was a creeper?"

Zuko cocked a brow at his Uncle's interesting choice of words and nodded. "We should be getting home."

All the rest agreed as Akiko blocked Katara's torn dress and leaned over her comfortingly.

0000

No one wanted to even talk about the book that night; everyone knew full well they were all too tired and that they would go over it first thing in the morning. As all of them lay in bed only two still were laying awake deep in different thoughts.

Katara turned to her side to face Zuko, head on her arm. "Zuko are you still awake?" she whispered.

Zuko was on his back with his fingers laced over his belly. He nodded without even looking at her.

"Hey, I just want to say thank you for helping me back in the forest. It was really nice of you to help me when I was unarmed." She smiled.

Zuko turned on his side away from her, Katara frowned instantly and looked down. "No problem." Zuko said lightly. Katara smiled and closed her eyes, now ready to go to sleep.

0000

"Katara come on, we're going to talk about that book." Akiko called into the bedroom. Katara was humming and playing with a stream of water from her flask. She smiled and put it back into her flask and ran into the ballroom. She was actually excited now.

"It's about time." Zuko said bitterly leaning against the stairwell. Katara pursed her lips and looked over his shoulder to see the book. "I don't have it." Zuko sighed and pointed to Uncle who was waiting for everyone to get into a circle. None of the teenagers wanted to do 'circle time with Iroh' just yet.

"Do any of you want to know what this book contains?" Iroh asked waving the book in front of him tauntingly. The teenagers grumbled but sat in a circle anyway desperately wondering what the book contained.

Iroh opened the book and furrowed his brows. "It has old journal entries, people, and a few pictures."

Katara snatched it, and began reading.

"Dear Diary,

The ball was fantastic. At first I had no idea as to what I was doing, I was just being spun around by different men. But then he came to me and I immediately gave thanks that I will always have my lover to save me from internal madness. He said he wasn't able to attend but he managed to come for a few moments just to kiss my hand and walk up to the hallway, we made a lovers eye contact and all was bl-"

Katara furrowed her brow. "This is all it says, the rest is ripped." She swallowed a large lump in her throat. She had been there she had…lived it, in a sense. She set the paper down and picked up the next paper of names, many were so familiar! She shook her head and looked through everything she could get her hands on.

She picked up a picture and gasped. It was Mora and her lover. Mora looked exactly like her it was frightening and the man…he looked so much like…

"Hey, what's this?" Akiko asked giving her a piece of paper. Katara stopped her train of thought and sighed as it all vanished from memory. She looked at the paper and gasped. She clutched onto her necklace and felt the trinket inside of it. It was the picture of the trinket.

"It says that Mora handcrafted it herself to pass to her next generation." Iroh said in thought.

Zuko growled suddenly. "That means that she would have to have it and do we have that trinket, no!" he was in an awfully angst mood today.

Katara frowned and looked down, okay she would tell them; she had to. Akiko shook her head. "No, it says that it was long since lost after she made it. It was buried with her lover."

_Lies_, Katara thought bitterly.

"No, its not." Zuko grumbled indistinctly.

"Many of this is very useful, Miss Katara. We should begin studying after we set out." Iroh said leaning back on the floor.

Akiko had become engrossed with these things like she was with that book with the golden writing.

They went through many things and categorized them before tucking them away. They had to pack and leave; after all they couldn't live there forever.

"Come on, we have to convince all of the world that your Mora." Zuko said and tugged them all up to the bedroom to get their things and leave.

0000

Oliver grimaced when they found the book. He leaned against the staff that was beginning to glow. "Convince the world that Mora is alive. Ha! Master finished her off. Idiots." He said in his comical chipmunk voice.

"Isn't that right my friend, how are they-bah! You still _glow?_" Oliver leaned over and watched Katara sit there in an argument with Zuko. "Hmm, you don't she's really...? Then that means the master is still alive!"

Just as that was said the staff lifted up with Oliver clinging onto it for dear life with all his tiny eight legs. "Oh, boy."

And then he was thrown into the underworld.

**Hmm. These chapters are just becoming flat out difficult to write! I don't want to shove too much info on you at once or anything and then things get poorly written. I'm sorry I am going to keep trying, and I'm sorry if this chapters plot was a little blah! But yes, we got a LITTLE Zutara action in here. Enjoy it because this is gonna go REALLY sorry. And little Oliver is so cute in my opinion and I HATE spiders. Well I hope you still review, I will really improve on writing this, it just needs to even out a bit, this is the rocky stage of the story. 17 pages : - D and expect to hear, "WHERE IS HE?" in the future and "AYE"**

**FANARTIST WANTED**

**REVIEW**


	8. Death Train

**Okay this chapter seriously BLOWS. Well it is summer and I have been busy being a normal teenager and stuff and I will soon be giving it away as to WHY I am so nervous for uh school to start. Tehe. Well there is a reason and this summer I have been mentally and physically preparing for it. So anyway, this is one of my shortest chapters and I think the worst. But have fun anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man and so therefore I do not own Avatar.**

"Zuko, where are we going now?" Katara asked keeping up a steady pace beside him.

Zuko grunted and pushed aside a branch to walk through. Katara would have thought he would be courteous enough to hold the branch aside for them all to walk through but instead of a kind gesture, the branch swung back in her face with a loud smack.

Akiko and Iroh laughed at her causing Katara to blush. Ever since Zuko had shown that one sliver of kindness to her, he was becoming back to the old Zuko she loathed. He had far too many walls that she just barely broke down but he built them up again.

"Zuko, where _are _we going?" Akiko asked trotting up next to him, her long skinny legs taking awkward strides to keep up.

"We are going to the transportation station." He replied not even looking at her.

Akiko cocked a brow. "You mean we are going to the new-"

Zuko glared at her causing her to stop in mid-sentence, "Will you just shut up for once? I don't feel like listening to you babble on about nonsense." Akiko was stunned for a few moments but glared right back anyway. Akiko was probably about as moody as Zuko when you think about it, only she _has_ a sweet side. "You know you were so nice yesterday _buddy_," Akiko growled poking him in the chest, "but now you're arrogant, pompous, rude, obnoxious, prejudice, moronic, idiotic, mean, bitter, and you're just being so, _Zuko_!"

Zuko stared at her for a long time, considering striking her but thought better of it and continued to walk ahead of. "Come on Zuko, strike me, you know you want to!" Akiko called angrily her Fire Nation attitude alive as ever.

Zuko ignored her and just kept walking. Akiko growled and kicked at the earth and looked at Uncle with heavy eyes and red nose. "How have you put up with him for so long?"

Katara curled her face up into an annoyed look and stared down at the ground. Zuko might not have been acting in such a way if she had not said her thanks to him. But she wasn't blaming herself, Zuko was just stupid.

Many hours passed and their feet felt as if they were standing on the sharpest rocks in all the Earth Kingdom _barefoot_. No one knew where they were going or why, for all they knew Zuko would be leading them over a cliff at any moment.

"Zuko, if you do not tell us where we are going then-" Iroh began to warn but was cut off by the smell of heavy smoke. They all began coughing and sputtering like mad except for Zuko who stayed immune to the odor.

"Ugh-Zuko-" Katara said between coughs, "what-is that horrible smell?"

Zuko led them over a hill where they saw something very foreign to Katara, a train station. I can assure the train was not a bit like the ones we have today but it was a Fire Nation train built for the Fire Nation to specifically show off how advanced and powerful it is. It was also secretly planning to capture slaves in secret while on this train, but they didn't know this at the time.

"Here." Zuko grunted and threw everyone their own disguise. Long brown dresses for the girls and pointed hats for the men. Katara shook her hair down that had suddenly become ratty again and put dirt on her cheeks so she would look like an Earth Kingdom peasant.

"Okay let's go and stay behind me, I am the only one _not_ wanted by the Fire Nation." Akiko said and began taking the lead. But she suddenly stopped and sneezed. She sniffed miserably and kept walking. All the three of them looked at each other but followed without asking any questions.

They came up to a guard that was blocking the train and Akiko stepped up to him with a pitiful look. "Please sir, my family and I wish to get to the seaside to visit our sick relative. If you could please let us through we would be so grateful."

The guard looked at her and then the rest and scratched his chin. "Alright, go on." He said gruffly and they all dropped their change into his hand as they walked by. Akiko smirked back at them before sneezing terribly into her hands.

The train wasn't glamorous in the least. The floors were nothing but dirty metal and the walls were rusty and there were torn seats in all the separate compartments. The Fire Nation made sure that their symbol was everywhere in the train as well, on the doors, walls, floors, everywhere!

Uncle pulled open their compartment and let everyone walk inside before he closed the door glancing down the halls. He settled himself next to Katara and began reading one of his scrolls. Katara noticed they hadn't practiced in a long while and kind of missed it. He was going to teach her some very complicated moves.

Akiko who was sitting next to Zuko lied down on her side in a ball and held her knees close to her chest. Zuko felt her head against his leg and looked down about ready to scold her but stopped when he saw her with her eyes pinched closed and body trembling.

"Akiko, are you sick?" he asked putting a sweaty strand of silvery blond hair from her face to get a better look. Her brow was sweaty and her face was pale. Now he felt guilty…great.

"NO!" Akiko barked miserably. "Agni Zuko, just leave me alone," she whimpered, "idiot." She whispered that last part but Zuko still heard it. She suddenly surrendered into a coughing and a sneezing fit.

"Akiko, you're sick. Why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked now leaning over her trembling friend with Iroh. But Akiko didn't hear her, she was now fast asleep.

"Sick _like a dog_." Iroh muttered and shooed Zuko away so he could sit there. "I'll handle this."

Zuko growled and plopped down next to Katara who was fiddling with her necklace. "Would you stop fiddling with that thing?" he barked putting her hands down into her lap.

Katara smiled sweetly which slightly took Zuko aback. Wasn't this the part where she was supposed to yell at him, ranting at how insensitive he is? She leaned into him clutching to the trinket in the back of her necklace and batted her eyelashes. "Zuko do you really think I am Fire Nation royalty?"

Zuko started to babble like an idiot and looked to his Uncle for help. Iroh nodded and put a cool clothe on Akiko's head. Zuko cleared his throat, "Uh, of course."

Poof! Little miss I'm-so-sweet-that-I-can-get-Zuko-to-babble-like-an-idiot, was gone.

"Then stop bossing me around!" Katara spat and turned around fiddling with her necklace once again. Zuko looked at Iroh with an angry and shocked expression, and Iroh laughed at this. His advice clearly didn't work all the time.

Well, obviously.

0000

"BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Little Oliver screamed in his tiny voice. He wasn't sure how long that stick had been pulling him down into the underworld but it would have had to have been a very long time considering how bad he had to go to the bathroom.

"Gah, stupid stick!" he mumbled, "Dragging me down to see the one man I hoped I would never see again."

Darkness blanketed the area after his words were done echoing and little Oliver found himself shaking in fear, people would assume spiders liked the dark but little Oliver was scared out of his wits. But soon enough he felt a large clammy hand squeeze him causing a squeak in reaction and his eyes bulge. That bladder was really starting to make his numb.

"Ah, _Oliver_." A cool voice echoed. The place was somehow instantly illuminated and they were on…a rock, a big rock in a big empty space of nothing. Wow.

Looking around the tiny spider got the chance to see how utterly…empty the underworld was, wasn't there supposed to be like fire or something? "You know, this isn't how I pictured the underworld would look like." Oliver said rubbing under his chin with one of his furry legs.

"Yes, well I guess they wanted to make this the most miserable experience by not giving me torture and evil but by giving me nothing."

Resbuto frowned and sat next to him stroking down his beard. "Well you must have some reason for coming down here little Oliver. What is it?"

Oliver cleared his throat and hopped up onto his masters' shoulder. "Well I have some interesting news." Oliver said.

"Mora's reincarnated relative is alive. Apparently she is traveling with an elderly man, younger man, and a girl about her age. All are firebenders except one and Mora is a waterbender, a powerful one who has mastered water-lacing without a problem!" Oliver explained.

Resbuto scratched under his chin, "No doubt she is powerful from a little extra help from Mora. There is no way I will be able to defeat her without-" his eyes drifted to the side and he let out a very pleased gasp, "_my staff_!"

Resbuto leapt to it and stood upon a rock. He positioned himself in a royal stance looking out into the distance. "How dose it look." He asked. The man might be powerful but he is very idiotic.

"Like a true Moses." Oliver commented sarcastically. (Oliver secretly has the gift of seeing the future, but shush, he actually hates his master so that's why he doesn't know)

Resbuto gave him a puzzled look. "Enough of that," Resbuto suddenly cackled. "Now I can truly win the heart of Mora. _Show me her_…" his long bony fingers gesturing over the staff.

A thick green fog swirled out from the green orb of the staff and created a large ball of energy that clearly showed the inside of the train cart that Katara and company were staying in.

The old man appeared first. "Ah, he is a powerful one but also withering away slowly with age." Resbuto commented. "Not much of a threat."

The vision shifted to the next being a young girl with platinum hair and pale eyes. "Oh what is this? There is a lot of power yet also a lot of inner weakness, useful _very_ useful, yet not in the ways she might think." Queue the evil smirk.

Next the sights settled on a young man with his arms crossed staring hotly at the ground. "Well, what do we have here?" Resbuto scoffed, "Matured beyond his years and stubborn, Mora would love to get her hands on him."

"Forget it, he is a complete imbecile, doesn't even see what is in front of him." Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Of course." Resbuto commented, "I guess I will have to get rid of her some way or another. Might as well start now." As if he had done this all the time he sighed and picked up his staff and waved a few circles around in the air, a thick green fog outlining the circles. Little tiny green-fog creatures exited the immortal world to cause some trouble.

"Oh, this will be more interesting to watch then the Simple Life!" Oliver squealed with another perplexed look from his master.

0000

"FORGET THE COCA BUTTER!" Akiko wailed her face sweaty and beet red. Iroh shook his head and tried to push her back down but she jolted up again, "I HATE COCA YOU MUFFIN HEADS!"

Zuko growled lowly in his throat and dug his nose into a book as if that would stop the delirious girls wailing and howling. It didn't.

"FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI PUT YOUR GOWN ON PRINCESS ZUKO!" Akiko shouted another ridiculous wail.

Katara had to giggle at that one. Zuko shot her a glare that said; will-you-shut-up-because-you're-going-to-be-next. Of course he was right.

"KATARA, WHY DO I SEE LITTLE MONKEY DEMONS SITTING NEXT TO YOU?" Akiko shouted.

Katara looked beside her to Zuko with a smirk, "Because there is one." Although she was completely oblivious the green monkey demon on her other side. Katara had wanted to help Akiko but Iroh would not hear of it, no need for two girls getting sick and shouting why Zuko was skipping around with all the bunny people. Yeah, this has been one weird train ride.

"ZUKO AND KATARA ARE IN LOOOOVE!" Akiko giggled and leaned her head on Irohs shoulder.

Zuko scoffed and almost threw the book at her while Katara was sitting there with her mouth hanging open at the ridiculous statement.

Zuko was now angry and embarrassed at the statement and decided to take it out on Katara. Men.

"Will you close your mouth you slack-jawed brat!" Zuko hissed clamping Katara's mouth shut so her teeth snapped. A stinging sensation ran throughout her mouth. She glared at him when it dulled, "What's your problem?"

Zuko stood up with Katara following.

"My problem is you, _you worthless peasant_!" Zuko shouted.

Katara had to admit, that stung.

"Well…" Katara began the hurt obvious in her voice, "I will just leave your presence considering I am not worthy, _Princess_ Zuko." Katara shouted and stalked out of the room and into the next cart.

"Ah, an unseen attraction." Iroh stated happily patting Akiko hand who was now giggling. Zuko was outraged.

"_Attraction_? For that skinny little brat--_are you out of your mind_?" Zuko waved his hand dismissing himself and stalked down the hallway muttering things under his breath. He was going to spend the rest of the ride in the restroom. Away from his _UNATTRACTION_!

Zuko sat on the toilet and crossed his arms muttering this and that. He hated all the people he was with, why wouldn't the train just crash now so he could be done with them? Worst of all, Akiko and that girl decided to be all buddy-buddy while they were at that stupid orphanage and now the waterbending girl was his only ticket back home. If she weren't then she would be a blackened crispy corpse six feet under. No one would miss her.

Meanwhile Katara sighed in her cart and folded her tan hands into her lap. Normally Zuko's remarks and outbursts wouldn't bother her. But now they did, she didn't want to be known as a nothing anymore. She thought that being a master waterbender would help her status but no. She is still a lowly peasant that means nothing to anyone. Zuko didn't even use her _name_! In her tribe there is nothing more disrespectful then not honoring ones name. But Zuko knows nothing of honor or respect. _Certainly_ not respect. Katara curled up on the old dirty seat and closed her eyes, soon she was asleep.

Zuko was starting to nod off when he heard a man outside speaking to another. Now Zuko wasn't a nosey person but he noticed they were soldiers talking about something that might just concern him in more ways then one. He pressed his ear to the door.

"Yep, so when do we take the new batch of slaves to the Fire Nation again?" one asked.

"When we get to the beach in a few days we force them all on a ship. Things don't know that they are going to be _worked to death_." And then they laughed. That was why it was so sickening. Zuko needed to get them all into the luggage cart to avoid being seen and marked down. When the voices were gone Zuko sprinted back to the room where Akiko and Iroh were and was gasping and blubbering on.

Iroh chuckled a little. "Why Zuko you sound like Akiko here. Are you sick as well?"

Zuko took in a breath and tried to calm himself. "We need to get into the luggage cart. They are going to sell us to the Fire Nation as slaves if we don't hurry." Zuko said grabbing everyone's things as Iroh scooped the red-faced girl into his arms.

Zuko looked around and counted heads, they were missing someone. But who? Then the idiot got it and ran around cart to cart looking for that idiotic girl. He didn't know (or care about) her name so he had to say, peasant over and over again making a baboon of himself. Finally he opened a cart and found her sleeping peacefully with his brown blanket around her. He didn't even mind that it was his he just needed to get everyone out of there.

He approached and shook her shoulder, "Hey wake up."

Before he knew what was coming, the base of the waterbenders hand flew at him and knocked him square in the nose. He yelped and fell back into the opposite seat clutching onto his sore sniffer. Katara jolted up, "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were—oh wait it's just you." Katara said roughly and made her way to lye back down.

Zuko bolted up and grabbed her. "We got to go into the luggage cart, now. Don't ask your pathetic peasant questions just grab your things and follow me."

Now alarmed Katara did as she was told. She was much faster than Zuko thought she would be and they headed out.

0000

Meanwhile the driver is left to his death under the train by unknown forces…while the train is on full speed.

0000

"This will have to do." Zuko said putting everyone's things down. Katara plopped down on Zuko's blanket and sighed. It wasn't exactly a comfy space but he was right, it would have to do.

Iroh set the delirious girl on a blanket and sighed in relief that she finally was unconscious. He was pretty sure everyone else in the cart was happy too.

When everyone was starting to settle down there was a jerk and a boom. Everyone was thrown back and startled. They looked behind them to see that they had indeed separated from the rest of the train. Zuko got up and shot one of the walls down that led to the coal. There was a long stream of black smoke coming from where the driver was supposed to be.

He leapt up on the coal and staggered around. The rest watched on nervously. When he reached his destination he was taken aback with hot flames blew up in his face. He yelped.

Katara was nervous, why was she so nervous? There was no reason to be worried over Zuko; she shouldn't be worried over Zuko! She hated him, she hated his guts. But now she was worried and was desperately waiting for him to come back.

Suddenly some leapt down before them all, "There is no one driving the train!" Zuko yelled his face black and eyes wide. Katara and Iroh gasped.

Everyone's eyes went straight to the fire that was beginning to grow in size. This was not good. Not good at all. Zuko growled and kicked at the floor. How were they going to get out of this? By jumping?

Zuko had an idea and grabbed a hooked chain. He knew he was being stupid, and this could be the last thing he ever did but he had to. This could be the one chance to save them all. He jumped under the train holding on for dear life as the tracks blurred by under him. He could hardly see from all the wind burning through his eyes.

With a jolt the train was going faster, someone would have to of triggered that, but now Zuko felt himself moving away from whatever he was gripping on. "Uncle, give me the chain!"

Just as Iroh was moving towards him, he fell back into a box with a loud yelp. But Zuko did not notice this, Katara did however.

Zuko looked up, hand extended and saw Katara there lowering the chain down to him her braid flipping around freely in the hair. "Not you!" he hissed. Katara narrowed her eyes, "Uncle Iroh is busy at the moment, take it."

Zuko crinkled his nose and grabbed it anyway. He was surprised the Katara stayed there watching him carefully as if she was watching out for any danger. But he ignored it and leaned under being careful with his movements. He lowered the chain so it would hook on the tracks. There was a clank and loud scraping sounds and the track was being dragged along with the train. There was a crack and before anyone could think there was a chunk of metal from the tracks flying at him. His pupils turned to pinpoints before he heard someone scream and he felt warm hands gather him into their arms just in time.

Stunned Zuko looked up in face of the wide-eyed waterbender who looked as if she had seen a ghost. She had saved him. He was too astonished to move, he just stared at her as she stared back almost heads crying. Obviously she didn't like death. At the sound of a loud crack they turned their and saw the metal break through a tree which made Katara go starch white.

They also noticed Iroh waving his legs frantically in the air in his little box. Now noticing him Zuko and Katara helped him up.

He looked around and saw Akiko slowly slipping to the back of the cart to her doom, "Akiko!" he shouted.

Katara gasped and lunged at her as her head met absence of stability. No, no deaths today.

The waterbender pulled the unconscious girl back and put her behind a box for safety but she felt a tug on her ankle. She let out a yelp and was sliding down to Akiko's past fate but at an amazingly fast speed. It wasn't like she could claw her way up again, something was seriously pulling her!

Her fate was approaching quickly as her body was halfway off the train already, she still continued to claw but it was no use. She pinched her eyes closed waiting for her death as she felt herself beginning to fall. But nothing came, nothing but a safe secure lock around her body. She opened her eyes to look up Zuko who had a mildly amused look on his face, "It wasn't as if I would let you die." He said bitterly. Katara smiled a little as he set her down.

"Now is not the time for smiling!" Iroh said jaggedly pointing out in the distance. They looked over and gasped. The bridge wasn't there! They would be led straight off the cliff. Little did they know the little green creatures that were responsible for it were watching their every move!

"We have to separate ourselves from the engine!" Zuko barked going over to the link. The creatures moved fast into melting the link into a solid glop of metal. Zuko tossed endless flames at it. Nothing worked. He even picked up an ax from a stray tool box but that snapped in half. "NOTHING IS WORKING!" He roared.

He ran over to Akiko and began shaking her. "AKIKO WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU TO BREAK THE LINK!" he was shaking her so harshly her head came up and smacked him in the nose. He roared and dropped her into Katara's lap. He rubbed his sore nose roughly this was the second time he got hit in the nose today. He looked around for Iroh but he was nowhere to be found.

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled, he was on the roof. On the…_roof_!

Zuko looked up at him slack jawed. "Uncle…_what are you doing_?"

"I'm keeping the _growing fire_ away!" Iroh barked moving his arms supposedly pushing the fire back to where it came.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair his blood boiling. Soon he felt something being forced into his hand. He looked at the extra tan hand and then the lit explosive. He stared at Katara for a long time thinking she was the strangest person he had ever met.

When he heard her so "GO YOU IDIOT!" he bolted to the link and wedged it in there before running for cover holding Akiko's and Katara's heads under him, Iroh behind them all.

He suddenly looked at Katara, "What do they teach you at the South Pole?"

There was a loud bang and then the roar of a fire. They had broken the link but had started a fire, a large one and they were in a cart with a whole box of _explosives_. Iroh pulled open the door and they all looked at each other with horrified expressions. Iroh scooped the platinum girl in his arms as Katara gathered everyone's things.

"1" said Iroh

"2" said Zuko

"3" said Katara

"JUMP!" Akiko screamed who had finally opened her eyes for the first time to see what was happening. No one had time to stare at her in disbelief.

They all landed with a thud as the cart and engine went over the cliff and exploded half-way down. They all looked at each other with wide eyes. Katara stared at Zuko who stared right back, had they made a wordless pact?

Akiko looked at them back and forth, "Do I sense a frisson?"

The benders stared at her wishing she was still sick. Zuko was standing up about the same time as Katara was. Just to prove there was no 'frisson' he shoved her down, "Peasants last."

Katara stared up at him with disbelieving eyes.

Akiko murmured a 'never mind' as Katara bolted up getting into a heated argument.

0000

"Well that didn't go as planned." Oliver said as the orb showed the firebender and waterbender going at it.

Resbuto took deep breaths to keep calm, "No matter, I have more up my sleeve."

"I know." Oliver muttered shaking his head.

**Nothing special. Nothing funny. This chapter was pretty much BLAH! But I swear the next chapter is the one I have been waiting for! It is very interesting in my opinion and you won't know what hit you! Please ignore this crapiness and PLEASE stay tuned for the next chapter, you'll love it for its creativity and surprises!**

**REVIEW**


	9. Singing with Deamons

**I HAVE A THEORY! Okay, you know how in 'bitter work' Uncle said that if the lightning were to pass through his heart the results could be deadly? WELL, I was watching Siege of the North when Katara was learning that whole healing thing and they were healing the HEART so THEREFORE that could be the case in the future! WOO! ((does happy dance))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**FANARTIST WANTED!**

**(READ AUTHORS NOTES)**

"Well, now that we know never to use a train again while Akiko is sick, what shall we do now genius?" Akiko asked still mildly under the weather. And because Iroh's arm still was bothering him oh-so-much Zuko was stuck carrying her.

"I mean come on, are you the only one without brains here?" Akiko asked sourly.

Zuko dropped her.

"Oof!" Akiko yelped and stood rubbing her backside. "You jerk! I'm sick!"

"You seem just fine to me." Zuko said and continued walking beside Iroh whose mighty shoulders were quaking with laughter.

Akiko looked at Katara who gave her a grin that said: you-shouldn't-have-messed-with-him-you-brat. Akiko glared at her, "Shut up."

Katara looked out into the woods and smiled a bit at her discovery of another trail. "Hey, there's a town over there. Let's go check it out!"

Before anyone could disagree she took off running toward it, Akiko and Iroh following along in interest. Zuko moaned and followed the shop-o-holics; maybe just maybe he would be able to put up with one of their many sprees.

Well Katara wasn't a shop-o-holic the way Iroh and Akiko were, she liked to buy clothes and stuff but mostly she liked the interesting things, like books and scrolls, possibly a few things for her hair.

Akiko liked to look at things most of the time. She loved clothes and jewelry. Oh sure she was into books but they spent about two hours in each store with her trying on several kimonos and gowns with matching accessories.

On a different note there was Iroh. Agni. That man bought everything and anything in sight. Useless junk and knick-knacks came in crates. He loved clothes, shoes, books, anything you could name he was picking up and adding it to his stupid little useless-things-he-doesn't-need pile. Put a dress on him and he would make a fine woman.

Zuko on the other hand, never bought anything unless he needed something.

The town was really small and it was filled with interesting shops. That's exactly what Zuko wanted, really interesting stores to spend all his time in with two girls and an old man.

'_Dreams do come true…' Note: Overdose of Sarcasm  
_

Akiko's eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the dress shop. They were beautiful and all hand made. She squealed and turned around to her friends her fists shaking at her heart.

"I'm going to that cute little dress shop, anyone want to come?" she asked her enthusiasm noted.

"Oh, no thanks! I am going to check out that book store." Katara said eyeing an interesting book shop. It looked so…I don't know…_welcoming_… with the crimson curtains in the window and the yellow adobe.

Iroh smiled, "I will join you, Akiko. Although I doubt they make dresses my size."

Iroh's joke was ignored as Akiko yanked him by the arm in to dress shop.

"See you guys later!" she called.

Katara smiled and walked into her own little store, leaving Zuko standing there…alone. FINALLY! He put his hands behind his head and decided to walk around in silence away from those annoying people. One a so-called friend, another fool is a so-called Uncle, and another a so-called enemy (why the hell was she so nice?). Oh well, no use wallowing in self-pity of his company. He decided to go look for something to eat. What else was there to do?

Katara opened the door and jumped when a tiny silver bell rang. When her composure was gained she looked around; the library looked old but very well decorated. There were lanes and lanes of books that she didn't know where to begin. She wanted something interesting to read. Maybe there was something about the Nations and their myths. That always caught Katara's interest.

"Excuse me." An old woman croaked. Katara yelped in surprise and spun around. The old woman was very short, probably Toph's height and was a little saggy. Her hair was snow white and her eyes were so squinted you couldn't see their color. "May I help you?" she asked kindly as she folded her wrinkled hands around a book.

"Oh well, this sounds a little…I'm not sure if you have it…It's just that…" Katara couldn't seem to find the words to say. What if this woman was super uptight about the Nations? Oh, what a fool Katara would look like!

"Oh child spit it out. I've heard them all. Cooking with Martha, voodoo, 'so you can't produce pleasure' articles, you name is sugar." She said. Katara giggled.

Well, she didn't seem uptight at all. Katara smiled, "Well, this may sound ridiculous but it has always kind of struck an interest. So by chance do you have anything on the four Nations myths?"

Katara was sure her cheeks were turning pink.

The old woman laughed, "Oh well honey if that's what you wanted then follow me!"

Thank La!

The bookkeeper put down her book and grabbed Katara by the hand leading her down the long cases of books, this place was bigger than it looked!

"I like things about the Nations too. It's always fun to know outside of your own box, eh?" the old woman suddenly sighed, "No one likes hearing these things anymore, everyone is against each other."

Katara silently agreed to herself.

They stopped and the old woman turned to one of the shelves in the very back. Her tiny eyes scanned each book for a long time until she found it. Katara was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself!

"Well, here you go!" the old woman smiled showing her browned teeth. "You can keep it too. Anyone who shares such an interest is a friend of mine."

Katara held the brown book in her hands and looked it over with shimmering eyes. "Really, you don't have to do this." Katara said now looking at the beaming elder.

"No it is my pleasure, we must share our knowledge!"

Katara was all smiles, "Well thank you…uh…" she didn't know the woman's name.

"Harah," The elderly woman said and patted Katara lightly on the cheek. She pulled a stray leaf from her snowy hair.

"Katara," Katara said to her new elderly friend. "And thank you!"

"Well, you keep that book safe; it is one of my favorites because it is so, _realistic_. Now my little waterbender you better head off, those nice people will be looking for you." Harah said and patted the hair that was covering her ears.

Katara's mouth was hanging open, how did she know she was a waterbender and that she was with anyone? But she didn't have much time to think because she and her new book were being guided by her feet. Harah was waving after her as she excited the store. When the waterbender was gone she pulled her hair behind her pointed ears.

0000

When Katara got out of the store she looked around and the first person she saw was Zuko who was eating a peach. She had to tell someone about this book called, 'Myths' right away. She was too excited!

"Hey, Zuko!" Katara called running up to him.

Zuko spit his peach all over on the ground and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Will you shut up? _My name is Lee_." He hissed.

Katara gasped through his hand. She had completely forgotten that he was a fugitive! When he removed his hand she told him how sorry she was and she would never do it again. He just gave her a passive stare.

"Well anyway, look at this neat book I got!" Katara squealed and pushed it into his face. Zuko grunted and took it as he examined its cover.

"You wasted your money on some book about sea monsters and lava people?"

Katara gasped and snatched the book away from him. "Do you mind? I am really excited about this, so don't ruin it for me!"

Zuko crossed his arms and muttered a 'whatever'.

Katara pursed her lips at him. He obviously didn't appreciate a good book like she did.

"Hey guys!" Akiko called running up to them with Iroh close behind. "What's going on?"

Katara grinned and showed her the book.

"Oh, wow." Akiko said with a forced smile. Katara knew she was just being nice and lowered the book to her waist. She didn't even want to show it to Iroh. He wouldn't like it either.

"Why didn't you guys buy anything?" Katara asked eyeing the empty hands of her friends.

Akiko shrugged, "Too expensive."

"We should be going." Zuko said and began walking back to the trail. The rest followed like sheep.

He was right, they needed to get as close to the sea as they could before nightfall and the sun was already an hour or two away from setting. The sea was possibly fifteen or so miles away. If they made at least three miles they just might be able to make it and catch a ride from someone, or steal a boat…whichever.

Katara looked down at her book; she was going to have to wait until they walked three miles till she could begin reading. Great.

0000

They finally got to set up camp! Zuko made them go an extra two miles before they found a spot. Akiko plopped down under a tree and covered her face with her arms. She was ready for sleep.

Iroh sat down and began to set up a small fire place for tea. Zuko sat next to him sharpening a stick on a rock. Apparently he was planning on going fishing in the morning.

Now that she had the time, Katara was ecstatic to begin reading that book. She opened Zuko bag to get a candlestick. Surely he wouldn't mind if she borrowed one. She found the candlestick but was surprised to see a pearly white knife. She picked it up and examined it in her hands; 'never give up without a fight' was what it said.

Not sure what to make of it, she stupidly ran a finger softly along the blade. It didn't matter how softly she did it, her finger still began to bleed. Katara hissed as a sting settled in. She put the knife back and grabbed the candlestick. It was a bit of a shock to discover Zuko with a knife just right there. Sure he had swords but that was a hand knife meant for stabbing! _STABBING ENEMYS_!

Katara walked up to where Iroh was making tea and stuck the candle in the fire waiting for it to light.

"Why Miss Katara, your finger is bleeding!" Iroh exclaimed. He was eyeing the cherry red blood dripping from her finger and the dark dots it made on the earth. Katara took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Zuko who didn't seem to hear.

She looked back at Iroh, "Uh yeah, I got a paper cut." She said hastily and grabbed the candle before practically sprinting to her place below the tree. She opened her flask and healed it so no blood would get on the pages.

Akiko was now sitting up and peering into her own bag for something to occupy herself. It was only eight-fifteen after all. Akiko looked at Katara who was staring wide eyed at the pages completely engrossed.

"Hey Katara what are you reading again?" Akiko asked, she was bored enough so why not?

Katara looked up, "I am reading about legends and myths about the Nations."

Akiko nodded acting interested.

"Fire Nation has dragons that can pose as humans and live in the lava of your volcanoes. Their tongue is venomous and they enslave anyone they touch." Katara said beaming. Now Zuko and Iroh were listening yet still casually doing what they were doing before.

"Earth Kingdom has elves." Katara smiled. Zuko snorted. "They help grow the plants and care for the animals and they make sure that all earth is restored."

Iroh was the only one that was _truly_ interested.

"And the Air Nomads have fairies." Katara read, of course she was skipping the details. Zuko have a short laugh that Katara ignored. "Their wings make the air fresh and their sight makes anyone fall in love the moment they set eyes on them."

Akiko had fallen asleep and Zuko was sharpening his stick. Iroh was leaning in very curious. "What about the Water Tribes?" Iroh asked.

"I haven't gotten there yet, I want to read the rest of these and save my nation for last." Katara explained flipping to the first page of the book. Iroh nodded with a smile and returned to his tea.

After awhile Katara couldn't take anymore and the candle was almost out, everyone but herself had fallen asleep and it was about time she followed their example. She blew out the candle and marked the page she was on in the book. Tomorrow she would be able to read all about her nation's creature.

0000

"Katara come on, keep up!" Akiko called. Katara was walking far behind still engrossed in that book; she would be getting to her nation at anytime now. It was exciting! Well, for her anyway.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she called nonchalantly. She wasn't even paying attention to the sea air that was starting to invade her nostrils. They still had a good two miles but it was still close.

"We should stop at a town again. We need clothes and other supplies for the trip." Iroh said his hands tucked firmly into his sleeves.

Zuko groaned, "No, we have made far too many stops as it is!"

Katara closed her book and held it at her waist. She walked up to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder. No need for anyone to get upset!

"Zuko, I know you want to go home as everyone else does. But we have to do this right if we ever want to see the Fire Nation. It's okay, just be patient."

Zuko growled and shoved her off him, "Don't touch me filth!"

Katara and Akiko looked at each other sadly. They knew his pain, but he was dealing with it in an entirely different way. In an unhealthy way that really brought tension into the group.

"Zuko, that wasn't very kind." Iroh whispered when Zuko caught pace with him.

"Why should I be kind to someone beneath me? Not to mention she's my _enemy_ in case you have forgotten!" Zuko spat.

Uncle frowned and closed his eyes, "There is not one person on this earth that is beneath you. And I have not forgotten any pasts. Yet, I do recall some excellent teamwork on our little train ride."

No more was said.

It was a long and silent walk into town. Katara rubbed her bare tan arms; she had goose-bumps as they approached the town. It was along the seashore and she didn't like it. Not that she would say anything, there was just something about it.

"Well, Katara and I will go get clothes for us all while you men get everything else." Akiko said hooking her arm with Katara's.

"Why do you get the clothes and we have to get everything?" Zuko barked getting in her face.

"Because you men have no sense of fashion you dunce! Leave it to the women to dress up little Zuko!" Akiko shot back in a mock-baby-tone.

Zuko recoiled and crossed his arms, "I liked it better when you _didn't_ talk."

Akiko smiled and tugged Katara along with their arms still hooked. Katara looked back and waved a little, "Be back soon!"

As the girls stumbled into the dress shop they looked at each other with large grins. It was filled with casual but classy dresses, perfect for dinners and fancy partys.

"You'll need one for now." Akiko said starting to look around.

Katara felt a fabric between her fingers. "Why just one?"

"It's all we can afford if we all need at least one new outfit." Akiko then looked down at her grey dress, navy pants, and brown boots. She shrugged and began searching through fabrics.

"So Katara, why do you want to go to the Fire Nation anyway?" Akiko asked.

Katara froze and stared into space for the longest time. How was she going to come up with something?

"I-well-I'll tell you later." Katara said sadly and resumed looking through dresses. What did she just get herself into?

"Okay." Akiko said completely oblivious to Katara's inner turmoil.

"Oh Katara, this would look wonderful on you!" Akiko squealed pulling out an orange kimono that had faint purple detail on the sleeves and a pink/purple sash around the waist instead of an obi.

Katara took it into her hands; it was beautiful but certainly not a dress for dancing. Yet, it would have to do for now. She watched Akiko pick out a green dress with blue detailing and they were ready to shop for the men. Well…man and boy that is.

They were silent all the while until Akiko broke the silence. "Do you think that maybe, things won't work out?"

Katara looked at her, "There is always that chance. But we have to stay optimistic for the sake of each other." Katara said with a smile, Akiko returned it.

They stepped into the store with their bags to search for clothes for Zuko and Iroh. They ended up with brown boot and olive pants for Zuko with a green vest and gold shirt underneath. Iroh had a simple green outfit with grey shoes and a grey vest.

"I hope we got the right sizes." Akiko said grabbing the bags.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Katara replied. Akiko nodded and they set off on their hunt for the man and boy.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Akiko asked suddenly.

Katara avoided colliding shoulders with a man. "Sure."

"Well, do you like anyone? Or have you?" Akiko asked.

Katara thought, "I did like this one boy. I thought he liked me too but he just wanted to use me for some plan against the Fire Nation. But that's a long and complicated story. I thought I liked the Avatar but then I realized I loved him, like a brother. And as of now, I don't think I like anyone."

Akiko nodded, "But what would you do if, you knew this boy that you really cared about and he cared about you too. But then something happened and you're not sure if it can be forgiven or if they don't feel that way about you anymore."

Katara cocked a brow, "Is this hypothetical?"

"Of course," Akiko snapped almost too quickly. Katara was far too witted to know that this was hypothetical.

"Well, you have to remain optimistic. And if you cared about each other as much as you said, then nothing should be able to break you apart."

Akiko nodded and smiled at Katara. "Thanks Katara,"

"No problem," Katara replied with a small smile then it faded, "Wait this isn't about Zuko is it?"

"EW NO," Akiko squealed.

"It's about time you got here." Zuko's voice rang out.

The girls looked up at him not realizing he was right in front of them. They looked at each other and laughed before walking around him. Zuko tensed, he didn't get the joke. Well, at least they were ready to get the heck out of there.

"Come on let's go." He barked grabbing all their supplies. Katara stopped in her tracks and remembered the knife he had, how was she ever going to be able to sleep with him around?

But she didn't have time to think about that now. How were they going to catch a boat ride?

"Zuko if you don't mind me asking," Katara began.

"Actually, I do mind." Zuko replied.

Katara wrinkled her nose in irritation, "How are we going to get anyone to give us a ride?"

There was no answer. Zuko just kept walking alongside Uncle and Akiko. Katara crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. It wasn't fair that she got treated like a nothing. She was honestly getting tired of it. But what was she going to do? It wasn't like Zuko would ever change, he was emotionally shallow.

She sighed and followed them to the docks. Maybe Yue would go easy on her and give her some luck. Oh, she hoped this would be over soon. But so far she had been lucky, no headaches, no nightmares, it has been going pretty smooth ignoring what happened back in the ballroom.

"You do realize that there is no way to get directly to the Fire Nation by boat." Akiko said after a long silence.

Zuko looked at her. "What?"

"Well, I was looking at the map last night and we can't get directly to the Fire Nation by boat."

"WHY NOT?" Zuko barked. They had all stopped moving.

Akiko put her hands on her hips. "It's not like there is a huge chunk of Earth Kingdom in the way or anything Zuko!"

Zuko roared in frustraition, flames erupted at his knuckles as he stalked off at a quick pace. Iroh and Katara looked at each other as Akiko had sparks faintly flicker at her fingertips. She stalked off too.

Katara gazed at Iroh in worry.

"I am worried about those two, too." Iroh sighed, almost as if reading her mind. "They are too alike for their own good. One day they are going to do something to really hurt each other and they will regret it."

"I hope not." Katara said watching the pair stalked as far away from each other as possible. "I mean Zuko and I fight less then he and Akiko fight. And we're enemies!"

Iroh sighed, "Enemy is such a strong word. Rival is a better suited word. You don't hate each other to the core and wish death upon each other do you?"

Katara shook her head.

"Then you are rivals. Though, I do hope that won't always be the case." Iroh smiled and put a hand on Katara's shoulder and began walking. Katara smiled and looked down at the ground; he was out of his mind.

He was right though. Those two were going to do something they were going to regret.

…

When they got to the docks Katara's heart was beating faster than ever. They had no idea what they were doing. Their plan was ruined and then they would have to travel over even more Earth Kingdom, though honestly it wasn't too big but it was just more walking.

Zuko, however, wasn't fazed by the humiliation. He went around asking anyone with a boat if they would take the group to the Fire Nation. He made a little boy cry and run to his mother.

"Uh, Zuko?" Katara piped watching the little boy run in tears. "I don't think this is the best way to go about this."

Zuko ignored her and walked around looking for someone. But the dock was nearly deserted as it was, not to mention he drove anyone that was there away. Then he felt his heart leap when he saw a girl loading her boat. He began jogging to her.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a good view of her. She was beautiful. She was tall at about 5'7 and had a great figure. Her hair was jet black and down to her tailbone with a few wispy bangs. Her face was almost exactly like Song's only her eyes were the exact color of the ocean. They were far more startling than Katara's.

"Can I help you?" a sweet voice rang. Zuko realized she was in front of her smiling.

"Uh, yeah, where are you heading?" He asked nodding over to her boat.

The girl dusted her hands off a little, "Well, no where really. Do you need a lift?"

"Yes, to the Fire Nation!"

"Oh, well. I think I can get you to the Earth Kingdom that divides Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I only have two days to do this though."

"Can you get us there in two days?" Zuko asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can."

The girl flicked her hair behind her shoulder and held out a hand, "I'm Rae, what's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Lee." Zuko replied shaking her hand.

Rae giggled, "Well you and your company are welcome to join me. It _should_ be safe if I can count correctly."

Zuko nodded completely entranced by her. Now we all know that Zuko isn't your typical hormonal teenaged boy so this is something. Rae motioned for him and his company to follow her on the ship.

Katara arched a brow and followed everyone. She really didn't like the feeling of this.

0000

Katara walked up on deck once she was unpacked. The ship was marvelous it was true but something was so unreal about it.

Rae came up to her with a big smile. "Are you a waterbender?"

"Yes, I studied with Master Pakku in the North Pole." Katara smiled, "Are you a waterbender?"

"I guess you could say that." Rae giggled through her long pale fingers. "Could you show me something you know?"

Katara nodded, "Sure I don't see why not."

The young waterbender moved to the side of the ship. She surely wasn't going to use Water Lacing but possibly that other move, the one with the large orb of water. Katara got in her stance and pulled up the water needed. Sweat formed on her brow but she managed to successfully master the move in daylight.

Rae clapped, "Wow that was great!"

"Hey thanks, what about you though?" Katara said not wanting to get a big head.

"Well, I guess I could show you a few things I learned here and there." Rae shrugged.

She got into her stance, Katara watched her for a long time, almost too long. Maybe she just wasn't a skilled waterbender. Katara should say what a great job she did and maybe she will get it next time.

When Katara started walking towards Rae the ocean made a rumbling sound. Katara looked up. The largest column of water she had ever seen was making its way arching over the ship and mingling with the other side. Katara gasped and staggered back onto her backside looking up at the mystic blue water hanging over her. She wasn't even aware that everyone else was watching too.

She realized that the whole group was behind her when they started clapping. Katara stood and watched as Rae skillfully put the water back in the ocean. Katara swore that she would stray away from envy after the whole Waterbending Scroll incident but now she gave in.

Making her leave, she heard everyone praise Rae on what a great job she did. She just wanted to go into their room and relax, she was really nervous even though she was surrounded by her own element. And now she had given into envy, this just wasn't her day.

She flopped on her bed and covered her face with her arm. When she opened her eyes she saw a stray string hanging from her sleeve. She tugged at it but it didn't snap it just unraveled a little more. She groaned and went over to Zuko's bag to borrow his knife, he wouldn't mind too much.

Katara opened his bag and began digging around which was stupid. She grabbed the blade and instantly regretted it because a white-hot pain surged through her hand. She snatched it back and looked at it. Blood was oozing uncontrollably from her palm. She winced and tears flooded down her cheeks. She reached to her side but to her horror she had no more water in her flask. Now she had no way to heal herself without embarrassing herself in front of everyone and letting Zuko know she used his knife.

There was nothing she could do! But when Katara caught site of a loose nail in the wall and sighed in relief; that would be her story, she was walking by and her hand got cut on the nail. Yes, it was perfect.

She went to her own set of things and wrapped her bleeding hand in a rag. She hissed in pain as she was forced to tie the rag into a knot. But at least she had an excuse until she could properly heal it, but she doubted seawater would do much good.

Akiko came walking down to the room with a big frown and her hair standing on end. "That Rae girl schooled me." Akiko growled flopping down on her bed.

Katara arched a brow. "Well, what happened?"

"She wanted to see what I could do. I summoned the lightning next thing I know she screamed and soaked me causing THIS to happen!" she wailed pointing to her hair.

Katara giggled through her fingers, "Well, why did she do that?"

"I think she thought I was a waterbender because of the pale eyes." Akiko mused patting down her hair to its normal state. "I probably startled her or something."

"Yeah, probably," Katara thought tucking her hand behind her back. She wasn't in the mood for questions.

Akiko flung her platinum hair over her shoulder and tied it with a grey ribbon. "So, what do you think of Miss. Perfect anyway?"

Katara shrugged, "She's really nice but I don't know, for some reason I…don't like the vibes around her."

Akiko nodded, "I know what you mean. There's just something about her that I find to be odd. And I am not normally one to give into envy but I don't know…"

"Yeah, I understand that feeling." Katara said looking at the floor. "But I suppose we should try and get along with her, I mean, she is offering us a ride."

"Well, anymore outbursts like that then she's really going to get a piece of my mind, ride or not." Akiko replied.

Katara laughed then got serious again. "But I don't understand how she can be a waterbender. She has the signature eyes but other than that she doesn't look like a Tribes girl at all. And she's far too good to just have picked a few things up _here and there_."

Akiko agreed. "She doesn't even have a crew and I haven't seen her do much of anything ship related the whole time."

Katara nodded, "Something's fishy."

"And you know what really strikes me as odd?"

"What?"

"That Zuko is in puppy love over her." Akiko grimaced.

"WHAT," Katara was in shock

"Yep, looks like the tin man really does have a heart."

"Zuko…_Prince Zuko_ is… with Rae…and liking…with…huh? Am I running a temperature?" Katara felt her head. She was fine but the world wasn't…CONSIDERING IT WAS ABOUT TO END!

"I honestly don't know what he sees in her. I think she is a fake, he just likes her for beauty, brains, kindness, good-nature, talent— uh, what was my point?" Akiko scratched her head, "Anyway I still don't like her."

Katara laughed, "I never would have thought_ Zuko_ would fall for her…for _anyone_ for that matter."

Akiko shrugged, "He's only human."

"Well, that's news." Katara shot. Both girls began laughing.

"Girls, get ready for dinner, it's very formal." Iroh said coming down to the room with a frown.

Katara turned on her side, "What's wrong Uncle Iroh?"

Iroh sighed, "I would prefer if we didn't discuss it, it would be far too rude."

"That's okay Iroh, we're girls. We can handle the gossip." Akiko smiled.

Iroh smiled faintly and sat down on his bed. "It's that young lady Rae."

"Ooh," The two girls looked at each other.

"I can't place it but something disturbs me about her. It doesn't help that Zuko is head over heels either." Iroh said stroking down his shaggy beard.

"We know what you mean." Katara said sourly, "We noticed it too."

Akiko nodded, "There are some weird things going on here."

Everyone agreed.

"I guess we should all start getting ready then." Katara suggested reaching for her new dress. Akiko sighed and did the same.

Katara was looking in the bathroom mirror slightly feeling intimidated by Rae. She was going to look gorgeous. Katara sighed and undid her braid and redid it without the bun. She swirled the braid into its own sort of flat bun on the back of her head. The finishing product was rather nice.

She stroked down one of her loops and turned to see Akiko with a low bun with two strands hanging around the outline of her face. She frowned at Katara as if saying; "this is going to be one hell of a night" Katara couldn't have agreed more.

Iroh came into the bathroom with his beard brushed and his new outfit on. He too was frowning; Zuko appeared to be the only one that tolerated her (which was an understatement).

"We should get this over with." Akiko muttered the first to step out of the bathroom. Iroh followed, and then Katara who was reluctant as ever. She really didn't like this.

At least she got to her Nation's creature, it was mermaids. But she couldn't focus on it, she was too sick over Rae.

The dining hall was perfect, surprise, surprise. Everyone sat down at the table until Rae would decide to come in. They had maybe been waiting for at least ten minutes when she came in, a blue kimono with green mermaids and sirens as detail.

Zuko lunged up and pulled her chair out for her. Akiko, Katara and Iroh all looked at each other with the same look, 'are you kidding me?'

"Would anyone mind getting the food?" Rae asked sweetly. Her hair was flawless (of course) in a long ponytail in big blue ribbon.

"I WILL!" Akiko and Zuko rang at the same time. Akiko wanted to get out of there but Zuko had another intention, showing off. They both stood and left the room.

"Why Katara, what happened to your hand?" Rae exclaimed. Katara groaned.

When they got to the kitchen Akiko leaned up against the doorframe.

"Okay lover-boy, what's your deal?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Zuko spun around with the carts of food, "What do you mean _what's my deal_?"

Akiko walked straight up to him and pointed in his face. "You have been acting like a love-sick puppy ever since you saw that phony! Now what's wrong with you?" He was about four inches taller than she was but that didn't matter to her.

Zuko grabbed her finger and jerked it to the side, "What are you talking about? Am I not entitled to have feelings for anyone?"

Akiko wasn't sure what shocked her more, that he admitted his feelings or that he had any.

"And since when do you talk down to me? If it were up to me you wouldn't even be coming along you filth!" Zuko barked.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly?" Akiko asked softly. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUDDY? DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE-" before she could finish she had been shoved up against the wall.

When she opened her eyes rubbing her head, she stared after Zuko in astonishment as he rolled his cart into the dinning hall. Akiko was dumbfounded, had he seriously shoved her? She didn't have time to think about that because she had her own cart to roll into the dinning hall.

When everyone's food was served Akiko sat next to Katara with wide eyes. She was just staring at her food. Katara looked from her to Zuko. Something was wrong, really wrong. The meal was silent except the constant flirting between Zuko and Rae.

When the meal was over Akiko, Iroh, and Katara went downstairs and changed into their normal clothes. They didn't enjoy the meal at all. Iroh went straight to bed and Akiko sat behind Katara brushing out the long chestnut locks.

"Katara, something's wrong." She whispered careful not to awake a sleeping Iroh.

"Hmm, how so?" Katara said groggily.

"Zuko is seriously not himself, he is crazy over her, it's like he is under some sort of spell!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, you told me he shoved you but you had that one coming. As for the other behavior its normal teenaged boy stuff, trust me, I have a brother."

"No Katara, I am serious. Zuko isn't himself and I think I know why." Akiko hissed.

"Oh?" Katara arched a brow.

"Rae is a mermaid…" Akiko whispered.

"What?"

"No really, hear me out. I read some of that book earlier. Mermaids can spend up to three days above water without the forces of the sea coming to claim them; she said she only has two days to get us to the Earth Kingdom!"

Katara sat there quietly.

"They rely on the guidance of the sea which explains why there is no crew." Akiko said.

Again Katara said nothing but just sat.

"They are beautiful, hate lightning, they are excellent waterbenders, and men around their age can't help themselves. Come on Katara that isn't just a coincidence!"

Katara looked her square in the eye, "Akiko, that book is nothing but myths and legends, none of it is true. Trust me."

After awhile of silence Akiko looked down with a blush, "I guess it was sort of far-fetched huh?"

Katara nodded with a grin.

Akiko slapped her forehead, "Well now I feel dumb!"

Katara laughed and got up to her own bed, "We should get some sleep. Hopefully that will bring you back to reality."

Akiko nodded and curled under the covers, Katara following soon after. Zuko wasn't back yet and she was starting to get a little suspicious herself. A few moments after she thought this the door opened and Zuko stepped in. She quickly feigned sleep at his approach and watched through one cracked eye. He seemed normal as he climbed into bed so she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

0000

"The sky declares war." Iroh said musingly.

The sky was dark and the waves threatened to swallow them whole. Rae was standing in the corner biting her nails muttering, 'this isn't supposed to happen, this isn't supposed to happen' over and over.

Akiko leaned against the deck with the chill to her back with crossed arms. "This is just what we need, a storm."

"Oh come on, don't be negative. It will all be fine. We can still make it in time." Katara assured putting a hand on Akiko's shoulder. Akiko shrugged.

"Can't your optimism can it?" Zuko grunted from behind them.

Katara spun around, "I didn't know you were here."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You don't know much anyway so that isn't much of a shock."

Katara put her hands on her hips and glared, "Excuse me but what is it you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that you need to keep water off of the ship." Zuko replied pointing at Katara.

"What?" Katara asked, "Just me? Why can't Rae help?"

"Rae doesn't like the water." Zuko explained.

Katara balled her fists and got into his face. She scoffed, "She's a _waterbender_!"

"Hey it isn't my problem." He waved his hand dismissing himself of her presence.

Katara scoffed in aggravation and turned to Akiko, "Can you believe the nerve of him?"

"All just because of that Rae!" Akiko said sourly twirling her ponytail.

Katara nodded.

Then there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning streaks across the sky like fireworks. The wind howled and the waves roared. Akiko and Katara looked at each other with surprised expressions.

Katara gasped as a large wave made to envelope the ship. Akiko put her hands over her head with a pinched expression on her face preparing for impact

Katara held out her hands and redirected the water. Then it started to pour making it hard to see. It was like every move angered the storm even more.

Rae was being guided inside by Zuko, "Don't worry Rae I will protect you." Zuko cooed shutting her inside. Iroh rolled his eyes and guided Zuko by the arm.

Akiko looked up at the sky, the lightning was extraordinary! Just as she thought this there was a loud crack and the lightning bee-lined for the ship. Akiko had no idea how to redirect lightning! Iroh stepped in front of her and surprisingly redirected it with an easy and flowing move.

Iroh blew some of the smoke from his fingers as Akiko watched in wonder. "Wow, you're going to have to teach me that one."

"Look out!" Iroh wailed as a large dose of water knocked them to the other side of the ship.

Katara was redirecting the waves like mad but the storm was abnormally strong for this time of year. She heard someone come up behind her as she let yet another wave pass.

"You're supposed to be keeping the water _out_ of the ship!" Zuko barked.

"I'm—trying as hard as—I—can!" Katara hissed the strain tiring her out.

"TRY HARDER!" Zuko barked, "RAE DOESN'T WANT TO GET W-"

Everyone stopped talking and listened. There was a mystic singing coming up over the waves and through the storm. It was like nothing anyone had ever heard. Clear as a bell and tempting to follow. It was so strange and it captured everyone in the moment, especially the men.

Katara shook her head and looked over at the zoned out Fire Nation Prince, "Zuko, snap out of it!" she wailed as he gazed off into the water with glazed eyes.

"Iroh, come on get your head out of the clouds!" Akiko scolded the man next to her.

Katara and Akiko exchanged glances, the singing was growing louder and Katara's head began to hurt. Something wasn't right. They needed Rae's help. Akiko ran up to Katara with her ponytail whipping around in the air.

"Katara, what are we going to do!" she wailed over the storm and the singing.

Katara looked around at the dazed men and her frightened friend. "RAE, RAE YOU NEED TO HELP US!"

Something was coming and they didn't even know what it was.

"RAE!" Katara and Akiko wailed. Suddenly the wind roared louder than before and a humungous wave consumed the ship knocking the two girls back. They hit the railing hard as the ship rocked around and the singing grew almost to an unbearable point.

Katara's hair had come loose and she lost the charms that hooked to her loops. She gasped, "My grandmother's charms!"

Akiko's hair had come down too and was sticking to the sides of her pale face. There was a large gash in her forehead from where she had hit the railing and she was unconscious. Katara gasped and leaned down to her friend examining the gash with her own wounded hand. She looked up and winced, the singing was a roar now. She heard a faint splash and a flop…something was flopping against the ship…

"Katara move it, the sirens are here!" Rae screamed. Or at least Katara thought it was Rae. Instead of legs there was a blue mermaid tail that was shockingly long that got amazingly skinny and then two large clear fins the size of three Zuko's vertical and two horizontal. Everything else was the same except the webbed fingers and fins for ears and on her arms. It was a _bit _freaky.

"Wait…sirens?" Katara asked snapping out of it.

Rae nodded, "They are the ugliest little things. You have to help me keep them away from the men."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Katara yelled over the singing and storm.

Rae sighed, "The sirens are worse than the mermaids. Mermaids have a mystical power that men their age come to adore them, we can't help it and just go along with it in friendly terms. Women don't like us because of envy and elders don't like us because we seem too good to be true. Sirens get everyone to adore them with their voices and then drag their male prey into the ocean with them whenever they are with a mermaid."

Katara listened.

"Basically everything your friend said was correct. I didn't want to be in the storm because then my identity would be exposed because water changes us back to our natural form. This whole storm is because the sirens are jealous and want the men for them and them only. They are making this storm to distract us, who knows how big the swarm is."

Katara nodded and avoided a wave that came crashing onto the ship.

Rae looked down at her tail and then looked up, "We have to save them before they-"

Katara gasped as the men began walking to the edge of the boat with silly grins on the faces, the wind whipping their cheeks pink. Katara and Rae looked at each other and then down to Akiko who was sitting there lifeless than ever.

Rae reached out and touched Akiko's neck and face. Katara watched as an eerie green glow produced on contact. The next action left Katara to scream and run to the edge of the ship. Rae had thrown her overboard! The crazy, psychopathic—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katara wailed putting her hands to her mouth absolutely in horror.

"A mermaid's touch is powerful enough to give humans the ability to breath underwater." Rae explained.

Katara looked down at the water and then over at Zuko and Iroh who were still walking like zombies closer and closer to the edge of the ship. She reluctantly forgot Akiko and ran up to Zuko as Rae flopped over to Iroh. The girls began tugging and pulling on the men but nothing was working, they still were walking like they weren't even being tugged on.

Katara got in front of Zuko and tried to push him back but she ended up being pushed by _him_! Rae was suffering from the same fate. Now they were almost at the rail. Katara felt tears sting her eyes, from the fact the men were going down to their fate and the singing was so loud it was unbearable.

Their vision was jagged because of the bullets of rain plummeting from the black clouds. They were occasionally thrown off from a crash of the waves but they continued. Plus Katara was worried about Akiko in the water…unconscious.

"Zuko, Zuko please stop, come on!" Katara said tears flooding down her cheeks and her ears ringing.

They were at the rail now. Rae was just as frantic with Iroh. Katara used all her strength to push but Zuko kept moving on. Katara looked up with tearful eyes and slapped him, he wasn't fazed in the least, and he still had that groggy love-sick look on his face.

Katara got behind him and grabbed him around the middle. She put her feet up on the rail and pulled but with no result. He was standing on the rail looking down lazily with Katara hanging on his back sobbing.

Rae reached out and touched her and Zuko. Katara felt dizzy and different as she clung to Zuko's back for dear life. Her neck felt dry and scaly all of a sudden.

"Hold on Katara, we are going to fight!" Rae wailed over all the noise. Katara looked at her with wide glazed eyes. Before she could think further, Zuko then jumped with her going down too.

Katara held on and felt the bubbles tickle up her limbs. She opened her eyes and looked around, she could have screamed. The sirens were about her size but the ugliest things she had ever seen. They had round head with empty sockets and pointed teeth and no noses. They're skin was a pale green with webbed hands and feet. Their hair was strictly octopus tentacles.

She clung to Zuko tighter as one made to reach out for him. She pulled the water around her and shot it at the thing which hissed at her in anger when it regained composure. She looked over her shoulder at Rae who was fighting around Iroh. She looked beautiful, her hair floating around her body, fins glistening through the blue glitter of water. She could see how Zuko liked her so much.

Because she wasn't paying attention to what was around her she felt a tug at her bottom half, she looked down and her eyes widened. The things were pulling at her but having much difficulty because of the webbing. They gripped to her shoes and pants and they smirked up at her. Katara flinched because their smirks were so hideous. She shot water at them which sent them flying along with her pants and shoes.

She looked over at Rae for help. She wasn't sure how to handle them. Rae looked at her as she smacked a siren in the face with her fins. "Fight them with everything you have, don't be afraid because they are horrible fighters, but _amazing manipulators_!" her voice echoed. Katara nodded as more were beginning to come with louder voices than ever.

One grabbed Zuko which shot Katara into battle mode so fast her hair could have fallen out. She found she could easily move around as if it was air. Thank Yue for mermaids. She kicked the thing with all she had and began doing the same with the rest, not one was able to touch Zuko.

She was startled when they all began to circle around her closing in and out, in and out. Katara was entranced by the movements and she began to do them too.

"KATARA!" Rae yelled her echo cutting through the water.

Katara gasped and looked around to see the sirens had separated and were surrounded around Zuko with sickening smiles on their ugly faces. Katara propelled herself forward and fought anything in her path with physical blows and bending ones. Rae somehow had Akiko with her now which was some relief to Katara.

Katara kicked her bare mocha legs to get the creatures away. Suddenly they pushed their way through and all jumped on Zuko pulling away. Katara reached out frantically but some other sirens pulled her back. She shuddered when a cold tentacle brushed across her cheek.

"Zuko!" she attempted to scream but only to produce a faint sound and bubbles. She was fighting with all sources she knew, bending, punching, kicking, biting, scratching, anything that came to mind but she wasn't even close. There were far too many of them for her to take on. Plus, she had never used her bending deep in the ocean before.

"Katara…come here…" Rae's voice echoed through the loud singing. Katara looked reluctantly at Zuko's swarmed form but swam over to Rae who was still mildly in control. They pressed back to back looking at the large swarm of sirens.

"He must be some man to get a swarm this big," rang Rae's voice. Katara looked at her and then to Zuko who was being swarmed more and more each minute. She never thought of that…

"I need your bending to drive them away. When I take it you have to swim for Zuko as hard as you can and reach him before I release the energy." Rae instructed. Katara nodded focused on Zuko's body. Rae grabbed Katara by the back of the neck and she felt a horrible nauseating feeling but she chose to ignore it when Rae let go and she propelled forward through the horrible sirens and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and her legs around his middle gripping for dear life.

Katara felt a huge energy around her body but she was slowly drifting out of consciousness that she couldn't even hear the singing anymore. She just drifted closer to the man's body for comfort of the horrible empty feeling. Then she felt, heard, saw, nothing…

0000

Zuko's fingers curled through the wet sand as he regained consciousness. He looked around to find his Uncle snoozing on dry sand and Akiko unconscious with a hideous gash in her head her lower half halfway in the water. That other girl, the waterbender he couldn't see. He turned around and saw her on her side one knee drawn up to her chest unconscious her tan legs and feat bear and her hair down. She looked so beau- he caught that thought by the ass and threw it into non-existence.

He sat up on his rear still too weak to actually get up. Judging by the gash in Akiko's head there must have been some fight while he was…he was…okay now what the hell happened? He slowly got to his knees and instantly regretted it for the pain the pulsed through the head.

Someone next to him stirred. He turned his head to see the waterbender slowly sitting up with moans and groans. She turned gasped and frantically looked around until her big blue eyes settled on Zuko.

"Oh, Zuko!" Her voice rang and she launched herself into Zuko's arms. He was so taken aback he had no idea what to do as she clung around his neck like fabric. "I thought I would never see you again!" she wailed into the crook of his neck. She pulled herself off of him and wiped her eyes with a blush.

Zuko just stared.

Katara smiled which snapped him out of it.

Zuko rubbed his head, "What happened?"

Katara sighed and tried ignoring the aches and pains she was suffering from, "Well your girlfriend Rae was a mermaid, and we got attacked by sirens and I had to save your hide from them." Katara explained with a playful smug look on her face.

Zuko looked at her in astonishment, "You saved me?"

Katara's playful look vanished, "Well, yeah…I tried everything I could. I tried I really did but they got you and I was almost stupid enough to dive in there and get myself killed if Rae hadn't told me to move. She somehow used my bending to save us."

Zuko was still staring at her. She saved _him_. He had saved her once but that was nothing, this was something she wanted to do because she…_cared_.

Katara stood, "Come on, we better get rested." She said offering a hand. Too stunned to cop attitude Zuko took it still staring as they walked to shore. When they reached the warm sand Iroh woke up rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Well, I believe explanation is in order." Iroh said eyeing the two woozy teenagers.

Then all the attention went to Akiko. Katara cringed as a parrot-crab crawled up her arm. Akiko moaned in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. When they went into focus the first thing she saw was the little critter with its head cocked to the side staring at her in wonder. For a moment this didn't register and Akiko's face was blank.

"BLAHAEEEAHHHHHHAHHHHH!" Akiko wailed and flung the critter into the sea as she sprang to her feet holding onto her arms.

"HAVEN'T I HAD ENOUGH CREEPY CRAWLERS FOR ONE JOURNEY?" she wailed but instantly regretted it when her head caught up with her actions. She clutched her forehead and then looked at it in surprise, it was covered in blood. She looked at her friends whom had been staring stupidly at her the whole time.

"Okay was anyone aware of this," she said pointing to her head, "and that?" she pointed over to the parrot-crab that was crawling its way out of the water.

Everyone looked at each other and gave sheepish smiles. Katara walked up to her and hooked arms, "Come on let's find a stream so I can fix you and me up." She said lifting up her injured hand.

Zuko was still staring, the whole situation was bizarre, Katara putting her life on the line to save him and all. He looked to the side and his good eye widened. There dry in the sand was all their things, perfect and neatly in order without a scratch. He leaned down to a book that was out in the open with its old pages reading out passionate words.

'_Drifting out into Love' _

One of Mora's favorite quotes but that wasn't in the book…

Zuko turned it over and examined the cover, yes he had the right book 'Destiny' but where did that quote come from? He looked back to the page that the quote was on but it was replaced with the biography of Mora. Zuko blinked a few times.

He swallowed too much sea water.

0000

**Well? I personally loved writing this chapter and I hope it is as great as I bragged or I am going to feel like an idiot.**

**Ew…I have the oddest feeling about Karu returning to Avatar…((shudders))**

"**Expect in future chapters: A blood curdling scream rang throughout the entire forest causing birds to fly from their homes in fright: **

'**WHERE IS HE?'**

'**But I have to get it…it's so cute and cuddly!'**

'**You're…'**

'**You lied to me?' **

'**Just what did you see peasant?'**

'**RUN!'**

'**I'M DYEING, I'M DYEING!' "**

**Well that's a lot! A lot of drama is coming up…oh lordie you have no idea! Well, if anyone is a movie maker on youtube then I would love a trailer! Heh heh…I am thinking of making up a website for all my work and stuff when fanart is received…HINT!**

**FANARTIST WANTED**

**TRAILER MAKER WANTED**

_**REVIEWERS WANTED!**_


	10. Temper Tantrum

**This is kind of a pointless chapter because I have been having MAJOR writers block. Sorry if it sucks. **

"Hold still." Katara grunted sitting Akiko down.

"Just don't make it hurt!" Akiko said nervously.

"I promise it won't." Katara replied. She dipped a tan hand in the water and watched as a gorgeous glow consumed it highlighting her face. Katara smiled as the familiar pure feeling ran through her body. She lifted out her now gloved hand and showed how harmless it was to Akiko.

"Whoa…" Akiko muttered. Katara smiled at her and settled the glowing hand on Akiko's head. Akiko sighed in relief as the cool sensation eased away the pain. Katara removed her hand with a satisfied smile; her abilities were getting stronger and stronger everyday.

"Are we done?" Akiko asked standing.

"Yes, now I suppose we find Zuko and Uncle Iroh." Katara said.

"No need to Miss Katara." Iroh said hauling in some luggage in his arms. Katara and Akiko quickly ran to help him.

"Why, thank you ladies." Iroh chuckled as his burden was narrowed into one piece of luggage which was his own.

Katara dug around her things, "How did you find all this?"

"We simply found it in the sand." Iroh stated.

Katara sighed merrily and slipped on her warm pants and fuzzy shoes.

"But there are these too. I'm not sure if they serve any significance but I thought you might like to see them." Iroh grinned holding out Katara's hair charms. Katara gasped and gently took them into her hands. They were still a luminous blue and didn't have one scratch. She could have stared at them forever if a distinct sound of desperate rummaging hadn't snapped her from her thoughts.

She turned and saw Akiko digging through her things frantically.

"Um, Akiko, what are you looking for?" Katara asked clipping the charms on.

"A necklace." Akiko grunted now pulling things from their places.

"What does it look like?" Katara asked avoiding a flying shirt.

There was no answer. Katara sighed and looked to her side by her own things. She was surprised to find a red necklace with a gold band that looked similar to hers only different colors and a different insignia. Katara crinkled her brow and took it into her hands. She gasped…it was an engagement necklace.

"Akiko is this what you were looking for?" she asked in a shocked daze. Akiko slowly craned her neck to see Katara looking at her in shock her engagement necklace in hand. There was no where to run now.

"Yes, it's mine." Akiko murmured.

There was an awkward silence.

"Akiko, why didn't you tell me?" Katara asked feeling hurt.

Iroh watched in fascination.

Akiko sighed and looked up with pale eyes, "I don't know."

Katara crinkled her brow, "How can you not know Akiko? Don't you trust me?"

Akiko bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"I thought we were friends!" Katara barked totally ignoring the apology made.

"I just didn't want anyone to know…because…I shouldn't have to pass around the story to everyone."

The angelic girl rubbed her arms staring down at the ground.

Katara's mind softened from its mean thoughts. Had she not been doing the same? The waterbender smiled faintly and gave her friend a brief but warm hug and handed her the necklace. The tension was lifted and a moment was left in its place.

"Okay, who's getting dinner?" Zuko boomed through the moment. The girls gave each other tired looks and then turned to glare at Zuko.

Zuko who was not aware of the moment that was taken place glared back. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight, "What? Am I going to do it again?"

The girls didn't stop glaring. Leave it to Zuko to ruin a girl to girl moment like a royal pain. Iroh smiled as he looked between boy and girls. Girls rule and boys drool.

"Fine, _I'll_ catch some stupid fish." Zuko huffed and turned on heel. They could faintly make out some of his rants about useless women.

Iroh couldn't take it anymore. He laughed. The two girls began laughing with him. No one knew why it was so funny, but they laughed anyway.

Zuko heard them laughing up a storm from where he was and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to weaken up and wish he was there being all buddy-like with his enemy, his so-called friend, and annoying Uncle. Nope, he wasn't going to do it.

The stubborn idiot.

…

Katara got all her things together and sorted them. Akiko and Iroh were looking for plants to make tea. No one trusts Iroh on his own with this anymore. So Katara was left alone. She sighed and lied on her back looking at the clouds slowly move through the blue sky as she calmly re-braided her hair.

The clouds made her think of Appa, and then it gradually went to Sokka and Aang, Momo and Toph. She wondered what they were doing. How did they like her not being there and how Aang's training was coming along? These thoughts went buzzing around her brain like swarms of angry bees. There was no end to them.

A loud growl of frustration actually broke the chain of questions. Katara sat up and looked downstream. She arched a brow, what was that? Was an animal dying or being attacked?

"STUPID FISH," A distant voice rang followed by a loud blasting sound. It was an animal named Zuko. Katara rolled her eyes. She should go help so he doesn't take his anger out of her later.

Katara stood and brushed off her backside and took off to find the teenaged boy.

She pulled open some bushes. The leaves that slipped through her fingers gave her enough shading to not be seen. Sure enough there was Zuko with a long stick jabbing at the water like a mad man. She giggled in remembrance of how similar he was to Sokka when it came to fishing. They shared no talent for it.

Zuko who had heard a giggle turned around with a look of rage on his face. "Who's there?" he barked into the forest.

Katara stepped through the bush brushing off some leaves. "I am." She said smiling.

Zuko groaned and turned his back to her with crossed arms, "What do you want peasant?" he growled.

Katara ignored his comment and walked next to him as a big silvery fish jumped directly into the sunlight in scales shedding colors of rainbow. It was so beautiful.

Too bad they were going to have it for dinner.

"I will help you catch ten of those." Katara said nodding at the fish who had resumed its position in the water.

Zuko snorted, "How?"

"Well," Katara walked over to the long pointy stick, "I could easily catch thirty with waterbending but I am going to show you how the old fashioned way." Katara tossed the stick into Zuko's arms which he fumbled to get grip of.

"Come on." Katara dragged him knee-deep into the water. Zuko opened his mouth to protest but Katara spoke before him.

"Now what you do is wait. You measure out your strength and the length of the stick. Like this." Katara slipped between his arms and aimed the stick with him as the gleaming fish from before slowly swam toward them out of curiosity. Zuko grunted and looked down at the ever-so determined Katara. He wasn't sure if he liked her so close.

"Okay, tense your arms and bend your knees." Katara instructed which they did together.

"Steady…" she paused, "NOW!"

They sank the stick directly through the fish. They lifted it up in the sun and examined it with pride as it wriggled around to somehow go back home. Katara examined the fish proudly in the golden light. Zuko felt a small smile on his face at their accomplishment. That trace of a smile was instantly gone at the realization of what he was doing, who he was with, and how he liked it. Zuko looked down at her who was still uncomfortably close and he back away with a scowl.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your peasant help." He hissed.

Katara whirled around with a shocked expression. "W-what? Are you kidding me?" she barked now becoming angry.

"No I'm not, now go splash around in a puddle or something." He snapped and swung the stick over his shoulder.

Katara blinked a few times becoming less angry and more hurt. "Fine, but one day your going to need my help and I am not going to give it to you."

With that Katara sloshed her way out of the water and back to camp. He disgusted her so much she wanted to scream! She was trying to make this journey a pleasant one but he was just set on being her enemy. What was so bad about her anyway?

0000

Azula set down her goblet of sake wine slowly. She looked between her two companions with hostile golden eyes. She obviously was not happy with how things were going.

"How is it that a group of specialists can't manage to capture a twelve year old boy?" she asked coolly closing her eyes.

The two girls stayed silent as they exchanged worried glances.

Azula's eyes opened into narrowed slits, "I expect more out of such a team. We are to arrive into Earth Kingdom territory where Zuko was spotted on the beach. We_ will _capture him, understand?" she spat.

The two girls nodded a yes.

Azula stood with her back to them. She clasped her hands behind her back and stared at a large map of the area.

"Good. Word is that the Avatar's waterbending girlfriend is with him along with another firebending girl and my fool of an Uncle. I don't know what they are planning but we will capture them all."

"Do you think Zuko has a girlfriend?" Ty Lee asked sweetly. Mai frowned.

Azula snorted. "Please, even Zuko would know to stay away from filthy peasants. The other firebender doesn't even _look_ like she is a firebender so she can't be decent. If he is traveling with the waterbender and a no-name firebender then something is going on. And I am intent on finding out what it is."

The two girls nodded and stood.

"We're on it." Mai said dully.

Ty Lee giggled and nodded. "We won't let you down."

"Good." Azula smirked. She slammed her fist down on the table causing papers and pencils to scatter. "My brother will fall at sunup tomorrow!"

0000

Zuko came stalking through the bushes with one fish on his stick. The one the girl had helped him catch. But he refused to accept defeat; he would simply say that there were no more fish around, which of course was a lie.

He didn't like the sight he saw when he stepped into camp. Fish was already cooking and Iroh was making assorted beats with sticks and rocks of all sorts which those stupid girls where dancing to. He rolled his honey colored his at them; they were so childlike, happiest when doing something small and insignificant. Like skating on water, what was the point?

"If you flaming imbeciles don't mind an interruption I would like to ask why fish is already being cooked." Zuko barked his shoulders tensing.

No one stopped dancing and making music. Akiko laughed, "Katara caught some while you were gone, you can go ahead and put your in there too."

The girls laughed and twirled about like little school children. Zuko put his fish in the pot well more like threw it in there. How they could be so happy in the middle of a war, in the middle of this journey, was beyond him. He sat under a tree watching the two friends dance and laugh. His eyes settled on mocha skinned waterbender. She almost appeared to be glowing with happiness. She was so content with anything and anywhere she was. Didn't she miss her home and her family? How could neither of the girls wallow in self-pity and feel angry at the world after all it has done to them?

Now he was angry. He wasn't sure what about, but he was. He couldn't easily call it jealousy but that's exactly what it was. Their happy laughs and giggles echoed through his mind. Their steps tumbled through his brain and then that was it. He couldn't take it anymore! He stood and walked over to where his Uncle was making beats with the sticks and rocks. Zuko swiped his foot around and knocked the rock and stick from his hands and they went flying into who knows where. The music and dancing stopped and all eyes were on him.

"Zuko…" Katara trailed off worriedly. Zuko had his hands clenched at his sides staring at the ground breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked and took a step closer. Zuko looked up at her with a calm expression, his composure gained again.

"You guys are amazingly annoying when you're happy." He said in an empty tone and sat under a tree and crossed his arms.

Akiko, Katara and Iroh exchanged glances. Someone needed to talk to him but the two girls couldn't because they would end up killing each other by the end of the conversation.

Iroh sighed, he wasn't sure how this would work out but he thought a little Uncle-Nephew conversation was in order. Zuko wasn't very open about his feelings but occasionally Iroh could have a civilized conversation with him if proper wording was present.

So the elder got up from his sitting position on the ground and looked at the girls with a confident nod, though on the inside he wasn't so confident. He was pretty sure why Zuko was angry, he wasn't used to seeing so many content and happy people; people so carefree when he was so broken and hurt. Jealousy wasn't common with Zuko, though he refused to show it when it was present. Yet, Uncle knew Zuko far too well not to know his emotions.

Iroh slowly lowered himself into a sitting position next to his nephew who was staring at the ground with distant eyes. Iroh cleared his throat causing Zuko to look up at him with a blank expression.

"So, dinner will be ready soon. Miss Katara makes fabulous meals does she not?" Uncle said sniffing the air pleasantly.

Zuko groaned, "I don't want to talk about her. And why do you insist on using her name? She is just a peasant."

"Zuko, look down at yourself and then look at me. We are mere Earth Kingdom peasants now. We share a common situation and want now."

Zuko said nothing.

"Why did you become so jealous of the girls fun?" Iroh asked gently staring out ahead. Zuko turned to look at him.

"I wasn't jealous."

Uncle made a short laugh, "Zuko I have known you all your life, and I know when you're jealous because it is so rare of you to feel such. And I think I know why."

No reply.

"You wish to be as happy as those girls are, eh?" Uncle arched a brow.

Zuko sighed, "After all they had gone through I don't understand how they can't be miserable. It doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does," Uncle replied, "like I said, the Water Tribes adapt to anything and do anything to hold their family and friends together. They respond well to change and go with the flow if you don't recall. Akiko is merely following Katara's example. She is under the Water Tribe influence."

Zuko furrowed his brow, "Then how come I feel no different?"

Uncle laughed causing Zuko to flush and feel awfully stupid. He didn't like being wrong and being the joke of a conversation. "You're not _allowing_ yourself to become apart of Miss Katara's 'family'. You still see her as an enemy and continue to despise her. You have to be willing to accept change."

Zuko growled, "_I don't want to accept her Uncle_! She is a mindless-"

"Dinners ready!" a feminine voice rang. Zuko and Iroh looked at each other, Zuko hostile and Iroh sad. Nothing was resolved and if anything it was made worse.

Zuko stood and began walking into the forest, "I'm not hungry."

The three left in the camp stared after him until they could no longer see him. They exchanged similar looks of worry and sadness before filling their bowls with fresh fish soup.

The night was moving awfully fast as the three talked about their adventures. But soon Iroh turned in and that left Akiko and Katara. Now that Iroh was in bed Katara could finally have some feminine talk with Akiko.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Katara asked with a small smile. She rolled on her side her head resting on her arm.

"His name is Myricus."

Katara nodded, "So tell me about him."

"Well, he was amazingly handsome and sweet, hardworking, and basically the perfect guy for me." Akiko smiled.

"Oh, so uh…what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Katara looked away from Akiko and set her gaze on a nearby tree.

Akiko shrugged and looked up at the moon, "You know how I told you how my bending evolved right?"

Katara nodded slowly not wanting to trigger any water works.

"He came in while I wasn't in control and I…really hurt him. I swore that I would never face him again until I was in control of this evolved bending. The lightning made my eyes the color they are." Akiko finished pointing to her awfully pale orbs.

Katara soaked all this information in. "Does Zuko or Iroh know?"

Akiko sighed, "Iroh doesn't know any details and Zuko…" she paused, "Zuko found out a completely different way than me telling him."

Just the way the sentence was said was enough for Katara not to press the matter.

"So what about your hair? I've never seen a color so pale before, did you get that from the lightning too?"

Akiko suddenly laughed until tears came from the corners of her eyes, "No, but it such an odd story!"

Katara smiled waiting for the reason as to why her hair was so lemon-juice blonde.

"Well when I was a baby my dad was watching me. He owned a whole lemon foundation so we were out in the factory." She paused smiling briefly, "He was examining the lemon juice when I slipped out of the belly-pouch he kept me in. It took him forever to realize what happened to he had to jump in to save me contaminating the entire batch. He said when he pulled me out my hair was the color of lemon juice."

The two girls laughed until Iroh had to sit up and tell them to quiet down.

"Sorry Uncle Iroh." Katara giggled. She looked over to her side and found Zuko still wasn't back.

"Hmm, I wonder when Zuko is coming back." Katara whispered to Akiko. Akiko yawned and curled into her orange cape.

"He probably won't come back for the rest of the night, he does that." She said and closed her eyes.

Katara looked off into the direction of where Zuko left and felt the air around her. It was rather chilly out that night. He couldn't be comfortable without a blanket so she took the brown blanket she was laying on that she bought on one of their sprees. She gathered it in her arms and walked off to find Zuko.

After many stumbles and falls Katara finally found him curled up under a tree with his arms clasped around his knees. He didn't look very comfortable. Katara smiled a little, he wasn't so hostile in his sleep. In fact he almost looked peaceful. Katara realized that without his regular scowl he was rather handsome…really handsome even. Not that she would ever say that out loud but it was true.

She slowly crept over him and smiled a little more before softly laying the blanket over his body. She noticed he visibly relaxed and she felt proud. She brushed out the wrinkles and smiled down at her work.

"Good-night, _Prince_ Zuko." She whispered and quietly walked away.

Zuko cracked open an eye and watched her leave and then his gaze settled on the blanket and then back to her. He sighed and closed his eyes again feeling more confused than ever. She was so complicated.

0000

"Good-morning Zuko." Iroh smiled as Zuko came back with the blanket in hand the next morning. Katara had yet to wake up and Akiko was off gathering food.

Zuko nodded in acknowledgment. He slightly frowned as he noted Katara was blanket-less. Why the hell was she so giving and motherly? Why did she keep giving and giving to him when he was so cruel and heartless to her. She saved him from his death, and now she gave up a good nights rest because he threw a temper tantrum? What was _wrong_ with her?

Katara sat up and yawned before realizing who was staring at her. She arched a brow, "Uh-good morning?"

Zuko cleared his throat and nodded handing her the blanket. Katara laughed a little and accepted it.

"You're welcome." She said sweetly though he didn't say thank you. His eyes said it all when he saw how tired she was. Katara looked away.

"Well I will go get the water from downstream." She said and got up.

"Why downstream?" Zuko asked curiously. He was actually being pleasant.

Katara shrugged, "Because the waters clearest there."

Zuko didn't say anything else and grabbed a stick to again fish. Katara grabbed the basins and began walking in the direction of the clear water.

Zuko was about halfway upstream when someone tumbled to his feet out of the forest. It was Akiko.

"Zuko, three Fire Nation girls are here!" she gasped. The Prince didn't seem startled in the least.

"Where were they heading?"

"Downstream."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, they were aiming right for them. "Akiko cover my back; tell Uncle that he needs to stay at camp so we can lead them there on a full blown attack."

…

Katara kneeled down and slowly bent some water into the basin humming a tune about her tribe. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her element. She dipped her fingers into the water and her entire body relaxed from her early morning aches.

A loud crack and then pouring of water interrupted the calm moment. Katara snapped her head in the direction of one of basins. It was shattered by a silver star. Katara stood and turned around only to be met with the eyes of those three girls from Omashu.

She gasped. The head girl nodded with a smug look on her face.

"Get her." Her cool voice hissed. Instantly the girl with a blank expression stuck out her leg and silver stars came at a fast pace toward her. Katara yelped and put up a wall of ice. Then the girl in pink flipped up into the air attempting to crash down on Katara. It was the same girl that can take her bending away.

Katara dodged and flung a few ice saucers at the expressionless girl before turning her attention back to the girl in pink.

Azula just stood there smugly watching the waterbender struggle against her friends. She wasn't going to waste energy on a pathetic waterbender that had no advantage over them. It was a perfect sunny day.

Katara avoided several pointed hands from the girl in pink but she wasn't sure how long she could keep up fending off arrows and knives and the overly chipper girls hands!

The waterbender lifted her arms and summoned the water. She turned it into a ball of snow in her arms and launched it swiftly at the emotionless girl who fell hard from the attack.

Ty Lee launched again trying not to be surprised by her friends fall. She offered a quick jab but Katara already covered it by putting a sliver of ice in the way which Ty Lee jammed her hand into. She yelped and clutched to her now throbbing fingers and gave Katara a horrid death glare.

The pink girl offered a heavy kick to Katara's stomach sending the blue girl stumbling back. Katara clutched her middle waiting for the air to enter her lungs again. Mai who had recently gotten up from her fall launched an arrow that Katara was too slow to dodge. It skimmed her arm causing blood to flow very quickly. Katara yelped in pain. What made matters worse was that Ty Lee was advancing on her. In the blink of an eye Ty Lee had her pinned while Mai took careful aim with one of her arrows. Katara closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

There were two loud cries followed by Zuko and Akiko bounding from the bushes. Zuko lunged onto Ty Lee knocking her off of Katara's body. Akiko flung her leg around causing the arrow that Mai had to dig into the ground.

Katara got up and quickly healed herself while she had the chance. She pulled up a water whip and got Mai in the neck with it. Mai growled and held her stinging neck and looked at Katara with a look of hatred. Katara launched another water whip that Mai responded to by launching some stars.

Akiko took Ty Lee off of Zuko's hands. Ty Lee smirked, "Please, are you going to really avoid _this_," she launched out a hand with cobra quick speed. Akiko caught her wrist and sent a kick to her jaw. Ty Lee flew to the ground and then looked up in surprise. No one had ever caught her hand before! Ty Lee got up and the two got into hand to hand combat.

Zuko circled around with his sister. Her face was curled into a smirk while his was nothing but concentration. "What do you want Azula? The Avatar isn't here." Zuko hissed.

"Oh, but I can easily catch him later with you out of the way." Azula said coldly and launched her first attack. A stream of blue flames came whirling towards the expecting Prince. Zuko ducked and launched his own flames at the princess' feet who staggered back from the heat. She scoffed when she regained her composure, "Who do you think you are?"

Zuko straightened his shoulders, "Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation."

Azula laughed coldly, "You are Zuko the Earth Kingdom peasant. Nothing more, just learn to accept it."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He failed to notice the blue flickering light that ignited at his sister's finger tips. The next thing he knew a line of lightning was launching at him. He gasped and tried to jump but it skimmed his side. He crashed to the ground trying to force his body and mind to ignore the pain.

"Akiko!" he yelled from his spot on the ground. Akiko didn't need to be told anything else. She removed herself from Ty Lee and up against Azula. She never dreamed she would have to battle the Princess of her Nation, nor did she imagine traveling with the Prince.

Azula smirked, "What can you possibly do that Zuko over there can't?"

Now it was Akiko's turn to smirk. The Princess' calm composure lightened for a moment. White electricity formed at Akiko's fingertips. As soon as it formed, it was bee-lining for the Princess. Azula bent over backwards just narrowly escaping the attack. This was going to be more of a challenge then she thought.

Zuko hauled himself up and tried his best to ignore the pain in his side. A pink blur caught the corner of his eye he wasn't done mentally healing himself so what could he do to protect himself.

To his relief he saw a clear steam of water wrap around Ty Lee's ankle and fling her into the water. Katara was pretty beaten down but he noticed Mai encased in ice looking rather ticked off. Katara nodded at him that they needed to go back to camp.

"Akiko come on!" Katara called at Zuko's side with her adrenaline pumping.

Akiko who had been in a heated battle with the Princess nodded and circled her arms a stream of lightning slicing down a branch on the Princess. She ran to her friends and they began running back to camp.

Ty Lee pulled herself to land breathing heavily. Suddenly the branch that was pinning Azula down burst into flames and then into ash. Azula growled and melted the ice that imprisoned Mai with one single blast. The two friends stared at their leader; did she just LOSE a battle?

"What are you looking at? We are going to kill them! Do you understand?"

No one said anything, just followed Azula on her hot pursuit.

Zuko, Katara and Akiko stumbled into camp and loaded their things as quickly as possible. They weren't sure how far back the girls were but they didn't want to find out. And when a silver star whizzed by them singing through the air, they ran.

"Zuko, where are we going?" Katara huffed ducking under a branch.

Zuko didn't reply.

"He has no idea." Akiko answered for him leaping over a puddle.

Katara groaned as her luggage began weighing heavier and heavier with each second that passed. "Why are we running? We can all take them together! With Uncle Iroh-"

"Even Iroh can't save us. Azula is too angry now." Zuko growled.

Katara frowned. "Well that's just, AGH!" before she knew it, she was down on the ground.

Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw a big silver star jutting from the waterbenders back. He grimaced and she wriggled and gasped to get to her feet again. He kneeled down to her and grabbed her things and slung them over his own shoulder.

"Zuko…" she whimpered as the pain coursed through her entire body. She needed help.

"Be still!" he hissed, "This is going to hurt."

Zuko grabbed the star and yanked it out. Her squeal made him visibly flinch and she curled under him her entire body shaking and quivering in pain. He knew he shouldn't have pulled it out, that wasn't good first aid but if he didn't then the wound could become even more infected then it would be without the star.

"Akiko here!" he tossed Katara's things to the slender blond and swung the waterbender over his shoulder. He suspected that the star was coated in poison or it wouldn't hurt as bad as Katara made it appear. And he was right, her body was shuddering and her skin was turning icy cold.

"Come on!" Iroh barked and they began running again.

Katara felt her eyes droop and her body lose feeling. She had to get into some water fast. She rolled her head into the crook of Zuko's neck for warmth and fought off the urge to close her eyes. She didn't think she ever felt pain like this before.

"Zuko, she's starting to close her eyes!" Akiko's voice echoed fearfully. Katara heard Zuko's low growl but it hurt her ears more than it should have.

"Where are we going to go?" Iroh asked his voice giving away he was short of breath.

Zuko growled again, "I-I don't know." He sounded as if he admitted he committed a murder. Akiko screamed when a star whizzed past her face.

"They're gaining on us!" Zuko roared picking up his pace.

Akiko cried with frustraition and fear. She launched a bolt to where the star came from and heard a cry of surprise. Unfortunately she didn't hit them but it might have slowed them down.

All of them were at dismay when the forest suddenly ended and a waterfall was left in its place. Zuko looked down at the rushing water below and then over his shoulder. He clenched his eyes closed when he heard the waterbenders moan. They were at the end of the line.

Iroh gasped and jumped to the side. A long line of blue fire was launched from the forest and right at them. Zuko breathed in through his nose and out of his mouth.

"We have to jump."

"WHAT?" both Akiko and Iroh screamed. The waterfall was so high up; they wouldn't be able to make it.

Zuko nodded, "We have to. It's the only way."

Iroh sighed and agreed by nodding his head. Akiko shook her head so violently she staggered back and forth on her feet.

"Zuko, I can hardly hold my breath for thirty seconds! How am I going to survive that fall?" Akiko wailed her pale eyes filling up with fearful tears her hands clasped at her chest.

"I'll make sure you're fine." Zuko responded starting to throw everyone's things down the falls. Akiko gnawed on her lip and pulled at her short gray dress and picked at her navy pants working her way down to the flat brown boots at her knees.

"Akiko you will be fine!" Zuko barked and held the blonde girls arms to her sides. Akiko shoved away from him and leaned over the edge examining the water below. She could have thrown up. She took in a shaky sigh and nodded.

"Alright, as long as you'll make sure I'm fine." Akiko sighed and clasped hands with Zuko and Iroh. Iroh gave a smile and a gentle squeeze to her hand. Katara moaned in pain on Zuko's shoulder.

"I wish that we all make it out of this." Iroh said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "We will now-"

There was a loud crackle and the hiss of a flying star close-by. Everyone jumped instinctively and all wailed in fear all the way down.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee looked down at the four idiots that jumped down a waterfall. Azula growled and launched flame after flame down at them in a true Royal Tantrum. Mai and Ty Lee backed away from the enraged Princess. Her eyes were horribly glazed in blind rage.

Azulas shoulders were hunched and she was breathing heavily. But as soon as the temper came it was gone and she was void of all emotions. She smoothly turned on heel to face her cowering friends with smudged lipstick and frizzed hair. Neither of the girls had ever seen her so disoriented.

"They'll never survive the fall. Let's go." She said blankly, someone could easily mistake her for Mai.

Ty Lee and Mai nodded their heads and slowly backed away from the Princess. Once they reached the edge of the forest they turned and ran back to their ship as fast as they could. Never in their entire friendship had they ever seen Princess Azula so angry so enraged.

The four people falling from the sky hit water with such a force Akiko and Iroh both passed out and Zuko almost blacked out. Akiko's hand slipped from Irohs and Zuko gripped her hand and held Katara around the middle tightly. Before he too, gave in under the pressure of the water.

Katara felt a cool sensation running up and down her back. She opened her eyes and had them adjust to the water around her. She looked around for a moment wondering why she was underwater until it all slowly pieced together. The cool feeling on her back was the water healing her poisoned wound. True, she still felt weak and she couldn't bend but she would be able to swim. She could feel the land disturbing the water. She urged herself to stroke her way to land she thanked the gods she was a waterbender or she wouldn't be able to hold her breath for so long.

Zuko opened his eyes, little grains of sand falling from his lashes. He turned over on his back and soaked up the heat of the sun his chest heaving. He made a mental note to never do that again as long as he lived. He rubbed his head and sat up looking around. He didn't see anyone then a pain gripped him on the inside. He told Akiko that she would be fine and he let go…he had let go of all of them.

"Zuko!" a heavy voice panted. He heard the disturbance of water and looked over to see Katara crawling onto land flopping on her belly heaving in and out of her mouth. Some of the knots in Zuko's stomach unclenched when he saw that she was okay.

"Where are the others?" Zuko asked hoarsely, his voice sand dry. Katara looked up at him with bright cerulean eyes.

"I don't know, I thought they would be with you." Katara admitted wobbling to her feet.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but it was filled with flying sand. He spat it out only to be hit with more. Katara arched a brow and looked over at a rock that's other side was causing the flying sand. Zuko brushed remaining sand from his shoulders before more smacked him dead in the face. Zuko growled and leapt on top of the stone glaring down at the reason of the annoyance. And there was Akiko sopping wet… digging a hole.

"Akiko, what are you doing?" Zuko barked as Akiko began digging more and more.

"Do you have ANY idea what its like waking up to a spider on your stomach, then some freaky crab and _then_ waking up not being able to breath with a tiger-squid on your leg?" She wailed digging furiously, "Those nasty little things won't be able to get to me down here!"

Behind Zuko Katara giggled.

Zuko growled and pinned her arms to her sides and yanked her up. "All that's down there are sand leeches and most likely they will take a fancy to you too."

Akiko groaned and pulled away from him. "Did Iroh make it back okay?"

Zuko blinked at her, "Weren't you with him?"

"No, I let go when I hit the water."

"You did WHAT?" Zuko roared lurching for her. Katara grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"We'll search, don't worry, we'll find him." Katara soothed and took off walking down the river with Akiko by her side. Zuko struggled to regain his temper as he stalked off after them only after a short time gaining speed ahead in front of them.

0000

They searched all day and night…

"I'm going to search for food." Akiko said with eyes heavy after a long night of searching. The sun was just beginning to wake up in the distance.

"No! No stops, we are going to keep searching!" Zuko barked.

Katara sighed and plopped down on a rock cradling her head in her hands, "Zuko, let's take a break, just for a little while."

Zuko stared between the two females and slackened his shoulders and slumped over under a tree. Akiko nodded and disappeared into the forest. Katara went over to the waters edge splashed her face with water. She needed to wake up. As she went in for a second dip her fingers caught something. She opened her eyes and looked down at the large brown/green shirt. She held it up and examined it. Her mind snapped to attention, it was Irohs shirt…

"Zu-ko…" Katara trailed not trusting her own voice. Zuko kneeled next to her and caught eye of the shirt dangling in Katara's shaking hands. Without a word he stood and began walking away. Katara stood and turned to him eyes shimmering with tears.

"Say something…"

Zuko stopped and Katara edged closer. "Zuko…say something, please!"

"What do you want me to say?" Zuko's voice was eerily hollow.

Katara shuddered. "I-"

"If I wanted to say something-" Zuko said with an edge, "I would say it's your fault!"

Katara staggered back. "What?"

Zuko spun around and pointed a long pale finger at her. "You heard me! You were the weakest link when they were chasing us! You should have pushed yourself! You are the waterbender, you filthy peasant!"

Katara stormed up to him. "If I could I would have saved us all!"

Zuko scoffed, "If you weren't so weak we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Zuko turned fuming. Katara shook with rage and she used her little energy to pull up the water and waterwhiped him across his backside. Zuko stopped and turned around with the most horrid look on his face. Katara almost laughed if there wasn't so much tension in the air.

For a long while they both just stared each other down. Katara was caught off guard when Zuko struck out a fist and a small orb of fire hurled her way knocking her over. Katara quickly scrambled to her feet trying to build up the strength to fight but she was still getting over being poisoned, a long deadly fall down a waterfall and walking all day and all night non-stop.

But as she launched another waterwhip, she realized how weak it was and didn't phase Zuko at all. Before she knew it his hands were gripping around her throat. Katara put her foot on his chest to keep some distance so he didn't kill her. She pumped her arms up and down to summon the water but nothing was happening so she grabbed his wrists and tried pulling him away but he was too strong and the leg keeping some distance was weakening.

Just when she thought Zuko had snapped and was going to kill her, a foot came crashing down on Zuko's arms knocking them back to his sides.

"Katara get out of the way!" Akiko ordered. She didn't sound like Akiko anymore. This was firebender Akiko from the Fire Nation. Katara scrambled away under a tree catching her breath and holding her throat.

The two firebenders circled each other dangerously. Zuko's eyes were glazed and Akiko's were dead set. They were going to duel.

"Stay out of this, Akiko." Zuko said darkly.

Akiko's face looked carved of stone, "You have pushed the limit!"

"You have no say in anything that relates to me!" Zuko snarled and punched a fire ball in her direction. Akiko rolled on the ground springing to her feet instantly.

"We all knew this fight would come but no one knew it would be from Fire Nation rage!" Akiko hissed and a stream of lightning pulsed from her fingers. Zuko sidestepped it and glared.

"You know nothing!" he roared and kicked a long stream of fire in her direction that was ducked.

"I know more than you think Zuko! You're mother killed our Fire Lord because your own _father_ was going to brutally murder you. You're _father_ stole the crown from _Iroh_ when he was at his lowest and your _father_ gave you that miserable _scar_!" Akiko roared.

Zuko snarled with anger his eyes so glazed they looked like golden aquariums. He fired blast after blast that Akiko had to physically dodge for she had no control over fire. Akiko had a sliver of flames skim her cheek. Akiko clutched the wound and her eyes slowly started becoming glazed as well. Akiko lurched forward and a jet of lightning struck across Zuko's arm.

Katara blinked and Zuko was in front of Akiko, fists on fire in hand to hand combat. Katara couldn't think straight and her neck was throbbing. She was sure Zuko would have killed her if Akiko had not come back when she did. And now they were both in danger.

Zuko slapped wrists with Akiko. His mind was fuzzy now, he had no common sense. All he could think of was pain and unleashing it. It was the curse of being Fire Nation, they had nothing to cool them down. Now he was attacking Akiko like a ravenous beast and he couldn't stop himself.

Akiko and Zuko were in combat now wearing out but they wouldn't let up. Akiko was starting to unleash her Nations fury even with Katara's presence around her. Just as she had that thought she heard Katara moan in the corner. Her eyes flicked away to see if she was okay but that was a huge mistake. Zuko kicked her feet out from under her and launched a fire ball aimed for her right eye. Something in his fist shook and missed the target and it was left to leave a cruel burn on her neck. The shock of what Zuko almost did woke him from his rage and he stared blankly down at his friend opened mouthed and eyes wide.

Katara wobbled and stood up as she saw Akiko on the ground mouth open face in shock. Time seemed to slow as the blonde laid there writhing in pain unable to make any sort of sound. The waterbender leaned against the tree and stared with tears stinging her eyes of seeing her friends horrid expression.

Then a blood curdling scream rang throughout the forest causing birds to fly from their homes in fright. Katara collapsed to her knees sobbing, sharing Akiko's physical pain. Zuko still stared shaking his head and he staggered back using a rock for stability.

Akiko curled up in a ball screaming and crying soaking in the miserable pain of Zuko's burn. The scar trailed around her neck and up on her cheek some the skin an angry red and white. It was nearly identical to Zuko's

Katara forgot all her weakness and ran to Akiko scooping the hysterical girl in her arms rocking her back and forth crying too. Katara looked up at Zuko with miserable eyes.

"What have you done?" she whispered so hollowly Zuko almost fell over. Katara pulled up water to heal the girl when Zuko stopped her.

"She challenged me to a duel. She has to-keep-the…wound." Zuko almost puked from his words as he turned his back on them. Katara wanted to heal Akiko so bad but even though the girl was in hysterics she was pushing Katara away so she couldn't be healed. Fire Nation tradition.

It was days until Akiko could move without sobbing. Katara had put some herbs on the wound to speed up the healing process which was in fact healed after about a week. Zuko wasn't seen all the while.

0000

Akiko pealed off the bandages and examined the reflection in the water. She grimaced as the wound was a deep shade of crimson, like Zukos, trailing down her neck and up her cheek a little ways. It was the shape of Zuko's own scar, the reflection of shame. Akiko lowered her head and placed two fingers on the tough skin that was her scar.

"Hi Akiko." Katara smiled in the reflection behind her. Akiko turned around and smiled back.

"It isn't very appealing is it?"

Katara gave a half smile and sat down next to her friend and dipped her fingers into the water the ripples pulsing apart. Akiko pulled her knees to her chest.

"Have you seen him since it happened?" Akiko asked softly.

"No I haven't. I don't even think he's sorry." Katara said with malice. The water violently made a splash in the distance with a harsh hand movement.

Akiko sighed and untied her hair leaving it drifting around her shoulders to hide her scar. "What about you? Are you okay? Those were some nasty bruises you had to heal."

Katara felt the area around her neck. "And he gave her a necklace of pearls." She muttered.

Akiko sighed, "That was from 'Destiny' wasn't it?"

Katara nodded. "I wonder what came over him."

Akiko sighed and curled her knees under her. "It's a Fire Nation thing."

Silence.

"Fire Nation people have a fire raging inside them. We all have to master our emotions knowing when to unleash certain amounts because if we don't we spiral out of control. We are very passionate. Anger is easiest to feel, love is the hardest. Zuko was hurt so much that Iroh was gone that he unleashed all his anger in the worst way…out of control. We don't have people to cool us down in the Fire Nation so this happens frequently. He would have probably killed you if given the chance."

Katara shuddered, "It must be hard to have all that emotion."

Akiko shrugged, "You get used to it after awhile."

There was a long silence until Akiko got up. "I'm going to find him."

Katara looked at her like she was crazy, "Akiko no!"

"I have to make amends. I am following your example." Akiko smiled and walked into the forest. Katara smiled and looked at the earth, her example.

…

Zuko sat on a low branch, hat over his face. He felt so dumb, he shouldn't have lost control like that. He was going to strangle the waterbender and he…scarred Akiko. He did the one thing he swore he would never do to anyone. He was aiming for her eye but it shook a little south. After he came back to his senses he remembered the wound Azula gave him. It was still bleeding so he cleaned it and pressured it. He wished Katara would have healed it, but he banned that thought from his mind.

"Zuko?"

Zuko yelped and fell from his branch.

"Are you alright?" Akiko was next to him seconds. Zuko opened his eyes and looked up at her, the first thing he saw was the hideous scar he gave her. He shuddered.

"I'm fine." Zuko avoided looking at her face. There was a long silence, "…are you?"

Akiko smiled and help him stand up. "I'm fine Zuko."

Akiko gave him a pat on the arm and motioned for him to follow her back to camp. And when they got there Katara was making some stew and gave Zuko the first bowl without a word, just a gentle nod of acceptance and approval.

**Pointless but cute. I told you that something was going to happen with Akiko and Zuko. AND IROH IS GONE! Yeah well, we'll see what happens to him next chapter which I hope turns out better than this one. School has just started so things are harder to write now. **

**REVIEW**

**ART**

**TRAILOR **


	11. Coming Back into the Light

**This is one of the shorter chapters. It's okay things just go by pretty fast, but that's what its intended to do so don't think that it is bad writing! **

"What do you think it is?" Sokka said poking the thing with his boomerang.

"Don't be stupid! It's obviously a man." Toph scoffed and began poking him with her toe.

"Guys stop poking him! It's not just any man, its Zuko's Uncle!" Aang said staring down at Iroh in wonder.

0000

Katara sighed. She hadn't spoken to Zuko since he came back into camp. She didn't know what to say to him and she didn't think he wanted to talk to her. Akiko and Zuko made small talk but it wasn't like it used to be. Zukos eyes were always tired and blank now. Akiko always completely covered her scar with her hair; Katara thought she didn't want to make Zuko feel bad by having him see it everyday and night.

Akiko was resting in camp reading over Mora material to build up things to say when they get into court. Katara sat under a tree relaxing thinking about the future. Something she hadn't been doing in awhile. She had been to busy to really wonder how it would be to go into the Fire Nation as pretty much royalty.

A loud blast interrupted Katara's thoughts. She jumped to her feet and saw smoke coming from the river. She crinkled her brows and started running to it, through bushes and around trees. When she got to the rivers edge she gasped and ran instantly to Zukos side. He lay flat on his back eyes shut breathing deeply like he was highly irritated. The ground was scorched.

"Zuko…Zuko wake up! What happened?" Katara said lightly tapping on his warm cheeks. Zuko's eyes opened and he slowly sat up, one vertebra at a time. He rubbed his head in frustration.

Katara sat on her knees and touched his shoulder softly. "Zuko, what were you doing?"

Zuko stood and stared at where he scorched the earth. "I was trying to make lightning. But I can't…" he said dryly turning towards the river.

Katara stood next to him, "Was Iroh teaching you?"

Zuko nodded.

"Well, I might not be able to offer any help but I would like to know what he said. Maybe you can get some clues you missed or something."

"Forget it."

"Come on just tell me what he told you about the move!"

Zuko scratched his ear in mild irritation and thought. "He said he learned the move from the waterbenders but I don't see what…"

"Really? Well I can help you!" Katara beamed.

Zuko took and step back and shook his head, "I don't really think that…"

"Oh come on! How could you learn a waterbending move from anyone other than a waterbender?" Katara smiled and began pulling the sighing prince to the water.

Katara began pulling off her clothes and into her white undergarments. Zuko blushed lightly and looked away with arms crossed like he wasn't paying attention. He was really watching her shoulder muscles flex and un-flex with her movements and her spine shift with every motion and her soft tan skin glow in the mild sunlight…

"Okay! Let's get started!" Katara grinned as she wadded knee deep into the water. Zuko moaned and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. Katara stopped smiling as she saw the milky white muscles toned and flexed in the sunlight. She had _never_ seen a more toned and attractive body…._ 'ATTRACTIVE!!!????'_

"Well? Are you doing to teach me stupid waterbending tricks or not?" Zuko demanded still on shore. Katara rid her thoughts and nodded.

Zuko waded in front of her and crossed his arms with a skeptical eye. Katara grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Well, just what was the move that your uncle taught you?"

Zuko looked away embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't really make lightning, Uncle was teaching me how to redirect it. It went like this…" Zuko preformed the action-less move.

Katara sighed and shook her head.

"What!" Zuko demanded instantly feeling insecure.

"You're thinking like a firebender." Katara said simply.

Zuko arched a brow, "In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a firebender."

Katara gave him a small smile and rolled her shoulders, "The key is to loosen up. Waterbending is all about being in touch with the softer movements of the body and breath."

"Firebenders aren't the most flexible people in the world, we can't bend like waterbenders."

"Waterbenders aren't all flexible Zuko, we just move fluidly. Waterbending doesn't require backbends and splits just soft easing movements." Katara explained. She herself wasn't the most flexible person in the world; her back was stiff as a board. "So now try to move fluidly."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and began creating stiff circular motions with his arms. Katara started laughing making his cheeks flush and for the movements to stop. Katara smiled and splashed cool water on her face.

"Okay, I guess that wasn't the right way to go." She giggled.

Zuko snorted, "Obviously,"

Katara thought a moment. "Okay well try watching me, maybe you're a visual person."

Katara got down on her knees in the water so it came just up to her belly button. The cool liquid made her body hair stand on end but it felt good. She stretched her arms out in front of her and circulated her arms in, out, around and in again.

"Okay now do it with me."

Zuko stared at her long and hard to somehow memorize the movements she was making, the exact way she was doing them. Katara smiled when he began circling his arms too, his arms stiffened powerfully and his shoulders tensed ready to strike. Katara stopped and stood again.

"If you're not a verbal person or a visual person then what are you?" Katara pondered. "How did you learn firebending?"

Zuko thought a minute, "When I started to get any good it was when my Uncle came back and started teaching me. He would always place me on his feet, hold my hands and lead my through the moves that way."

Katara flushed and looked away, "And that's how you learned?"

Zuko scratched his head, "I guess…" it clicked, "so…"

Not wanting to have Zuko see her bashful Katara straightened out and looked authorative. "Well, I guess this is how I am going to teach you."

Zuko didn't say a word. He didn't dare to.

Katara kneeled in the water and waded over to Zuko and pressed her back to his chest and laughed little awkwardly. Her head perfectly under his chin and she found herself blushing at how close they were.

"Okay…grab my wrists." Her voice shot up four octaves. Zuko didn't seem to notice when he cleared his throat and grabbed around her slender mocha wrists. He tried to keep his breath steady but the last girl he had ever been this close to was Song, and she was still a good distance away from him.

When Zuko had his hands on her wrists Katara took a deep breath and slightly arched him over her. She made him bend his elbows and she began moving in the circular motion they were doing earlier.

"Slacken your shoulders a little more…wow you have it Zuko!" Katara beamed when she left him doing the movements. Zuko himself was feeling very proud and he let it show in his facial features when Katara wasn't looking.

"Okay, let's practice some other things to get the feeling of being a waterbender." Katara said still beaming. She slowly removed herself from in front of Zuko, the same tender blush spilling over her cheeks. Zuko cleared his throat gruffly and scratched the back of his head, the area on his chest and abdomen was now cold and empty.

Katara kneeled in the water directly in front of the nation confused man and smiled warmly. "Okay, now I will guide you through this motion."

Katara placed the tops of her hands under Zuko's palms and slowly moved them up and down her wrists turning her palms up and then down again. Zuko followed the movement after her watching her hands, then her arms, then up to her shoulders, down to her middle and then her legs. He made note of her steady breathing in beat with the movements.

"Wow, you really learn fast!" Katara admired watching him perform the movement flawlessly. Katara smiled to herself and moved next to Zuko.

"Okay now pretend your doing this with me." Katara said and lifted a small portion of water into her control. She breathed slowly through her nose and lifted her arms and watched it gracefully slither into the air. Zuko followed the move. Katara stretched up her arm and spread her fingers guiding the water behind her and back to her front. Zuko followed the move. Katara moved it around in circles again watching Zuko completely absorbed in her movements. She slyly grinned to herself at a plan she had created.

Katara pulled the water over her head and around the two of them. Zuko wasn't even minding the water just the way she moved which was perfect. Katara released the water from her control and let it splash right down on Zukos head. She began laughing hysterically even before she let it go. Zuko shook his head and stared at her in bewilderment.

"Oh come on Zuko, take a joke!" Katara laughed physically splashing him.

Zukos jaw stiffened, "There is nothing funny about this. It is immature and I for one am not spending this time with you for games."

Katara still smiled though she had stopped laughing, "You know the best way to learn?"

"What?" Zuko growled shaking out his wet hair.

"To have fun!" Katara wailed and dunked Zuko under the water.

Under the water Zuko groaned and grabbed her ankles and flung her back. When he popped up he was just able to hear her squeal with laughter and bliss at his action before she splashed into the water. He almost grinned at how youthful it sounded even though he hadn't meant it to be 'fun'.

Katara came to surface spitting out water with a huge grin on her face. Zuko gulped when her face suddenly twisted into a mischievous smirk. Katara dunked under water and in seconds she popped up to Zuko's side and spit a full mouthful of water in his ear. Zuko yelped and shook the warm substance from his ear.

Katara giggled at his reaction and how immature she was being. Zuko turned to her with an odd glint in his golden eyes. Katara arched a brow; she had never seen that look before. Zuko cupped his hands in the water and gave her a full splash in the face. Katara laughed and tried her best to block it with her hands.

"Oh you did it now, Zuko!" Katara laughed. Water gripped her wrists and flung her through the air and she landed on Zukos shoulders. She manipulated the currents under them to pull them along at a quick pace up and down the river and in circles. Zuko tried not to fall back and held the waterbenders legs for support. He heard her laughing and smirked. He reached up to her ribs and shockingly tickled her causing her to shriek louder and the currents began to slow.

Katara looked down at him with a mixture of joy, surprise, and something else she couldn't explain. She felt tears slide down her cheeks from being tickled ruthlessly. No matter how much she kicked her feet or how hard she gripped his wrists he wouldn't let up. She finally leaned down into his ear and blew cold air on the tip.

Zuko released her from the freezing cold air on his ear and they both fell back into the water. Katara popped back up as soon as he did and tackled him back into the water around the middle. And for the first time Zuko didn't just smile a little he laughed. Her failed attempt to knock him full in the water was rather funny.

Katara looked up at him with shock and wonder. But a smile broke madly across her face and she began splashing him back. They laughed and shouted, "Hey!" to each other having generally a great time.

"Hey guys I-" Akiko came running through the bushes but stopped at the sight of the two opposites splashing each other and Zuko picking Katara up and carrying her on his shoulders while she wailed and carried on like a child on Halloween night. Akiko grinned ear to ear. There was definitely a frisson going on here like she had originally said back on the train. Katara had broken Zuko's shell, if only for the moment. She backed into the bushes and went to continue her reading.

"I didn't think you could have this much fun!" Katara laughed now spread out in the water on her back. Zuko stood and shook his hair his face blank. What did he just do? He just made a complete fool of himself, pulled down all his walls for this mere peasant whose name escapes him! He cleared his throat and waded out of the water.

Zuko crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He cleared all thoughts from his head and took in deep steady breaths. Katara arched a brow and slithered up on shore next to him. She watched his blank face peaceful and concentrated.

"Tell me Zuko," Katara pondered.

"Tell you what?"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Katara grinned slyly when Zuko's eyes popped open.

"I don't want to have this conversation with you."

Katara laughed and rolled over on her back, "Come on, you can tell me."

"Did _you_ ever have a _boyfriend_?" Zuko retorted. Katara stopped smiling and sat up and looked down into the water. Zuko had asked the very wrong thing.

But to Zukos surprise she sighed and said, "Yeah."

"Oh. The Avatar?"

Katara smiled and turned around to face him. "Aang is pretty much my brother. I could never love him that way, but I do love him."

"Someone loving the Avatar…" Zuko trailed off shaking his head. "But I have to wonder, since when did you get the license to feel so comfortable around me?"

"Since I saw you are a real person." Katara smiled and walked off with her clothes in hand.

0000

"So what are we going to do now?" Mai asked with no real concern or interest in her dull tone.

"I don't know but I hope Azula comes up with a plan soon." Ty Lee said braiding and unbraiding her hair as she hung from a chandelier on the ceiling.

"Indeed I have come up with a plan." Azula smirked and stepped into the room.

"Azula!" Ty Lee shrieked and flipped from her spot when she finished braiding.

Azula side-stepped Ty Lee's hug attempt and sat in a throne in the middle of Mai's and Ty Lee's. Ty Lee flipped into hers as Mai lounged lazily in hers. Azula sank into the velvet seat and folded her arms waiting for the question to be asked.

"So what is this plan?" Mai asked flipping a blade in her fingers.

Azula smiled cruelly, "Bring her in."

"Ouch, hey!" a feminine voice cried as she and an ostrich-horse were shoved into the room along with a young man with chains on his wrists and ankles. He stared grudgingly up at the Princess of the Fire Nation.

"Why do these peasants matter?" Mai asked bitterly.

"You'll see Mai, you'll see."

0000

"So Katara…" Akiko droned with a slow smile spreading across her flawless face.

Katara arched a brow at her as she began slicing fruits with a knife. "What is it Akiko?"

"How was your little day away from camp?"

Katara smiled lightly and turned back to her fruit, "It was fine."

"Was the day fine or was the person fine?" Akiko giggled.

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "It was just a very calm peaceful day with one of my fellow travelers. Don't get any ideas Akiko."

"Whatever Katara, I just don't want to wake up to hearing noises okay?"

"What the…" Katara jolted into alertness.

"And you don't have time for being 'active'. We still have a lot of planning to do."

"You little-ugh!"

"Is dinner ready?" Zuko's cool voice rang.

"Just about Zuko," Akiko smiled and began setting the food on wooden plates and juice in wooden cups. She turned and winked at Katara.

Katara grit her teeth at how nonchalantly Akiko expressed such things. Of course she was teasing so why was Katara blushing like a cat-lobster? Katara shook her head and put a hearty amount of fruit on everyone's plate. And they all ate in silence.

"We don't have much time to get into the Fire Nation. Katara, you already know the basic facts about Mora's life. Now we just need to get you pampered up." Akiko said.

Katara didn't say anything as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Which means what? We buy her a nice dress and fix her hair up? That's not going to cut it Akiko." Zuko growled and downed his juice.

"No," Akiko sneered leaning over into his face, "It means that we teach her to drink, eat, dance, talk like a Fire Nation royal would. I'm not stupid you know!"

Zuko was about to retort when he saw faint signs of the scar he left her on her neck that she now covered with her hair (for his sake). He sighed and looked away, "I know."

Katara looked into her tan palms and let tears fall into them. Those hands didn't belong to the Fire Nation. Or at least it didn't look like it. And damn the tears that splattered the confusion. She felt Zuko's golden eyes settle on hers as Akiko slowly gathered everyone's things. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent and remind himself that he didn't give a damn.

Katara slowly stood and tried to pretend she didn't notice the tears splattering her blue dress and the dry earth. She turned and left to find someplace where she could think. So she settled on a willow not to far from camp but still far enough that no one could hear her cry.

Akiko stared at Zuko long and hard as if he would know what to do. Zuko shrugged and reached for his hat before putting it over his face for a snooze and he sunk deeper into the dusty earth. Akiko puckered her lips, "Stupid," Zuko lips slightly curled into a small smile and the angelic beauty pushed her way into the forest.

0000

Katara leaned over on the ground sobbing into her hands. Why did she have this all dumped on her? She was going to meet the Fire Lord on friendly terms when she was just with the Avatar to kill him!? She wanted her old lifestyle back! She didn't want this pressure. But the worst thing is keeping herself from them!

"Katara?" Akiko placed a hand on the sobbing waterbenders shoulder. Katara looked up at her with tears trailing down her cheeks.

Akiko leaned down and hugged her obviously overwhelmed friend. "Katara, we can pull this off. Just tell me exactly what is bothering you."

"I-I can't tell you!" Katara sobbed burying her face in Akiko's shoulder. Akiko crinkled her brow in confusion.

"Of course you can. Just tell me."

"No I really can't Akiko! I'm scared to tell you!" Katara choked. Akiko pulled away from Katara and leaned against the tree with a frightened look in her eye.

"Katara you're starting to scare me! Please just tell me?"

Katara shook her head and placed her face in her hands. "No I really can't Akiko!"

Akiko grabbed Katara's shoulders and made her look up into her pale eyes. "Katara you can tell me anything! Please we're friends, come on!"

Katara bit her lip, "You won't believe me."

"Yes I will Katara. Please just tell me what's wrong."

"Okay…" Katara sniffed, "I…am _really_ Mora's reincarnated generation."

Akiko's eyes bugged, "No…wait…what!?"

"Shh!" Katara hissed, "It's true, look!" Katara pulled off her necklace and showed her the trinket in the back. Akiko wobbled on her knees and her eyes fogged a little.

"You're serious…"

Katara nodded and both broke into a small smile and hugged. Akiko pulled away and bowed lowly on the ground, "Sorry, I'm not sure if I am allowed to hug a Princess slash Goddess!"

The girls gave each other brief smiles and stood. Akiko held her shoulders. "This won't be any easier will it?"

Katara shook her head and grinned.

"I knew you looked like the painting! You little liar wait till I tell Z…" she suddenly gasped, "oh, we can't tell Zuko can we?"

Katara gasped, "No!"

"Well why not?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't know, something is telling me not to."

"That's not a very good reason."

Katara sighed, "I know. But things would get even more…tense."

"Whatever, you're Mora, not me."

"Yeah well…" Katara couldn't finish her sentence. She was blinded by a long flash of light. She felt her knees buckle and her body collapse. She vaguely heard the desperate screams of Akiko begging her to wake up.

_Flash_

"My darling Mora, come away with me." A deep masculine voice said.

"I would if I could, but Resbuto is out and looking for me. I can not put you at risk by being with me." Mora said facing the dark sky. Silver tears floated down her perfect tan cheeks. Her dark hair blew freely around her and the wind blew her dress around her ankles. The cold air numbed her nose.

Aun cupped her cheek in his long pale hand. "Mora, to die for our love would be of the greatest honor. If Resbuto does kill me, it will be worth having the time with you."

Mora turned to face him, bright violet eyes glazed with tears making them more luminous. "Part of my soul is parted with me just in case. Gone back to the sky to rest in a future generation's heart. Maybe one of our future kin will learn to love her as you love me. When I am gone the rest of me will settle in that special heart and set what is wrong right."

"Such ridiculous talk, I command you to bring down your soul from your kin and place it behind your eyes again." Aun said and brushed his thumb over her lips. "Destiny is such a strange thing Mora, even one as powerful as you cannot change what is to come."

"I can always try." Mora said and bit her lip, "For if things go sour history will come close to repeating itself."

"Mora, I tell you stop saying such fools chatter!" Aun said growing angry. "Pull back down the missing pieces of your soul and put them back in their proper places! And I tell you to stay!"

Mora sighed and turned away from him, looking out the large window across the Southern Water Tribe. "I will stay and wed you when Fire Nation is under our feet, but I cannot pull the missing parts of my soul back. I will not risk this for I can vaguely understand what my soul in the sky will be seeing. Destiny is everything to me."

"And what is that?" Aun asked his voice not as dark and heavy.

"Danger, pain, confusion, frustration, death, resurrection, secrets, lies and…"

"Alright I get it!" Aun roared and slammed a fired fist into the wall. "But how can you possibly know!"

Mora lowered her head, "I can feel them."

There was a long silence.

"Here Mora, I want you to have this." Aun said dully and dropped a gear shaped trinket into her hand.

Mora read what was on it and lunged into a passionate kiss with him. "Thank you so much Aun, I will treasure it forever."

_Flash_

"Mm, Zuko?" Katara said, her vision focused in and out on the concerned face of her fellow traveler.

"Akiko, she's awake!" Zuko called over his shoulder. He helped Katara lean up against a tree.

"What happened?" Katara asked rubbing her throbbing temples.

Zuko sighed and sat cross-legged next to her. "You passed out and started saying the weirdest things."

"Like what?"

"Plenty of things about Mora."

Katara frowned and looked away. "What's funny is, I visited a psychic named Aunt Wu and she never told me anything about this."

Zuko choked on his own spit.

"Are you okay? I mean I told you this before."

"I must have forgotten." Zuko mumbled, "What did she tell you?"

"I am going to marry a powerful bender." Katara said with a sigh, "But that could be anyone! I originally thought it was Aang but, he is a child and I could never love him."

Zuko smirked at the distressed look on her face and tucked his hands behind his head, "I think you're worrying to much about it. You have bigger problems then you you're going to fall in love with years from now."

Katara slouched down on the tree with crossed arms, "I know, but it may not be years from now, it could me months, weeks, even days maybe. Don't you ever think about your future?"

Zuko was silent for awhile, "Everyday."

"Do you ever think of what Aunt Wu told you? Was she right about anything?"

Zuko blinked a few times as it all registered, "Yeah…"

Katara sat up and looked into his profile pryingly. "About what?"

"Loosing someone I care about…" Zuko was stuck in a haze.

"Oh my La! How strange…all you need is the rest!"

Zuko's eyes stung for some off reason, an ostrich horse was somewhere around there. Katara sneezed, apparently there _was _something in the air. Zuko heard footsteps approaching and tensed as he jumped to his feet swiftly. Katara opened her flask.

"Song!?" Zuko exclaimed. Katara tensed as a tall girl with pale brown hair in a long braid and bunny brown eyes with a baby face came trudging through holding an ostrich horse.

"Lee!" Song exclaimed dropping the reins. Zuko cleared his throat and searched for something to say. There was a long pause as Zuko was left like a statue and Song looked like she was thinking up a storm. Song stepped up to him with big watery eyes.

"I know the truth Le-Zuko." Song said. Katara sat rooted to the spot watching this all happen. Who on earth was this girl?

"What are you-" Zuko couldn't breathe.

"It's okay. I saw posters for you and your Uncle in my village. I'm okay with it Lee…uh…Zuko. I want you to keep this ostrich-horse." Song handed him the reins.

"But how did you get here?"

Song blushed, "I asked around for you. After you left I began to worry and when this got sent back, I knew I had to bring it back to you."

Zuko was too stunned to say anything.

"Hey guys I-" Akiko stared at Song, "Who's the skirt?"

Katara shrugged as Song looked down at her orange skirt and back up at Akiko with confusion.

0000

Katara crossed her arms as the girl in orange took over the fire pit making roast duck she 'caught herself'. Sure she was a nice girl but Katara always had to watch her from the corners of her eyes. Something wasn't right, and by the way Zuko was acting neither was he. He had wandered off twice to vomit and Song 'insisted' that she take care of him. Katara scoffed at just the thought. Song was hardly able to call herself a decent healer. Well if Zuko couldn't handle a little spinach leaves that was his problem.

"I'm going to soak in the river." Katara said, she stared at Akiko for her to follow. Akiko nodded and stood, "I'll go with you."

"Hey, do you girls mind if I join you after I make Zuko some tea?" Song suggested while boiling the water. Zuko moaned and leaned over to upchuck into a bush.

Katara grit her teeth and shook her head before grabbing Akiko's arm and flinging her to the river. Katara stalked after her and tore off her clothes and jumped in. Akiko pulling hers off to reveal and lavender halter undershirt that reached just under her bust like Katara's and lavender short shorts (volley-ball spandex). She shivered.

"It's cold out here Katara!" Akiko grumbled and waded into the water pulling her hair back.

"Sorry but I _have_ to talk with you!" Katara said and pulled Akiko in front of her. "Is it just me or is Song a nuisance?"

Akiko rolled her eyes, "It's just you." She shrugged, "So she might be deathly perfect but I don't see anything wrong with her."

Katara sighed after a pause, "You're right. I guess I just got jealous that she seems so flawless."

"Hey girls!" Song smiled and came through a bush her heavy clothes in hand. She had on long white pants that clutched at the ankle a long tank that showed a small sliver of her sun kissed skin tone. The girls swallowed their giggles and stayed silent as Song pushed her way next to them.

"So how did you guys meet Zuko?" Song asked swishing her fingers around in the water. Akiko laid on her back her creamy white skin lighting in the moonlight.

"I met him when I was playing Miss Innocent at some freak-shows place. He was staying there and I was his personal well behaved servant." Akiko said and wrinkled her nose at her inhibitive memory.

"I was traveling with the Avatar and he chased us all over the world for several months." Katara said examining her nails.

"Oh, how did you guys end up traveling with each other?"

Akiko and Katara exchanged glances.

"We all met up in the forest one day. We needed to get into the Fire Nation so we decided to settle our differences." Akiko grinned nervously.

"Yes I heard about your plan. And how awful about Mo-Iroh." Song said with a distant twinkle in her eye. Katara didn't trust that look.

A stumbling through the bushes interrupted them. All heads snapped towards clumsy footsteps and heavy wheezing. Katara screamed at who fell at the rivers edge.

"JET!"

Akiko sighed, "Splendid, more company."

Katara zoomed out of the water to his side. He was breathing heavily and blood clotted on his skin and clothes. His hair was matted and he was in awfully bad shape. Katara bit her lip and brushed some hair from his eyes as they looked up into hers.

"I have to see the Prince!" he coughed. Song was ankle deep in the water with a deep frown on her face at Jet's battered form. Akiko was at Katara's side examining for any broken bones.

Zuko stormed out from behind a tree holding his stomach his eyes wide with concern. "What's going on?"

Akiko left Katara's side and walked up to him, "A friend of Katara's just came out of no where like this! He said he needed to see the 'Prince'. He might mean you."

Jet wheezed and coughed pointing madly at the shocked Prince of the Fire Nation before his head fell back on Katara's lap. Katara had tears welling up in her eyes. She was so confused. All in one single night these two people drop in on an island and everything is torn to shreds.

0000

"He's opening his eyes." A girl with a soft but strong voice whispered.

"Is he alright?" asked a high sweet voice.

"I think so." Kataras voice said slowly.

Jet opened his eyes. He was in heaven. Three girls in skimpy clothes hovered over him. One girl had a pastel appearance with a lean, but curvy figure with noticeable muscles hard under the pale flesh she looked like a model. Another with a sun kissed glow and soft muscles with a wider figure that showed plenty of curves she reminded him of a motherly figure. Another girl had tan flesh, built with muscle and plenty of growing curves and she reminded him of Miss World, Katara.

"Great, he's awake and the first thing he does is check out your bodies." Zuko scoffed and leaned against a tree with an angry face on.

"Zuko, shut up. You're just jealous he isn't looking at you." Akiko grinned and poured some water in Jet's mouth. Jet drank it gratefully.

Zuko made a face and turned away from them.

"Jet, can you tell us what happened?" Katara asked brushing his hair from his eyes.

Jet moaned and looked into Song's face, his eyes lowered. "Yeah,"

"Who did this to you?" Katara asked leaning over him in concern.

Jet darted his eyes face to face then sighed lowering his head, "Me and the crew were on our way to Ba Sing Se. We honestly wanted to make new lives for ourselves. You and your brother really left a mark on me." Jet said and looked into Katara's face briefly, "First we needed to sail to the Western Earth Kingdom to tell our comrades we were not going to stay Freedom Fighters much longer. But on our way there the Fire Nation attacked us. They recognized me and wanted to get rid of me. There was such a large on-deck battle I don't remember all of it but all I know is, I somehow ended up on this island. I haven't heard from any of my comrades since."

"Why do you need to see Zuko then?" Akiko asked.

"The Fire Nation _princess _was the one who attacked me. She is coming here."

"But she was just here!" Katara gasped. Jet looked away.

"She's coming with stronger forces." Zuko said lowly.

"Maybe," Jet said slowly.

"How far away was this?" Song asked.

Jet looked away, "A good thirty miles."

"We can't spend all our time here. We leave in the morning." Akiko said. Zuko winced.

"We are we going?" Song asked.

"Not far." Zuko said and turned around to begin walking.

Katara stood, "Where are you going?"

Zuko stopped, "The river,"

Katara frowned after him and touched her necklace before tending to Jet's wounds.

0000

The old man turned on the earth and moaned. He slowly opened his slanted gold eyes and stared up at the round happy face of Aang. Big grey eyes and all.

"Oh, well good…" the moon was out, "uh, night."

"He's awake!" Toph shouted. Aang winced as the ground rumbled with her loud booming voice.

Sokka sprang from the bushes zipping his pants, boomerang in hand. He leaned into the old mans face with a scowl.

"Okay old man, we know Zuko's around here somewhere now where is he?"

"Sokka! Knock it off, Zuko is nowhere around here. I checked, I double checked, I even triple checked on foot and in the air." Aang scolded and helped Iroh stand.

Sokka scoffed and flopped down under a tree watching the old man very carefully. Toph smiled in recognition of the elderly man she shared tea with. He indeed was a kind soul and she didn't understand why the boys were so afraid of him! He was absolutely harmless. Maybe he would even travel with them.

"Sorry for being such a bother to you young travelers." He said with a grin. "But see we were all attacked and…well now I'm here. I'm sure my nephew has carried on without me. He's smart enough to do so."

"You're traveling with other people too?" Aang asked.

"Why yes, Miss Akiko and Miss Katara have joined our little venture to go into the Fire Nation."

Sokka wailed 'What!' and got right into the mans face. "KATARA is with your psycho nephew? ALONE!?"

Iroh remained calm, "Zuko is not 'psycho' as you so bluntly put it. And she has her friend Akiko with her. They do need to get into the Fire Nation for whatever reason Miss Katara might have."

Aang's face was blank as a sheet of paper and Sokka was absolutely fuming. Toph shrugged, "We know why Katara needs to go to the Fire Nation."

Aang and Sokka gave her warning glances that she couldn't see. "She is really some Water Tribe spirit person thing."

Iroh looked surprised, "What a surprise! Though I thought she did share a similarity…"

"So Katara is on this island?" Aang said hopefully.

Iroh nodded, "But I suggest we do not interfere, they need to complete this task. For all their sakes."

Aang and Sokka hung their heads.

"Do you mind if I travel with you?" Iroh asked, "And as a trade, I can give you something you need."

Aang knew exactly what this meant and he instantly agreed.

0000

Zuko kneeled at the rivers edge and set out the wooden plate. He put some colorful flowers on it, Iroh's favorite. Zuko heated up the herbal water and set it in the middle. He placed incense on the edges and slowly set it into the water.

"I'm sorry Uncle."

The dark water pulled the shrine out into its depths and let it run along its current. Zuko put his face in his knees and silently remembered Iroh in every great moment he had with him. Which were many.

**MUCH Zutara fluff. Not too much but a good healthy amount. Next chapter things heat up and everyone goes a little…green. THEY ARE ALMOST INTO THE FIRE NATION!! and Katara finally told someone her secret! and now Iroh knows so the only one missing the clue is you know who! last chapters reviews were really disapointing. I didn't get hardly any! so please remember to review and tell people about this story.**

**The faster you review, the faster I update. **

**FAN ART PLEASE**


	12. Something Truly Scary

**Jet…died…I know I seem like a disloyal Zutaraian but Jetara wouldn't be so bad either…I like the guy. And if you didn't know this…sorry for the spoiler…ehe (sweat drop) This chapter honestly isn't my best, it was extremely hard to write. And on top of it all, you guys are getting really bad at reviewing and it doesn't really get me into the writing mood ya know? **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar JET WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!**

"_Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your peasant help." He hissed._

_Katara whirled around with a shocked expression. "W-what? Are you kidding me?" she barked now becoming angry._

"_No I'm not, now go splash around in a puddle or something." He snapped and swung the stick over his shoulder._

_Katara blinked a few times becoming less angry and more hurt. "Fine, but one day your going to need my help and I am not going to give it to you."_

Katara thought this angrily and created a large slice through the small lake with a swift motion of her arm. She plopped back on her rear and stared out into the water. She wished she didn't help Zuko because for one split second she thought he could be a human being and treat her with respect. And now Song was here, everything has gone back to the way it was only worse, he completely ignored her. He didn't even make rude comments to her anymore. And Jet was there too! Things were so awkward around him, sure he was as gorgeous as ever but she had to remember what he tried to do. But she really wanted to forgive him. And here he was surrounded by two skilled firebenders and he seemed fine. Things were so strange around here now.

"Hey," a smooth voice said. A body plopped down next to the distressed waterbender. _Well speak of the devil. _

"Hi Jet," Katara sighed and twirled her finger in the air to make tiny ripples in the water.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Jet smiled and leaned back on his elbows, "Yeah,"

Katara knew he wasn't going to pry, and she was thankful for that, maybe a little admiring.

Katara smiled slightly and turned her head to face him, "What made you change?"

Jet frowned, "I already told you." The boy blushed mildly, gazing out over the water, "You,"

Katara stared intently into his face, "What about me made you change?"

Jet smiled and shifted his eyes to look at her, "Everything,"

Katara blushed and looked away.

"So, how do you like hanging out with a group of firebenders?" she teased after a while of awkward silence.

Jet sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's difficult, but if I want to change I might as well start here."

Katara nodded in understanding and put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Jet, and I admire you for doing this."

Jet looked into her eyes sadly, "I'm only sticking around for you."

Katara furrowed her brows, "For me? Why?"

Jets eyes looked pleading and frightened as he put his hand over hers, "Katara I have to tell you something. I am here because…" his eyes widened and then clenched close.

"Because why?"

Jet pulled his hand back and looked out, "Never mind. It's not important."

"We need to head out again." Zuko said coming through the bushes. Jet looked annoyed with himself and helped Katara stand up.

"We'll talk later." Jet said and walked to the group with his hands tucked into his pockets. Katara smiled and blushed after him.

…

"Okay, who's getting the ostrich-horse this time?" Akiko asked holding the reigns.

Katara tried to step forward but Zuko began speaking, "Song should get it this time. It is her ostrich-horse after all." He said. Katara scowled and stood back.

Song smiled softly and put a tender hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Zuko."

Song headed to the horse with hands folded as if she was expecting someone to help her. Katara scoffed at the idea but to her surprise, Zuko practically leapt forward and lead her from the elbow to the horse. Katara's jaw dropped.

"Here let me help." Zuko said and helped her gently up on the ostrich-horse. Katara crossed her arms absolutely fuming.

"Oh Zuko, a seventeen year old girl needs someone to lift her up on the big scary ostrich horse!" Akiko said in a baby voice. She threw the reigns in the blushing boys face. Katara giggled as Zuko grumbled indistinctly.

Song smiled sheepishly and took the reigns in her hands. She stared down at Zuko for a long while as if trying to make up her mind. "Zuko would you like to ride with me?"

Zuko cleared his throat, "Uh, no I think I'm okay."

Song smiled sweetly almost looking relieved, "Okay, maybe another time."

Zuko and Song locked eyes.

Akiko groaned and slapped the rear of the ostrich-horse to get it moving. Katara silently thanked Akiko. For whatever reason, she just didn't want Zuko to look at Song like that. Something was awfully suspicious about that girl. She could care less about Zuko's feelings, but Song was just down-right annoying! Yeah, that was it.

Jet came up next to Katara after a couple hours of silent traveling. "I didn't think Mr. Angst could have the hots for anyone." He nodded over to the couple casually exchanging glances.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he seems more of the loner type. But with the way he's falling all over Song for that chick I don't know."

Katara turned her head, "I don't know. And I certainly don't want to talk about it."

"Hn," Jet smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Okay, so we'll change the subject. _So_ you're faking up some plot to be some spirit from the Water Tribe right?"

Katara bit her lip, "Right,"

"And you have to travel with these Fire Nation rejects to get there, right?"

"Does this conversation have a point to it?" Katara asked hotly.

Jet grinned, "Not really, but you're the one who wanted to change the conversations topic."

Katara chewed the inside of her mouth so she wouldn't smile. Something about this boy was so deathly charming! But she did find it hard to believe that Jet, the Freedom Fighter _leader_, was here traveling with them. It was so bizarre, but Katara honestly wasn't complaining.

"Alright I'll be serious now." Jet smiled, "Tell me about your adventures."

….

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at the two conversational teenagers. He couldn't stop looking at them. Part of him wanted to intervene and tell that Jet kid to shut the hell up. But why would he do that? They weren't being loud and from what he could hear they weren't saying anything about him. Well, he couldn't really hear them at but that wasn't the point! He felt so guilty about lying to Song and stealing that stupid ostrich-horse that he was butt-kissing more than he ever had before.

Jet was a smooth talker and Zuko didn't trust him. He could honestly care less if the girl got tangled up in his web of lies, but he had no honor at all. Yeah, that was it.

"Zuko I was talking to you!" Akiko said rising her voice. He hadn't noticed.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Should we hit this town or keep going?"

Zuko looked over the hill. It was a pretty small town but it would have to do. They were all tired and needed the rest. It would another three days to travel to the seaside and to get to the Fire Nation would take even longer than that. He looked around his comrades, all worn down with boring travel. He personally wanted to go through the night but with this group it wasn't an option. "It's fine."

As they walked through town they noticed people were bustling around town putting up decorations, cleaning, and people were buying crazy outfits left and right! Some sort of party was going on that night.

The Water Tribe girl walked up to a man holding a vase of flowers. "Sir, what is going on?"

The man looked at her like she was crazy, "Why tonight we are celebrating Day of the Dead!"

The gang looked at each other excitedly.

"You all are welcome to come. It's a costume party and it begins at six sharp." he said and walked away.

"A party!" Song squealed.

Akiko giggled in excitement, "Just this time let's not talk to shirtless boys."

Zuko growled lowly in his throat at the memory as the Water Tribe girl looked away and up at the sky.

"I don't think I wanna know." Jet mumbled.

"Hey I know, why don't just us girls go shopping for outfits!" Song clapped her hands together.

Akiko shrugged, "Katara, do you want to come?"

The waterbender looked from Song to Akiko and back again. She sighed, "Sure. Let's just find the nearest inn first."

Zuko snorted. The girl obviously wasn't fond of going dress shopping. He had a thought it had to do with Song. He wasn't sure, but maybe the waterbending girl didn't like Song. He wasn't sure why, she was a relatively likeable

….

Katara lead them all to a shabby looking inn. But it would do for the night. They needed a good nights rest in an actual bed to sleep in for the next few days of Zuko drilling them all day and night. 'We need to get there as soon as possible!' and 'Come on you guys! No slacking off!' Katara smiled. It was all so imaginable.

Zuko scoffed, "Nice pick waterbender."

Katara whirled around and pointed a finger at him to yell but two warm hands on her shoulders made her stop everything and forget what she was just about to do. Jet whispered in her ear, "Forget it, come on let's pick our rooms." He put a hand in the middle of her back and led her up the stairs. Zuko watched and blinked a few seconds. As he witnessed Jets little act of 'flirtation' he felt a surge of electricity pulse through him. He had an idea but that was such an absurd thought…

0000

Katara felt the fabrics smooth between her fingers and sighed. So many beautiful outfits, so little money. She guessed that how the real world worked. Peasants don't have money, rich nobles and people do. Basic stuff really, but it really stinks.

"Oh, isn't this just beautiful!" Song squealed and pulled down a poofy lemon colored dress with colorful fruits trailing along in various places on the fabric. It looked hideous.

Katara smiled, "It looks lovely Song." Akiko gave Katara a warning glance before turning to her own costume. A snow white -what looked somewhat like a 'toga'- dress open at the front and trailing in the back. She pulled down some wings and a headband halo and smiled.

"Very beautiful!" Song exclaimed. Katara smiled and put the halo on Akiko's head for jokes.

"Where's your outfit?" Akiko asked buying her clothes.

Katara shrugged, "I haven't found one yet."

Then something in the store window caught Katara's eye. Jet was leaning on a wall casually flipping his straw side to side. She blushed and looked away to racks of clothes. She hoped no one noticed what she was looking at but Akiko did. The Fire Nation girl grinned slyly at a costume up on the wall. She grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her to the costume.

"Come on. I know just the thing."

0000

Akiko pulled her hot hands down Kataras ratty hair and sighed. "This is taking forever!"

Katara pursed her lips, "Hey this was your idea!"

Song popped the tall fruit hat on her head and grinned at herself. Song's hair was tucked up in the stupid hat while Akiko's was braided and swing over her shoulder to hide her scar. Katara would leave her hair straight and down. While Song thought she looked good, the other girls thought she looked like a conservative fruit market! But they weren't about to tell her that. Song asked Zuko to the festival and he shyly agreed. Akiko was just going to surf guy to guy while Katara was… dateless.

Jet leaned in the doorway of the girls' room. "Well I could name a few girls who are really getting into this whole deal."

"It's fun." Katara grinned.

"It's stupid."

"You mean your not going?" Katara said trying to keep her voice casual to hide her mounting disappointment.

Jet scratched the back of his head, "No, quite the contrary, actually." He tossed Song a glance. Her mouth popped into a perfect "o" and she nodded for both her and Akiko to take their leave. Akiko giggled and left with Song and they closed the door behind them.

Katara cleared her throat and looked away fingering her straightened hair. "So…"

Jet sat next to her on the bed and eyed her hair, "It's different, but I like it."

Katara laughed, "It's not even finished yet!"

"It doesn't matter."

There was a long silence with the young waterbender blushing away.

"Do you want to accompany me to this festival?"

Katara flicked her eyes up to meet his. She thought about saying no…after all she did have an awful past with him…but those brown orbs made her heart soften into a marshmallow and she shallowly nodded her head.

Jet grinned, "That's great Katara. I will see you tonight."

When Jet opened the door two female bodies toppled to the floor.

….

Akiko wobbled on her snow white heels as she came down the stairs. Song giggled, but she had FLATS on, why would she be giggling? She would be falling all over herself! Akiko scowled at her fluffing up the wide beautiful wings and straitened her halo. Zuko couldn't stop eyeing all the plastic fruit that covered Song's body. Fruit was tasty but this just wasn't tasteful.

Jet looked away from Song and eyed Akiko's long pale legs that peeped out from the front of her dress. Sure, he sounded like a pervert but when there was eye-candy he would take advantage of it. But what he did NOT expect was the largest eye candy he had ever seen to come walking down the stairs.

Katara blushed behind her gold mask that covered her nose and upper face, delicately crafted. She was supposed to be an 'erotic dancer' with a Jasmine (Aladdin) outfit in red with upturned gold slippers. Streams of delicate fabric draped around her waist and lack of a better word sleeves. Her bust was lifted and her skin glistening. She looked almost professional! Akiko grinned and crossed her arms as Zuko and Jet stared. Zuko was trying to hide his stares but he never thought he would see her in something…like THAT!

Katara looked down at Jet. He was wearing simple party clothes with a half-hearted plastic mask over his eyes. But Zuko, he was wearing a short open green vest that showed his chest and abs so perfectly white and toned. Brown pants and black upturned shoes. His mask was green and plastic very much like Jet's. Katara blushed heavily and ignored that bubbly feeling in her stomach when she took Jet's arm.

**A/N: Notice only the love triangle (excluding Song because Zuko doesn't really even like her) have masks!**

"Oh this will be so fun!" Song said and hooked arms with Zuko. Zuko grinned cheaply at her but thankfully she bought the comical toothy grin and giggled. This was going to be a boring night.

0000

"Master, it's been forever. What are we going to do?" Oliver asked.

Resbuto slammed his fist down, "SILENCE! I am thinking of something as fast as I can! They have gotten themselves into deathly situations without my help."

There was a long…long…long…long silence.

The green orb in the air glittered and an image appeared in its center. Resbuto grinned smugly as if silently saying 'I told you so' and scurried to it. "Something is happening!"

Oliver plopped down on the mans' shoulder and watched as a picture of a group of teenagers dressed in costume came in view.

"Well what does this have to do with anything?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"HUSH!" Resbuto scolded, "The old man is gone. Two more people have joined this little group. And from the looks of it relationships are forming into complicated webs, or they will be." He grinned wickedly. "Oh yes, I know this city well. And this is definitely going to work to my advantage."

0000

The festival with decorated with blacks and oranges and if felt so warm and inviting. People were dressed in so many outrageous costumes. And the dances weren't hard to follow. You leap around partner to partner at every different song. Katara was excited, no slow dances!

Akiko pulled the group over to the food and looked stern, "Okay let's not get wild tonight." She picked up a cup of alcohol and chugged it, "LET'S GET _REALLY_ WILD!"

Jet, Katara and Song laughed. Zuko grabbed a cup as did everyone else and they held their cups up.

"For adventure," Akiko said.

"OW! For experience," Zuko said after Akiko elbowed him to say something.

"For friends," Katara said. Zuko averted his eyes.

Song and Jet said nothing. They clanked their drinks and drank.

….

"Hey," a shy boy said with curly ebony hair pulled into a half pony-tail, "Would you like to dance?"

Akiko looked at his sun kissed tan, deep brown eyes and fit body in a snug Earth Kingdom servants costume. She grinned and drank the last of her alcohol and grabbed his hand, "Of course."

They twirled out onto the dance floor. Katara smiled and finished her drink. She wasn't used to alcohol but it wasn't too strong so she wasn't too woozy. Jet touched her shoulder, "Do you want to dance?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't know how."

Jet laughed, "Well here it's just a bunch of drunken bastards jumping up and down and twirling. You'll be fine."

Katara grinned and took his hand. She glanced over at Zuko who was leaning on the wall drinking his first beer still with Song beside him looking shy and uninterested in the festivties. She sighed but before she knew it she was being twirled into his arms much like before. Only there was no golden set tone around her and she didn't blush. This was odd. But she didn't pay any mind.

Before Katara knew it she was jumping around being twirled in all directions, how she felt that night back in the '_Dancing City'_. She didn't even dance with Jet for more than two seconds because every male there wanted to dance with her at least for a few seconds. It was a mistake to get in the "Pass Around Line" as they called it. Akiko and her partner were smart enough to stay clear of it. But the 'angel' somehow saw her distressed and confused look and made her way through being passed around as well. She brushed past her.

"Katara!" she said going one way.

"I'll get Zuko to pull-" they swapped sides.

"You out of here!"

Jet was lost in the mob too. Akiko pushed her way through the crowds; she probably shocked a few people too. She busted through and made her way over to Zuko panting her wings flat and her halo crooked.

"Zuko, you have to pull Katara out! I can't do it because I'll get passed around."

"I thought only attractive girls got passed." He said dryly on his second beer.

Akiko rolled her nose at him, "Shut up. Just go get her."

Zuko shrugged and handed her his glass. He made his way through the endless mob of passing people and looked for her. And then he saw the erotic dancers outfit being twirled around. Even when her face was behind the mask, he could tell she was still distressed.

….

Katara was being passed around like a rag doll between men. She was starting to become dizzy and wished Zuko would hurry up and pull her out of there. She didn't even have the time to straighten out her mask. And then she saw it, a glowing green figure standing at the mouth of the woods. She squinted her eyes still being passed and looked to see who on earth was glowing green!

The image didn't clear, it was just a dark shadow looking man with green light around his shape. But something was so familiar about him, about the way he stood and the way his body shape was crafted. She felt nauseous, she felt dizzy, she felt…alone. She didn't even feel herself being passed around anymore, there was nothing but her and this strange outline. She didn't blink her eyes, she couldn't then her feet began to move…

"Hey!" Zuko scowled and grabbed her arms and twirled the girl around to face him, "What were you doing? I've been trying to get your attention!"

Katara shook her head of its fuzziness and looked over at the now empty woods mouth. She looked back up at Zuko as they made their way out of the crowd, "Sorry." What else was she supposed to say?

Jet popped his way out of the crowd and grumbled something about 'stupid women'. He trotted up next to Katara and pushed his mask up his face. He looked highly irritated.

"Sorry Katara, I couldn't get away."

Katara smiled, "Its okay."

Zuko plucked his drink from Akiko's hand and took a swig. "So what happened while I was working?"

Katara pursed her lips, he was so ignorant.

Akiko shrugged, "Hin was just telling me about their haunted woods."

Hin pushed back his ebony hair shyly and smiled. Katara smiled back politely.

"Haunted woods? Tell us about it." Song said walking up trying to balance her ridiculous hat.

Hin nodded as they all leaned against a brick wall. "Well, many years ago our village was the center of all spiritual beings. Especially the good ones and we were quite a powerful force. Then, the evil spirits became jealous of all our power and invaded. After years of battling we came up with a strategy to push the evil spirits into the woods and defeat them there, once and for all. Well we successfully got them into the woods but something happened. The leader of the evil spirits cast a curse on the town for he knew they would lose. The curse was that they would lose but their presence would stay there forever and haunt anyone who dared go into the black shadows of their woods."

"Has anyone gone in there?" Song asked with wide eyes.

"No. No one has ever dared to ever since this happened."

Zuko scoffed and crossed his arms.

Jet smirked and stared at the mouth of the woods, "Anyone up for a little hike?"

Katara looked away, if what Hin said was true, is that what she saw earlier? But how would she be able to somewhat recognize it? Her head was suddenly spinning.

"Are you crazy?" Akiko accused with an appalled expression.

"Maybe," Jet grinned, "Unless you all are scared."

Zuko rolled his shoulders, "I'm not scared. I'll go."

Song sighed and looked from Jet to Zuko. "I will if Zuko's going."

"Oh fine I'll go," Akiko said and rubbed a hand down her braid.

Katara looked at the mouth of the forest and then back at her friends, "Okay I'm in."

Hin shook his head, "You can't! You won't come out!"

"How would you know?" Jet asked.

Hin just kept shaking his head.

"Look, we're going. See you later Hin." Akiko said and began walking to the forest. The rest followed. Hin watched them go with sad and fearful eyes.

….

"Okay, this is much creepier up close." Akiko said gulping up at the towering trees.

Jet groaned and looked at all of them, "Don't be babies, its Day of the Dead! Let's make it exciting."

Song chewed on her bottom lip nervously and dug her fingers in Zuko's arm until he winced. "Song it's all going to be fine. It's a stupid story okay?"

Song didn't look so sure when they began walking into the woods. And much to their dismay, the trees shadowed over them making them disappear into its mysteries.

0000

"Jet, where are we?" Katara asked yawning.

The gang had been walking for what seemed like forever with Jet leading them. Jet tensed.

"He doesn't know." Akiko said hotly. Jet spun around.

"I know where we are!" he said and spun back around to look around.

Akiko sniffed and crossed her arms, "Is that so?"

Jet sighed, "Okay look, I don't know where we are but I'll get us out of here okay?"

Song hiccupped, "We'll never make it out of here alive!"

Jet pursed his lips at her.

"Look guys fighting will get us no where." Katara said trying to prevent another argument. "It isn't Jet's fault."

"Yes it is! He's the one that brought us in this stupid forest!" Akiko cried.

Jet stepped up to her about a forehead taller than her. "Excuse me? You came with us!"

"Well I didn't think you would be stupid enough to let us get lost in this Agni forsaken forest!"

"Then why don't you lead us out of here?" Jet snapped.

Akiko's palms flared white electricity, "I think I will!"

The group kept walking along. It seemed to be going well they seemed more at ease now that the heated Akiko was leading. But when they thought they were almost there at the exit they toppled over a…hill? They all yelled and screamed as they toppled over the edge. And then they became separated. It was so unexpected that they had no idea what was happening for a while.

The rocks and sticks on the ground they were rolling over scratched up their bodies. Katara reached for an astray Zuko but her fingers only brushed his until everything went black when her head hit a rock.

….

Katara opened her eyes and sat up straight away. When she looked to see the hill they all fell over, she saw nothing but thick scary trees and darkness. She pulled off her mask breathing heavily as she scanned the area for anyone. There was no one around her! How did they end up getting so separated? Did they leave her? No, they wouldn't do that. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Hello?" she called.

There was no answer.

Her eyes became damp, "Hello!? Is anyone out there?"

"Yeah," Two male voices sounded weakly. Katara choked a little and ran to the voices. When she saw Zuko and Jet side by side holding their wounds she leapt and wrapped her arms around their necks.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys are okay!" she paused and looked around her voice dropped low, "W-where's Akiko and Song?"

Jet and Zuko looked at her. "I thought they were with you." Zuko said with wide eyes. Katara bit her lip and shook her head.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a branch snap. Jet pulled out his weapons from his back. Katara was smart enough to bring her pouch that was tucked inside her pants' she strapped it on correctly and opened it.

The air was still and it was so silent their ears all rang. None of them came out of their stances. Katara was the first to act to a bat-beetle launching itself at Jets neck. She launched her water out and encased it in a small orb of ice. They were so poisonous they could kill you in one tiny bite.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"We better get moving. We can't stay in one place for too long." Zuko said and looked around warningly before beginning to walk.

Jet and Katara trailed behind him. Katara was trying to think things out but right now, she was too mentally exhausted to think. Her mind went blank and she focused on the ground under her. Jet seemed to be deep in thought as he walked. Something was troubling him but Katara just wasn't in the mood to ask.

Zuko stopped making Katara crash into his back. "What are you…"

Zuko locked an arm around her and covered her mouth with his hand. He leaned down in her ear and shushed her, "Something's wrong. Something else is in the forest with us…"

Katara felt her eyes widen and tears burn her nose. Jet slowly put up his weapons. He snapped his head to the side when he saw something dart back in the trees. "Oh my…"

A large snarl busted through the area making the entire group cry out.

….

"Song try to keep up okay?" Akiko said trudging through the warm sticky mud up to their ankles. Song lifted her dress and closed mouthed moved through the gooey mess. But Akiko could tell she was totally grossed out. Song's head was lost of its hat and the plastic fruit fell from her dress. Akiko's halo was gone and her wings were bent and ruined.

"Oh Akiko this night has been awful!" Song said biting back a sob.

Akiko nodded, "Yeah well let's just worry about making it out of here alive."

Song burst into tears. Akiko clenched her eyes closed, obviously not the right way to approach this matter with her.

"Okay forget I said that. Uh, let's just talk about something else." Akiko sighed, great, fog was moving in.

"Okay," Song said drying her eyes.

"So, you like Zuko right?"

Song froze. She bit her lip, "…Yeah,"

Akiko turned her head around and eyed her warily she was about ready to open her mouth to say something but Song interrupted.

"So, how is living in the Fire Nation?" something was strange.

Akiko shrugged, "Its fine. It isn't too different from anywhere I have been recently. But there I could bend without getting shunned or thrown in jail."

"It isn't any different?" Song asked.

"No."

"I don't understand how it isn't different. I mean it's the _Fire Nation_."

Akiko grit her teeth, "Being Fire Nation has nothing to do with anything. We are still people Song."

"Oh right, of course." Song barked, "All the luxury must be quite similar to what we have here!"

Akiko grit her teeth, "You have it all wrong! You know nothing!"

"I KNOW NOTHING OF THE PEOPLE THAT TOOK MY FATHERS LIFE AND SCARRED ME?" Akiko heard something slosh in the distance, "I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT-" Akiko's hand clamped over Songs mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "There's something in the mud…"

Song whimpered through Akiko's long pale hand. "Stay still…" Akiko commanded and she set her hands pulsing.

Akiko saw something in the distance move through the mud. Her eyes narrowed and her heart beat quicker than ever. She saw something else move on the other side of her. And then she realized what these things were, "Mud-crocs…"

The large animal leapt onto its four back legs and let out a chilling and frightening hiss. Song screamed and clamped her arms around Akiko's middle. Akiko pushed her off, cleverly aimed her two fingers at his heart and shot. But croc skin was tough, it would take at least two bolts to really kill him, only one made him pissed off.

The thing let out a loud call this time as it slowly sauntered forward. Akiko narrowed her eyes as Song whimpered and cried behind her. One mud-croc was bad enough, but now coming from the fog was more.

"Oh shit." Akiko said flatly.

0000

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Jet shouted over the monstrous roar of a beast they had never seen before.

The thing pounced down on its fours still being taller that Jet and Zuko stacked on top of each other. Its nose was long and thin with black eyes and sharp teeth. It wasn't…anything. This thing didn't even have a name!

The thing sniffed the air and its tiny eyes darted to Katara. He let out a loud roar and began running to her, claws out. Katara screamed and fumbled to get the cap off her canteen but she fumbled it and the whole thing fell to the ground.

Zuko slapped his palms together and slid them on the ground sending hot fire under the beasts' paws. It rose on twos and stumbled back away from the heat. Katara bent down and grabbed her flask with wide fearful eyes.

"Thanks Zuko," Katara said hastily as the beast began regaining composure.

Zuko smirked, "Just doing my job."

Katara gave herself a tiny half smile. She knew he was doing it to be arrogant but it made her smile anyway. She looked around, Jet was no where to be seen. Her eyes caught a figure crouching down in the trees weapons ready as the thing prowled closer to the benders.

Before Katara could open her mouth to tell Jet no, the beast was under his branch and Jet jumped down on its back. He took his weapons and began fighting at its ears and face. The monster growled with impatience and reached up to grab the boy by the leg. Jet was flung into a tree and was too dazed to get back up or notice the thing was after HIM now.

Zuko launched a fire ball at the large thing. The beast snapped his head in their direction and began running toward Zuko. He didn't have time to summon any fire and he was knocked back by the large trailing tail this thing had. Zuko slid back in the ground and tried to get his eyes to focus. He saw the beast hovering over him, teeth bared ready to take a nice chomp from his face. Suddenly, when Zuko thought his life was coming to an end, the thing gave a shriek and wavered to the side. Zuko's eyes settled on a good sized icicle dug into the beasts ribs.

He stood and nodded at the waterbender.

"Oh no don't thank me, I'm just doing my job." Katara smirked. Shockingly Zuko smirked back but they didn't have much time for that. The monster was getting to its feet after painfully digging out the icicle from its ribcage. Blood pooled on the dry earth.

The beast swung a mighty paw knocking Zuko next to Jet. Its eyes narrowed on Katara. Katara didn't know why it was looking at her that way. But something in the corner caught her eye. That glowing silhouette was standing off in the distance with its hands on its hips. It seemed that it was highly satisfied. OF COURSE! BAD spirits in the forest, her body held Mora's all GOOD spirit. Katara narrowed her eyes right back on the charging beast and launched small icicles into his eyes. It stopped and began shrieking and began clawing at its eyes frantically.

"Zuko, get up!" Katara said shaking his shoulders. Zuko slowly opened his eyes and they widened when he remembered what was happening.

"We have to get out of here!" Katara said as the beast continued clawing at it eyes.

Zuko thought a moment staring at the beast to Katara and to Jet. A sudden idea hit him, "Make an orb of water."

Katara arched a brow but the beast began shaking the last bits of ice from its eyes. She did as she was told. Zuko summoned a ball of fire, "Okay clash your water with my fire."

"One," Zuko said, the beast settling its eyes on them.

"Two," Katara said, the beast was running to them now.

"THREE!" the elements clashed and a screen of steam surrounded the area. The monster yelped and wailed in confusion and irritation as Katara and Zuko carried Jet as far away as possible.

….

Akiko and Song had their backs pressed together. "Where's an earthbender when you need one?" Akiko mumbled as the mud-crocs kept a steady pace on them. Song gulped.

"Well, the _good news_ is that this is a small pack." Akiko said.

Song trembled, "And what's the bad news?"

"They just so happen to be huge."

Song choked out a sob. Akiko chomped down on her lip trying to think of something to do. She could try to fight them but it would take heavy strategy and she would also have to fend for Song.

"When I tell you to run, you have to run." Akiko said softly.

Song blinked a few times, "W-what? What about you?"

Akiko shrugged, "I'll be fine. Just wait for my mark. I need to make a distraction at just the right time."

Song nibbled at her cuticles as tears dripped down her face, "I'm so sorry,"

Akiko arched a brow and began backing away from the sauntering crocs, known to take their time catching their prey. "What are you sorry for?"

"It won't matter anymore after tonight. We won't make it through." Song said her tone miserable.

Akiko furrowed her brows, "Shut up Song, we will make it through this! Now let me fight and when I tell you to run, you run damn it! Do you understand? You have to find Zuko and the others."

Song nodded meekly.

Akiko gathered energy into her control and felt it tingle through her body. She straightened out her two fingers for a precise aim and her eyes narrowed on the leader, the largest one. Electricity vibes coursed at her fingertips and her shot was fired and sank right into the leaders' heart. It gave a cry of agony and plopped down in the mud. It wiggled and tried to stand but only flopped back in the mud, dead. The other crocs looked at their fallen leader and back at Akiko with hate filled eyes. They opened their mouths wide letting out all their cries and charged a full on attack.

"BACK UP! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOU TO GO!" Akiko ordered. Song staggered back away from where the fight would take place.

One croc charged on fully mouth open wide enough to swallow Akiko whole. Akiko lunged to the side landing on her knees. The croc turned widely teeth bared at the girl. Akiko jumped to her feet and slid her hands towards the mud letting a thick stream of electricity shoot the croc through the air and land dead next to Song who screamed in response. That caught the attention of the crocs and they began scuttling towards HER.

"Oh Agni Song!" Akiko sighed and ran along one of long crocs backs. She jumped a good distance ahead of them when she jumped from the things nose. She out-circled out her arms a few times pulling the energy in. She spun and crouched low in the mud as both fingers shot two heavy bolts of lightning. The collision between that and the crocs tough skin made loud crack. Smoke swirled through the air.

"Song, run!" Akiko commanded as she pointed out her fingers once more and swept them out sending a long line of popping electricity at the temporarily blinded crocs. Song scurried as far away as she could get with Akiko right behind her.

Katara and Zuko's head snapped to where they heard running. Zuko and Katara slowly leaned Jet on a tree and positioned themselves ready to fight. Katara gnawed on the inside of her cheek nervously. That thing was almost unbeatable! Zuko lowered his defenses when he heard screaming. Two people running came visible running full speed. Katara gasped at Song crashed into her causing her to fall into Zuko and on top of that, Akiko tripped over all of them.

Katara's face was smashed so much into Zuko's cheek her lips brushed against the warm pale flesh. Katara let her body vibrate a chill and her lips tingled.

The Water Tribe girls face was so smashed into his cheek her lips brushed against the warm pale flesh. Her lips were soft and cool. Zuko let his body vibrate a chill and his cheek tingled.

Akiko tried pushing herself off Song but her arms turned to jelly and she flopped back down. Jet moaned and slowly opened his eyes. The sight he saw was not one he expected to see. His cracked lips made a cruel smile.

"Orgy, cool."

"WHAT!?" Zuko and Katara flung their heads up so fast they smacked together. Zuko hid a blush with anger and hatred. Of course he didn't like this half-naked peasant on top of his half-naked body. He hated that her eyes were so piercing blue, that her skin was so smooth, her hair was so perfect, her body fit perfectly with his. Yes, he hated it! _DAMN IT ALL!_

0000

Sokka and Aang clung to each other on the opposite side of Iroh as he told his scary story. The night sky was heavy black with an eerily orange moon. Iroh's face looked old, aged and even creepy from the fire shadowing his face.

Toph rolled her eyes and stood, "Well, I'm going to the bathroom. Have fun with your little story."

No one said anything as Sokka and Aang still huddled close hanging onto every word Iroh uttered.

"Then as the two young boys walked the long halls they stopped at hearing a small creaking noise." Iroh paused dramatically, "They heard even louder creaks and bangs. They heard chains and metal being dragged along the floors and were paralyzed with fear of what could leap from the shadows next!"

Sokka and Aang hung to one another with bug eyes. "Then, the small bald boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze with fear and then they heard a loud-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a shrill scream.

Sokka and Aang screamed and fell back. Iroh cocked a brow. "I believe that was young Toph." Iroh stated. He fluidly got up and began walking to the forest but was surprised when a small body nearly flew into his. Toph was breathing heavily flailing her arms in the air.

"I'm dieing! I'm dieing!" she wailed and the earth rumbled with her panic.

Iroh chuckled, "And how so?"

Toph stopped and gulped, "I was bleeding…"

Iroh furrowed his brows, "I do not see a wound."

"Well, you shouldn't…" she trailed off holding a cloth over her bleeding 'wound'.

Iroh's eyes widened as the two spooked boys approached.

"What's wrong Toph? Where are you hurt? Did someone attack you?" Aang asked jumping around her from all angles. Toph rolled her eyes and shoved him over.

"Toph come into the forest with me." Iroh said and grabbed hot water and some toiletries.

….

"I started my what, again?" Toph asked changing her pants behind a tree.

Iroh chuckled, "Your period Toph. It is very common for girls your age."

Toph sighed and plopped down next to him, "And about this whole 'birds and the bees' thing. Is that exactly how it works?"

"Yes, indeed."

"And how would you know this?"

Iroh roughly cleared his throat and looked away, "An old man has learned much over many years."

Toph snorted, "That's one way to put it."

"Uh, TIME FOR TEA!" Iroh zoomed away.

0000

"Great, it's Halloween and we are stuck in this stupid fortress." Mai said negatively her cheek cupped in her hand.

Ty Lee sat on her forearms her legs bent over almost touching the top of her head, "I think that this is the perfect time to tell scary stories!"

Azula snorted behind her map, "You both are fools. Halloween is for children, scary stories are for the lame. Try and tame your child fantasies would you?"

Ty Lee smiled and flipped from her spot, "Oh come on Azula, we just want something fun to happen."

Azula sighed, "There is nothing scary about Halloween."

The door banged open and in came Boo just as a crack of thunder and lightning pulsed through the room. Both Ty Lee and Mai screamed. Azula gulped, "Except that…" she mumbled and stood up to bow.

"Asula darling," Boo said in his lisp, "Why on earths are you in this dreadful room!"

Azula grit her teeth as he came up gave her a peck on the cheek, "I am marking maps, Boo."

Ty Lee giggled as Mai's face was filled with mild amusement.

"But may I ask what you are doing here? You are supposed to be back at the Fire Nation palace." Azula said clenching her fists.

"Oh silly Asula! I missed you so terribly I just had to visit and I wish to travel withs you!" Boo said with a bucktoothed grin.

Azula was vibrating uncontrollably. Boo…traveling…with HER! "I'm not so sure that is such a good idea." Azula said coolly.

Boo laughed and snorted, "Oh silly Asula! Your father was the one that sent me heres! Likes I would be caught dead traveling in wilderness!"

"M-my father?"

"Whys yes my love! I ams to accompany you, just so you don't forgets about your loves for me!" Boo said with a full smile.

Azula covered up a scowl, "How _could_ I." she said sarcastically. No one but Mai picked it up.

As the Fire Nation Princess whirled back to be seated at her throne she whispered in her friends ears, "Not a word."

"No problem," Mai smirked, "_Asula_."

0000

Katara tore a leaf from her straightened hair. Her cheeks were caked with dirt and her outfit was ripped in several places. She had just healed anyone with a wound and didn't have much water left to go on. So far they only had one encounter with a bat-beetle, but they knew they couldn't get comfortable yet. They all had the same lingering feeling that someone was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Zuko had gone into Fire Nation Prince mode and decided the lead the gang which Akiko and Jet promptly protested saying they did just fine of a job and that he didn't need to bother with it. Katara didn't want to get involved.

"Man, I'm starved." Jet said clutching his stomach. Akiko winced and held onto her own empty belly.

"We all are, but we have to keep moving forward." Katara said putting comforting hands on the two of them.

Song stayed silent but everyone noticed the tears tracking down her large full cheeks. Suddenly there was a loud snap and everyone completely stopped moving. Katara tried her hardest to not breath heavily in case whatever was out there would hear or if they would not be able to hear.

Katara's heart completely stopped beating when she heard a long loud eruption of laughter boom through the forest. Something so familiar rested behind that laugh that made her blood run cold but boil at the same time. She slowly slinked over to Zuko.

"What is-"

"DOWN!" Zuko roared and thrusted her down on the ground as a giant green something shot out of the shadows and swooped him up into the sky. Katara shot up to her feet as Zuko began getting smaller and smaller.

"ZUKO!" she shrieked absolutely mortified. She jumped when someone clutched onto her shoulder.

"Katara lets go!" Akiko screamed fearful tears pouring from her eyes. Katara looked back at the sky where Zuko had just disappeared and followed regretfully. All their energy was entirely built on adrenaline. Their legs were pumping, chests burning, eyes' dry. They pushed their way through bushes and ducked under branches. They were fearful for their lives.

A body next to Katara crashed down to the ground. Katara shrieked when whoever it was grabbed onto her ankle. It was Song. She was screaming and wailing in fear, Katara noticed the long glowing tentacle of something around her ankle and launched her water at it hoping to break it off of Song. It didn't work, it only made a metallic ring and bounced back to slice of a branch that Jet just barely ducked.

Both Katara and Akiko where pulling on Song's arms. But whatever the thing was it was just too powerful and gave a jerk and Akiko and Katara's hands slipped from Song's wrists sending the screaming girl flying back into the shadows. Akiko and Katara were frozen as all went silent, they were in shock. Then the snap of a vine brought them back, but what really startled them was Jet's muffled scream.

The boys' eyes were wide and frightful as the tangle of vines enveloped him in their glowing green light. Akiko immediately went to action as she sent popping electricity to snap the vines. The made no effect whatsoever. Neither did Katara's efforts both physically and with her bending. Jet shook a vine from his mouth.

"RUN," he wailed, "GET OUT OF HERE-" he was sunken into the vines. Akiko and Katara looked at each other and bolted.

Katara and Akiko ran for what seemed like forever, never stopping never looking back. Their hearts were beating, their sobs were cracked and came out as heaves. Katara felt something leave her presence. She whirled around and gasped. Akiko's dress had snagged on a root. She kneeled at her side trying to get to fabric off of the trap.

"Get back Katara," Akiko said ready to send a small bolt down on the root. Her two fingers sizzled but something black with a glowing outline caught her and began engulfing her in its shapeless form. Akiko gasped and tried her best to send out deathly attacks but she was getting more and more sucked in by the minute. Katara attempted to push her hands into save Akiko but the girl slashed her away.

"No Katara get out! They are going to go after Mora head on! RUN NOW!" she screamed being lost completely in the blob. Katara tore herself away from them and bolted, her soft golden shoes made her trip once or twice but she pressed on, fearing for her life. She actually wasn't sure what to be scared of anymore!

"Mooooooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Katara froze tears streaming down her face.

"Mooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the voice said sounding a little more teasing.

"Come on Mora…it's me." The voice growled. Katara gasped as all the images of the things they had faced before lined around the shadows, glowing a hideous green color. There was the beast, the flying demon, a large octopus looking creature, a shapeless black form, the glowing green vines and there in the center, was that tall familiar figure again. It was so familiar, but she couldn't place a name on it. Despite her fear and confusion her blood boiled at this figure, her heart ached at the sight of him and she had never felt such immense hatred in all her life.

"Get her…" the familiar voice hissed and all the creatures laughed themselves at Katara. But for Katara, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The mans words seemed to drawl and the beasts were moving at a small pace. Pain and anger pierced her heart and then Katara took the backseat. When she opened her eyes to everything again, the beasts were nearly in her face. But she was seeing through new eyes, every angle every thought that was running through these animals mind she knew.

She let out a cry that was not her own and flung out her water. The normal blue was tinted in a violet but she didn't care, it almost seemed normal. And unlike before the water was working. The vines snapped and crashed to the ground in a dried up heap, all of the octopus' tentacles were sliced off, and the beast that she Zuko and Jet almost couldn't defeat was suddenly down for the count. She drew her arm back with the water in an orb at her hand. It hardened into an ice-sphere and sank through the blob no problem, it dispersed into nothing but gas.

Her cold eyes settled on the black figure. His thoughts were jumbled, hard to read but irritated nonetheless. She didn't feel like herself, her senses were heightened she had new feelings to memories! She cried out and saw nothing but a sheen of violet. The violet eruption was so deadly so silent that the figure was gone in moments. And Katara felt her body become real again. She fell to the ground and let darkness consume her.

0000

"AGHHHHHHH!!!" Resbuto wailed being flung across the room. Oliver scratched his chin.

"I take it that things didn't go to well?"

Resbuto brushed off his shoulders and glared down at the spider. "I knew I should have gone in the flesh!" he roared.

Oliver crawled up his masters arm and sat on his shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

Resbuto sat down, "Mora consumed the girl. If only for ten seconds she did. I take it the young girl is a waterbender and Mora used it to her advantage so she would not have to use her own powers too much. That is, until I was the last one standing."

"What do you suppose we do now?" Oliver asked.

Resbuto scratched his chin before he cracked his lips into a cruel grin, "Attack her from…the inside."

0000

"Kataraaaa…" a female voice said.

Katara moaned.

"Kataraaa…" another female voice said.

"Katara…" a male voice said.

"WATERBENDER!"

Katara snapped her eyes open to see three people glaring at one person. They were back at the inn already. Katara felt very, very relieved.

Zuko shrugged, "It worked didn't it?"

Katara sat up and rubbed her head, "Mm, what happened?"

Song pulled the covers more firmly over Katara, "You passed out in the forest."

Akiko snorted, "Yeah and Zuko and Jet had a big fight over who would carry you!"

Zuko growled, "Jet was too injured to even walk by himself, don't twist the situation around!"

"ANYWAY!" Akiko continued, "And as soon as Zuko became your knight in shining armor, we found our way out after about ten minutes."

"Oh, is everyone okay?" Katara said rubbing her throbbing head.

"Yeah, but that's the weird thing." Jet said flipping a piece of straw around his mouth.

Song brushed the hair out of Katara's eyes, "Do you know what happened?"

Katara bit her lip thoughtfully. She remembered bit and pieces, feeling weightless and out of control, the violet water and defeating all the monsters, but after that when she looked at the black figure…nothing.

"No."

0000

**This chapter was MURDER to write. It took me a whole month but ironically it is DONE on Halloween. I wasn't sure what to call it so I used both 'Day of the Dead' and 'Halloween'. I had a whole day to finish it, I'm sick with the flu and life sucks! You can flame if you want. I hardly have any reviewers left…((sigh)) where did you all go? I think this is a great fan-art chapter too! Yeah yeah, a lot of jealousy and fluff that isn't Zutara but the next chapter takes care of all that. And if you don't remember 'Boo' then look at my first few chapters. Tehehehehehe! And yes Toph started her period. AND MY GOD IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN JET AND SONG AND THE GROUP THEN YOU ARE TRULY IDIOTS! Sorry if you don't know, that's just to get you to think about it! **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! REVIEW!**


	13. Sparklers

**Man sorry guys! I have just been so busy. Well I was sick today and got the chapter in so here you go! I seriously am sorry and I honestly like this chapter and I hope you will too. I guess I like it for the fluff, the hinting and the fighting. (wink) enjoy it kiddies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or else I wouldn't make everyone wait until December 1st for the Zutara goodness!**

The next morning, Katara felt almost back to normal. She gulped down some left over cider from the other night and stood setting the glass down on the table beside her. A heavy weight filled her head but she ignored it and took a glance in the mirror. She winced. Her face was caked with dirt and her hair was out of control with twigs and leaves popping out at every angle.

Katara looked down at her nearly naked body. She was still in her costume that was ruined from the previous night. Katara opened the bathroom door and started up the shower. She knew it would be better for her sore and exhausted body to relax in the bath but for more efficient cleaning she would need to shower. She opened a cabinet under the sink and grabbed some beaded citrus body wash, facial cleanser, and lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. Katara could hardly wait to feel clean again! Her eyes went to the sink where there was a razor sitting on the ledge. She grabbed that too. She didn't know who it belonged to but it was very well taken care of so she didn't mind. And she hoped the owner didn't mind either.

0000

Zuko felt a bead of sweat dribble down his temple from the mental strain he was pushed under. His tongue pressured against the side of his mouth. His shoulders were hunched and his body stiff. His hand was shaking as he brought the card up to the top of the card mountain he and Jet had started making that morning. It was the very last piece and it all came down to the card in Zuko's hand.

Zuko gently placed the card on top of the stack. He winced and drew his hand back cobra quick when his pinky tapped a card. The whole mountain wavered as Jet and Zuko held out their hands with wide fearful eyes as if they did this the mountain would be saved. Finally the stack stopped wavering and the boys let out sighs of relief.

Suddenly, there was a shriek from one of the rooms and a door slammed, shaking the entire inn. The card mountain promptly fell over. Zuko and Jet looked hysterically up at Song who was running into Akiko's room shrieking, "SPIDER!"

Jet snorted, "Man, and to think we worked all morning on this thing."

Zuko crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair acting as if he didn't care. Actually he was rather peeved about it. He smirked when he heard Akiko shouting at Song that she was sleeping and didn't need to hear anymore about 'creepy crawlers' now that the phase of her creepy awakenings was over.

Jet suddenly heard the shower running and grinned. "I bet that's Katara up there taking a shower. Everyone else checked out way earlier."

Jet suddenly winked which made Zuko scowl.

"What's your point?" Zuko asked hotly.

The former Freedom Fighter snorted. "Did you see her last night?"

Zuko cleared his throat and shrugged looking away trying to hide his discomfort. "Yeah, what about it?"

Jet swung his arm around the back of Zuko's chair leaning in, "She looked hot, man. Even you have to think so."

Zuko chomped down hard on his lower lip. He wasn't going to say ANYTHING.

Jet smirked and leaned back in his chair again and propped his feet up on the table filled with spilt cards. "I knew you would agree. Why do you think I even wanted to go into that forest?"

Zuko frowned and looked at him, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Why?"

Jet grinned and tilted his head up cockily, "You saw how smokin' she looked. And the dark creepy forest with easy ways to get…separated from the group just made it perfect."

Zuko glowered at him, "What are you getting at?"

Jet shrugged, "I know she isn't easy or anything but you never know what can happen on Day of the Dead."

Zuko jumped to his feet glaring darkly down at the boy who looked pretty shocked. "Don't talk like that about her!"

Jet raised his hands up defensively, "Hey I was only kidding. You know, ha ha?"

Zuko snorted with the faintest of smoke coming from his nostrils, "It wasn't funny!"

There was a long silence between the boys. All that could be heard was distant sound of a shower running, low murmurs from Akiko's room and Zuko's heavy irritated breathing. Jet suddenly grinned madly.

"You like her…don't you?"

Zuko made a noise of something between a gasp and a choke. "W-what!?"

Jet crossed his arms and stared at the firebender smugly, "You-Like-Katara."

Zuko began pacing running a hand through his hair, "Don't be ridiculous! I would never ever like that peasant!"

Jet smoothly leapt to his feet and jabbed a finger into the exiled boys' chest, "You do! I can tell."

Zuko scowled and knocked the finger away from him, "T-that's…that's…ARGH! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of!" he said stubbornly crossing his arms.

Jet frowned deeply at the firebender and he looked up at Katara's room again. Zuko watched this with confusion. Was Jet jealous? No, why would he be? But the expression on Jet's face shifted into something else…worry.

Suddenly the shower was shut off and the whole inn went silent. Katara's door opened and there she was, wearing a fluffy yellow robe and she was drying her thick chocolate locks with a towel.

"Has anyone seen my bag?" she asked leaning over the stairwell at them. Both boys watched closely as a drop of water fell from a strand of her hair landing on the ground at their feet. Katara furrowed her brows at them.

"Okay…I'll just ask the girls then."

Zuko snapped his head away when he heard her suspicious tone and began cleaning up the cards on the table. Katara smiled at Jet which Jet returned half-heartedly. He averted his eyes and plopped down on a couch with one arm over his head. _Oh man_

0000

Katara poked her head through Akiko's door and smiled before stepping in. Song was clutching onto a pillow pulling a strand of her long honey colored hair between her fingers. Akiko had her head tucked under her blankets grumbling.

"Um guys, have you seen my bag? It's not in my room." Katara said leaning against the doorframe.

Akiko poked out from under the blankets and yawned, "I think you left your things in Song's room last night."

"B-but don't go in there!" Song squealed gripping to the pillow tighter. Akiko groaned.

"Why?" Katara asked.

Song bit her lip and Akiko groaned flinging her long milky legs over the edge of her bed. "There's a spider in there. And don't ask me to go in there and kill it! I won't!"

Katara giggled and left the room to face this fearsome spider. Akiko and Song exchanged glances and ran after her shouting things like, "Are you crazy?" and "It isn't safe."

Katara opened the door and looked around. She put her hands and her hips and scoffed, "See guys," she said motioning into the room, "It's gone now."

Katara grabbed her bag. Akiko and Song cautiously walked into the room and sighed in relief. Akiko crossed her arms but froze instantly. Her head snapped down and her face went starch white. There next to her bare foot was the spider that haunted her many times before now. One of its tiny lags brushed against her pinky toe and she screamed.

Oliver gasped when he saw the girl plagued arachnophobia scream and send a line of electricity his way. He barely scuttled out the line of attack. How was it that she could fight mud-crocs without have a panic-attack but when she saw him she nearly lost her soul?

Katara gasped as Oliver's eyes landed on her and narrowed, just like he had a while back. She lunged out of the way and onto the bed. She looked at a glass of water on the night stand and water-whipped at the freakish spider sending it back towards Akiko. Song was screaming, Akiko was shouting in aggravation, and Katara was making loud noises of frustration.

Oliver squealed when both elements were suddenly launched at him at the same time. As the elements clashed there was a mildly loud 'pop' and he was thrown out the window. Song slumped to the ground moaning and holding her head. The two boys suddenly barged in along with the owner.

"Twat on eauth be goin' on?" the owner exclaimed holding a broom in one hand. Akiko and Katara looked at each other and back at the scorched wooden floor, the hole in the wall, the broken window and the bawling Song, the exhausted Akiko, and the half naked Katara.

0000

"Well that went well." Oliver said rubbing his head. He had returned back to the underworld when his little spying adventure nearly cost him four of his legs.

Resbuto rubbed his hands together, "Don't worry about it. Everything will fall into place."

0000

"Way to get us thrown out guys!" Jet said crossing his arms. His eyes darted around the area nervously, expectantly.

"And all over some stupid spider." Zuko added glaring at the three girls as they fixed their hair in the lake reflections.

"But you don't understand!" said Akiko rising to her feet, "That was the same spider from back at Mora's travel house!"

Zuko scoffed.

Katara sighed as she finished washing her face, "It did look an awful lot like that spider, Zuko."

"It's a stupid spider!" he exclaimed. Katara narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you so closed-minded?"

Zuko whirled around to face her, "ME!?"

"Guys come on, not now." Song said stepping into the space between them. Zuko growled in his throat and brushed it all off. Katara's face flushed as he began to walk away.

"Just because _she_ says something you just _stop_?" she said leaning her body in his direction. Her eyes glittered angrily.

Zuko froze and turned his head around just slightly enough to see how angry she was. "Yes. Is that a problem?" he was secretly getting mild enjoyment from the heat radiating off her.

Katara felt her throat tighten and a nail be hammered into her chest again and again. She wanted to yell at him in a shrill hysteric voice. Something was coming over her and she had no clue what it was. "Wimp," she said in a cracked voice.

Zuko spun on heel and marched into her face, he was no longer enjoying her anger. "What did you just say peasant?"

Katara jabbed a finger into his chest, "You heard me Zuko! You are a drooling, hormonal wimp."

Zuko's face flushed. Hormonal? Over SONG!? "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Katara pressed her full lips into a thin hard line, her nostrils flared. "I know exactly what I'm talking about! Prince Zuko has gone soft!"

Zuko grit his teeth, "I HAVE NOT GONE SOFT!" he bellowed.

"OH YEAH? IF _SHE_ WASN'T HERE THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER WALKED AWAY FROM THIS ARGUMENT!" Katara screeched right back at him.

Zuko fumed, smoke swirled out from his nostrils mildly and he took a step forward his face completely in hers. "Fine, we'll just see how _soft _I've gotten then won't we peasant?"

"Fine, we spar until the last attack is put out!" Katara said bitterly hungrily awaiting the challenge.

"Guys come on. Don't." Akiko said intervening for the first time. She was ignored. Jet gnawed on a piece of straw uninterested. Song looked worried as she chomped on her nails.

The two angry benders backed away from each other. Jet sighed and slipped an arm around Katara's shoulders, "Come on Kat, just walk away from this."

Zuko glared daggers into Jets head as his face grew hot, "KAT!?" he bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL IS _KAT_!?" He was also ignored.

Katara shrugged Jet off of her. "Butt out all of you!" she said. Suddenly she began feeling the push and pull of the water in her head, prepared for a fight.

Zuko roared loudly to give his attack ammo and launched a large fireball at her. Katara swiftly swung out an arm in front of her to block the attack with water. Katara yelled in union with Zuko as a swirl of fire ignited from Zuko's fist and a spiral of water was thrusted from Katara's open palm. The elements clashed and sizzled on contact sending a heavy steam around the area.

The two benders waited until they could see one another before they would fight again. Katara took a stream of water in her hand and flung it out like a whip that struck Zuko in the shoulder. It stung. He hissed in pain as he held it. He glared at the smirking waterbender before recovering and shooting four expert attacks, one from gliding his hands across the ground to send fire at her feet, another from his fist, one from swinging his leg around and down and another by simply kicking. Katara had dodged most every one except the last one that sent her flying onto her back.

Zuko's breaths came in heaves as he watched the girl lay unmoving before him. Suddenly she shot up to her feet. Her arms lapped over each other at her abdomen soon lashing out one by one sending ice spheres his way. Zuko felt his pupils shrink as they came in rapid speeds. Zuko deflected as many as he could not even able to get a shot in. He growled and lunged to the ground rolling out of the line of fire...well ice in this case. He leapt up and kicked out his legs one after the other three times sending streams of fire her way. Katara lunged and then rolled out of the way swinging out an arm sending a grounded sheet of water to Zuko's feet. Zuko felt the water attack his ankles and throw him down.

Zuko rolled and flipped back up to his feet. He summoned the fire into an orb in his hands and stared darkly at the all-to-ready waterbender. But much to Katara's surprise, another orb appeared, then another, then another, then another. Her eyes widened as he was suddenly launching tons of tiny soccer-ball sized balls of fire. Katara pulled up water and lashing it out to put out the flames but she got too distracted to see what Zuko was doing next.

Before Katara knew what hit her she felt a foot knock out her feet from under her as she crashed to her side. She opened her eyes just in time to move out of the way of a fire ball hurling at her head. She jumped to her knees flinging a water wall up to protect her from the next attack. She put uplifted palms to the sides of her and lunged forward coming back down into a crouch, heavy amounts of water washed over Zuko slamming him back into a tree. Akiko was about ready to jump in when both Song and Jet held her back. Katara and Zuko locked eyes and smirked, they were performing a simple spar, it actually felt nice.

Zuko recovered quickly now completely engrossed in the spar, he wanted to give it his all. Of course he would never really mean to hurt her. He opened up his arms and felt a spinning ring of fire erupt in the gap. A move similar to Azula's, a surge of pride ran through him if only for a second at perfecting to move as he flung it her way catching her by surprise from this unseen move. Everyone felt the unbearable heat as the attack flew past them. Katara didn't pull up a defense but an attack. Ice daggers were thrown his direction making everyone's ears ring as they whizzed past. Katara just had time to pull up a small thin patch of water so it wouldn't be a completely direct hit. It was a stupid move. No one was supposed to get hurt.

Katara felt the chemical reaction and the heavy pain that consumed her as she was thrown back onto a flat rock in the middle of the river. She moaned and surrendered into momentary darkness. Zuko cried out as the ice daggers snagged his clothing and pinned him directly to a tree. His head popped on the bark making him black out for the moment.

The group blinked a few times before registering what was happening. Akiko was the first one to react by jumping into the river and swimming over to a still blacked out Katara. Akiko checked for any serious injuries finding none she felt Katara's head and winced. That was seriously going to hurt later on.

Jet and Song frowned at each other and went to Zuko's side checking for broken bones and found none but he would have some nasty bruises later on.

"Jet, get out here and pull Katara to shore. I have to get Zuko unpinned." Akiko ordered and carefully leaned Katara back on the rock before diving back in the water to release Zuko from his icy prison. Jet frowned and waded through the water swimming past Akiko to grab Katara. He pulled her close to him and leaned into her ear, "I'm so sorry Katara."

Katara unconsciously snuggled closer which made Jet chomp on his lower lip and look away with a pained expression on his face. He hated himself. He hated himself a lot. Zuko's eyes opened only the slightest to see this. He moaned painfully and surrendered into darkness again, not sure where he was anymore.

Akiko released him and let him collapse into her arms. She laughed softly, "Man you guys sure can beat the crap out of each other."

_Exactly_, two thoughts rang at the same time.

Zuko was lowered into the grass as Jet also placed Katara next to him. Song darted her eyes to the bushes as they rustled. She nodded her head sadly and reached in her bag for rope. Jet felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and nose as he looked down at his first real girlfriend. He had hurt her once and now he was going to do it again.

Akiko turned around to face Song when she caught sight of the rope she gasped as Song approached the two unconscious benders. "What are you doing!?"

Song didn't say anything just knelt down and began binding Zuko's hands. Akiko lunged forward to stop her but the sound of clinking metal distracted her. Jet had pulled out his weapons to face her in battle, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry sorry sorry…" he said trailing off. Akiko gasped as he came after her. She lunged out of his way. As the swords were about ready to crash down on her she blocked them with crossed wrists and pushed the weapons away from his, her arms shaking and quivering from the strain. Akiko shifted her eyes to see her friends bound. She grit her teeth and screamed pushing Jet completely back. Her fingertips sizzled.

"TRAITORS!" she screamed tears streaming down her face. Jets' heart ached at the sight.

"I'm sorry!" he said fighting back the urge to cry himself. Akiko screeched and attacked by sliding out her two fingers, one set after the other. Jet deflected the attacks and dodged them occasionally being thrown back.

Akiko could hardly see through her tears but non-the-less she struck out a pulsing fist sending a strong attack to him. Jet was momentarily disabled. Akiko whirled around and jumped a long ways to Song kicking the sobbing girl over before her feet touched the ground. Song clutched her now swelling jaw. Akiko bent down to untie her friends but a weapon of Jet's whizzed over her head getting stuck in a tree. Akiko grabbed Zuko's broadswords not fully knowing how to do advanced techniques but she would have to use them anyway.

Jet had already retrieved his other weapon of choice and was ready to battle his former ally. She fumbled with the swords before getting a solid grip and putting them in a defensive stance. Jet roared for emphasis and swung out an attack Akiko barely deflected it and swung his weapon back and struck out her own attack. Electricity pulsed from her knuckles down to the blade of the swords. Jet narrowed his eyes and swung out his attacks. Akiko dodged them swiftly and fluidly and slid out her swords the electricity flying off of it like it was cutting through time itself. Jet crossed his swords to deflect the attack but it didn't work and sent him flying back. He recovered and swung out fully making Akiko flinch back. Jet hesitated making the final blow. Too long actually. Akiko recovered and swung out her blades only to have Jet swiftly block them with his arm shove them to the side with a scraping metal sound, and before Akiko knew it she was knocked out cold on the ground. Jet knew that if she was calmer and not in such a state of panic and hurry, she could have gotten him.

Song was curled up in a ball rocking back and fourth, occasionally she would reach out and touch Zuko's cheek but that was all she was doing, Jet didn't even see her blink. "Song we have to get them back to…"he grimaced painfully, "the Princess."

Song sat up on her knees and looked at him, her big brown orbs were glazed with tears, "What have we done Jet?" she whimpered.

Jet heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "The worst thing in the world." He turned away from her and back to the river, "This isn't the first time I've betrayed her though. I could never be the man she deserves." He clenched his eyes tightly.

Song stood and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well isn't that touching." A dull voice said from the bushes. The two betrayers spun around to look at Mai and Ty Lee. Their hearts shattered as reality announced itself fully. There was no turning back now.

"Where's the Princess?" Song asked in a murdered tone. Ty Lee giggled and Mai smirked but it vanished almost as quickly as it came.

"Caught up in some affairs. We're here to claim our finds. You're annoying Tree Friends are safe monkey boy and your town is free of the Fire Nation for the time being." Mai said kicking an unconscious lightningbender on her back.

Jet and Song looked down, sure their friends and family were safe but they didn't feel any better. Song leaned down to Zuko and eyes his scar, she could touch it as her last sign of affection but she didn't and simply ran her fingers through his hair.

"Carry the girl, boy." Mai commanded to Jet carrying Akiko in her arms. Ty Lee fluttered her eyelashes at him and swung Zuko over her should after faltering a bit. "We don't want to catch Water Tribe diseases." She said sourly crinkling up her nose. Song scowled and followed after a struggling Ty Lee with hands delicately folded into her large sleeves.

Jet waited until they were out of sight before leaning Katara against a tree and lightly tapping her cheeks. He became angered when she did not wake up. He took her canteen and poured it over her head. Slowly, very slowly Katara began opening her eyes, only half conscious as tiny drops of water fell down her face mostly catching on her lips.

"Katara listen to me," Jet said hastily. Katara moaned in response. "In a little while you need to wake up and fight, do you understand me? I'm sorry Katara, I really am but I am trying to save you now. I'll loosen your bonds. Build up your strength during this time."

Katara blinked up at him.

Jet smiled faintly and brushed a loose strand of wet hair from her lips, "I know I don't deserve this but-" he didn't finish his sentence before he closed his mouth over Katara's holding the back of her head tenderly. Katara made a pleasured noise as he sat her back again loosening the bonds severely and refilling her canteen. He swung the dazed girl over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. Even though she wasn't fully awake the kiss had been special, if only for him. If he made it until the battle was over, he would have to do it again while she fully awake of course.

"What took you so long?" Mai demanded in a clearing not to far away.

Jet stared at the Fire Nation girl darkly, "Nature was calling."

Mai flushed and Ty Lee had an extreme giggle fit as if the idea was so absurd that a man had to pee. Jet rolled his eyes and Song stayed silent. Jet caught her eyes and her big brown ones and she nodded in understanding. Jet felt Katara squirm in his arms a little, a sign she was waking up. Her blue eyes cracked open and looked at him. First they were blank; they shifted into shock, anger, embarrassment and then determination. He smiled at her, he was glad she remembered and was more determined than ever. Katara looked at him sadly and almost looked betrayed, Jet frowned and looked away.

0000

Azula blew a pointed bang out of her face as Boo went on and on about the royal courts and the food. Apparently it was to die for. Azula personally wanted to die. There was no way she would take Boo on one of her missions and it was only polite to stay with him and keep him company. She knew her friends could handle the mediocre benders but it was her turf! She wanted to show off and claim honor for herself!

Boo was now talking about the Palace's condom brands. Decisions now had to be made…

0000

Katara couldn't say she wasn't hurt. She was. But even though Jet had betrayed her yet again he had come up with a plan to get her out of it, to save her. That was the only part that kept her trust and liking of him. She didn't remember much after he told her things. She was swaying in and out of reality.

She carefully bent her knees and the ropes fell off her ankles, then she carefully and quietly pulled up her arms that were tied behind her back and the ropes slid off and she saw Jet move his foot the catch them to hide any noise they would make when they hit the ground. She studied his face but he didn't seem to be aware of anything, but she knew him better than that.

Katara brushed her fingers against his neck. He stiffed and shifted his eyes to look at her. Katara smiled faintly and nodded. She was now ready to fight. Jet smirked. She rolled off his back landing on her feet with a soft thud. Ty Lee whirled around so fast Zuko fell off her shoulders. Katara stood smirking with Jet and Song on either side of her. Ty Lee gasped and Mai turned around too dropping Akiko.

Katara opened the clasp on her water skin and smirked, "Nice try ladies, but it's still not going to work."

Ty Lee frowned at the pretty waterbender and flicked her braid, "Please, we are better fighters _and _have prettier hair."

Katara smirked wider, "Not really Ty Lee. My _brother _said I was _much_ prettier then you were." Sure this was a lie but it made Ty Lee's soft face flush.

Mai snorted, "Whatever."

She positioned her knives in her fingers and tossed them, the sound rang through the air. Katara threw up a small sliver of water that hardened into ice making the silver blades bounce back to Mai and Ty Lee that were forced to dodge.

"Song, go wake up Zuko and Akiko!" Jet ordered warding off flying knives.

Katara water whipped at Ty Lee who rolled forward on the grass to avoid it. Katara grinded her teeth, "You handle Mai, I got Ty Lee."

Ty Lee arched her body back her hands pointed to jab at Katara. Katara was ready. Ty Lee's hand came down the instant after Katara had created an ice barrier in front of her. Ty Lee shrieked and pulled her injured hand back. She grit her teeth, her brows twitched and she attacked again leaping over the wall. Katara swiftly turned the ice back to water. She knew even with waterbending she was just as equally quick as this girl and it would be hard to catch her. For the time being she would just have to confuse her.

The water was in streams moving around them readily waiting to be used to defend, attack, or too simply throw Ty Lee off. Water coming at her from all different directions, swirling, being used at the same time would definitely create a problem for the perky teen.

Song undid Akiko's and Zuko's bonds but she wasn't quick enough. Jet and Katara were managing to hold the two crazy girls off but how long would that last? Fear clenched in Song's chest and made her whole body tingle with adrenaline that would most likely never be put to use. She shook Zuko's shoulders a bit, but he wouldn't wake up!

"Zuko come on!" she said pleadingly, knives whizzed passed them, "This is proof that you can Katara can fight, do it some more!"

Song bit her lower lip thinking on how she could ever wake him up. She snapped her fingers in realization she slowly lowered her hand down to his eye, the scarred one. Soon enough just as her middle finger was about to brush over the tough skin his hand blurred before her eyes and caught her wrist. His eyes flashed open, a brilliant and smoldering gold. Song smiled and helped him sit up.

Zuko looked around at the fighting and groaned. Apparently a lot had happened. "And to think this started out as a heated spar…"

Zuko leapt to his feet and pulled back a fist to fight but someone caught it. He was whirled around and faced with Azula. He winced at her cruel grin. He jerked back away from her and got into his stance. The siblings circled one another.

Azula smirked coldly and swung around her leg sending out a thick stream of blue fire. Zuko tried to pull apart the attack but only succeeded in it half-way and was thrown back and into Ty Lee both of them toppling over. Zuko groaned from his spot on the ground, not wishing to ever get up again.

Azula grinned and her golden eyes glittered and she licked her painted lips. She wanted blood, Zuko felt it. Zuko tried to sit up but everything was fuzzy and he only saw a faint silhouette of his approaching sister. Azula held out two perfectly manicured fingers, long and pale. "It was nice knowing big brother. But I'm afraid your time here has come to an end." She said and smoke swirled from her nails. Zuko tried desperately to get his eyes to focus so he could actually see one Azula instead of five. He finally closed his eyes waiting for his sisters' final blow, it was just sad that it was so early in the battle.

Katara arched her back backwards and snapped forward raveling her water around the Princess's wrist. Katara flung her right arm to the right; Azula's body was jerked from the ground. Katara rolled her shoulder around and flung her arm to left and Azula disappeared into the forest.

Zuko slowly sat up, things swayed before his eyes. He thought he was about to fall back over but someone with a gentle hand caught his arm. His eyes focused and he saw the waterbenders smiling and calming face. He gave her a tiny (almost non-existent) smile back until out of the corner of his eyes he saw a thin shot of lightning directed at them. He gasped and shoved Katara and himself out of the way.

Katara thanked him through her heaving breaths and lurched backwards when she saw a blur of pink before her. "AGH!" she yelled and was tripped by Ty Lee's swinging foot. Katara glared up at Ty Lee who was grinning at her. Katara rolled back and perched up in a kneeling position and sent many quick water saucers at Ty Lee who did flips and back handsprings to dodge them.

Jet growled loudly as he yet again blocked flying knives. He twisted his body and snapped his swords at Mai. Mai was ready and had a blade fly up from her sleeve and into her palm. The metal clanged and Jet became frustrated. She was beating him by throwing simple blades! Jet smirked and pulled out his other weapon, and used its hook to grab her ankle and send her flying over him. Mai gasped but caught herself before landing on her back in a painful way. She narrowed her pale tawny eyes and kicked out a slender leg consumed in dark clothing and long pointed arrows came from her heel. Jet easily dodged them.

Azula and Zuko circled each other. Gold clashing with gold. Fire clashing with fire. Zuko roared with impatience and threw out some of his best moves. He was pleased to see that Azula was having somewhat of a difficult time getting out of all their way.

Jet flew down on the ground with a loud cry as his spine snapped into an uncomfortable position. He heard a feminine yelp and a body fall next to him. He turned his head with a groan and saw Katara laying there her eyes coming in and out of focus. His heart ached. He didn't notice Song rush to their aid.

Zuko gasped when he saw his friends go down. As he looked away he felt a foot collide with his ribcage and send him back but he was still on his feet. Azula smirked at her brother. She had knocked the air out of him, completely minor compared to her next move. She raised two fingers. Suddenly she felt her feet being swiped out from under her. She landed on her hands and knees with a grunt. She looked up to see the lightningbender staring down at her with malice. Azula growled and leapt to her feet and sent a large stream of flames at the girl.

Akiko had her brows set. She was pumped. She ran under the flames, caught Azula by the wrist, twisted it and flung her over her shoulder. Azula landed on her back with a grunt. But soon she was back on her feet. Akiko barely sidestepped a stream of lightning and launched her own attack by circling two fingers in the air in front of her. A line of popping electricity pulsed in its place forcing Azula back. Akiko repeated this over and over and suddenly ripped her fingers through the airs balance and shot a precise aim at Azula's right eye. Azula squinted her eyes and jumped over the electricity and twirled in the air landing in a crouch next to the line of attack. Akiko gasped as Azula charged and caught her arm. Azula pulled Akiko's hair from her neck and smirked coldly.

"Aw, did poor Zuzu give this to you? Looks like he missed his mark, but I won't." she hissed. Akiko gasped and yanked herself away from Azula and backed into Mai who had her knives at the ready. She barely side-stepped Ty Lee's cobra quick hand and she was in line with Zuko, Katara, Jet and Song before she knew it. Katara had her flask open and was glaring, Zuko had his fists up and Jet had his weapons at the ready. Song stood behind them.

"Ready?" Jet asked. They summoned their elements but before they could attack they felt something strong bind all of them. They looked around and saw a man tying a knot at the side of them. They were all bound three times and it all seemed so fast! They struggled against it as the goofy looking man finished tying.

"Have you met my fiancé? While we were chatting he mentioned he was a skilled roper. It really is useful you know." Azula sneered. Her friends smirked and Boo looked as proud as ever for assisting.

"No problem Asula!"

Azula winced but still tried to seem calm but Zuko noticed and smirked at his younger sister.

"So peasants, how does it feel to know that this is your death?" Azula asked igniting her fists.

The trees rustled, "They won't ever know!" a small female voice said. Suddenly many outraged voices rang through the forest and out stormed the Freedom Fighters. All of them whooped for joy. Smellerbee untied them swiftly and held the rope in her hands. Boo who was trying escape did not go unnoticed by the small Freedom Fighter. She circled the rope in the air and lashed it out at the coward. It hooked him around the waste and she quickly tied him up dusting off her hands as if saying 'a job well done'.

Katara was pumping. Ty Lee was knocking out many of the Freedom Fighters and Katara decided to put the water away for the moment. Katara rammed Ty Lee with her shoulder sending the normally chipper girl back. Katara quickly uncorked her flask and send a tight water whip at the girl in pink who unfortunately didn't get to escape in time and was thrown into a tree and knocked out. Katara put her hands on her hips triumphantly.

Jet and few other Freedom Fighters hounded on Mai who looked massively overwhelmed. "Get away from me you Neanderthals!" she shouted flinging out massive amounts of stars at them. They only hit a few select people. Longshot paused in pursuing her as his noticed the band under sleeve that held the knives. He aimed and the band cracked in half and every star and knife she had in that sleeve. Mai looked amazed as she stared at the mute boy and she tried running. Jet smirked and bolted after her, easily catching up. One of his hooks snagged her the back of her garb and he flung her over his head and to the ground. Pipsqueak took it upon himself to take his club and knock her out. Jet winced but looked pride fully on his fallen enemy.

Zuko once more circled his sister Akiko beside him. It was firebender on firebender in this match. Azula averted her eyes to Akiko and let a sharp singing stream of lightning shoot her way. Akiko scurried backwards and to the right. Azula glared at her and shot a blast of blue fire at Zuko. Zuko dropped and rolled on the way instantly springing back on his feet. Akiko ran over to Zuko and electricity hissed in her hands as she clapped her hands and sent in one thick line at Azula who ducked and sent sweeping blue fire under them. Akiko and Zuko looked at one another. Akiko nodded and struck out two hands and electricity popped in them. She launched them and instantly Zuko had his fire swirling after Akiko's own attack. Azula cried out as the couldn't block both attacks and she fell. Zuko looked down at his sister amazed and wobbled a little, that took a lot out of him and judging by Akiko's slumping form it took a lot out of her too. But his pride was swelled up to max.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Song said running through some bushes. Everyone followed after her.

0000

Jet smiled at the boat his comrades had made. They cleaned up rather nice he had to say. He felt full of pride that they cared so much about their leader that they would come after him ready for death even. His friends were all boarded up and ready to go. He almost was.

"Song…" Zuko said as the girl looked like she was about to cry before him.

"No Zuko, I am so terribly sorry. I betrayed your trust and I don't deserve your friendship. But thank you for everything. Really." Song gave Zuko's hand a squeeze and she took her newly found ostrich horse onto the boat. Zuko sighed and looked away. It wasn't much of a good-bye and something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Katara?" Jet asked meekly. Katara looked to her side at the boy that betrayed her yet again. She couldn't help but feel hurt but she smiled slightly anyway. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry Katara. I really am." Jet said sadly. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Katara nodded.

"I know Jet. I forgive you this time. You redeemed yourself." Katara said folding her hands in front of her.

Jet smiled and took another step closer. "I knew you would understand." Suddenly he leaned forward and gave her heavy but still gentle kiss on the lips. Their lips made a click when they parted. Katara's eyes bugged.

"Sorry, just always wanted to do that while you were awake." He smirked cockily. "Bye Katara." He took her hand and squeezed it before running to his boat. He waved at her as they set off and they sailed into the sunlight. Akiko was waving after them at the shoreline. Katara felt like she should be too but she couldn't move.

Zuko sighed and walked up next to Katara. "You okay?" he asked.

Katara slowly looked up at him and nodded. "It's funny…he kissed me and I expected fireworks but it was…a kiss."

Zuko smirked and slowly grabbed her hand, he noticed it was a perfict fit and smiled ever so slightly. Katara's heart skipped a beat and she saw the faint glow of sparklers.

0000

**Tehe. I loved writing this. Yeah, truth, too much fighting but that's almost as fun to write as fluff. ALMOST! Lots of Jetara I know, but after Lake Laogai I loved the ship (though not as much as Zutara mind you) but still. A small dedication? There was a kiss but there was no fireworks but when Zuko HELD HER HAND SHE SAW SPARKLERS, is that not leading up to an amazing kiss or what? **

**Ahahahaha, you'll have to wait for that though. **

**Why Akiko came in so late? I don't know. **

**Why she and Zuko were BOTH fighting Azula? I don't know, I consider it a Fire Nation battle type thing.**

**How many Freedom Fighters were there? Eh…..I'd say about ten. And most of them were tending to the boats, only the good fighters came to aid.**

**Review please .**


	14. Turn of the Tables

**((insert colorful language here)) Gosh! Sorry about the late update, but exams and the holidays had me so busy! **

**Anyway…**

**Whoa! I got so many reviews! AWESOME! You guys are great. Oh and in one thing I didn't mention was _HeavenlyMaron,_ on both FanFics and Deviantart made some BEAUTIFUL fanart for the story. There is one of Akiko and one of Mora and they both rock! You can see them from my profile. And please comment her fantastic work; it deserves a lot of praise. **

**((Yes I do read my reviews…my friend accused of me not doing so because I don't like to reply, I'm sorry but that's really hard to keep up with, so I tell you how much I love you in the next chapters!))**

**And why didn't they catch a boat ride with Jet and Song? Do you really think they are going to the Fire Nation? No! They are going home which is in the OPPOSITE direction. I thought that one out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Zutara would have happened in The Crossroads of Destiny and Zuko wouldn't be a backstabbing jerk! **

It didn't take long to get to the other side of the island now. There were no distractions and there were no stops because there was no flimsy Song. Katara dragged her hands down her all too pretty face and grimaced at the dirt that came off on her palms.

"Well here we are." Akiko said motioning to the harbor. Zuko was fidgeting like a two year old. Katara moaned as he began bouncing foot to foot. She grabbed his arm firmly.

"Zuko relax. We're almost there."

Zuko jut out his chin stubbornly and yanked his arm away from her. "I'm perfectly calm thank you."

Katara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Guys stop messing around. We have to find a ship that is sailing to the Fire Nation before sundown." Akiko said nudging Zuko with a slender elbow.

Zuko rubbed his torso and glared after the blonde. Women, something Zuko could never understand. They continued walking along the docks but they were new arrivals mostly. Zuko was beginning to lose all hope of finding a ship. In order to find a ship faster they decided to split up.

….

"Ow! HEY LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!" Zuko heard Akiko scream. Katara heard her too and they took off running down the docks, side by side, their speeds and footsteps matching. Zuko darted his eyes over to her for a brief moment and pulled out his broadswords ready to fight.

"Hi-ya!" Akiko yanked her body forward sharply and fluidly causing the two people holding her back to be flipped onto their backsides, completely in shock. "I was going to put it back you dolts! I was just looking!" Akiko huffed and put the golden fish back on its cart.

"What's going on here?" Zuko asked his eyes narrowed on the two people in front of him.

"THESE MEN ACCUSED ME OF STEALING A STUPID GOLDEN FISH FROM THEIR CART!" Akiko bellowed.

Katara put her water back into her flask. "We don't have time for this Akiko, we have to…"

"I AM ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGED! I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH YOUR CAPTAIN…LEADER…WHATEVER YOU MISCREANTS HAVE!" Akiko bellowed her shocking eyes narrowed on the two men, Katara went ignored.

"No please ma'am! It was an honest mistake. We'll do anything! Just don't make us answer to our captain!" one of the gruff young men said on his hands and knees.

"On your feet scum!" a deep voice bellowed. The two men snapped to their feet so fast they all heard the cracks. Akiko smirked and froze. The boy was incredibly handsome!

The young mans scowl softened. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Akiko cleared her throat and looked at her friends for help. Suddenly her voice seemed to vanish. With a hiss of metal the broadswords were in their proper place on Zuko's back.

"Your men accused our friend of stealing and inappropriately pursued her." Zuko said crossing his arms.

The young man nodded and put his hands behind his back. "It shall be dealt with, I assure you." He suddenly smiled. His smile was flawless. Even Katara was forced to stare. "Come aboard, and we'll discuss this matter." Zuko opened his mouth to agree but he realized he wasn't speaking to him; he was staring directly at Akiko.

Akiko flushed. "Of course. I believe we can discuss some things."

The young man smiled again and turned and walked away signaling for the two crew members to follow. They gulped and did as they were told. Akiko was about ready to follow but Katara caught her arm.

"I have a funny feeling about this. They seem an awful lot like…pirates." She eyed a man with an eye-patch and peg leg grinning at her.

"Pirates or not, we need a ride don't we? If I put on the guilt really thick then they might be willing to give us a lift." Akiko said with a smile. Zuko cleared his throat.

"Don't I have a say in any of this?"

Katara and Akiko looked at one another reached down to get their things and began walking on the ship. Zuko grit his teeth and glared after them but he almost ran after them in his haste. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home really bad.

….

"Please do take a seat." The young man said as they entered the exclusive dining hall for captain and guests. The three almost robotically plopped down in their seats. Zuko pretended to look angry, Katara looked disapproving and Akiko appeared outraged yet still on the verge of tears.

"Listen uh…" Katara started but she didn't know the captains name.

"Captain Hal,"

Katara nodded, "Right. What your crewmembers did to my great friend was simply vulgar and…barbaric!"

"We demand that this incident be paid for." Zuko added leaning forward with a face melting glare.

Captain Hal nodded and sat down in his chair letting his ebony hair fall into his eyes; it looked as if it were slowly falling out of its topknot. It looked rugged just like Captain Hal's whole appearance. "I understand completely."

"Well how do you plan on going about your payback _Captain?_" Akiko asked icily. Slowly the Captain raised his smoldering eyes to hers and her breath hitched in her throat and Katara's brows furrowed at the sight of his orbs.

"I'm not sure miss, do you need a lift anywhere?" the gleam in his eyes slightly took the girls aback.

"Yes in fact. To the Fire Nation. Can your men handle it?" Zuko asked hotly. The tawny eyes settled on Zuko's and he frowned. He almost seemed to examine every outline of Zuko's face. Knowing… Zuko began to feel self-conscious as the gaze lingered on the scar and he turned it away.

"I believe we can manage. I don't know how long it will take; a week at the most is my bet. Welcome aboard…"

"Katara," Katara said still staring intently into Hal's eyes.

"Zuko." Zuko said with a confident smirk. To his own surprise Hal didn't appear shocked; he just nodded and looked at Akiko for a name. Did he not know of the Prince of the Fire Nation?

"Akiko…" Akiko said barely above a whisper. She was staring down into her lap.

"Welcome aboard Katara, Zuko and Akiko."

0000

"And what was her pet poodle-monkeys name?" Akiko asked that night in the bunks.

"Indigo,"

Akiko nodded, "Okay, now what was her favorite food?"

"Pickle-plum custard." Katara answered.

"NO!" Akiko growled throwing the book at Katara playfully. Katara hissed as the tiny book knocked her chin. "Hey aren't you supposed to know this stuff first hand?"

Katara looked at the page they were on and rolled her eyes handing it back to her.

"See it says Pickle-plum mustard!" Akiko said pointing to it.

"First off, there is no such thing, and second the ink is smudged dummy. I was right because it's MY favorite food." Katara said wriggling under her covers.

Akiko waved off her words. "Whatever. It seems to me that you have this whole thing down."

Katara yawned closing her eyes, "Yeah…I suppose."

"Kinda seems like you have no insecurities about it now."

"Sure."

"When are you planning on telling Zuko?"

Suddenly Katara's eyes flew open and she sat upright. "What do you mean?"

Akiko shut the book and put it into her bag. "He has to find out at some point right?"

"No he doesn't!"

"I don't need to what?" Zuko's voice echoed from the doorway. Katara clenched her eyes closed. She could feel Akiko staring at her.

"Nothing…"

Zuko shrugged and opened his bag. He grabbed his razor that Katara recognized immediately and she flushed. Zuko paused.

"Why does my razor smell like citrus?" he said slowly not looking at either of them.

Akiko was now REALLY staring at Katara. Katara cleared her throat awkwardly.

0000

Katara sighed and rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Too much was on her mind. Mora was something she was, something she should be comfortable with, but it was someone who she didn't know. There were so many things she didn't tell her friend about that night in the forest, and she didn't tell Zuko ANYTHING! There was no way she would be getting to sleep anytime soon.

Silently and swiftly Katara swung her legs over her bed and felt the cold wood on her bare feet. With a few cracks in her knees she stood and crept out of the room. She stepped on deck and smiled as the sea air danced around her outlines burning the sensitive flesh on her cheeks. Her dress flapped and swirled freely in the wind and she slowly glided for the rail. She needed to be by her element if she would be surrounded by Fire Nation for awhile. Her gentle tan hands curled around the cold metal railing sending her nerves on a fritz. She watched the ocean below bubble and purr in its nightly slumber. Katara extended a hand to see if she could actually reach into its depths. If only everything was as simple as reaching to touch the water on a windy night.

"What are you doing up?" Zuko asked behind her. Katara closed her eyes not too surprised that he showed up. She somehow knew he wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"I couldn't sleep. There is a lot going on."

Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, there is." He slightly made a hallow chuckle, "It's almost unreal what has happened in the past few weeks."

Katara nodded. She stiffened when he came up next to her pressing his body fully on the rail as she was, hands gripping the cold iron tenderly. Katara smiled to herself at how this felt. She couldn't even describe it.

Zuko stared at her out of the corner of his eye and his heart practically stopped. In the moonlight her eyes were deep blue but were still so bright. A heavy but gentle wind soared their way making her long wavy hair blow back but leaving strands to explore the mocha skin of her neck. Her dress flowed behind her and her sleeves rippled. As much as Zuko had seen beautiful women, he could never get over the unique beauty of the Water Tribe girl. She had such young features but even he could tell they were maturing every day.

"Zuko…"

Zuko looked away quickly. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll cut it as Mora? What if they don't believe me?" Katara bit her lip and stared at the water intently. Zuko closed his eyes letting another chilly breeze numb his face.

"Yes, you are very convincing. They'll accept you."

Katara put her hand over his. It was amazing how much their skin tones contrasted against each other but it looked almost perfect. "They'll accept you too Zuko."

Zuko slowly turned his head to look into her eyes but saw the sincerity before he even saw her. "I hope so."

Katara smiled and suddenly looked down at her hand still comfortably placed over his. She blushed and slowly pulled away. After a long silence she furrowed her brows. "You know what I noticed…"

"What?"

"Captain Hal's eyes…"

Zuko's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched on the railing.

"They aren't Earth Kingdom eyes…and they surely aren't Water Tribe or Air Nomad. He may be…"

"Look I don't want to talk about some Captain's eyes okay?" Zuko growled and turned away from her. Katara widened her eyes. She put her hands on her own shoulders like he had punched her.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you…if I did that…I just was saying..."

"Saying what?" Zuko said trying not to snap at her, it didn't work.

Katara drew back feeling hurt yet again by his words, she lowered her arms. He was so hard to communicate with! "Nothing…forget it."

Slowly Katara backed away and turned to the door. She opened it and glanced back at Zuko again the wind blowing her hair across her shoulders. Zuko sighed when he heard the door shut and his features softened.

"What's wrong with me?"

0000

"Whoa hey there pretty ladies!"

More hollers and whistles came as they walked across the deck. Akiko and Katara moaned and quickened their paces. Suddenly a big burly man stepped in front of them with a crooked grin and golden teeth.

"Excuse me…" Katara trailed off not making eye contact. What were they thinking getting on a ship with tons of pirates?

The man didn't move.

"Do you not speak English? We said move!" Akiko growled. The man smirked.

"Is there a problem here Darbus?" a voice chimed.

The girls whirled around to see Captain Hal standing there in all of his handsome glory. He looked hotly at the man apparently called Darbus. The big man glared back and began backtracking. When he was out of sight Captain Hal bowed up to them.

"I'm terribly sorry. Darbus is…well…one of the more rebelious crewmembers. He doesn't like to follow the rules."

"Typical pirate stuff." Akiko commented.

Captain Hal chuckled. "Yeah I suppose. But we're not really pirates."

"I wasn't aware there was another term." Akiko said lifting her chin. She tried to seem arrogant but Captain Hal could easily see her fighting a smile. He chuckled.

"I guess we're like them in ways, but without the stealing and illegal trading. We sell our earned goods and travel and sell for a living."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Most of us are runaways. You know run away from war invaded areas but still help by supplying goods."

"Are _you_ a runaway?" Akiko asked shyly.

Captain Hal didn't say anything.

….

"So this is where you keep all the merchandise?" The room was filled with clothes, jewelry, books, scrolls, anything.

"Yep. We have everything. But what do you need?" Captain Hal asked leaning against the wall.

Zuko scratched the back of his head. "Well…I need to makeup with someone."

"A girl?"

Zuko averted his eyes.

"Okay, well how about this?" Captain Hal asked holding up a diamond the size of a cantaloupe. Zuko shook his head. The Captain looked surprised.

"It needs to be more sentimental, something she can put to use."

Captain Hal pondered. He grabbed kimono that made Zuko's eyes bug. It was a purplish blue with a shiny gold design. Zuko leaned in closer to see what the golden pattern was. A dragon and fish beginning at the waist and the trail of magic they left at the bells of the sleeves, the skirt of the dress. Zuko nodded being completely silent. Captain Hal found the matching slippers and gold earrings with a small dragon and fish on the ends.

"Is that everything?" Hal asked appearing slightly impatient.

Zuko frowned at his findings. His eyes found a Sungi horn on a shelf. He smirked. "Not quite."

0000

Akiko examined the gem in her hand. Her heart raced every time she heard that she was going home. Back to Myricus, it had been so long! She would be married…

She didn't want to think anymore. Slowly she raised the golden strap to her neck and tied it. It rested ever so gently over her scar and it felt odd wearing it again. Her fingers ran over the carving. Yes, it felt very strange…

She sighed and left her bunk and went out on deck, in the sunshine. She ran into Katara. "Hi Katara."

"Akiko have you—oh wow Akiko! You're wearing the necklace?" Katara was beaming at it.

The girl smiled and touched the gem.

"Akiko," a voice said, "Do you have a moment?"

Akiko slowly turned to Captain Hal. Her face flushed and she felt very unreal wearing the necklace now. She slowly moved her hand up to cover it. She snapped it back down. She should not be ashamed of being engaged!

"Um…sure,"

When they got to a secluded area the Captain began speaking with her about the evenings events. Akiko smiled and nodded unconsciously holding her palm over the gem again. Suddenly the Captain stopped and stared at her neck. Akiko froze. Had he seen it? And why was she dreading if he did? Slowly Captain Hal's fingers slid through her hair and pushed it back over her shoulder leaving the flesh revealed. He frowned.

"That's…quite a scar you have there." He mumbled.

Akiko looked away only with her eyes. "Yeah…but…it was an accident."

"Did Prince Zuko do this to you?" Captain Hal's voice was very calm. So understanding. It was almost scary how he could know everything on one guess. He was very unique.

Akiko hesitated. "Y-yes… but like I said, it was an accident."

Captain Hal nodded. "I understand." His hand hadn't moved from her neck. "Fire Nation rage; and it looks like he just barely missed."

Akiko gulped. "M-missed what?" She felt so vulnerable.

"You're face. Even in his state he knew to never hurt his friends the way, you know, he was hurt."

Akiko furrowed her brows. "How do you know all this?"

Captain Hal smiled and backed away.

0000

"Well we covered everything I need to be a royal." Katara said bitterly. She braided her hair in the mirror. Akiko lounged on the bed behind her.

"Almost everything." Akiko said with a smirk.

Katara turned around flipping her fresh braid behind her shoulder. "Almost? What else is there?"

Akiko shrugged and sat up. "You still can't do what is most important to the Fire Nation."

Katara put her hands on her hips and cocked a brow. "Oh yeah? And what is most important to the Fire Nation? Do I need to pick up How-To-Kill 101?"

"No. As ruthless as our country may seem, we have plenty of culture. And the base of our culture is…"

Music began to play from above deck.

"What's that?" Katara mused.

Akiko shrugged innocently. "Why don't you check it out? They may be having some sort of music night."

"But I thought you were-"

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll talk later. I have to take a bath now anyway." Akiko explained and walked easily into the bathroom. Katara sighed and began walking up the stairs and onto the deck.

She gasped and put her fingers to her mouth in shock. The deck was dotted with lights that pooled out orange light across the deck making the sea look pitch black. The moon was low and huge radiating a yellow color. Music was playing from the corner, several crewmembers playing instruments with ease like it was second nature. But that wasn't what surprised her most. There in the middle of it all was Zuko looking slightly uncomfortable in nice Earth Kingdom clothing. He slowly held out his hand.

"W-what's all this?" Katara asked slowly walked to him her eyes couldn't stop darting around.

"If you want to be accepted into the Fire Nation, you have to be able to perform our dances. Who better to teach than me?" Zuko said. His voice was slightly mono-tone and scratchy. Katara smiled, her teeth glittered in the moonlight. Zuko couldn't watch her look at him like that, it made his body feel weird. He grabbed her hand and swirled her into him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion at that point. Katara felt her cheeks warm as she was curled into his arms, the golden tinge…

"Now back out…" Zuko instructed and she was twirled out of her comfortable place. She was darted back into a pose directly in front of him. "Put one hand on my shoulder and put your other hand in mine." Zuko directed.

Katara did as she was told and her blush intensified when he slid a warm calloused hand on her hip. Slowly he pressured her backwards then to the side then back again. Katara felt like she was as light as a feather as they twirled, stepping back twirling to the side and then back in rhythm.

"Listen…I just really want to apologize for last night. I was behaving stupidly over nothing." Zuko said softly as they turned out from each other. Katara smiled slightly when she was pulled back in.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have been talking…well actually I don't understand why it would matter." Katara laughed lightly.

Zuko looked away as she twirled under his arm, "It doesn't."

Suddenly the music slowed and so did their dancing. "If the music slows you pull closer for more complicated synchronized steps."

Katara nodded slowly. Her frosty blue eyes slowly lifted into his smoldering golden ones. The story behind his eyes intrigued her. _He_ intrigued her. Her heart swelled a moment as she lingered on that thought. She narrowed her eyes and forced a wall between feelings. She couldn't think this way. It wasn't real. It wasn't real…It wasn't…

"You never told me why…you wanted to come to the Fire Nation." Zuko said almost sounding half-asleep. But he wasn't, his eyes were clear but his facial expression was slackened in a way Katara had never seen.

Katara surprised herself by sounding the same way. "I…I can't talk about it now. You'll see soon."

"Yeah."

Zuko slowly turned the corners of his mouth into a slacking smile. They continued dancing, swirling, stepping, moving as one. Zuko had not expected this to be so easy, so graceful like dancing through the clouds. He slightly frowned now. He wasn't supposed to be getting enjoyment out of this. This was supposed to teach the waterbender how to dance so she wasn't embarrassed in front of the Fire Nation. He was making up with her.

The music almost slowed to a crawl now. Katara looked dazed, even she could feel it. Something about doing this made her lightheaded but full-hearted. She sighed taking in the smells of cinnamon and shampoo. Zuko's smell.

"Now dip," Zuko said almost in a whisper. Katara curled her back over his arm, his hand holding her hand for balance. Slowly she was brought up again and they made eye contact. It was so heavy but so light at the same time, if there was such a thing. Katara was breathing slowly but she felt like she was moving a million miles an hour. Their eyes were cleanly laced their eyes together. Katara felt herself tilting her head up as Zuko was lowering his head. Her eyes closed and she swallowed as quietly as possible.

Zuko's slackened eyes opened to normalcy again and his heart ached slightly. For reasons he didn't know when he brought his head back. Katara didn't open her eyes.

"I'm dizzy…" she said in such a soft voice Zuko didn't know if he really heard it or not.

"We should stop." Zuko said airily. Katara nodded and opened her eyes. Zuko frowned deeply. He felt so odd. What was he about to do? He never even used her real name. But he knew it. He knew it.

Slowly they parted. Katara bowed. "Thank you for the lesson Zuko. It was…"

"I know." Zuko said. "At least now you'll be able to do some Fire Nation steps. When we get there you'll be ready."

"Fire Nation?" a voice bellowed. It was deep and gruff. The instruments sharply stopped playing.

"Darbus, not now!" Katara heard Captain Hal hiss.

"There is no way we will be going back to the Fire Nation!" Darbus growled. There was a bang and Captain Hal went flying to the side of the ship.

"NOW GET OFF THIS SHIP!" Darbus wailed Katara and Zuko also Akiko who was standing in the doorway. Zuko narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Katara.

"No way."

Darbus growled and whipped out a sword. It was long and gleamed dangerously. Zuko knew better than to use his firebending with so many people around so he grabbed his broadswords from a table nearby and put them in a defensive position. Katara narrowed her eyes and opened her flask.

Though it seemed as if Darbus was outnumbered slowly emerging from the shadows were more of the rebellious crewmembers. They pulled out their own weapons. Katara gulped and pressed her back to both of her friends.

"We can take them." Akiko said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Darbus smirked.

One of the men behind him stepped forward and shot an arrow at them so quickly it didn't register for awhile. Zuko slashed it through with one of his swords and that is where it began. With large roars all the men attacked. A good twenty men.

Katara lashed out her water and made a wide swipe of her arm causing the thick stream of water to wipe out three men at a time. Next to her Zuko was slashing away arrows like mad. They were flying at them with almost super speed.

Akiko right hooked a man and sent him flying back. Someone caught her from the arms behind. Akiko growled and squirmed but to no avail. She grit her teeth and sent electric currents up her arms making the man scream in horror and with a hideous sizzle he was blasted back. Akiko wavered unsteadily and she felt a more gentle hand on her arm. She saw Captain Hal smiling at her with a black eye. She smiled back.

"Zuko watch it!" Katara said as five arrows came flying at them at a time. Katara put up a wall of ice catching the arrows in it. She narrowed her eyes turning the ice back into water still holding the arrows in tact she threw the water not in any direction in particular. Zuko smirked at her but his eyes widened in horror that when she smiled back an iron ball was launched her way. She gasped and tried putting up her wall of ice but she wasn't fast enough. The ball shattered through the thin layer of ice sending her flailing back. Zuko grit his teeth and set one of his swords aflame and chucked it at the person that launched the attack. It made enough of a distraction for him to run over to aid the waterbender.

"RR—AGH!" Akiko had her foot caught in mid air and she was thrown to the side of the ship. She narrowed her pale eyes and slid her fingers through the air collecting energy.

"Not so fast missy." Darbus growled and kicked her feet out from under her. She hadn't even seen him coming!

"agh!" she wailed as she landed on the hard deck. Akiko saw his sword coming down on her face. She widened her eyes and slid her body out of the way propping herself on the balls of her feet.

Darbus growled as his sword was stuck in the wood of the deck. He yanked it out and smirked at a battling Captain Hal. He charged holding the sword for a quick attack. Akiko gasped and shoved Captain Hal out of the way. She fell over her feet landing on top of him. She blushed as his tawny eyes stared into hers. His…eyes…

"YOU GIRL!" Darbus wailed when his attack was denied. He grabbed Akiko by the collar holding her up. Akiko flapped and flailed about but she couldn't get into a firm enough stance to bend without hurting innocent people. Darbus slid his sword under her chin. "You listen to me wench, we ain't going back to the Fire Nation!"

Akiko was thrown to the floor. Her eyes were out of focus but she could see Darbus hovering over her with his sword out ready to take her head off with one easy swipe. She cringed back. She couldn't do anything. Then like a miracle a wall of hot orange fire shot between them. Akiko gasped when she found it was not Zuko, but Captain Hal.

Darbus looked equally surprised. Captain Hal's eyes were almost glowing as he raised a lit fist. "Get…Off…My…Ship!"

Slowly Darbus backed away. His whole body trembled. "F-firebending!" he wheezed clutching the rail. The battle almost seemed to stop.

Zuko left Katara and pressed his back to Captain Hals. They nodded to one another and shot their arms in the air. Whips of fire seemed to lick down from the heavens chasing the men around deck, some leaving burns all over the rebellious bodies. Katara and Akiko smirked and began attacking the men around them as well. The crewmembers stopped suddenly and dropped their weapons. They looked around with wild eyes before running inside and to their bunks.

Captain Hal straightened up and blew the smoke from his fingers. Zuko growled. "So that's it? No punishment? No anything!?"

"No, they learned what their fate will be. But there is something you must understand about my crew…"

Akiko and Katara joined them.

"There are only a few here from the Earth Kingdom, I'd say about three. The rest of us are Fire Nation. Prince Zuko, it has been awhile since you have been there. It isn't pleasant. Innocent people are being tortured." Captain Hal said with a frown.

"Tortured? W-why?" Akiko sputtered clutching the gem at her neck.

Captain Hal turned away from them. "Many of our citizens are starting to see this war as a bad idea now. Families are being torn apart, the soldiers that do come home are hardened and cruel. And the government is trying discipline the people."

"T-that's awful!" Katara shrieked.

"Isn't it though? But that's not the worst part. Because the government is getting to be so cocky and full of themselves, they abduct girls as yourselves and have their way with them. My sister…was one of these girls. And my crewmembers have suffered of one or more of these fates. They would do anything to get rid of their Fire Nation roots. Many of them, no matter the situation, refuse to firebend. So when I firebend and remind them of the Fire Nation, they are forced to stay in line. It's horrible." Captain Hal faced them, "This will be the last uprising you will hear from them."

"But they still have to come into the Fire Nation. Won't that upset them more than a little firebending?" Zuko asked feeling awfully skeptical.

"I can't answer you without babbling like a fool because I honestly don't understand it either. But no, they see firebending as the source of all their pain."

0000

"WE HAVE HIT FIRE NATION WATERS!" rang a voice. Zuko stiffened and sprang from his seat. Akiko held onto her gem with watery eyes. Katara stroked down her braid nervously.

"We have to change into some decent clothes straight away." Zuko said glaring at them.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Akiko said standing.

Zuko's eyes flicked over her short grey dress, high boots with the bottoms caked in mud and her navy pants ripped in a few places. Then at Katara with her boring Water Tribe garb.

"Everything. You guys are in your traveling clothing!" Zuko exclaimed. He began pacing.

Katara groaned. "Look Zuko, first we have to find Myricus."

"That will be impossible. The first thing that is going to happen is they will want to see us arrested." Zuko snorted.

"Oh…" Akiko trailed off.

Zuko's features softened. "I'm sorry. We will see him once we are in the clear."

"Good afternoon Katara, Zuko and Akiko." Captain Hal said formally. His eyes subtly lingered on Akiko's for a few moments longer than the other two.

"Morning Captain." Katara smiled handing him a cup of tea which he graciously refused.

"I am here to say I wish to accompany you."

Zuko coughed heavily. "W-what? Why? What about the crew."

Captain Hal nodded. "I am a fully respectable noblemans son. They will surely welcome me with open arms. As for the crew, they will continue on without me."

"Huh? Okay rewind and stop!" Akiko said rubbing her temples.

"Yes I suppose I should." Captain Hal chuckled. Why did this man have such a complicated back round? "Well, when I was sixteen I was supposed to sign a document sending our men into a battle. Which would have been fine but ten or more of my closest cousins were in the fleet on the front lines. I wasn't thinking about my country, I was thinking only of personal matters. So I told my father that I didn't want to sign to anything, that I would trade our goods until I felt I was ready to take such responsibility. And now, I think I am."

"What makes you so sure your father will accept you with open arms?" Zuko asked bitterly. Envy was shining through his eyes.

"He told me that no matter what I decided, I was his son."

Zuko grimaced. "Great for you."

Katara frowned and laced her fingers over his arm. "Please don't Zuko."

Zuko looked at her intent on saying something. Nothing bitter, but something.

"COMING INTO THE DOCKS!"

All of them tensed.

"This is it you guys." Akiko said quietly, she found herself holding to her necklace. Katara frowned again.

"Akiko…why don't you go with Captain Hal once he puts in a good word for us. You can go to your village."

Captain Hal beamed. "Yes Akiko, I would be delighted."

Akiko bit her lip. Hal meeting her betrothed? She fought a cringe. She didn't want them to meet. Something was telling her it was a bad idea. But she couldn't say no to Captain Hal. His eyes were so true and pure but they were also so dark and mysterious. They made her shiver in a way Myricus could never make her shiver…

"I would also be delighted." Akiko murmured though still unsure.

The ship soon hit the docks and instantly guards stalked onto the ship making Zuko stiffen beside Katara. Katara reached down and gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go. A tall and scary looking guard before tons of men with the white plates placed in their helmets stepped forward reading off a scroll.

"By order of the Fire Lord, banished Zuko and Katara of the Water Tribes will be placed under arrest. Any other company will be questioned."

All four of them looked at each other with plenty of emotions swarming through their eyes like angry bees.

**It isn't my best, I admit. I don't find it to be awful but it certainly isn't worth bragging about. Sorry, but writers block has slapped me down and kicked me numerous times lately. Review anyway!**

**And once the story is completed ((not long off)) I think I am going to re-write it to perfection! ((grins)) anyway, like I said, REVIEW!**


End file.
